


I Want Some More

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All kinds of oral, Both Pairings!, Cousin Incest, Dark Robb, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 100,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all started when she snuck in on her cousin Jon. Everything in her life changed after that hot summer day, and she got more than she bargained for.</p><p> </p><p>"So I'm the sweet one.." His head jerked back, gesturing to the window. "..and HE'S the dirty one." Jon huskily hissed in her ear.</p><p>"He wants a show Sansa..let's give him one."</p><p> </p><p>There's smut in almost every chapter and angst and feels to follow. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Jonsa shipper until I die..even if D&D sinks my ship..but I couldnt shake an idea to bring Robb into the mix. He WILL eventually be a part of this. This will become quite perverted, so you've been warned.

 

 

 

  The summer heat made everything uncomfortable. Stepping outside was uncomfortable, and after standing in it, you were drenched in minutes. No clothing cool enough, and unable to keep your hair in any style, Sansa walked around in her bikini most of the time. Her mother was the only one who chastised her about it, but the rest of the house understood. The lazy, hot days of summer with the air conditioner constantly running, still wasn't enough sometimes, so Sansa hit the pool often. Her brother and cousin were home for the summer, so the house was always full. 

  Jon stayed in the poolhouse, he worked nights, and suggested it would be easier to come, go, and sleep when he needed. He had the hook up, in her opinion. A whole cottage to himself. No pesky siblings constantly bothering you, barging in rooms without knocking, fighting over bathrooms.. _ugh._ She wrinkled her face, feeling jealous and envious of his privacy. She walked out of the pool and went to his door. It was locked. _Why the fuck was it locked?_ Jon was pretty particular about it. He paid for his own food, beer, bills, kept it clean and organized, proving to his parents that he was responsible enough to take care of it. _Perfect, responsible Jon..fucker._  Sansa even remembers him offering to pay rent, but her Dad refused.

  Robb never staked claim on it. His room was almost as big as their parents, complete with his own bathroom. _Assholes._ Sansa pouted. She didn't know Jon's scheduled days off, but either way, he was likely sleeping inside. The cottage was two small bedrooms, one on each side, tiny bathrooms with showers only, a kitchenette and a small living room. _Even the pool cottage bedrooms had their own bathrooms!_ Sansa didn't even know which bedroom Jon slept in. She walked over to the one nearest the house and tried opening the window. It was locked. _Dammit!_ She walked behind the house to the other side, attempting to open the other bedroom window. It budged. She felt icy cool air on her abdomen as she lifted the window open. 

  She had no idea why she was doing what she was doing, her head already poking in, looking to the right and left. _Jon's bed unmade..hmmm._ Determined that the coast was clear, she wriggled her body through. When her legs were flailing halfway out the window, she actually giggled. _What am I DOING?_  Her stomach and shins scraped the ledge, as she used her arms on the floor to pull them in. The coolness of the room was the best feeling she'd felt all day. Her body wet with sweat and pool water, she kneeled up to close the window. Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead. She was panting..then she heard it. Water was running. The shower. _Fuck._

She spun around, and saw the bathroom door cracked. _Jon's taking a shower. He's here. He's in there...naked._ Her heartbeat in her throat. She stood frozen in place, scattered thoughts racing through her head. Curiosity must have gotten the better of her, as her bare feet started tip toeing towards the bathroom. _Have you lost your mind Sansa Stark? You WANT to peek in on your cousin taking a shower? What are you EXPECTING? WHY are you still WALKING?!_ Instinctively, her finger was over her mouth, and she started biting on her nail as she edged closer. She could make out the outline of the shower stall from the reflection in the mirror.

  Her eyes came into focus. Her head moved to the left a couple inches until she saw him. His body. She was seeing him. _His body. His hard, rippling, PERFECT fucking body. His dark hair cascading down his neck, to the top of his shoulders._ She was thankful for clear glass shower stalls. _Holy shit! Why would I be thankful for that?_ Her eyes unable to look away answered her own question. He was a pretty one. As far as the opposite sex goes..you _do not_ get any prettier than Jon Snow. Sansa peeping on her cousin, was sending warmth through her body. She watched as his fingers combed through his hair. His eyes shut. The warmth of her blood shot straight between her legs. _Oh my fucking God. He's..he's achingly hot. Like is-there-drool-coming-out-of-my-mouth hot._

Sansa nearly toppled into the door when she saw him trace his hand down his wet abdomen, snaking his fingers around his cock. Her mouth dropped open. She'd never seen this before. She'd never seen a man _do_ this before..she knew they _did it,_ but she has _never SEEN THIS BEFORE_! She expected, at any moment, to flee from where she stood. _Any second now..come on Sansa..this is sick. You're REALLY going to watch Jon masturbate? You should already be outside, diving into the pool..getting your shit right. But ohhhh myyy GOD just LOOK at him._ She couldn't look away. 

  She watched him grow bigger in his palm. His hand started moving up and down. His head hung down, as she could see his eyes closed. Her eyes took in the vision of him like breathing for air. She continued chewing on her nails, the desire to do something with her mouth. She didn't smoke, but damn..if someone popped one into her mouth right now, she'd definitely take a drag. The warmth she felt, now pulsed at her core. She was horny. _I'm horny..for my cousin. Jesus fuck._

Jon was pumping quicker now. She was holding her breath, watching him jerk off..his soapy hands gliding over his dick, his tongue licking his lower lip, and head now thrown back. She heard the sound of it now. Sloshing and slapping, his hand pumping faster. Sansa's knees buckled when she heard Jon moan. Without thinking, she moved her finger, with nails chewed down to the nub, down to the top of her bikini bottom. She slid her fingers down, through her bush, and circled her clit. She dipped lower and felt what had been building up since she set eyes on Jon's body..the heat and wetness of her cunt. Tingles shot through her body.

The wave of pleasure heating her body was unfamiliar. She knew she shouldn't be watching. She knew without a _doubt_ that lusting after her cousin touching himself, would lead her down a dark, unknown universe. This  _was all WRONG..but FUCK..why did it make her feel so GOOD. It's not HIM. it's me..it's me WATCHING him. Oh god._ Her fingers curled in deeper inside, the faint scent of her arousal entering her nose through her gasped breath. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

  He worked at a more furious pace now, his head bobbing back and forth, his eyes rolled back. She wanted to replace his hand with hers. The idea of bursting through, sliding the glass door open and taking over flashed through her mind. 

_I could just walk in, put my hand around his thick, hard cock  and finish him off. He could squeeze my breast, slip his tongue in my mouth, and grunt into my shoulder as I stroke him to his release. Feeling his warm cum spurting onto my skin._ She was nearing her own orgasm, and instinct wanted to take over, and squeeze her eyes shut, but everything she wanted to see, was right in front of her..through the crack in the door. She noticed Jon's breath becoming shallow and heavy. His hand working quicker, he thrust into it a few more times, his left hand raised flat against the wall, and let out a choked moan. His body convulsed. She propped her hand on the door frame, clawing it as she felt her walls pulse around her fingers. Her head rested on her arm as her stomach muscles and head jerked with the aching wave of climax. 

 "Fuck." She sighed out. Her eyes shot open, looking up to see Jon looking her way. She snapped her hand out of her bottoms and ran. She ran to the front door, unlocked it, and quietly closed it behind her. She ran a few quickened steps and dove into the pool. The warm water engulfed her tender body. She swam to the other side of the pool, coming out of the water, and fought for breath as she emerged. Her arms crossed on the hot cement. She rested her warm cheeks on her arms and caught her breath, her pulse still racing. She chuckled quietly to herself, questioning again, what she had done. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the cottage door cracked. She saw Jon's face, and smiled.

  _That was fun. Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jons POV

 

 

  Jon exploded in his hand, feeling the stress of the week, leave his body as he did so. He hadn't pleasured himself since coming back home, and desperately needed it. He worked an 11-7 shift at a postal delivery hub, and although the pay was great, the hours and physical aspect of it, were wearing him the fuck out. He came home and went to bed when most of his family were waking up, pouring coffee. He woke after half their day was done. To top everything off, he went to work day after day, after seeing Sansa scarcely covered, in _that joke_ she calls a bikini. _It was two strings and cloth. Two yellow strings, and 3 scraps of cloth..neither concealing ANYTHING._ Jon tried multiple times to avoid looking at her hard nipples when she walked in from outside. He'd sit in the kitchen, drinking reheated coffee, trying to spend as much time as he could with his family, and she'd walk in..her nipples sticking straight out like...like... _like hard fucking nipples-would someone please cover her before I bend her over the fucking counter and deflower your little girl in the kitchen?!_

 He stayed sitting at the kitchen counter, on a stool, waiting for his partial erection to subside, before getting ready to leave for work. _For what? He had no life. He was the only one he knew who was busting his ass, working a full time job during the fucking summer._ His only comforting thought, was that he had his own place..well.. _kinda._ He definitely had the most privacy of all the Stark's..it was a fair trade in his opinion. He loved his family, loved his cousins, but damn..there were a lot of them. It was a large house, but when there's 7 people inhabiting the same place..it has a tendency to shrink.

  He had the next three days off, he'd been looking forward to some alone time, some leisure time, and actually getting some shit done. Alone time was first. He locked the door, stripped down, and turned the shower on. He let the lukewarm water fall over his aching muscles. Even with the air running constantly, it was too hot for an actual hot shower. He washed his hair, and body. He shut his eyes while suds cascaded down his skin. An image of Sansa in her bikini flashed under closed eyelids. His first impulse was to shake it off, but.. _whatever works._ He grabbed his dick and used his soapy fingers to stroke himself. 

  _She's just my cousin. We're not even that close. She's into friends..socializing..handbags..clothes. God damn..her clothes. That dress she wore last week..the red one that tied behind her long neck, oh GOD._ Jon felt the rumble of a moan coming up his throat. _He saw her yesterday, her bikini top hung loosely over her breast. He saw the curve of her breast..an inch away from her hardened nipple..Jesus._ He started pumping harder, thoughts of his gorgeous cousin, spiking heat through his veins. He imagined sliding her bikini bottoms to the side, and slipping his fingers into her plump, pink, pussy. _Oh god._ Pushing his hard cock against her ass, so she could feel what she did to him everytime she was around him like that. _Yes._ Biting down on her shoulder, with his other hand cupping her breast, fucking her cunt with his fingers.. _fuck.._ his face in her hair, telling her what a bad girl she was for making him so hard.. _oh god..hearing her moan as she comes around his fingers. Fuck! GOD! Yes!_

His eyes squeezed shut when he pulsed out. Moans echoed in the small shower..then he heard it. 

 " _Fuck."_

Sansa! He just _heard_ her! He looked at the door, and saw a wisp of red, and then it was gone. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and ran to the door. His heart beat loudly in his throat when he turned the knob..and it opened. _No fucking way. I locked the door._ He cracked it open and saw her. She was breathless on the other side of the pool. He gasped. She was smiling at him. 

  _Son of a bitch._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you can't hsve "me time" without being watched.

 

 

  Sansa woke from her nap feeling refreshed. She felt vivacious. She hopped out of bed, and grabbed her towel to wash up before dinner. She loved summer naps. _If you don't love naps, we can't be friends,_ she thought as she skipped down the hall. Her heart dropped when she saw the bathroom door closed. _Dammit to hell. "_ Who's in there?" She yelled through the door.

 "Bran!" Gonna be a while!"

  Sansa groaned in disgust and nearly kicked the door. _I can't believe I have to share a bathroom with 4 people. Well..Arya and TWO TEENAGE BOYS!!_ She exhaled loudly. Looking to her left, she noticed Robb's door open and light off. _He's never home anyway. He's off with Jeyne or Theon most of the time..as a matter of fact I'm ASKING for this room._ Her parents couldn't keep it a shrine forever. She pushed his door open and stepped inside. His room was the darkest room in the house. His curtains, dark brown, keeping any light from shining in. His comforter was different shades of brown. _There's a whole lot of fucking brown in this room. It was Robb though. It smelled like him..a comforting, faint, manly smell._

Her hand grazed along his blanket, feeling the softness beneath. She pulled the curtain back to look at the driveway. Not seeing his car, she went to his bathroom and turned his shower on. She'd used Robb's shower before while he was gone, and stocked it with neutral smelling shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Nothing too girly-smelling, and none of the products specifically for men. She noticed he kept her pouf hanging up and wondered if he used it. His shaving and dude crap were strewn all over the counter. _Worse than a girl and her makeup._

She undressed and turned the shower on. She washed her hair, then went to shave her legs. _Shit! I didn't bring a razor! Robb. He'll have one._ She slid the door open and couldn't reach it without stepping out with a foot. She grabbed it, closing the door quickly..it was freezing. She shaved her legs, and spread her legs to trim her bikini line. Finished with shaving, Sansa put the razor on the ledge and kept her legs apart. _Visions of Jon. I'm not over it._ A heat rumbled through her stomach. She squeezed the pouf to get her fingers soapy, and traced her fingers down to her slit. Feeling her smoothe lips, she glided her middle and index fingers in and out. Using the flat of her thumb to slip up her clit, she closed her eyes and remembered Jon.

  She raced out of the pool, and into the house after he shut his door. She quickly ran to her room and threw a cotton dress over her bikini. She sat down in the living room, looking out at the cottage to see if she could catch Jon leaving for work. By 3, she gave up. _If he wasn't gone by now, he's probably off, and in for the night._  After eating and watching mindless TV for an hour, she started nodding off. She crawled upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. She woke when she started hearing the rustlings of everyone coming home. 

  She leaned back into the corner of Robb's shower, fingering herself, squeezing her breast, head thrown back in pleasure and felt the build rising inside her. She took shallow breaths in. _Jon. Oh god. Jon touching himself..fuck. That moan..that grunty moan..oh GOD._ Her moan stayed behind closed lips. A humming in her throat as she jerked forward in spasms. Her clit was plump and swollen, so sensitive, she rode out her climax for another minute..all the while, replaying Jon in her head.

  She finished rinsing off, turned the water off and grabbed her towel. She dried her body, wrapped the towel around her head, and started applying lotion. She spotted the door cracked behind her. _The fuck? Nuh-uh. I closed that. Didn't I? It's Jon..he's fucking with me. Getting me back._

  She turned around. She couldn't see anything but darkness through the crack. She pulled the towel off her head, sending her wet hair clinging to her arms, back and sides. She continued rubbing her dab of lotion in her hands. Bringing her leg up to rest on the hamper, exposing her cunt, she rubbed the lotion on her raised leg with a smirk on her face. 

  _Again Sansa..what are you doing. What's gotten into me? Why do I want him? Why am I letting him watch me like this?_

She continued..on to her other leg, exposing her ass..then her breasts..her arms. Finally when she felt she had exposed enough, she stood in front of the cracked door, and looked on. 

 "Have you seen enough?" 

  Nothing.

  Her heart beat quicker, as she reached out to open the door. 

  Robb's face was suddenly in front of hers, staring her straight in the eyes while closing the door behind him with his foot. Sansa held her breath. Her eyes darted around for her towel but she saw it under Robb's foot.

 "Jesus fucking Christ Robb." She finally choked out. "What are you _doing?"_

 _"_ What am _I_ doing?" He leaned close..a breath away from her ear. "What the fuck are _you_ doing Sansa?"

  _Fuck._

 _"_ Umm..I took a shower?"

 "Hmmm..a shower." He was in front of her face now. She inhaled his sweet breath, her chest heaved up. "Is that what you were doing just _now?"_ His voice deeper.

  Sansa felt her cheeks flushed with heat. She looked down. "No." She whispered.

 "I _saw_ the shower part Sansa. Now maybe you didn't intend on me watching _that.._ but you intended on me watching what came _after."_ He pressed against her. She felt him hard against her hip.

  Sansa felt a familiar heat building between her legs. She should have been disgusted. Robb was her brother. _Her actual brother._ Not a cousin..brother. She should've ran, but here she was..turned on..just as much as _he_ was. 

  She lifted her face to meet his. his eyes burned. She felt his body heat.

 "Y..yes. I wanted you to watch me." She couldn't believe she said it _out loud._

  She felt his body leaning closer into hers and tilted her head back, her lips readying for his kiss, when they both jumped at the sound of their Mother's voice.

 "Dinner's ready!"

  She bent over to snatch the towel and they both left the room immediately. She ran quickly to her room, shut and _locked_ the door. Her hands came up to cup her mouth. The inside of her head overloaded with what just happened. 

  _No words or phrases can sum up what just happened. Just go downstairs..and try to pass it off like nothing happened. You didn't rub one out watching your cousin..rub one out..and you definitely were NOT ABOUT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BROTHER._

 _"_ Yes the fuck I was." She said aloud while she got dressed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Robb/Sansa grosses you out, you might as well stop reading..cuz it's gonna happen. Again you've been warned. For the rest of you, y'all got your tickets to hell right? Shotgun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's POV

 

 

  Robb pulled up to the driveway, put his car in park and checked his phone. _No messages._ His night wasn't suppose to end this early. He had plans, but after fighting with his girlfriend, he decided to call it a day. Summer had only begun, and he didn't want to spend his off time in a serious relationship anyway. She wanted him to join her and her parents for dinner, and although it wasn't asking too much, he started to feel like she was grooming him for marriage. As soon as she saw his reaction, and insisted he tell her what was wrong, he sighed and accepted it..but she kept pushing..so he was honest. 

  He was about to start his junior year, he was 21, and wanted to enjoy his life..with no dinners with parents less than a month into his long-awaited summer. What followed was an hour of yelling and crying..all on her part. The awkward silence at the end..that was all on _him. So they broke up..and he wasn't very heartbroken about it._ He held off on texting Theon, knowing he'd want to take him out and celebrate the way he'd been dying to for the past 3 summers. _If only he could break up with Theon..then he'd really be free._

He got out of the car, and walked into the house. He heard his mom stirring in the kitchen. His brother's and Arya were laying in the living room, on their phones. 

 "Hi Mom." It came out as normally as it usually did. 

 "Hi Robb, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You staying..or going back out?"

 "I'm staying..I might leave later, but I'll eat dinner. I'm gonna hop in the shower. I'll be down after."

 "Okay son." 

  He walked upstairs, pushed his door open, and heard the shower running. Before thinking it through, he slowly opened the bathroom door. The first thing he spotted was red hair. _Sansa._ His first instinct was to shut the door of course, but then he noticed that she was touching herself. Warmth rolled deep inside him, and shot straight to his groin. _No..no no no no no. Hell no._ His body betrayed him. His eyes betrayed him..by not looking away. He felt painfully guilty, watching his sister fingering herself. He never saw Sansa naked, this was a first. She was perfect. Long lean body, soft white skin, her luscious pink mouth slightly open. _Am I just going to stay here..and WATCH?_ She'd be mortified if she knew he was watching. 

  Her fingers moved quicker, she groped her breast with more urgency, her chest heaved. Robb reached down to shift his hard cock in his pants. He was fully erect and it was painful. He throbbed as he watched her tremble. He'd never watched this in real life. A woman masturbating..his sister.. _oh god..I'm going to hell._ He started taking steps back. It was his intention to leave, forgetting what he saw..forgetting that it had him hot, he just needed to forget. 

  A second took too long. He was turning his head away, when he saw her look out the crack in the door. _Fuck! I forgot to close it!_ He was caught. He couldn't move. She looked straight in his direction, smirking, rubbing herself.. _exposing herself._

 _Oh my god. Her cunt._ Heat pumped through his veins. His throbbing cock jerked against his pants. He felt his breath stuck in his throat. She faced him now. 

 "Have you seen enough." She asked. He was no longer feeling guilt. He was feeling desire..an animalistic desire. A growl riled in his chest and he pounced through the door. 

  She was instantly shocked. _Was she playing a game?_ She asked what he was doing. _What did she THINK he was doing? She KNEW._

 _"_ What am I doing?" He wanted her. He wanted to take her. Turn her around, and watch her face as she watched him fuck her, in the mirror. He wanted his hands on her. He wanted to taste her. He leaned in close. "What the fuck are _you_ doing Sansa?" 

  She was teasing him..when she answered him, he got closer, still. 

 "Hmmm, a shower..is _that_ what you were doing just _now?"_

 _Her innocence played off perfectly._ "No." She said, looking down. Her cheeks were the color of her hair. 

 "I saw the shower part Sansa..now maybe you didn't intend on me watching _that.._ but you intended on me watching what came _after."_

 _The heat coming from her..fuck..I can feel it. I bet she's wet._ He moved, pressing himself into her hip. He wanted her to feel what she'd done to him. _It wouldn't take long. She's naked. If she moved her thigh to the side, I could slide into her and it would only take a few pumps..and ohhhh Jesus. Fuck! Now she's looking at me._

 _"_ Y..yes. I wanted you to watch me. Her chin lifted, she closed her eyes.

  _She wants me to kiss her. Holy shit, I'm going to kiss her. I might do more than..._

Their mother's voice cut through them like a knife. They both scrambled, separating and returned back to normal. Sansa ran to her room. Robb, his panted breathing, his racing heart, and throbbing erection, remained. He splashed cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

  This was one hell of a start to Summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An awkward Stark dinner chapter next..followed by smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! How could I possibly squeeze in smut at dinner?

 

 

  It took Sansa so long to compose herself, her mother actually walked up the stairs to get her. 

 "Sansa?" 

 "Yeah! Mom..yeah I'll be down in just a minute..sorry!" 

 "Oh..okay."

  She took one last look in the mirror. Her cheeks were still red, but she'd just blame the heat. She tucked at her her t-shirt dress, put on a serious face and hoped she didn't take ANY of what just happened, downstairs with her. As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Robb first. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ He barely looked her in the eyes. _Although he doesn't seem to have a problem scanning my body like prey._

 _"_ Why are you in pajamas? You're not going out tonight?" Arya asked, jolting Sansa back to reality.

 "Umm..no. Marg is is with Joff..date night." Sansa answered softly. She glanced around, the only seat unoccupied was next to Robb. _Fantastic._ She walked around the table, scooted the chair back and sat. She started fidgeting with her nails. 

 "What about _you_ Robb? No date night?" Arya asked..sounding a bit snarky. 

 "No..I might hit Theon up later..but Jeyne and I are taking a break." 

  Gasps came from around the table. Sansa even looked at Robb now, wide eyed and extremely curious. She gawked. Robb had been dating Jeyne for years. They managed, somehow, to keep up their long distance relationship, as they went to different schools, for the past _two years..and here he was, spitting it out like it was his regular order at a coffee shop!_

 _"What happened?"_ Came in unison from everyone. 

 "Guys..it wasn't anything bad okay? I just..I just realized..I've been with her for so long." He sighed. "I just haven't been feeling like she's the end-all, be-all for me..and I want to be young.. _free.._ for a little while." He looked around the silent table. "You know..like Jon." 

  Arya rolled her eyes. Catelyn shook her head, and Bran and Rickon collectively shrugged their shoulders and nodded. 

 "You're a bit more social than Moody McBrooderson out there Robb. But whatever. I _get_ it..Jeyne's great, but she'd have you in a tux, at the end of an aisle, by next summer." 

  Sansa actually agreed with every word Arya said. Her mother's hand waved in the air and she started to eat. They took their cue and started eating. As dinner wore on, Sansa couldn't help herself stealing a glance at Robb when she heard him talking to the boys. She looked down at his crotch. _I just felt that ON me..I let the idea of that being IN me-_

 _"_ Can I help you Sansa?" Robb asked. He sounded anything but playful.

 "Um..sorry I..I was-" 

  His hand was suddenly on her thigh. Sansa's heart started racing. _What the fuck?_ Her eyes darted around the table. Everyone was having their own conversation. She held her fork midair, she was stuck in place. His thick eyebrows raised, as his eyes gestured toward her food. Her mouth was still open, she took his lead, and lifted her fork to her mouth, and took her bite. He looked back to his left, pretending to listen to Arya and Bran talking. 

  His hand remained on her thigh. It was like fire on her skin. She felt warmth shoot straight to her pussy.  _Does he want to get caught? This table cover doesn't cover everything._ She adjusted herself, scooting her bottom down another inch. Robb slid his hand down squeezing softly. _Dear God. If I climax at the dinner table, I might as well just throw myself off the roof._

She tried to take another bite, when his hand slowly slid up. _Oh my god Robb..don't. Please don't._ He looked at her, with a close lipped smile. Sansa's breath stilled. _I desperately want your fingers inside me..but Jesus Robb..the dinner table?_ She thought, smiling back at him, pleading with her eyes. He withdrew his hand, grabbed his napkin and brought it to his mouth, chuckling quietly into it. _Fucking asshole. He thinks this is a game. I feel like I'm going to die, and he's playing with me. He would die if father knew..oh god Robb, I don't even want to imagine it._

 _"_ Sansa, I made Jon a plate, will you take it out to him? I don't know if he's working tonight, but if he's sleeping, just put it in his fridge." Cat said, getting up from the table and starting to clean. The boys stacked their plates in the dishwasher and disappeared. 

  Sansa had a reason to go out to cottage. I  _brought food..that's why I'm here..yeah._ She started to get up and help her mother, when Robb stopped her with his hand..right back on her thigh again. 

 "Arya..help mom dammit." Robb said.

  Arya's eyes lingered on her phone for another few seconds before looking up. "Okay..hey Robb, will you drive me to my friend's house later?" 

 "Yeah." 

 "Cool, thanks. You guys done?" She offered. 

 "I am. Sansa's still working on hers." He said matter-of-factly. Sansa, unable to speak, started eating again. As soon as Arya walked away, Robb leaned in and whispered. "Open your legs Sansa." 

  She was chewing her food, and had to swallow. _Why am I doing this._ She parted her thighs, and slowly turned to look behind her, at her mom busy with cleaning. 

  His hand quickly hiked up her thighs, sliding her panties to the side, and slipped two fingers easily into her. She felt like she'd come right then. She nearly pounded her fist down on the table as he started pumping them in and out of her. _Holy fucking shit. I'm going to come. I'm gonna come on my brothers fingers. Robb is fingering me at the dinner table and...and..ungh!_

  A flash of white shot through her head, when her body was contracting. The pleasurable aching of a mind blowing orgasm crested through her. She felt her walls contract around his fingers. _Fingers. His fingers..fucked me. Pleasured me._ She tried to control the movement of her body, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her forehead crinkled in the fist of her right hand, propped by her elbow on the table. She still held the fork, so hard, it was digging into her hand.

  She needed the pain. The pain was better than the pleasure that wracked through her body. He took his fingers out of her, making a slick sound, he raised them to his lips and licked his fingers. Sansa just watched him tasting her. His eyes dark, making her breath catch. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her..and what he was doing was making her hot all over again. _Fuck you Robb. Fuck you for making me..for making me.._ She couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe this _day._ She felt if she thought on it any _more,_ she might actually lose her mind. 

  His lips curled upward, and he ogled her one last time, before getting up from his chair and taking her plate. 

 "You finished right Sansa?" He smirked. 

  _Yes you asshole. I finished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing I realized..I'm writing Robb a little dark..either that or I'm writing Sansa really pissed. Maybe both. Lol I don't really know why, but I hope it's okay. Jon's next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa takes Jon something to eat. Jon's POV.

 

 

  Jon's eyes slowly opened. He hadn't planned on sleeping, but his body was use to the routine of napping before work. His room was completely dark. His curtains were black. He wanted them black. He hated any light creeping into his room as he slept, so he bought the thickest, light-blocking, curtains he could find..and black made sense. They did such a great job, blocking out light, that he had to check his phone to see the time in the middle of the afternoon. He didn't have a digital clock. Even _that_ would have lit the room too much. He felt for his phone, turned on its face so as not to bother him with the light, and flipped it up enough to see the time. 7:45. 

  He missed dinner. He usually tried to make it on his days off, but he missed it. It had been a hell of a day. _Sansa._ The thought of her, had him hard. The thought of what she probably witnessed had his stomach in knots. _Why the fuck did she crawl in his window? Did she watch me? Catch me? What? And that fucking grin when she turned around in the pool!_ He couldn't put any of it together in his head. The thought of her watching him..would be humiliating. Why would she want to _do_ that? She didn't strike Jon as the kind of girl who'd think that was hot anyway. _I need to get laid. It's been too long. I'm jerking off to the images and fantasies of my cousin. My beautiful..gorgeous..fucking Sansa. Fuck!_

Feeling frustration at his own cock for not being able to control it, while thinking of Sansa again brought his fists down hard on the bed. He threw the sheets over himself, and jumped out of the bed. Walking into the bathroom, he carefully tried to pee..it took a minute..it took longer than a minute. His erection finally allowed him to relieve himself. He walked back to the bed, fell on his back and grabbed his phone. He'd text a couple people to see what was going on tonight. He really only knew a couple people. He had only a few friends, but they were good friends. Trouble was, they all had girlfriends. He loved that they did, and was glad they were happy, but, he had no desire for a girlfriend. Especially now. He needed to finish school and focus on his degree. 

  This plan was working fine for him, until he started seeing the downside of hanging out with pretty much anybody. No girlfriend means no double dating, no teammate playing doubles at pool, the constant third wheel hanging with any of them. There were the constant looks of sympathy from both sides, endless questions that usually started with "What about *insert name here*?" Sometimes it could be exhausting for Jon to blow it off. Once they graduated and dispersed, coming home to see them for holidays and summers was great..but they came home with, or _to_ their girlfriends..and against all the odds..they actually managed to maintain long distance relationships.

  He scrolled down his feed to see if any of them checked in anywhere, or posted plans for the night. He didn't see anything. It was a ghost town out there. They were probably all chilling at home. He had no texts. _This is just sad._ He had no life. He worked vampire hours. He was a relatively good looking man..he thought..I mean, he'd been called "pretty" since he could remember, by both men and women. He owned a car. Paid for everything except his living expenses himself. _Oh god..poor me and my fucking first world problems._ He tossed his phone to the side and laid back..thinking of something to watch. Something to do. Something to eat. 

  _Sansa._

_Jon..get that girl out of your head right NOW._

A chill went through his body. He had the feeling..like..he wasn't alone in the house. He kept the front door unlocked. Cat usually had one of the kids bring him food, and leave it in the fridge. His bedroom door was cracked. _You'd think you learned your lesson on cracked fucking doors after today._ He propped up, leaning on his hands and called out. "Somebody here?"

  Silence. 

  He couldn't shake it, he felt like someone was here. "Arya..quit fucking with me." Nothing. 

 "Robb? Bran?" He reached for his phone, patting the bed to find it. He was about to finally switch on the light, when he felt someone touch his arm.

 "Jesus fucking Christ! Who-" A hand was suddenly cupped over his mouth. His words died in his throat. He smelled her. 

  _Sansa._

 _Sansa, in his room..again. Reaching for him..in the dark._ His pulse was already fast, out of fear..her..the fear of her. _What he wanted to do to her._ Her hand came off his mouth. He couldn't see anything, but heard the faint sound of her breath..her shaky breath. He felt her hand going through his hair. _Fuck. Oh fucking god._ Her fingernails lightly traced his scalp. His dick was hard. His nipples were hard. His veins pumped boiling blood. She traced her hand from his head down to his beard. His eyes rolled back, anticipating..enjoying _..wanting more._  He felt her lips tenderly pressed to his mouth. It was by far the hottest fucking thing he's felt in his life. 

  _She's kissing me. Her lips are on mine. I can taste her breath. I wanna taste her. Fuck, do I wanna taste her._ He took initiative, and opened his mouth, letting his tongue wander inside her swollen lips. Once his tongue touched hers. He melted into her. Searching for her body, he found her waist and pulled her down to him, and kissed her hard. She moaned when his tongue eagerly explored her wet mouth. She kissed him back just as fervently, her hips grinding closer to him. They kissed..and kissed.. _fuck I'm rock hard..she has me undone with just kissing. And this is HAPPENING._

He pulled back, needing to catch his breath. He put his hands in her hair, leaned closer to her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair as he did. "I want more..I want to taste you Sansa. I want to taste your cunt." He felt her chest heave as she took a quick breath in. He found her hands, laid back and led her to straddle him. He felt her bare right away. _She came here with no panties on._ At first she sat only as high as his chest, but it was enough for Jon to scoop his arms under her ass and lift her straight up to his face. She yelped when he did it. Her center was right over his face now. He breathed the scent of her in before he did anything.  

  _Fuck me. That is the sweetest fucking thing I have ever smelled in my life._ He wasted no time. His tongue shot straight into her hole. She moaned out, grasping onto his headboard to brace herself. 

 " _Jon..fuck!"_ She gasped.

  He didn't stop. He licked up to her clit, moving her ass with his hands, he lapped circles around it, and pulled her ass back down to shove his tongue back inside her. Her moans got higher. He kept his repetive motions until he felt her start to ride his face. _Goddamn, Sansa is fucking my face, my tongue is tasting her sweet wet cunt, and I'm going to make her come. Oh my god..I'm going to come._ Jon realized the faster she rode his face, the closer she got to coming..so did _he. God, has it been so long since you've had sex youre going to get off merely by eating a girl out?_

 _Not any girl. Sansa._ His balls tightened. A tightening in his stomach built, and a rumble built in his throat. 

 "Fuck Sansa." He whispered, knowing once he put his tongue back inside her, he'd hit the spot, and it'd be over. Her moans became silent, her breathing stilled, letting him lick upwards, he finally heard her choke out a groan of pleasure. He felt warmth on his stomach. He came as soon as she did in his mouth. He grunted into her, digging his heels into the bed. His stomach muscles contracted, as she rode hers out. His last lick up her clit did it. He went back down her slit, darting his tongue straight inside a few more times, feeling her spasms riding through her entire body. As quickly as she came..she was off him. He heard her footsteps walking away.

 "Sansa." He pleaded. 

  And he heard his door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh myyy goodness. Okay I have to stop. Not forever, I just need sleep, but after writing that, it's gonna be a bit hard. Thanks for the kudos and comments y'all's!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's turn!

 

 

  Sansa ran out of the cottage, back into the house, with her heart still thumping in her chest. She opened the back door into the house, walked inside and looked around. No one was in the living room. She heard no voices, so she breathed deeply and ran quietly upstairs to her room. As she closed the door behind her, she felt her knees buckle. She stumbled to the foot of her bed, and swirled around to fall back on her mattress. She grasped her chest, panting heavily. She couldn't shake off what she just did.

  _Jon. Jon and his sweet mouth. He lifted me over his face...his tongue was on me...in me. It was AMAZING. How many orgasms have I HAD today? Oh my god. Four. Twice by my own hand..and one each from Robb and Jon._

She should feel demoralizing shame for this entire day, instead, she bit back a smile, and stretched her body across her bed. She reached for her phone. Feeling a tingling in her stomach, the thought of texting Jon crossed her mind. _And say what, exactly, Sansa? "That was amazing, thank you."?_ Every idea that went through her mind, would make her sound ridiculous. Texting Jon _anything_ would make her sound like a girl with a _crush. I do NOT have a crush on my fucking cousin dammit. No fucking WAY..its just that..he's really fucking hot..I mean DAMN..and he's absolutely fantastic mind-blowing out of this world insanely great at eating pussy._ That last thought had her giggling. She squealed into her pillow.

  Her door opened, she sprang up quickly and narrowed her eyes at Robb.

 "What the hell Robb? You need to _knock!"_

Robb held the door handle and grinned back at her. "No I don't."

  Sansa's insides churned. He was infuriatingly sexy. _So fucking sure of himself. I have absolutely no idea what gate I've opened in him, but it seems to have flooded out a dark, sexy side of him I've never seen before..then again, before tonight.._ Sansa shook off the thought of what she let Robb do to her earlier. It was written all over his face. She could act offended, shoot him dirty looks, speak to him in a demeaning way..hell, she could even _MEAN_ it..but it did nothing to change the desire for him, that burned through her body.

 "I'm headed out, dropping Arya off..wanna come?" His husky voice deepened when he asked the question. Sansa saw his lip barely curl upwards, it made her stomach drop.

  _If I'm alone with him..something will happen. Dear god, I don't know if my body can take it._ As seconds ticked by, trying to decide what to say.. _how to say no thanks to Robb.._ he took a step forward and reached his hand out. 

 "Come with me Sansa."

  She couldn't move. The way he looked at her rendered her unable to speak. If she looked down, she had no doubt, she'd see her heartbeat actually moving her chest. He started leaning over. _Oh my god. Fuck..holyyy..why does he smell so fucking good?! I'm dying..I'm dying._

 "Did you hear me, little sister?" His face closer to her ear. She felt his hot breath on her cheek, she stared straight, and closed her eyes. She felt his hand grasp hers. "Come on."

  She lost. Standing up, she followed him out of the room.. _like a good girl. If this is the game he wants to play, I'll play it, and I don't know why I like it so much._ The "game" she was playing, with Jon _and_ Robb..were _two different games._ She didn't want to think of the similarities, and differences right now..but the outcome was the same: both gave her the kind of pleasure her body only wanted _more_ of. _I feel like I can't get enough. I'm driven by lust, like a vampire for blood, and I can't get enough. I want more._

 

Sansa sat in the passenger seat of Robb's car, looking out the window, and listened to Arya ramble on about her interest in a guy she'd just met. She caught pieces of what she'd said about him but had said nothing. Her thoughts were consumed by what the drive home had in store for her.

 _"_ Hellooo Sansa!" She jerked back to reality. "I asked you what you _think."_

Sansa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Arya. You're sixteen. I don't know what mom and dad would think about their sixteen year old daughter bringing a nineteen year old drop out mechanic home for dinner." She felt bad as soon as she said it. 

 "Thanks Sansa." Arya slumped back in her seat and mumbled, "What a bitch." 

  Sansa looked at Robb and that grin on his face. It riled something evil inside her. 

 "You _could_ just sneak around." She felt his eyes on her now. She stayed facing straight ahead, she didn't need to look at him to feel his eyes burning glance. "Yeah, I mean..its _summer._ All kinds of sneaky affairs going on during summer. See him, figure him out, go on some dates..you have friends, you can get away with it." She turned to face Arya, but her eyes stopped on Robb's icy glare instead. "Mom and dad don't need to know." 

  Robb's head turned back to look at the road, gripping the steering wheel so tight, she could hear it.

 "Yeah..I mean, I like him..but I don't know where it'll go. If it gets serious, _then_ I'll tell them, but right now..Ill just go out with him and..see where it goes..like you said." Arya smiled back at Sansa. "Thanks Sansa..you're not a bitch." 

  _Yes I am. I'm a sneaky bitch who lusts after our brother, and wants to do dirty things to him on the way back home._ She shifted her thighs shut, aware of the heat that shot to her core.

  Robb pulled to the side of the road in front of Shireen's house. Arya opened the door and grabbed her bag.

 "Arya..you _are_ staying the night _here.._ right?"

  Arya rolled her eyes. "Jesus Robb, _yes!_ " She looked at Sansa. "Remind me to _never_ have a conversation about boys with my older brother again." With that, she slammed his door and ran up to the house. Robb watched her until she was let in. He slammed into gear and took off. 

  Sansa sat back in silence, her body was stiff with tension. He hadn't spoke at _all._ It was too quiet. 

 "He's not a _boy._ He is a grown ass man. Have you _seen him?"_

She nodded.

 "And _your_ advice was, she _sneak around,_ with this _man. What_ were you _thinking_ Sansa?!"

  He wanted to have a big brother-like conversation now. Was it that easy for him? One minute, his fingers are masterly getting her off, the next, they have a serious sibling talk about their younger sibling? 

 "You know her as well as I do Robb. Arya will do what she wants. There's no stopping her. It's pointless. At the very least, she'll feel comfortable talking to me about it. The last thing you'd want is for her to be in love, for the first time in her life, and feel like no one understands..except him..and then it's the two of them against the world..and then she- _they_ do something stupid." She retaliated in her best "sister voice".

 "Yes, but to actually suggest _sneaking_ around!" His voice booming in the car. It sent her into a panic. 

 "Who the fuck am _I_ to give _any_ reasonable advice here Robb?!" She yelled. 

  The cars tires screeched as he hit the breaks and parked to the side of the road. 

 "You're her _sister!"_ His open hands hitting the steering wheel as he yelled it. 

 "I'm  _your_ sister. Do I advise _you_ to stop looking at me? Stop being aroused? Stop.." She gulped. "..stop _touching me?_ Isn't that sisterly advice? I'm your _sister_ too Robb."

 "Not right fucking now you're not." His mouth crashed into hers. There was nothing about this that was soft. This was a desperate, animalistic, hard fucking kiss. His strong tongue moving inside her mouth had her whimper. He was a masterful fucking kisser. Their hands were groping for everything. She heard a growl come from his throat and came up for air. His teeth nipped at her neck.

 "Fuuuck. _Robb."_ His name rolling off her tongue, felt just about as dirty as it gets. 

 "Jesus fucking Christ Sansa. I'm likely to come in my pants if you say my name like that again." His voiced begged.

  She pushed him back to his seat and fumbled with his buttons. Realizing what was about to happen, Robb scoot his seat as far back as it would go. He lifted his ass slightly as she pulled down hard at his pants and boxers. Once her hand snaked around his cock, his guttural groan echoed in the car. _Holy shit that fucking sound._ She leaned down and took him into her mouth as far down as her throat allowed 

 "Fuck _Sansa! Ahhhh!"_

She came back up, licked the head of his cock, wrapped her mouth around him, and went back down on him. She heard the sounds of Robb coming undone , it only encouraged her to quicken her pace. _I'm sucking his dick. Fuck he tastes so good. His cock is perfect._ Sansa closed her eyes and continued licking and sucking her big brother. _Fuck this is so fucking wrong. I'm so fucking hot right now. Fuck!_ She felt him grasp a handful of her hair. He was giving her a warning. She knew what would happen, but she took longer deeper strokes, her tongue tracing his shaft as she went. 

  She felt his body tense. He thrust one final time into her mouth, holding her head tightly in place, when she felt the warmth of him pulsing in her mouth. "Ungh! Fuck!" He grunted. She couldn't swallow everything, but she swallowed most of him. His taste was good, a trace of him lingered on her tongue. She wiped her mouth, and sat back up and grabbed a water bottle from his console and took a nice long swig. 

  He was still panting, pulling up his pants and wiggling them over his sensitive partial erection. _What a shame. Tucking that beautiful cock away. Hmmm._ He didn't finish buttoning his pants before he looked at her. 

 "Where the fuck did you learn to do _that?"_ He growled.

 "My brother." She grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely giddy to see the reception I've gotten so far on this fic. I thank you ALL for reading! I have two Jonsa fics on AO3 at plan on updating soon, but this story has my full attention..for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's turn! Jon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this one..it's pretty special ;)

 

 

  Jon stayed awake almost all night. He went in the house to visit with Arya, but Bran told him Robb and Sansa left to drop her off, so he stayed and played with Bran and Rickon. They kicked his ass all over the place. He was thankful to have something to concentrate on, _other than Sansa_. Just as he started getting the hang of the controller and how to use and collect his weapons, Robb walked by the room and stuck his head in.

 "Jon..you off tonight?" 

 "Yeah." He said, without looking up. 

 "You want a beer?" 

 "Yeah..you buying?" 

 "No man. Not _out. Here."_

Jon hit pause, ignoring groans from the boys. "You hanging out _here_ tonight?"

 "Yeah..I'll tell you all about it..over a beer and..gaming apparently." 

 "I'll grab my other chair!" Rickon said, already running out of his room. They had friends over quite often, so they each had a pair of gamer chairs that were worn down by many a teenage boy. Rickon brought back a fourth chair, plopping into it and rocked as he did. Robb joined them in the middle, sat down and picked up a controller. He and Jon drank and talked. Robb told him all about Jeyne. Jon nodded and stayed quiet as he listened. Robb didn't seem too upset about it. They talked more, playing some catch up over their different lives, and eventually got tired of dying in their game.

  "Fuck! Why are these guys such assholes? Bran! You're suppose to cover my ass!" Bran laughed and shrugged his shoulders, never taking his eyes off the screen, his thumbs working furiously with the controller. When Jon looked over, he chuckled at the site of Robb's long legs bent at the knee. He looked uncomfortable. 

 "Wanna continue this downstairs?" Jon asked. 

  Robb nodded. "Yeah, I need another beer."

  They both walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Jon stopped in his tracks. _Sansa._ She sat at the counter, head resting on her hand and scrolling through her phone. She had her glasses on, her beautiful red hair hung over her shoulders and Jon's breath caught at the site of her. She looked up and her eyes instantly went wide. He noticed her eyes dart from Robb to Jon, and looked like she wanted to flee. It broke his heart. He still had the sweet taste of her on his tongue, and wanted nothing more than to pull her into him and kiss her. 

  _Why in the hell would I want to do that? She's not my girlfriend. I don't have feelings for her for god sake! I just..I just..I just want her. I want her I want her I want her. I want her mouth. I want her body. I want my name to be whispered from her lips. Fuck._

 _"_ You coming in? Don't be scared of Sansa. She won't bite." Robb walked past her. Jon noticed her eyes going straight down. Once Robb opened the fridge door, she looked Jon square in the eye.

  _My fucking god. She'll be the end of me. I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling right now, or WHY I can't control my shit around her..but I know I want more. I want more of her._

 _"_ You guys behave yourselves. I'm going upstairs to lay down. Goodnight." She said over her shoulder to Robb. When she got close to Jon, she came in to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Jon." Her eyes locked with his for a second. His heart beating out of his chest. She whisped by him sending the scent of her hair straight to his head. _Jesus._

 _"_ Goodnight Sansa. Sleep well." Robb called after her. 

  Robb still grinned as Jon pulled out a stool to sit. Robb opened two beers, and poured a shot of his father's Jameson into two glasses. 

 "Shots? Really Robb?" 

 "Yes." He said, handing Jon the other glass. "Yeah, it has been _one hell of a day."_

  Jon nodded.  _You and me both brother. I know breakups are hard..but if you knew the day I had..whew!_

They both raised their glasses. "To summer..may it stay as hot as today all season." Jon crinkled his forehead in confusion at Robb's toast, but lifted the glass to his lips and took the shot. They both made a face, and chased it with beer. 

 "How many of those do you expect me to do?" Jon choked out.

 "I don't know..two..three?" Robb finally laughed. 

  Jon noticed a more cynical Robb tonight. He usually had his social game face on, but tonight he seemed darker. He also didn't remember hanging out with him _alone._ It's not like it _never_ happened, but Jon couldn't remember a time when Robb hung out with him without _someone_ with him. 

 "When does your Dad get back?" 

 "Sunday." 

 "Cool." Jon wondered what they'd talk about now. His thoughts started to flicker over Sansa, when Robb interrupted them.

 "Why do you think Sansa is still single?" Jon met Robb's eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat without choking. 

 "Dunno..she maybe hasn't found the right guy?" Jon tried to sound nonchalant.

 "I don't get it. I mean, surely she's had a couple boyfriends while we've been away right?"

  Again, Jon shrugged. His blood was running hot under his skin.

 "Would you date her?" 

  Jon almost choked on his beer. A small bit had leaked out of his mouth, he wiped it with the back of his hand and coughed. 

 "What? She's my cousin dude." 

 "I know, and that's not what I'm asking anyway. Would _you_ date her?" He looked at Jon and waited for an answer.

  Jon took a deep breath. "Yeah. I would." He couldn't believe he said it. _What are you thinking you fucking idiot!_

 _"_ I don't even know if she's still a virgin." 

 "Robb! What the fuck? That's your _sister_ man!" 

 "Yeah, but she's nineteen, going to school now, and doesn't date. It's just weird."

 "I don't date..am _I_ weird?"

 "Yes. Yes you are. You're about as pretty as boys _get._ You can definitely walk into any establishment in the world, and ask any woman if she wanted your dick, and get a yes 100% of the time." 

  Jon's laughter filled the kitchen. Robb joined him a second later. 

 "Let's talk about something else. Pour us another shot pretty boy." Robb said to Jon. 

  He and Robb stayed in the kitchen talking for another hour. Thankfully, _not_ about Sansa.

 

  He lay back in his bed with the TV on. He was watching..but he wasn't really watching. He looked at his phone. 4:00 a.m. He was restless, and still slightly buzzed. He looked at his phone for the hundredth time. Nothing. He went to his messages. He clicked into his and Sansa's messages. There weren't any meaningful texts in there. In fact the last thing she texted him was "Dr. Pepper and Reese's." He stopped by the store before coming home from school and asked if she needed anything. 

  _Our last text was about soda and fucking candy._ He started typing. _Fuck it..I'm doing it. I'm just gonna put it out there because..fuck!_ How is it he's been alone all these years and now that he's literally tasted her once, he wanted her all the _time._

 **You awake?** His thumb hovered for a second. *send* 

_Holy shit. What am I doing._

He stayed looking at his phone. Nothing. She was sleeping. _I'm just going to shut my eyes and sleep. Tomorrow will be different. I won't pine for her tomorrow. I'll be normal. I'll be normal Jon._ Sitting up to take his tee shirt off, he threw it across the room, onto his chair, and turned his lamp and TV off. 

  He laid on his side and closed his eyes. As he was about to drift off, he heard his door open and quietly click shut. 

  _Oh my fucking god. It's her. She's here._ He sat up, looking into pitch black. His bedroom door squeaked open. He heard her slow footsteps walk to the other side of his bed. He leaned on his right arm, feeling her lift his blanket and slip into bed next to him. His arms went straight to her. He wanted to kiss her. Anywhere. He just wanted to touch her. When he finally got his hands on her, he felt her naked skin. 

 " _Sansa."_ Her mouth found his. Her tongue slipping into his mouth. They kissed. They kissed. They kept kissing. She pressed her body against his, her wet sex grinding on his erection through his shorts.

 "Jon..take those _off_ my love." He reached for them and ripped them down before she finished talking. 

  _My love? She's never called me that..then again we've never done THIS. OH MY GOD. Are we about to fuck?_

 _"Jon."_ She pleaded. 

 "Sansa..are..are you sure?" He stuttered. His heart beat in his throat. Her lips are once again on him. He lets his head fall back into his pillow, threading both his hands through her silky hair. Her kisses became hungrier, her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and kissed down his neck. "Fuck Sansa..I don't..ahhhh." His mind raced, his cock screaming at him for what he'd ask next. "Are you still a virgin Sansa?" 

  Her hot breath was now in his ear. " _Yes_ Jon..and you'll be my first. I _want_ you. I haven't _stopped_ wanting you since I saw you yesterday. _I want you."_ Her hand trailed down to his cock. She wrapped her fingers around it, and held her firm grip, eliciting a groan from his chest. "I want it to be _you._ I want it to be _your_ cock _inside_ me..I know you want it." She started slowly pumping him. 

 "Don't you? Do you want to be inside me Jon?" His eyes squeezed tight, he tried to hang on to the last vestiges of honor, before taking Sansa's virtue. She whispered, "Would you have it be another?" 

  His eyes popped open at the thought. He rolled her over on her back, and settled between her legs.

 " _NO."_ He growled. He used his hand to guide his cock to her entrance. Once the tip felt her wet opening, she let her knees relax and fall to the side. He slowly slid inside her. 

 "Oh _GOD_ Sansa." It came out of his mouth sounding like a cry. She was wet. So fucking tight, wet, and hot. His eyes rolled back, he pulled out, and eased back in. She let a moan escape her lips. A passionate moan, not pained. Her moan filled Jon's ears and he winced. _It's too much. It feels too fucking good. It will never be better than this. I'm completely fucked._

_"More Jon..you feel so good. Fuck."_

He started pumping into her, his thrusts sliding on her clit, then back inside. Clit, then back inside. Slowly...Clit, then back inside. He moaned in her chest. Her hips were moving around beneath him, her body trembling violently. Her mewling, and hands on his back making his balls tighten. He was going to explode soon. He already felt terrible about sliding into her without putting a condom on first, but he wouldn't come inside her. 

 "Sansa..Sansa I'm gonna.." 

 "Me too..me too, _don't stop._ I'm on the pill..just _please..don't..stop..ohh God. Jon!"_

His thrusts quickened. Her arms squeezed tightly around his back. Her face buried deep into his neck, she started biting him on the neck, keeping herself from screaming. Suddenly he felt her chest get clammy. Her legs trembled. Her heavy breaths stopped. She seized under him. He felt her walls pulsing around him, and _that_ was his end. He fucked her harder. Her aching moans continued under him. His own breath gasped out, as he emptied himself inside her. Her name repeatedly coming from his mouth. She held him tightly through his spasms, and hummed happily into his ear. They both panted. 

 "That..that.." His face collapsed on her shoulder. "That was the most amazing sex I'll ever have." He panted.

  Sansa laughed in his ear. A sound Jon came to put in his 'best things you'll ever hear' list. _Sansa's laugh. Sansa's moans. Sansa saying his name._

 _"_ You mean..it won't be this good _next time?_ " 

  He looked up, barely able to see her face. He was still inside her, and felt safe..safe inside her. 

 "Do you want there to _be_ a next time?"

 "Of _course I do._  Jon, now that I've had you..I want _more."_

He laid his head on her again. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. 

  _My sentiments exactly._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jonsa lover in me..kind of knew all along Jon would be her first. Don't think this means her and Robb are done. I know I'm also writing them like they're falling for each other...and perhaps they are..but I can't help it..it's THEM. THANKS so much for reading everyone! I'm not done writing for tonight either lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary of this chapter: Dark Robb.

 

 

  Robb drove back from Theon's that night in a hurry to get home. He'd been with him since 7 a.m. _7 on a fucking Saturday. Why do boat people have to get started so early?_ Robb peeked his head into Sansa's room before leaving, and saw her sleeping so soundly, she was snoring. Her pajama dress was hiked up, Robb saw the bottom of her beautiful ass, and took a deep breath in. He wanted to enter her room, and spend the day buried between her legs. He cupped his hardening length and shifted it to the right, committing this sweet picture to memory as he'd be on a boat all day.

  He wanted to be back sooner, but Theon's boat trips were an all day affair. They spent most of the morning and afternoon just traveling out to the area he wanted to fish, then he wanted to hit all of his regular island tourist bars. Robb talked to the friends of the girls that Theon was trying to fuck, but most of them had more interest in hooking up with Robb, and Theon struck out over and over. Guess that made Robb a bad wingman. When he told Theon about Jeyne, he insisted on getting him laid, but Robb made it very clear..that wasn't happening.

  Theon kept him out until 10:00 that night. He cursed his friend for keeping him from what he really wanted. _Sansa._ It took an hour getting back to his boat slip. He knew it'd be at least midnight before he got home. _By then she'll be asleep. Maybe. Who knows. The girl might've had plans._ He just wanted to touch her. _Maybe slip my tongue into that beautiful ass of hers._ Robb grinned, thinking of that. That was territory Jeyne would not let him cross. Nothing, having to do with _anything,_ about her ass. His bulge threatened the tight fit of his pants. He shifted in his seat. 

  _Just last night. Last night in this CAR, Sansa's mouth was on my cock. She sucked me off better than anything I'd ever received from my girlfriend. Her sweet tasting pussy on his fingers._

 _"Fuck."_ Robb said aloud. He looked at the speedometer. He was driving 80..on a country road. He slowed when he entered speed trap territory, about 3 miles from home. 

  After an eternity doing 50, Robb finally pulled into the driveway and shoved the gear into park. He brought a change of clothes, but never changed, so he smelled. He'd jump in the shower first thing. He walked into the quiet, dim lit house, and ran up the stairs. When he passed her room, he saw no light coming from under her closed door. He reached out and turned the knob. It wasn't locked. _Good._

He walked passed his brother's rooms and saw no lights on in their rooms. He assumed they were staying the night at their friends. Or out. _Who knows..it's Saturday night, it's summer, and they're fucking teenagers._ No Arya in her room either. _I don't even want to think about where she might be._ He walked into his cool dark room and went straight to his bathroom. He showered quickly. He dried himself off, put sweatpants on, and walked down to the kitchen to grab a beer. He watched his drinking tonight, knowing he'd have to make the drive home. He looked at the closed fridge door while he sipped his beer. 

  **_Bran and Rickon camping with Tommen. Arya still at Shireen's. Left you a plate in fridge. Love, Mom._**

Robb smiled reading the dry erase board. In the day and age of texts and messenger, his mother's dry erase board was _the_ way she left you a message. He pulled out his plate and ate. Standing in the dark kitchen, lit only by the oven light, he put his plate away, threw away his bottle and headed up the stairs..to Sansa's room. His heart beat faster with each step he took. He could already _taste_ her.

 

  Robb opened her door slowly, with patience. He didn't want there to be the slightest sound. He squeezed through and shut it, just as slowly. His index finger and thumb pinched the lock and clicked it to the right, locking it. He took slow steps to the left of Sansa's bed, and crouched down. She had changed positions and was now lying on her back. Her face so sound. Robb's eyes scanned lower, appreciating her body. Her breasts, her perked nipples, that long torso, and her perfect long slim legs. _And what I worship, between those legs._ He was no longer capable of waiting. 

  He put his right hand in between her thighs and went straight up. _No panties. Jesus Sansa, you're just asking for it._ His middle fingertip felt her. He already felt the warmth of it. He gently parted through her slit, and inched his two fingers inside her. 

 "Mmmmm." She moaned lightly. The AC kicked on and Robb was grateful. It was hot..and that thing ran a little loud in everyone's room, and he was bound to make his sister moan.. _at least a few times._ His fingers steadied, and dipped in even further. He was up to his knuckles now. He slowly pulled them out and licked his fingers. _Holy Fuck. She's the best tasting woman I've ever had in my mouth._

Sansa's head turned on her pillow but her eyes stayed shut. He looked back at her dress and decided to lift it slowly. He lifted it just enough to expose a nipple. His fingers slid back into her and he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth, keeping his eyes on her face the entire time. He only closed his eyes when he sucked gently, while he _very slowly_ fucked her with his fingers. He heard the sound of her wet lips clinging to him as he pulled them out and sunk them back in. 

  His tongue lapped at her nipple when he felt her breathing change. She hummed another moan, making Robb quicken his pace. He wanted to taste her, but needed to know she'd be able to be quiet. He needed his left hand for when she woke. 

 " _Fuuuck Jon."_

 _Excuse me..what the fuck did you just say?_ Robb wasn't even able to process the words when he saw her eyes snap open and widen in horror as she saw Robb. 

 "Robb-" 

  His left hand came up, cupping over her mouth. He used enough force to push her head back into the pillow. She looked down at him in _fear._ He could almost _smell_ her fear. He let his thoughts process..then he grinned. He looked down at Sansa. 

 " _That's_ why he didn't want to discuss your virginity. He's who you..in my bathroom. I'll be damned." His eyes remained on hers. She was frozen. His fingers still inside her, he started moving them again. Slowly.

 "Sneaky fucking bastard." He leaned close to Sansa's ear. "Did you.. _fuck_ our cousin Sansa?" She made no move. Robb moved his thumb over Sansa clit, working his fingers faster on her. He lifted up his head to watch her eyes go from wide with fear, to rolling back in her head. He worked on her, building her up, her legs trembling, rolling her hips as she got closer. Robb suddenly pulled them out. She whimpered against his hand. 

 "I could do this all night sweetheart." Her eyes blinked, she looked defeated.

  _She gets it now._

She nodded her head. 

 "Does he know..about _us?"_

She shook her head, her eyes pleaded. 

  _She doesn't want him to know._

 _"_ Okay Sansa..shhhh..I won't tell..but I'm not going to stop. I want to do things to you." He slipped his fingers back inside her, started working furiously again. Sansa started building back up again. Robb suddenly _wants_ to know.

 "Has he made you come this way?"

  No. 

 "Has he made you come at all?"

  Yes.

 "With his mouth?"

  Yes.

  Robb leaned closer, his hot breath in her ear. "With his cock?" She trembled. 

  Yes.

 "Do you want me to make you come right now Sansa." It wasn't a question.

  She closed her eyes for a second, and nod her head _once._

  Robb couldn't make sense of why it didn't bother him..even turned him _on._ He took his hand out of her wet cunt, and hovered closer over her face. 

 "I'm turning you over on your stomach Sansa. I'm gonna put my tongue wherever the fuck I _want,_ and you're going to let me. And as you don't want to wake up our mother, you'll make sure to keep quiet right?" 

  Yes.

  He flipped her over, spread her legs and reached under her stomach to pull her ass up. He held onto the front of her hips and inhaled. _So fucking sweet._  He stuck his tongue right into her ass, closing his eyes, he tasted a pleasure he'd wanted for years. He wishes he could've done it years ago..seemed sweeter that it was his sister's he'd taste first. He thrust his tongue as far in her ass as he could go, feeling her entire body tense. _Just initially though. She started fucking LOVING it._

  She backed her ass into Robb's face, he licked down to her clit, curling the tip of his tongue, tracing it through her slit and thrust it back in her ass. His fingers work furiously in her pussy and his tongue fucked her ass. He had her making noises he'd never heard before. She had both fists twisting the sheets, her head buried into her pillow to pant and moan..quite loudly. She heard her moan his name into the pillow.

 "You're about to come Sansa?" She nodded. He sunk his tongue back into her ass, and fingerfucked his sister until he felt _and heard_ her climax. Her dripping cunt shuddering around his fingers, she shook like she was crying. He withdrew his tongue, and his fingers, and straddled behind her. He pulled his sweatpants down and let his hard cock smack down on her ass.  

  Sansa turned her head, Robb pinned her down with his body. 

 "I'm not going to do what you think. I'm not going to fuck you Sansa. You're not really mine to fuck, not without his consent anyway. But I need to come..so just lay still for me. I won't hurt you, I promise." 

  Her body relaxed. He placed himself between the top of her ass cheeks, and started grinding up and down. His nose filled with the scent of her sex, and it made him dizzy. He traced her ass quicker. _She's so fucking soft. I don't even need her wet. She came so hard...did HE make her come hard?_ The thought of Jon inside Sansa's tight, wet, pussy unexpectedly pushed him over the edge. 

 "Oh _fuck. Ungh!"_ He cried out, coming on Sansa's back. He pulsed between her cheeks. A small puddle pooled on the small of her back. 

  He stood next to her now. He pulled his pants back over his dick, smiling down at her limp body. Her arms hugged her pillow.

 "You okay sweetheart?"

 "Don't fucking call me that Robb."

  His eyes narrowed. 

 "Why are you angry Sis?" 

  Her body twisted up, and he caught her wrist mid-slap. 

 "Woahhh." His grip tightened, and pulled her close to his lips. "Careful now Sansa."

  Her eyes burned into his.

 "I'll keep your secret about Jon. He can have the pure Sansa..I just want the dirty." His voice growled.

  His grip tightened around her wrist again. She winced. "When do you _see_  him again?" 

 "Tomorrow night." He tightened again. "4. 4 a.m." She hissed. He let go immediately, and kissed her cheek.

 "Keep his lamp on, and crack that curtain Sansa, I'm fucking watching that shit." He whispered by her ear. 

 "Fuck you."

  His face, now in front of hers. "Mmhmm. Goodnight sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! I hope it's something you Robb/Sansa shippers (old and new) might enjoy. Thank you again for all the loving words!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon..and I..just..can't. Oh my god.

 

 

  Sansa tried to go back to sleep after Robb left her room, but she stared at the ceiling instead. _How am I going to do this? What do I do? Being with Jon is my happy place..but Robb..he brings out this fucking dirty, filthy slut I didn't even know existed AND WHAT HE DID WITH HIS TONGUE EARLIER GAH!_ She tried, _really tried,_ not to like it, but her attempt was futile. 

  _Jon is my strength. Robb is my weakness._

And now..he wanted her to bring him into it. Into her and Jon. _He wants to watch. Fuck me. He wants to watch Jon fucking me. What will I do..am I really going to do this for him? If I don't..will he burst through the door and.._ Sansa tries to shake the thought from her mind. Her stomach was in knots. She tossed around her bed, with the nervousness she felt swallowing her. Her hands were freezing cold, the rest of her was on fire. 

  _He knows. Does he want Jon to know? I started this shit, and now Robb seems to be the one in control. He HAS the control. I never had it with Robb. I have it with Jon. No I don't. Oh my god I'm such an idiot! What the fuuuuck am I going to DO?_

_I'll just do it. I'll go in Jon's room, slide his black fucking curtain open a few inches, and ask him to keep the light on. Fuck! What if he wants it dark? He loves the fucking dark! Wait..I haven't seen him yet. We never get to look at each other. I want to see him. I'll tell him I want to look..I mean it's the truth. I want to see his face while he's inside me. Oh my god..so does Robb. He'll be watching. He'll be watching me fucking my cousin._

The idea of it spreads warmth through her. She continues torturing her mind until she looks at her clock. 3:49. She's  already ready for Jon. _And Robb..fuck!_ Sansa squeezes her thighs, wanting the waves of desire to stop crashing inside her. She's already wet. She sits up, takes a clean tank and shorts from her dresser, and walks to her door. Her heart racing, she opens it and snakes around the opening to run downstairs to the bathroom. Using the hand soap by the sink, she dampens a small washcloth, and starts cleaning the parts of her body that Robb had his mouth all over. 

  _Oh my god, what his beard must have smelled like after being buried inside me like that._ Sansa smiled to herself, while wiping the excess of slick she had built up over the last few hours. After giving herself, what she considered to be, a _wash of shame,_ she changed her clothes and walked out to throw her old ones in the washer. She rounded the corner and froze. 

  Robb disappeared outside the back door, walking casually behind Jon's cottage. 

  _Holy fucking shit. He's ready. Am I ready for this? Oh my god..maybe I just tell Jon, and he lets him be a part of this. No. No. No._

_One._

_Two.._

_Three.._

She counted her slow steps to Jon's door. She feels her heart thumping so fast, she can barely breathe. She swallows hard, and opens his door. When she walks in, she instantly notices the light coming from his room. _Hmmm._  His bathroom light is on, his lamp is on. She looks to the left, and sees the curtain open just a few inches apart. She feels her knees weaken, when she imagines Robb being right outside..watching her.. _right now._

 _"_ Jesus Sansa! You scared the shit out of me!" Jon's voice making her jump. Her eyes darted to him immediately. "Why'd you ninja in here like that..did you _want_ to scare me?" 

  She coiled in embarrassment, realizing she's just a horrible liar. "Um..no. I just..I'm not use to all the lights on."

 "Oh. Well I can turn them off." 

 "No." She said quickly. She took a breath in, and closed the distance between them. Her arms draped around his neck. "No my love..I want to watch you." Her confidence almost convincing. "I don't know what you look like when you come inside me." She whispered in his ear. 

 "Sansa." He begged her.

 " _Jon."_

His lips started trailing down her neck. She felt his fingers scratch underneath her tank as he threw it over her hand. He grabbed a handful of her hair, breathing it in. 

 " _Damn it.._ I won't ever get tired of your smell." 

 "J..just my hair?" She asked biting her lip. 

  He kissed her hungrily, she absorbed the taste of his tongue in her mouth. Her body slammed as close to his as she could get, rubbing herself against his hard on. 

 "Tsss ahhh _fuck_ Sansa." He gasped, breaking their kiss. "You keep doing that and I'll fucking come before I'm even inside you..and no..not just your hair Sweetling." 

  He was on his knees, jerking her shorts down, he wrapped his hands around her ass, his face now taking in her scent _down there._  

  _Oh my god..how many times will I be licked down there tonight? I'm a fucking tootsie roll pop._ Before she could even smile at her own dumb ass thought, her hips bucked against Jon's tongue slipping inside. Her legs only slightly open, she made no move to open them anymore. The feeling of the back of his tongue on her clit, and the tip curling up her folds felt too fucking good for now. He seemed fine with doing exactly _this,_ if her moans gave him any indication. 

  He pushed her back slowly, against the wall by his bed. He gripped her ass with both hands and pulled them into his face, his tongue gliding in deeper, and harder. Her fingers combed through his hair. She watched him tonguing her, and slowly turned to.. _look..out...the...window. I see you Robb. I see you, watching me. Watching US. Oh god...oh fuck..FUCK!_ She lifts her right leg up, bent the knee and rests her foot on the bed, opening herself up to him completely. 

Sansa grasps Jon's hair and pulls him in for one last thrust, shoving his face deeper in her pussy. Her head hit the wall, as she threw it back, squeezing her eyes shut. _Here I come..oh god. Yes! Oh fuck._ She seized up and tightened her body. She buckled in climax, feeling Jon support her while he licked her clean. "Ahhhh _fuck. Oh my god Jon."_ Her finger released the grip from his hair. She glanced out the window to see Robb sneering. 

  Jon started to stand, her eyes left the window and looked upon him instead. His eyes bore into her. She couldn't breathe when he looked at her this way. He was giving her all of him, and she invited someone in..to _watch._ He was so fucking sweet..and she still loved the _dirty. I'm struggling here._ Her hand cupped his bearded chin. 

 "Jon, you are so sweet." 

  He lowered his head, and slowly shook it. "Don't say that. I'm not."

 "You _are."_ She pleaded. 

  Jon met her eyes again, and Sansa noticed a difference _immediately._ Her insides turned. As he closed in on her, her heart raced. She knew what he was going to say before he said it.

 "So _I'm_ the sweet one.." His head jerked back, gesturing to the window. "..and _HE'S_ the dirty one." Jon huskily hissed in her ear. 

  Sansa nearly choked out. She felt the air go out of her, nothing left to feel but her pounding heart. He had locked her wrists together, threw them up, and slammed them into the wall over her head. His face still buried into her hair, she tried to say something, but only managed to whimper. 

 "He wants a show Sansa..lets _give him one."_

With that, Jon thrust deeply inside her. Both grunted, filling the room with an energy completely alien to her. 

  She was hot. Fucking _hot._ He was a different Jon. He _knew!_ She was rendered speechless. What could she say at this point anyway. She was drowning. Way in over her head. _And yet this moment is so hot, it's fucking killing me._

She felt every muscle he had, hardened against every part of her body. He started fucking her, rolling his hips inside her, teasing her, playing with her. He had her hands pinned over her head with one hand, and lifted her raised thigh up with his other. She started circling her hips, feeling the rise of her second release.

 "No Sansa." He demanded. " _Stop fucking moving._ You're not coming until I tell you." 

 "Jon.. _please. Do-"_

 _"No."_ He interrupted. He continued, painfully slow now. Sansa wanted so badly to use her hands. Fighting his grip was pointless.

 " _When."_ He demanded.

  She closed her eyes, resting her head in his shoulder, his pace never stopping. 

 "Late..later that day." She stuttered. "I thought it was _you.._ I..I thought you were watching me.."

 "And it was _him."_ He grunted with a thrust. 

 "Yes." She whimpered. 

 "Has he _touched_ you." 

  She nodded into him, unable to speak. 

 " _Tell me Sansa."_

 _"_ Hi..his fingers."

 "What _else."_

 She shook her head, thinking about Robb's cock in her mouth. Her walls twitched at the thought. 

 "Has his cock been _inside you?"_

She nodded. The dread of his questions, mixed with the slow building of her release as he quickened his pace _was_ more than she could stand. Her knees started to buckle. 

 " _Jon..oh god pleeaase."_

 _"Where Sansa."_ His voice cracked.

 "In my..m-mouth." She felt him breathe. "He..he hasn't..we haven't." 

 "But he _wants_ to. He _wants_ to fuck you.. _and he wants me to be there. And he's watching right now Sansa."_

Her head rose, and she looked toward the window to see. Jon jerked her chin back, and looked into her eyes. With an icy glare, that made her cower. 

 "Keep your fucking eyes on _me. I'm_ the one _fucking_ you right now. I'm gonna make you come around my cock, and I'll spill so much inside you, you be dripping me out of you for days." He picked up his pace, slamming into her harder. Her mouth opened with a moan. "Looks like we'll _both_ have you, but right _now_..you're _mine."_

He fucked her so hard, her ass cheeks slammed into the wall. Jon started reaching a higher pitch breath, his thrusts becoming so hard, he let go of her wrists, and her leg, and wrapped them behind her ass. He used his grip to steady her while he fucked... _and fucked..and oh god._ Looping her arms under his, she dug her nails in his back, feeling herself about to come apart.

 "Fuck _Sansa. Fuck! Now Sansa. NOW god dammit!"_

They both cried out. Their bodies connected to each other, feeling every heart beat, every drop of sweat, every wrack of pleasure pulsing through them. Sansa came so hard she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. He breathed heavily into her neck, the last of his spasms playing out. He winced as he pulled out of her, and turned around, revealing her claw marks had drawn blood. 

 "Oh my god Jon."

 "I wouldn't worry about _that_ Sansa." He turned to face her. Pulling his pants back on. "I'd be worried about something _entirely different_ right now, if I were you."

  He threw her clothes at her chest. She put them on, her eyes stung with tears, that had nothing to do with pleasure. He wouldn't look at her.

 "Jon-"

  He held up his hand, still looking to the ground. "Same time tomorrow Sansa..and we won't be _alone."_

  The urge to flee overwhelms her, and she runs past him, wiping her tears as she walked out the door.

  She walked quickly to the house, feeling a firm grip hooking her elbow and swirling her around.

 "That was fucking _hot_ Sansa. I can't wait to-" 

  _Smack!_ This time she _did_ slap him. His face retracted to look upon her with even darker eyes.

 "You make sure to bring that with you tomorrow night sweetheart."

 She stared fire into the back of his head when he walked into the house before her. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..what did y'all think about this shit?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, I squeezed in a Robb/Sansa chapter, the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with Robb's POV ends with Sansa's.

 

 

  After getting just a few hours of sleep, Robb woke up at 9 and went downstairs. He smelled coffee in the air, and internally thanked whoever made it. 

 "Good morning son." Cat greeted him, as he walked in the kitchen. 

 "Morning mom. Excited about dad coming home?" 

 "Yes. _Very._ We need some time to ourselves after this trip. Working for Robert nowadays is taking too much time away from _us."_

 _"_ Hmmm, you two need a vacation." 

 "We're taking one. A short trip to the lake next weekend. By _ourselves._ The boys want to stay with Tommen, and Arya, I'm sure she won't be a problem around here, although she's been spending a lot of time at Shireen's lately." 

  Robb huffed and poured his coffee. He turned around. "Don't worry mom, I got it. Everyone will be cool." 

 "I know, I'm not worried. I have a ton of things to do today before your father's flight gets in. Text the kids, tell them he'll be back at the house around 6:30?"

 "Yeah, will do." 

  She left Robb alone in the kitchen. Taking his coffee to the living room, he turned the TV on and sat down. After an hour of News, he checked his phone. He swiped to his messages, looking down at the exchange between him and Jon, that ended at 2:40 a.m. He clicked on it to delete the conversation but read it over again first. 

  **_Hey brother_** Sent 1:25 a.m.

**_Hey. What's up_ **

**_Remember that thing I asked about Sansa?_ **

**_What thing_ **

_**The thing about her virginity.**   _Sent 1:29 a.m.

 _**Yeah what about it**_ Sent 1:31 a.m.

**_Well..you tell ME. How was she? Tight? Hot? Dripping wet?_ **

_**Wtf Robb?**_ Sent 1:35 a.m.

**_Lol sorry brother, but I know. I KNOW._ **

_**Know. What.**  _ Sent 1:42 a.m.

**_Well, when I had my fingers inside her last night in her bed, she woke up calling me Jon._ **

_**You there?**   _ Sent 1:57 a.m.

 _**Yes.**_ Sent 2:01 a.m.

**_No hard feelings, but I've come to quite enjoy playing with her lately, and I asked her to do something for me tonight. Maybe you can help with that._ **

_**What. What do you want**.    _ Sent 2:09 a.m

**_I want to watch you fuck her. Get her off a couple times._ **

**_Then I want to fuck her together. Tomorrow._ **

_**I don't think so Robb.**_ Sent 2:14 a.m.

**_Come on. I swear, she'll be totally for it. She has no feelings for me. I'm a dirty little secret. She actually likes you though. I don't want to come in between you, but I have to insist on "getting my fill"_ **

**_I take it you have to think about it, but open your back curtain for me tonight, and keep your damn lights on._ **

**_I promise, at the end of this, you'll get the girl, and I'll be out of your lives like a dirty condom. Lol_ **

_**See you at 4 brother ;)**   _Sent 2:40 a.m. 

  He deleted the entire conversation, knowing Jon struggled to keep from losing his fucking shit last night. 

  _If I know Jon..and Sansa, they're going to fucking fall in love. They're going to make babies, and be in love and everything will be a fucking fairytale. Never mind that they're cousins, they're gonna get past that..the family will get past that..they just need to get past ME first._

He heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Sansa coming down the stairs. 

 "Heeey Sis! Good morning!" He said too cheerfully. 

  She stared back at him, burning a hole right through the evil grin he shot at her. She continued to walk through the kitchen, slamming things around just to get a cup of coffee. 

  _Fucking brat._ Robb smirked. She walked out to the living room, sitting on the opposite end of the sectional throwing a blanket over her, and sipped her coffee like it was hot chocolate. _So fucking sweet. Fuck. She's so fucking sweet. I want to ravage her NOW._

 _"_ Okay kids, I'll be out all day. Please don't forget to text Arya and the boys. Make sure they're home at some point today. I'll be back, so I'll need help with groceries. Love you!" Cat whipped around, grabbed the keys and closed the door. 

  Robb looked Sansa's way. She avoided his glance, and kept her eyes on the TV. 

  _She doesn't even know what the hell is on right now._

Desire to fuck with her, took over. He scooted over...and over..and over. She turned to face him. 

 "Robb _don't._ Keep your distance." 

  And over..and over..

 "Robb _stop!_ I'm not fucking playing." 

  Over. His body now right next to hers. He looked at her..looking at her like he wanted to eat her. _I do._

His hands pulled at the blanket. 

 "Robb _stop!_ Dont fucking _touch_ me!" 

  He jerked the blanket off. Her vain attempt to keep it in her grasp, failing, as it jerked through her fingers. Her hands came up swiping at him. He easily caught her wrists, and clamped them down on her sides. He leaned his body on her, pushing his erection into her side. His face hovered over hers. He held her down.

 "I fucking hate you!" She screamed. Her face was red with fury.

 "I don't _think so_ Sansa. I think you _want_ to hate me, and you hate yourself _more_ for _wanting_ me."

 "I. Don't. Fucking. Want. You."

  His eyebrow raised. " _Oh?"_

 _"_ Robb..please. _Don't."_

He smiled at her pleas.

 _"_ Just.. _don't._ I'm _done._ I'm done with you! It was a fucking mistake! I don't know why I've let it carry on, but it's _over!_ I thought you were _HIM!_ And you..you've ruined-"

 "I've ruined _nothing Sansa._ Do you really want to _talk_ about this? He loves you. You love him. You two will _work OUT.._ but you've given me an appetite sweet sister. An appetite I haven't had my _fill_ of yet." He pushed his groin into her as he said it. "I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I want to _fuck_ you. It will probably be the _only_ threesome I get to have in my entire boring ass life..and I want to be _inside_ you. I want to bury my cock so far inside you, that it makes you lick your lips thinking of it during Thanksgiving dinner 20 years from now." 

  The last of what he said was a husky whisper on the very edge of her ear. He felt her body go limp under his. Her legs spread apart beneath him. He let go of her wrist with one of his hands, and reached up her shorts, sliding them to the side, and sinking his long fingers into her burning cunt. 

 "Hmmm." He purred. " _Don't want me?_ Look at _you.._ you're all _wet_ Sansa." 

  She shifted her ass under him, her little mewls making his ears ring. 

 " _Robb."_ She begged. "What if someone walks in." She moaned..her eyes closed.

 "At this point, I don't really give a fuck. I'm going to hell..with the taste of my sweet sister in my mouth."

 "Fuck." She whispered. 

  His fingers worked inside her, his other, releasing his grip on his wrist, lifting her shirt to kiss her breasts. As he took a nipple into his mouth, she threw her head back and groaned his name loudly. He was now laying at her side, his body in between the couch. His mouth wanting to taste Sansa, his cock painfully hard under his pants. He felt her hand down there, untying his drawstring, she wrapped her fingers around it, eliciting a pained groaned around her nipple.

 "I want you in my mouth Sansa. Go down _there._ Bring your cunt up here."

  She stopped her movement. 

 " _Do it."_

Her hand remained on him, she scooted her body around, laying on her side, her face in front of his bulge. She felt her lower body being lifted. Soon his fingers slid her shorts to the side, and buried his face in her cunt, licking her ferociously. She did her part, lowering his pants and sinking her mouth down his length, taking all of him in. He felt him curse into her. His hot breath outside her lips. She continued sucking him off. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, she licked him as direly as he licked her. Both their bodies moved in unison, feeling the same desire build up, the same heat racing through them. The same blood. 

  She felt as though she might slip off the couch, but Robb held her tightly in place, his mouth keeping her writhing against him like a desperate animal. She was about to lose everything to him, when she felt his hand groping for her hair, a moan muffled in her cunt. She stayed. Kept her pace. Until she felt him pulsing into the back of her throat. She kept moving her lips up and down as his body shook around hers. She swallowed, licked her lips, and waited a moment before her release came..came with his fingers pumping inside her, and his tongue lapping at her sensitive clit. She came into his mouth, giving him a sweet taste of her wetness riding out her climax on his face. 

 "God Robb! _Fuck yes!"_

He licked her clean, spanked her ass and rolled her to the side. She laid on the couch, spent. Body aching, wondering if it was healthy for the body to be as stimulated as hers had in the past few days.

  He got up, looking happy as ever. "Dad's back tonight." He reminded her.

  She nodded. "I know."

  He turned to walk away. "Then the _real_ fun begins."

  Sansa stared at the back of his head as he walked up the stairs. She couldn't see his smirk, but she _knew_ it was there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included the time sent on texts to basically how long it was taking Jon to respond Robb. It gave me chills thinking about what was going through his poor head while he was reading them! Gah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate..but this is a smutless chapter. I need some coffee in me before writing the inevitable. Jon's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys being boys.

 

 

  Jon reached into his fridge, looking around for something to put in his growling stomach. He had nothing. His fridge, usually stocked with food, was embarrassingly bare. He had beer. Plenty of beer. _I can't have fucking beer for breakfast..as much as it might make sense right now._

Popping two slices of wheat into the toaster to tide him over, he peeked out his front window to look upon the day. His heart stopped when he saw Sansa swimming in the pool. He wanted to be disgusted with her. He _should_ be disgusted with her. His insides churned looking at her perfect body gliding over the water. He wanted nothing more than to throw his swim trunks on, join her in the pool, and flirt with her. _Like we did yesterday._

Jon turned away from the window, his heart aching in his chest, he drank his coffee and ate. He heard a splash from outside. Robb's yell turning his stomach. He ran to the window, looked outside and saw Robb swimming closer to Sansa. A rumble built inside of him. He walked straight into his room, took his shorts hanging from the bathroom door, kicked out of his sweatpants and pulled the trunks up. Grabbing a tie from the counter, he pulled his hair back, twisted it into a man bun and grabbed his shades. 

  _I'll not sit in here like a recluse while he fondles her ten feet away from me. She's MINE godammit._ He opened his front door, his breath taken away from the heat. Both of their eyes now on him. He mustered a smile, walked a few steps and dove into the deep end, he lost his glasses as soon as he did. They sank to the bottom. He came back up, rubbing his eyes. Sansa swam close to him, dove down and retrieved his glasses. When her head came out of the water, she was a foot in front of him. Her hand came out of the water holding them, she smiled and handed them to him. 

 "Thanks." He spat out. 

  Even with her sunglasses on, Jon could tell she was hurt. She swam to the side, her back turned to him, and crossed her arms over the side. Robb lifted himself out of the pool, dripping water everywhere. 

 "You want a beer Jon?" 

  Jon looked at him. He couldn't believe how normal he sounded. Asking him a normal question..as though this was a normal Sunday. 

 "I have some in my fridge." He responded.

  Robb smirked back at him. "So do I. Do you _want_ one or _not."_

Jon nodded. Feeling defeated. His brother had a confidence that Jon had no chance against. 

  _Maybe that isn't it. Maybe he's just holding power over me because of HER._

 _"Jon."_ Her voice pierced through his heart. He shivered.

 "Sansa..please, _don't."_

She pulled her glasses over her eyes, resting them on her head. "You _have_ to talk to me Jon!" 

  He swam closer to her, pinning her against the wall. His arms enclosed around her, holding onto the edge behind her.

 "Is _that_ what I need to _do_ Sansa? I need to _talk?"_ His breathing panted out, her chest heaved, touching his. "I feel like all that's left for me to do is  _fuck."_ He closed in, pressing himself against her. She choked out a moan. " _Fuck!"_  

  He was so pissed off he wanted to scream. Scream at _her._

 _"What's_ happening _here?"_ Robb's voice came from over them. 

 "Nothing...nothing." Sansa repeated.

  Jon could only look at her, his mouth agape, questions flooding his head. _What the fuck Sansa? She was a different person than who he knew. She seemed like a child._ His blood boiled. He slid over to Sansa's side, lifting himself up from the ledge and stood across Robb. Robb took a step back, holding the bottles in his hand, gesturing mercy.

 "What have you _done_ to her?" _Look at her Robb!_ She's fucking _terrified!"_

Robb looked down at Sansa and grinned. "Trust me brother..I didn't do anything to her she didn't _beg_ for." 

 "Jon _DON'T!"_

Too late. Jon's punch connected with Robb's face. Bottles crashed to the concrete, and Robb teetered over the chaise behind him..still grinning. 

  Sansa was out of the pool and went straight to Jon. She reached out her hand, suddenly jerking over in pain. 

 "Ow.. _fuck!!"_ Robb and Jon were both on their feet, scattering over Sansa like nannies.

 "Oh my fucking god Sansa..give me your foot." Jon's panicked voice breathed out. He helped her to the chaise lounge where Robb had just stood up from, helping her to sit down. He held her foot up, and yanked a piece of glass from the bottom. "Robb, go get some gauze!" He yelled holding her foot. "Sansa, you might need stitches sweet-" His term for her caught in his throat. 

 "It's _fine_ Jon, there's no need to fuss." Her hand cupped his cheek. He felt a build up ready to explode in his chest. He grabbed her hand and kissed in her palm. 

 "Jesus Christ Sansa. I'm..I'm.." His shaky voice blurted out.

 "I _know..my love. I know."_

 _"_ You _don't fucking KNOW!_ What do I _make of this? What am I suppose to THINK?_ Do you have _feelings_ for him?" He realized his last question sounded ridiculous. He wasn't a boyfriend. He _sounded_ like a boyfriend. _Acted_ like a boyfriend. Punched a threat like a boyfriend. _Fuck me. I'll never look forward to three days off again for the rest of my life._

 _"No._ I have no feelings for him. I love him like a brother."

 "But the _things_ you've done with him Sansa! Fuck! That's.. _THATS.."_

She leaned closer to his ear. Stopping his words, and the breath in his chest. "I _wanted_ him to do it. Every thing he _did.._ I wanted it." Her breath shaky against his lobe, sending a chill straight to his groin. "He did not look upon me as a sister, but as a _lover.._ and God help me Jon..I wanted it. And it's not _love,_ and it's _not_ feelings. It..is a primal desire..nothing more."

_"Sansa..it's-"_

_"Does she need to go to the hospital?"_ Robb yelled from the door.

 "No, I'm _fine!"_

 _"Good!"_ Robb skipped down to them, holding bandages and scissors in his hands. He dropped them in Jon's lap, when Jon noticed his nose bleeding. 

 "Robb..your _nose."_ Robb reached up, touched his nose, and saw the blood on his fingers. 

  He chuckled. "Hmph. I'm gonna run and get the broom, clean this shit up..you _got her?"_

 _"Yes._ I got her." 

  He looked at Robb as he sneered and ran back inside. He started to work on Sansa's foot in silence.

 

  Robb and Jon walked Sansa up to her room. Robb brought her down a painkiller earlier.  Jon made him split it in half and let her take a half. She was groggy, and undoubtedly tired. They each laid her down in her bed. Jon covered her, looking up at Robb, he straightened up and walked from her room. He walked into the kitchen and paced. Robb walked in seconds behind him. 

 "Is it still you're intention to fuck her with an injured foot?" Jon spat.

  Robb's laughter felt like nails on a chalkboard to Jon right now. "Jon..its _fine._ It's a cut for Christ sake." Robb's voice lowered. "She won't need her _foot_ tonight." 

  Jon leapt from where he stood, running around the counter to lunge at Robb. "You motherfucker!" He chased him, Robb running to the other side of the counter, laughing like a kid playing keep away. 

 "I'm no mother fucker Jon..I'm-"

 " _Don't fucking SAY it Robb. I'll fucking kill you."_

 _"_ Jon?" 

  Jon's head snapped around. _Arya. Holy shit..what has she heard._

 _"_ You guys okay?" She looked from Jon to Robb. Jon turned back, and looked at Robb.. _hardly broke a sweat. Fucking dick._

 _"_ Yeah. Just fuckin' around." 

  Jon let out a deep breath, relieved, this could all be perceived as horseplay. 

 "You take it too far Jon?" Arya questioned. 

  _I have nothing._

 _"_ Robb's nose?" 

 "Ohhh yeah..we were messing around be the pool. I dropped some beers, Sansa cut her foot on some glass..in the panic of it all, Jon hit me in the face." Robb said smiling.

  Jon nearly winced at his sorry ass lie. 

 "Oookay..that's a fucking _lie,_ but if that's what you wanna tell mom and dad..good _luck."_ Arya said, walking by Jon. She emptied her bag into the laundry and started it. She walked back into the kitchen. Looking at Jon, she grinned. "Sansa's pajamas are in the washer. They smell _just like you_ Jon." 

  _Holy fuck._

 _"_ I'm gonna get a shower in before Dad gets here." Arya said, already walking off. 

 "I'm going to fucking lay down." Jon exhaled. 

 "Good..you're gonna _need_ it." 

  His eyes drilled into Robb's. Too exhausted to be as witty, he walked out of the house, and into his dark room. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who've read this religiously! I've collected enough souls for my bus to help! Lol much love to the readers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricycle.

 

 

  It was a nice, albeit slightly awkward homecoming for her dad. Everyone was home, had dinner together, and spent time talking. Robb played off his injured nose, while Arya snickered, Jon stayed quiet but pleasant like always and the boys were eager to race upstairs to play their game. Sansa, still a bit groggy from Robb's pill, Said goodnight around 9:30. She kissed her parents, and caught glimpses of _them_ before she left. Jon looked nervous...Robb looked ecstatic. She walked up to her room, lay on her bed and fell asleep. 

 *alarm* _3:45._

She swiped it and threw her blanket back. Deciding to forego clothes, _because what's the point,_ she stripped naked, and threw her robe over her shoulders. She felt the tingles of anticipation build in her. _This isn't the first day of school or work I'm getting ready for._ She had chewed every nail down to the nub. She brushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath, before opening the door and walking out to the cottage. She floated as she walked, unable to determine why she was so eager.. _ready_ to be with both of them. 

  When she entered through the door, she smiled. Seeing Jon made her relax. _He's way more nervous than me._ Her heart started to beat faster now. She got closer to his open door and stepped through. Her eyes scanned the room for Robb, but saw only Jon. Their eyes locked on each other. They came crashing together in an instant. Mouths, tongues, hands..everywhere. _Oh god. I'm already hot. On the brink. I'll likely be fucked into oblivion before the sun comes up._

 Jon's hands pulled at her robe, it slid to the floor. She stepped out of it and pressed her naked body against his. She pushed him back to his bed, falling on him as he crashed backwards. They breathed loudly through their noses, as both refused to come up for air. 

 "What a _sight."_

They both jumped up at Robb's voice. He was in a tee shirt and shorts. His hair was a bed of mousy curls, his beard perfectly trimmed, his crooked eyebrows, and that angry delicious mouth. Sansa breathed at the site of him, as he stood in front of them. Sansa, still straddling Jon, held her hand out to Robb. She felt Jon's body tense, grabbing onto her hips firmly. Once Robb took her hand, she turned back to look at Jon. Her eyes softened, a soft smile played at the corners of her mouth. She grabbed Jon's hand, leading him off the bed, and stand behind her. 

  Facing Robb now, with Jon's hand still in hers, she leaned up to kiss her brother. 

 

  Jon was hard as soon as Sansa entered the room, but once he saw her kissing Robb, he wasn't prepared for his initial reaction. It was _hot. Amazingly hot._ He was prepared to look away. The thought of Sansa doing this in front of him with _anyone_ was enough to drive him mad..in his mind..but her _brother_? He thought he'd spend the night sulking in the corner. _Apparently not._  

  _Now I just want to see more._ She backed her ass closer to him, her lips, _her tongue_ still in Robb's mouth. Their moans filling Jon's ears with heat. Robb broke the kiss and threw his shirt over his head. He looked down at Sansa with a darkness in his eyes, like he was starving for her. _Hungry for her._ Jon reached out for her hips, turning her to face him. 

She came in to kiss him. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and tasted her tongue. He felt Sansa's body jerking close to him. Her mouth gasped a loud moan, breaking their kiss, and threw her head back.

 "Of fuck. _Robb, oh my god!"_

Jon looked down to see Robb on his knees, his face buried in Sansa's ass. His cock throbbed watching what he was doing. He looked at Sansa's face. She was fucking beautiful. Her soft features, were twisted, crinkled and aching. He found it extremely hot that Robb was doing that to her. _With just her ass. Wow. I'll have to try that._ Jon, wanting to pleasure her too, dipped his fingers into her juices without a second thought. Sansa's hands came up and smacked atop Jon's shoulders. She sunk her nails down, buckled into his chest and moaned loudly. 

 "Quiet Sansa. You want someone to catch us?" Jon's gruffed voice in her ear. 

  She shook her head. "Good girl." She whimpered when Jon starts working his fingers into her again. Between watching Robb tongue-fucking his sisters ass, Sansa's dripping wet pussy and her mind blowing moans, Jon felt a painful throb in his shorts. 

 "I need to come Sansa." He whispered. 

  She nodded, shoved her hands under the elastic in his shorts, and with a firm grip, started jerking him off. 

  Now it was _him_ who groaned in her chest. He hissed curses onto her hot skin. Taking her nipple in his mouth he teased it, while pumping his fingers faster inside her. He knew she was about to come. 

 " _Yes! Fuck..don't stop. Oh god!"_

_I'm going to lose my fucking mind. We're BOTH getting her off, I'm about to explode in her hand, and it's..its..fucking going to..oh FUCK!_

Jon curled his fingers inside her, moaning her name as he pulsed out into her hand. He jerked into her body, using one final circle of his thumb, he felt her walls spasm around his fingers. She cried out the sweetest fucking satisfied moan he'd ever heard. She held onto him, riding out her orgasm in front of him. Robb stood over her, caressing her ass with his hand. And spanked her hard. She yelped.

 "Lay back on the bed Jon. I'm taking her from behind now." 

 

  Robb finished eating her ass just in time. He was throbbing, and unlike Jon, he didn't get a handjob. He wanted to be inside her. _Now._ Wasting no time, he set them into position. Jon lay back on the bed, observing all that was happening in front of him. 

  Sansa leaned over Jon's legs, pulling his shorts off, and took him into her mouth. Jon's head fell back instantly. _First time he's ever been in her mouth..interesting._

Sansa's shiny wet pussy was spread out before him now, inviting him in. He pulled his shorts down, letting his erection bounce up between her thighs, and placed his hands on each side of her hips. He took a second to enjoy the view of her blowing Jon before gripping his cock, and guiding it inside her. 

  _This is it. I'm going to be inside her. I'm going to fuck my sister._

He slides himself into her slowly. Her tight cunt squeezes him all the way up his shaft. She gasps around Jon's dick. His stomach tightens, and feels an aching, sinking feeling. His blood racing through his veins like fire. He slowly pulls back out, groaning loudly when he pushed back in. 

 " _Fuuuuck Sansa. Fuck!"_ He buries himself deep inside her now, the deepest he can go. His balls are touching her clit. He looks down and watches as he slowly pulls out of her, and sinks it back in.

  _This is fucking insane. She has the hottest pussy I've ever been in. I should have fucked her years ago._  

  He doesn't get tired of watching his cock disappear inside Sansa. Her lips grasping him. And she's getting wetter and wetter. He leans over her back, watching Jon in ecstasy in her mouth.

 "Sansa, you're pussy is the hottest thing I've ever fucked in my life." He hears both of them groaning at his words. 

  He reaches around to thumb her clit. He sinks deeper into her. He picks up his pace, and fucks her harder, grunting on her back, nipping at her skin. With every thrust into his sister, he sees her forced to take more of Jon in. 

  The waves of heat build up in his stomach. He's about to come. He knew he wouldn't last very long once he slid into Sansa's cunt. 

 "So fucking tight. And wet." The smacks against her ass become louder, he's pumping into her, listening to her whimpers, Jon's groans..and he feels it. The _rise._

 _"I'm gonna come Sansa."_ He growled. Working his fingers furiously on her wet clit, he pounds into her. He starts to tremble, so does she. _So does HE._ They're all breathing loudly. Taking those last gasping breaths before, he plunges into her one final time and calls out her name. He's pulsing into his sister, coming harder into her than anyone he's been inside of. 

  He feels her stiffen, then shatter around him. _Fuck yes._ As soon as she came undone, Jon's ass lifted off the bed and thrust further into her mouth. She sucked on him through his release, as he growled curses, tightly grasping handfuls of her hair, she swallowed every drop he gave her. 

  Robb finished spending inside of Sansa. He softly withdrew, pulled up his pants, and stood before them. Sansa crawled closer to Jon, collapsing on his chest. 

 " _That_ was _fun_." He said smiling. "I'll leave you to it then!" 

  With that, Robb turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. It happened. For the first time in my life..I wrote Robb..fucking Sansa. Anyone have a bell handy?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yo'selves.

 

 

  Jon and Sansa exchanged looks. For a second, Jon's thoughts raced..his groin twitched.." _Robb!"_

Robb's head swung around and looked back. "Hmm?"

 "Fucking get back here. We're not finished." 

  Robb and Sansa's eyes both on him. Two completely different looks. Sansa stared wide with shock, Robb, and his raised eyebrow crinkled above his nose, narrowed his eyes on Jon. 

 "Excuse me..but I think we _are._ I'm _spent."_

Jon encouraged Sansa to get up from the bed with him. As they both stood, Robb took a step forward. Jon put his hands over Sansa's shoulders, walking her three steps closer to Robb. 

 "Yeah, we both are..but I'm sure you're capable of _spending more."_

Robb's face changed immediately. Looking amused by Jon, one side of his mouth hinted at a grin.

  He pressed into Sansa's back and tilted his head close to her ear. "I want you to _ride_ him now Sansa. Robb's going to lay back on my bed, and your going to ride his dick." He was hard. He dipped down, grinding her ass. "..and I'm going to fuck you _here."_

Sansa tensed against his body. 

 " _Shhh.._ I know sweetling. I _know_ it's going to hurt..but only at _first._ You will adjust to the pain, and then you'll come harder than you ever had." Jon whispered gruffly into her ear. 

  His hand swept her hair to the side, and came down to bite her neck. She whimpered out, hissing through her teeth, and cradled the back of her head against Jon's shoulder. He kissed the spot he just bit, looking up at Robb watching them. 

 "Get on the bed Robb."

  Robb stood for a second. Sansa straightened her head, looking straight to Robb. After their eyes lingered on each other's for a moment, Robb crossed his arms, lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. His face more focused, Jon saw Robb's eyes darken, and get into position.

  Jon turned Sansa body. They stood over Robb. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows. His long torso, flexed abdomen, and his hard on under his shorts, laid out before them. Sansa's breath picked up. He placed his hands on the curve of her waist, slowly moving down to her hips. 

 "Go _on."_ He nudged.

When she bent over to pull Robb's shorts off, Jon reached into the drawer of his nightstand. Pulling out a small bottle of lube. He tilted his head to catch Robb watching him. Robb saw the bottle, moved his head back in front of Sansa and smiled wickedly at her. 

 "I think this shit's about to get _real."_

 Jon stood behind Sansa, leaning closer to her ear again, he whispered. "I'm going to use my fingers first..now _go on._ Get on top of him, and put him _inside_ you" Sansa's arms were crossed, holding her elbows. Jon felt her shiver. He grabbed her arms, unfolded them, and put them down by her side. " _Do it. Do it now, or I won't prepare you first, I'll just shove my hard cock straight into you."_ The words rumbled from his gut. He felt a rush of blood pumping.

  Sansa jerked forward. She straddled Robb. Robb's hands reached out for her hips. Jon heard him moan his approval. She kneeled, her entrance hovering over Robb's dick. Robb's fingers sunk into her hips, and forced her down on him with one push. Jon felt an aching throb listening to their groans, watching Robb's dick disappearing into Sansa. He watched her slowly lift her hips. Robb's balls tightened, his shaft wet, her folds sliding down on him. 

 Jon put a few drops on his fingertips, letting the liquid fall down into his palm. He rubbed his fingers together. He instinctively put his hand on his cock, giving himself a few pumps, while he watched Sansa riding Robb. He released his grip, dipped his fingers down below her cheeks. He slowly slid his fingertip around her hole, working it in. She cursed with her head thrown back. Her hair cascaded everywhere around her long back. He swept it all over her shoulder, to the front of her chest, and pushed her back down with his left hand until her breasts covered Robb's chest. Robb's arms came up to wrap around her back, keeping her in place, and gave Jon a nod.

  Jon saw more clearly between their legs. The site of Robb's thrusts into Sansa nearly sending him over the edge. He pushed his finger all the way in. Her ass moved back, coming down on Robb's cock, making Jon's fingers barely graze Robb's balls. 

 " _Fuck Sansa."_ Robb growled. 

  Jon pumped her ass with one finger, than added another. Her hips rolled more furiously around them. 

 " _Fuck. I can't take it anymore Sansa._ " Jon's voice cracked out. 

  He squeezed drops into his palm, he generously lubed his hand and gripped his throbbing cock. He slathered his entire length, hearing the slick sounds coming from the friction. He moved closer. Robb watched Jon over Sansa's shoulder, his curious eyes anticipating him entering her. 

  _Well without further adieu.._ Jon spread Sansa with two fingers, saw her body muscles tense, and edged into her ass with the head of his dick.

 _Jesus FUCK._ He inched forward. 

 "Oh _GOD."_ She screamed into Robb's neck. He stroked the side of her face, cooing words by her ear. His shushes were met with whimpers..over and over..and over. 

  His head went back, taking more of her in. Her hole tight _all around him._ He winced at the ache of it. He was halfway inside of her, slowly working her open enough to sink in entirely. He couldn't wait for his cock to be _completely_ inside her ass.

  Robb started raising his hips, his eyes once again watching Jon working his way into her. Suddenly Robb's hands grabbed Sansa's hips and shoved her ass down so hard, she enveloped Jon. 

 " _UNGH fuck Robb!"_ Jon grunted out, the same time Sansa's pained grunt choked out. 

  Her head jerked up, propping her upper body with her left arm, her right open palm smacked the side of his face. 

 "You _fucking-"_ Her words died in her throat when Robb's face whipped back to meet hers with an icy glare.  

 "Nooow _there it IS."_ Robb growled. His eyes shifted back to Jon, grinned and winked. 

  Jon, so hot now, and completely submerged inside her ass, started pulling out. He felt the heat swirling around his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated on not coming yet. 

  Robb's hands, still on her hips, started moving her back and forth, pumping himself in and out of her. Jon moved in sync. Her whimpers turned into moans. Jon's mouth went agape, when he felt Sansa's ass pushing back into him. She met Robb's thrusts now, rolling her hips around them both. Jon felt his balls touching Robb's in all the movement, his breath stuck in his throat. He opened his eyes to see Robb still watching him. _Jesus fucking Christ._

 "Are you about to come sister?" Robb panted out, his glance remained on Jon.

 " _Yes."_ She clawed at his chest, her hair fallen all around his chest. 

 "Good. I think Jon's about to explode."

  They all quickened their pace. Jon thrusts causing his balls to slam into Robb's now. He felt a ringing in his ears as he listened to the moans of Robb and Sansa. His cock throbbed inside her tight ass, he felt the rise.

  _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "_ Sansa.. _I..I'm..fuuuck!"_ He slammed once more into her. His legs nearly gave out coming inside her. It was _intense._ He shook uncontrollably. Every slow thrust as he finished felt like a new release. "Fuck. _Fuck..mmfuck."_

 He stayed inside her, still pumping into her. Robb's head sunk back, their bodies smacking together loudly, as they both came to climax. 

 "Oh god _Robb."_ Sansa gasped out. Jon felt her seize over her brother. Her nails clamped into his shoulders.

 "That's it sweet sister." Robb said into the air, his own quickened breaths escaping his opened mouth. 

 "I'm _coming. God. Fuck!"_ Robb's fingers dug into Sansa hips, pushing into her one last time before shuddering underneath her, slamming her onto Jon's dick once more. 

 " _Goddamn Robb."_ Jon hissed. He pulsed one last time into Sansa. 

  Feeling spent, Jon slowly pulled out of Sansa. Wincing, he looked upon at her limp body draped over Robb. 

 "I think we broke her." Robb smiled.

  Sansa lifted her head. "I'm not fucking _broken.._ I just can't feel my legs."

  Robb chuckled, rolled her off him, onto her back. She whimpered off of him. Robb picked up his clothes, walked into Jon's bathroom, and shut the door. Jon pulled his pants on, and lay next to Sansa, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 "You okay Sweetling?" 

  She raised her head and met his eyes. "I'm a little sore..but I feel _fantastic._ That was fucking _hot_ Jon. 

 "Yeah..it _really was."_

He leaned in to kiss her tenderly. 

  Robb walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed. He bent over to pick up Sansa's robe. He stood over them.

 "Help her up Jon." 

  Jon held her hand and stood. He pulled her up slowly. Robb draped the robe over her and tied it around her waist. Jon untucked her hair from the robe, letting it fall to her back. 

 "I gotta get her back to bed. Someone might be up soon." 

  Jon nodded. He leaned in, she came close to his face, and they kissed one another goodbye. Robb scooped her up before they were done. 

 "God aren't you two sick of each other yet?" He winked at Jon, swinging around as he carried Sansa out of his room. She put her arms around Robb's neck, and looked at Jon over his shoulder, smiling. 

  _Hell no._ Jon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laugh at those of you who ACTUALLY thought I was DONE. lol hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ALL Jonsa.

 

 

  Sansa stretched her body, feeling the soreness everywhere. she blinked at the clock. 10:00 a.m. She grabbed her phone, looking through her messages.

  **_Marg: hey girl, wanna go to lunch today?_**

_Not really, but..I can't ignore her. People are going to wonder why I'm such a homebody now._

_**Sure. You picking me up or you want me to meet?**_

_**Let's meet. The Rose Garden at noon?** _

Sansa rolled her eyes. 

  **_I'll be there :)_**

Maybe she shouldn't look at her phone anymore. Her family owned that restaurant, and while Sansa didn't mind the food at all, it was quite pretentious. A swarm of older ladies, covered in jewelry, their oversized ridiculously expensive handbags.. _name brand bitches._ Not only that, but her family and friends worked there during the summer, and Sansa couldn't  deal with her friends today. 

  **_Hope you don't mind..Joff just asked to come. Wanna bring someone._**

_What the actual FUCK Marg? You invite me for lunch and bring your boyfriend? Why can't it just be US? And BRING SOMEBODY? Who the fuck was she suppose to BRING?_

Her mind flashed with the image of Jon...or even _worse, Robb,_ sitting at a table with the boy-who-must-not-be-named. They both _hated_ Joff. Passionately. Almost everyone she knew hated him. He was a spiteful, foul, retched, mama's boy brat. The only reason Marg was even with him was for the name..and the _money. What the fuck..I need some new friends._

A small tap at her door, caused her to sit straight up. She felt the pressure on her bottom and winced. 

 "Yes?"

 "Sansa?" 

  _Fuck me, it's Jon._

 _"_ Come in."

  He opened the door. Looking upon his face, Sansa felt tingles spread through her. His curls were down, he wore a black V neck, and torn jeans, hanging off those beautiful hips of his. She beamed at him. He was scratching his scruffy beard, pulling his hand down to reveal the sweetest embarrassed grin. 

 "Good morning Sansa."

 "Good _morning_ Jon." She said giddily. 

  He covered his mouth again, looking behind him, he leaned his body further in.

 "I'm going into town for a few things..you want to have lunch with me?" His voice lowered.

  She pouted. "I'd absolutely _love to_ Jon.." He smiled sheepishly. "..I just agreed to go to lunch with Marg and Assface though." He looked down, smile fading.

 "Oh..well."

 "Actually..she asked if I wanted to bring someone. I mean..once she said she was bringing _him,_ I nearly cancelled. It's at The Rose Garden..you'd be seriously saving my ass if you came with me." 

  His cheeks turned bright red, as she realized what she'd just said. She cupped her hands over her mouth, giggling. 

 "Yeah, there's no saving _that._ I'm so _sore."_

 _That_ made them both lower their heads and laugh. 

 "I'd have to change." 

  As much as Sansa thought that Jon looked absolutely flawless as he _was,_ she knew he was right. She fidgeted.

 "I'll change. I'll go Sansa. I'll _save your ass."_

Jumping out of bed, she threw her arms around his neck, and swung him side to side. "Thank you Jon." She reached behind her and rubbed her butt. Jon watched her, looking up and laughing. 

 "Stop _laughing!_ Seriously..my butt hurts! He's such an _asshole."_ Jon bent over, laughing even harder. Sansa couldn't help herself, she bent over in laughter, crossing her arms over her stomach to stave the pain. "I'm taking a shower..I'm all _kinds_ of dirty." 

  Jon growled taking her in his arms. "Just the way I like you." He kissed her forehead, stepped back through the door. "So..an hour?" 

 "Yes love. I'll meet ya in the kitchen." 

  He winked at her, turning to leave.

 "Hey..don't do that." Sansa grinned.

 "Do what?" He asked.

 "Are you aware that you can't _wink_ Jon?" She giggled into her hand.

 "Shush. You love it." 

  She nodded, looking at him with serious eyes. "I really _do."_

 

Like she expected, lunch was awkward. Marg and Joff were quite a pair, the epitome of everything Jon detested. Sansa _use_ to be able to stomach them, but _now.._ she looked at them with pity, and it actually _pained_ her that she couldn't point it out.

  _I thought MY life was fucked. I'd rather explain I've fallen in love with my cousin, and fucked my BROTHER, than live the rest of my life in a world where I'd have to pretend_ to care about ANYTHING Joff had to say. 

  Sansa turned down dessert. Jon had been the perfect date. He smiled pleasantly. He offered enough feedback without leaving anything open for debate. He was complimentary. He was charming. _He looks hot as hell with his dark jeans, striped shirt, and jacket...fuck._ He held her hand under the table when the bill came. 

 "I got this." Jon said, already opening the bill. 

 "I _insist."_ Joff snatched it out of his hand. 

  Jon sat back in his chair, looking at Sansa and mustering a smile. 

  _He's so fucking sweet for this._

 _"_ Well, we're going to get out of here, Jon works tonight. I have to help my mom later." Sansa lied through her teeth.

  Marg got up, hugged Sansa and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for coming..and Thank you for bringing Jon. He was a _pleasure_ to look at during lunch. _Damn."_

Sansa smiled by the side of her face. 

  Jon's hand slipped into hers, pulling her away, and out of the restaurant with him. Her eyes remained on him until he opened her door for her. He met her eyes.

 "What?" He asked, confused.

  Her eyes darted down at their interlocked hands.

  In place of words, Jon brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

 "Let's get the fuck out of here."

   

  When Jon parked at the end of the trail, she looked around. It was quiet, abandoned.. _private._ She got out, her heels sinking into the dirt. 

 "I don't think I'm wearing the appropriate shoes for a hike Jon."

 "We're not hiking Sweetling." He came from behind his trunk, carrying a blanket and cooler. Her hands cupped over her opened mouth. 

 "What did you _do?"_ She gasped.

 "I prepared for an afternoon with my girlfr-" His eyes went wide, he stopped in his tracks, and looked at Sansa apologetically.

  She walked toward him to meet him. " _Jon."_

 _"_ Fuck Sansa. I'm sorry."

 "In a world where Marg and Joff are accepted or _revered_ as an actual _couple.._ why can't _WE?"_

She leaned in to kiss him. He dropped everything he carried, and put his arms around Sansa, sinking his mouth into hers. He breathed hungrily into her mouth. 

 "Fuck." He breathed on her lips. "I've wanted to do that since opening your door this morning." She kicked off her shoes, picked up the blanket, stood before him, and smiled.

 "Right." He grabbed the cooler, walked over to the biggest tree with the most shade, and set it down. Sansa unwound the blanket, laying it on the ground, and laid stretched out on her side, her head resting on her arm. She patted the space next to her, looking at Jon. Jon used his feet to step out of his shoes and lay down next to her. They faced each other, studying one another's faces for a moment. 

 "You are such a beautiful man Jon. I love looking at you."

  He smiled crookedly, averting his eyes, then looking back at her, turning serious.

 "Sansa." He scooted closer to her. His mouth an inch away from hers. He traced his thumb on her bottom lip. "You're so fucking beautiful, that I am ruined for the rest of my life. If it is not _you.._ than it is _no one."_

 _Holy shit._ Her eyes went wide, and his plump pouty lips were on hers, convincing her. _He didn't say something unless he MEANT it. He didn't DO it unless he wanted to._ Sansa moaned happily into his mouth, her tongue playing with his. 

  She started panting, her body pressing hard into his, wanting him inside her. His name rolling off her tongue, desperate for him. All of him. She wanted to _show_ him. She was _sure_ he knew exactly what she _felt_ for him..and it wasn't going away. It wasn't for the _Summer._ His fingers worked her zipper down her back, slipping it down her shoulders. When he pulled it down to reveal her breasts, his breath caught. He took the sight of her _in._ He looked at her like he loved everything about her. She got to her knees, letting him slide her dress down around her bottom, she sat back down, lifting her legs. He pulled the dress through, folded it, and lay it to the side. 

 "Such a gentleman." She mewled into his ear. She wore only panties now. She reached out to unzip him and take his clothes off, when his mouth was on hers again. They were on their knees, Jon letting her undress him. She pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it. She jerked at his pants, trying to yank them off inside out. His feet kicked them off. He pulled her panties down, ripping them off her before she could step out of them. 

 " _I want to be inside you so bad Sansa."_ His ached whisper in her ear. 

  Her hands sunk into his soft black curls, pulling him in for a kiss. She slowly kissed him, and leaned back. He wrapped his arm behind her back, steadying them with his arm, and guided her slowly, until her body lay flat under his. She rung a strand of his hair around her finger while she kissed him. 

 " _I want you inside me Jon. Please.."_ Her knees fell to the side, inviting him in.

  He wasted no time. He sunk inside her, sheathing himself fully. They both held each other tightly in place, before he started to move his hips. Her legs came up, wrapping around his flawless ass, pushing him in with her heels. He engulfed her. His intoxicating smell, like a drug. He dizzied her. He undid her. Everything. _Everything._ Everything about him. There were not enough compliments she could give. 

  His hot breath became heavy against her neck. She was almost there. She rolled her hips under him, his thrusts were slow and strong.

 " _Jon...Jon...I.."_ She bit her lip. She couldn't say it in the throes of passion. _No. I won't. He deserves more._

 " _I know."_

  It was all he said. He said it slow. _Serious._ It wasn't a groan. It wasnt from the sex. _It was from his heart._

  She pounded her fist into his back. Biting back tears, she felt her release building. _Nothing I can do about that. The man knows how to FUCK._

  Her nails dug deep into his back, marking him. "I'm..I..I'm _coming Jon. Annhh"_

  His grunts came with his last few thrusts. Loud. His hands clamped around her shoulders. He trembled into her. Her thighs shook around his hips. She was biting down into his neck.

 "Fuck! _God Sansa!"_ He stilled over her after he pulsed hard into her. They held each other in place. 

  Sansa couldn't look into his eyes right now. She'd cry if she did. She _could not_ do this _now._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Lol Jon's three days off is over..back to work


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marg has a bonfire party. Smut ensues.

 

 

"So..how was lunch?" 

 She'd come back from being out with Jon around 5. They spent a fair amount of time under the tree. He pulled out sodas and snacks from the cooler. She laughed when he pulled out a Reese's, she knew why he brought it. Turns out, her and Jon hardly texted before all this, and that was the last thing Sansa sent to him. _She'd have to fix that. Send him some while he's at work..perhaps a pic or two._ When they got home, he went straight to his cottage to nap before work, and she plopped on the couch with Arya. 

 "It was fine."

 "Was it just Marg?"

 "No, she brought jerkoff." Sansa revelled in calling him anything _but_ his actual _name._

 _"_ You took Jon to lunch with that _asshole?"_

Sansa looked at Arya wide-eyed. "Yeah..it was fine! I needed someone to get me _through_ that shit." 

  Arya made a disgusted sound, sunk back in the couch, and crossed her arms. 

 "What's your _problem?"_

Arya turned her head and look at Sansa. "I don't have a _problem_ Sansa.." She leaned in closer, "..but you _might_ wanna consider changing your clothes after you've been with him." 

  Sansa's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Her stomach dropped and heat churned under her skin. 

 "I..was with him all afternoon Arya. I can't help it if..if some of his smell sticks on me, I mean we were in his car."

  She swallowed her unconvincing bullshit lie. 

 "I've spent all _day_ with him before Sansa. I've been in his car. I _never_ came home _reeking_ of Jon and _sex."_

 _"What the fuck?"_ Sansa spat out. " _How..._ Arya, I don't even want to _know_ how you know what _sex_ smells like!"

  Sansa thought of the next words she'd speak, when Arya's big eyes went back to the TV, sat back, crossed her arms across her stomach, and smirked.

 "Looks like I'm not the _only one_ sneaking around this Summer." 

  Sansa got up from the couch, shot a look at the side of Arya's head, and spun around to run upstairs..to change. 

 

  **_Bonfire_** _ **tonight at the Twins. Everyone's coming.** Sent 7:01_

She stared at the text from Marg. She was helping her mom set plates for dinner, thinking about it. 

 "Doing anything tonight?" Cat asked, jerking her out of her head.

 "Mmmm..I'm thinking about it. Marg is having a bonfire tonight. Everyone's going."

  Cat looked up at Sansa. "Will there be drinking?"

 "Mom..probably, yes..but you _know_ I don't do that." 

  Her mom sighed and nodded. Unlike Robb and Jon, Sansa never had a " _stupid drunken night"._ She attended many parties during high school, and had _many_ opportunities to drink, but never partook, deciding instead, to be the designated driver. _Like a good fucking girl._ Both Robb and Jon on the other hand, have come home _stupid drunk._ One particular incident involving them both passed out on the porch, after a night with Theon..an even worse influence than Marg. Everyone in the house heard about their Dad finding them before he left for work, and trying to sneak them into the cottage, before Cat caught him doing it. There was some yelling that day.

  She texted Marg back

  **_Pick me up before you go._**

  **_K, be there at 9._**

 "She'll pick me up. I'll figure out a ride.." Cat opened her mouth to say something "I _won't_ let anyone who's been drinking to give me a _ride_ mom, geez."

 "Okay, _okay.._ I trust you." Her hand waving in the air. 

  _Drinking..drinking is the LAST thing she needs to worry about._

 

Sansa sat in front of the dying fire, her knees pulled up to her chest, as she watched her friends from high school act a damn fool. She didn't get to see Jon before being picked up. She wanted to go out the back, and sneak into the cottage to say goodbye, but Ned stopped her from doing so. "Let him _sleep_ Sansa." She dug her nails into her palm and pouted.

 "You're not drinking." Marg's older brother Loras pointed out, standing over her, holding a solo cup. 

 "I usually don't." She said, looking back at the fire. _Please don't sit by me. I've blown off more dumb ass drunk boys than I can count tonight._

He sat next to Sansa. She almost openly groaned. "Oh calm down Sansa, I'm not drinking either, and you're the only one here who's not a complete idiot."

She laughed, and relaxed. Loras was actually pleasant company to be around, she just didn't want to be hit on anymore.They sat and talked for a while. He talked about school, his parents pushing him to take his place in the family business, and girls Marg kept setting him up with. Sansa talked about school, her indecision on her degree, and inability to date.. _until I can convince my parents to let me date my cousin._ She had nothing interesting to contribute, without shocking the crap out of him, so she let him do all the talking.

 "Can I tell you something serious Sansa?" He suddenly asked. "But..you have to _promise_ not to tell a soul." 

  Sansa leaned in, curious to hear a Tyrell family secret, and nodded. 

 "I'm kind of in love." 

  Sansa's brow raised. She grinned widely, curious which girl managed to snag the heart of one of the wealthiest, hottest bachelor's in town. 

 "With Renly." 

  Her eyes wide, she gasped quietly, instantly slapping her hand over her mouth.

 "Whaaaat?" She mumbled.

 "Yeah." 

  He explained the story of how their friendship blossomed into a serious relationship. They dated on campus, but had to hide it, coming back home. Both families were _not_ the type to "accept their son for who they were, and just want them to be happy." No. They'd both been raised from birth to marry _well,_ and carry on the family name, and as Loras was the only son, he was undoubtedly the one feeling the most pressure. 

 "Marg knows. My grandmother knows. Marg has tried so hard to set me up with girls who _she_  thinks would marry me regardless. Any woman I marry will be in it for the money...and _that_ will be the mother of my child." 

  He finally met her eyes. She saw the tears well up, and reached out, pulling him in for a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder and choked out a sob. She held him tight, her hand stroking his back. 

 "Oh Loras. I'm so sorry." Her heart ached for him. She couldn't imagine the kind of pain he had to live through. The pressure to be someone he wasn't.. _for the rest of his life._

 _"_ I want to fucking leave this place. I want to take Renly, and get as far away from here as possible..and just.. _live. Be happy."_

 _"_ You _should."_ She said pulling back. 

  He laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're the first _person_ who's encouraged me to do that Sansa." He sniffled.

 "I can't help it. I want you to be happy." 

 "You _do?"_ He said looking confused. "I'm not even your _friend."_

 "Yes you are." She smiled back. "You are my first gay friend. My gay boyfriend."

  They broke out into laughter.

 "I accept you for who you are and I truly want you to have a happy life..and please feel free to text, or call anytime you feel like you need to vent, or need words of encouragement..or what shoes go with which shirt."

  He laughed again. "Thanks Sansa. I _will."_

  His eyes scanned around around them. " _Damn._ Here comes a looker. Wait..Sansa isn't that your brother?"

  Sansa's stomach dropped, she whipped her head around to see Robb, dressed to absolutely _kill,_ walking their way. _Exactly their way. Like he's fucking looking right AT me with the fuck me eyes, and ohh my god. He's hot. Fuck. He's hot. He's hot as fucking FUCK."_

  Sansa closed her legs, trying to keep the warmth contained, before it jumped out of her skin, and smacked her brother across the face..in front of all these people. Loras quickly shuffled up. He wiped the back of his jeans, and darted his hand out.

 "Robb right?" Loras asked eagerly.

  Sansa couldn't look at him. She was terrified her body would betray her. Her chin rested on her knees. 

 "Yes...Loras?" 

  _Holy shit. That husky fucking voice of his. It's gonna get me killed._

"Yeah..nice to meet you..can I get you a drink?" 

  _Oh my god, Loras is crushing all over Robb in front of me. I mean..I can't blame him. He's BOTH sex's type._

 _"_ No thank you, I'll be driving Sansa home." His voice deepened.

 "Oh..oh _this?_ Oh no..I'm not drinking. This is ginger ale." Loras stumbled out.

 "What are you _doing_ here Robb?" She asked through gritted teeth, still unable to meet his gaze. She could _feel_ his eyes burning into her.

 "Just making sure my sweet sister _stays_ sweet." 

  She finally looked up, watching Robb, his eyes burning into Loras now. 

 "Oh..oh no man. We're..were j-just friends." He swallowed. "Right Sansa?" 

 "He's right Robb." She got to her feet and shuffled the dirt off her butt. " _Stop."_ She warned.

  Robb gazed at her wickedly. "Would you _excuse_ us..Loras?"

 "S..sure. See ya Sansa. I'll shoot ya a text like we talked about. Nice meeting you Robb."

  Robb stepped uncomfortably close. Uncomfortable because it sent a flame straight between her legs. 

 "Loras fucking _Tyrell_ Sansa?" 

  She groaned furiously. "What the hell are you _doing_ here? Jesus fucking Christ! These aren't your friends, this isn't _your_ party, and I am _NOT_ your fucking responsibility Ro-" 

  His hand came up to grab her arm, his fingers gripped into her skin. " _Lower. Your. Voice."_ He growled under his breath. "Walk with me. Right _now."_

She started to jerk her arm free, but he only squeezed tighter. He turned to lead her away, walking her further from the light of the fire, toward the trees.

  Once out of ear shot, she looked around. There was darkness, and there was trees. "Where's your car." 

 "This way." He huffed, his hand still squeezing the back of her arm.

 "Robb let _go_ of me!"

 "I don't _think_ so Sansa."

  Her heart was beating in her throat. She wasn't afraid of the dark. She was afraid of being in the dark with _Robb._ She jerked with all the strength she could muster, and broke free of his grip. She took off running, to where, she had no idea. The blood in her veins pumped so hot, she could feel it pounding through her head. His steps were close behind hers..on her heels. Sansa closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable. His arms closed tight around her, and they both stumbled to the ground. 

  Her breath came out hard. She instantly struggled to free herself from under the weight of his body, an attempt made in vain, as he had her on her back, pinning her arms over her head. 

 "Fuck!" She gasped out. Their chests heaved rapidly, pressing into each other. She felt him hard as a rock, pressed into her inner thigh. "Robb. Get _off me!_ What the _fuck?!"_

She felt his tongue in her mouth. His plump lips playing with her. _He tastes like Robb._ She moaned in defeat, slipping her tongue into his mouth, breathing hard from her nose. He's grinding his erection closer to her core, kissing her hard, his mouth hot on hers. She heard his guttural groan vibrate in her mouth. She felt pressure in her chest and broke the kiss, throwing her head back and breathing hard. 

  His tongue traced down her neck. 

 "Oh _god. What are you doing to me."_ She moaned. 

  He said nothing. He held her arms in place with one hand, unbuttoning her shorts with the other.

 "Robb _no!_ We _can't."_ She whined, lifting her head to watch him pull her shorts and panties down as far as he could.

 "We _can."_ He growled. He lifted her shirt, his tongue licking between her breasts. He peeled her bra to the side and sucked a nipple. _I'm losing this battle._

Robb used his foot to slide her shorts down, the rough soles of his shoes scraping her shin. _This is so fucking dirty._

With hard panted breath, Sansa heard Robb's zipper. Her heart beat fast, she felt his hips dip, and..

 " _God!"_ She groaned. His cock was inside her. She was dripping wet, so he slid it right inside her, taking her breath away.

 " _Fuck_  Sansa..you're so fucking _wet_ for an unwilling participant." His deep voice coming out hot in her ear. She moaned out, feeling his beard scratch her cheek. He thrust hard into her. His grunts were desperate. Her legs wrapped around the back of his jeans. _Oh Jesus. He didn't even pull his pants down, he just unleashed his cock, and entered me._ His hips rocked back and forth, pumping in and out of her. " _God fuuuck."_ His deep voice growled. 

Her heels dug into his ass while he fucked her into the ground. Their moans echoed around them. Sansa squeezed her eyes tight, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy.  _I'm on fucking fire right now. God he feels so good inside me. His cock sunken into me like this. His grunting, his hurried thrusts. Hitting..that..spot..right...fucking..THERE..ohmygod!_

_"I'm coming Sansa!"_

_"God yes,_ fuck me _brother."_ She never used that word with him, in _this_ capacity..but as it came out of her mouth, she felt Robb's back stiffen, shoving himself inside her in two..more..thrusts. 

 "God _yes!"_ Digging her heels in his ass deeper, her orgasm exploding through her in waves. She convulsed under his body. Their satisfied moans was all she heard. 

  After a moment, Robb slid out of her. He picked up her shorts and handed them to her.

 "Wait..where are my underwear?" 

  He helped her up, dipping to adjust his pants over his still-hard dick, zipping them up. He brought her panties to his nose and inhaled. 

 "I'll be keeping these." He said, stuffing them in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't give enough thanks to the readers hooked on this story. Wherever I take it, I hope you stick with me. I can't stay away from Robb. I mean..I just can't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Sansa talk..angsty.

 

 

  There was absolute silence in the car the entire way home. _This was different. It FELT different._

Robb squirmed in his seat. He swallowed, his thoughts screaming in the world's most quiet car. _I've gone too far._

 "Sansa-"

 "Don't... _please Robb. Just. Don't."_

_Fuck. What the fuck have I done? I've lost my mind._

A few nights ago, Sansa was his sister. He was in a long term relationship. _If I think anymore I'm gonna fucking break fucking down. Right here. Right now. I don't need to talk about what's gotten into me since the night I watched her..and saw her differently. I don't want to explain that I can't stop wanting her..thinking of doing dirty things with her. I need her to know I'm sorry._

 _"Sansa_ I'm sorry." The words come out of his mouth and he exhaled the rest. "That.. _that_ will not happen again."

  She brought her knees up to her chest buried her head in them, and sobbed. 

  _Jesus. I'm such an asshole. I fucked it up._

 _"I'll explain.._ to Jon."

 "You will _NOT."_ She wiped her tears, and cleared her throat. " _I'll_ talk to him." She demanded. 

  He nodded. They pulled up to the house. He turned the engine off, she made no move. 

  Robb sighed and looked at her. He wanted to comfort her...there was no way he was touching her now, it would probably result in another punch to his face.

 "Robb, I'm just as guilty for wanting you as _you_ are for wanting _me."_ She took a deep breath. "But it's _different_ now. I can't explain-"

 "Because you're in love with him." He interrupted. He already knew. It actually broke his heart to know, and he didn't know why. "You're in love with him..and..I put you in the worst position..and all I can fucking FEEL..is _SORRY."_

Sansa shook her head. "I'm so fucking confused."

 "Me too." He said quietly. 

 "I'm going to break his fucking heart Robb."

  Robb turned to Sansa. "Sansa, do you want _me_ to talk to him? I'll tell him it was me being a straight up, perverted fucking prick..that I m-"

 "That you _made me do it?_ And how do you think _that_ will go Robb?" She interrupted. "Besides..I _wanted_ you to do it." Her chin settled back onto her knees. "I think I'm more perverted than _you."_

 _"Impossible."_ He blurted out.

 "Yeah? How do you explain..that I purposely get pissed..and tell you _no,_ because I know you'll..punish me for it."

 " _Punish you?"_

 _"No.._ no, not like that. Like..I know you'll _take me anyway."_ She met his eyes. Her eyes rimmed with tears.

 "Sansa." He pleaded. 

 "I just don't know _why_ Robb. Why the hell do I hiss at you, slap you, want to _strangle you.._ when the whole time my body is _screaming_ for you."

 "I don't know Sansa. I could ask myself the same exact thing, and here we'd be anyway. I want to devour you everytime I see you..or think of you. I feel this.. _painful lust."_ He sat back, feeling depleted. "It's not _love."_

_"I know."_

He grabbed her hand, pulled it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She closed her eyes and smiled. 

 "Are you done with me?" He grinned.

  She snatched her hand out of his. "You're _such_ a dick Robb." She said rolling her eyes.

 "Don't act like you don't fucking love it though." He sneered.

  She opened the door, getting out. Dipping her head down, she shot him a look, a look Robb knew too well. "Fuck you Robb. Seriously."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a fucking tease/cliffhanger..I know. Thanks to this day..I'm drunk. I'm drunk writing/proofreading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: angst ahead.

 

 

  Jon walked into his room and spotted Sansa immediately. The sun beamed through his living room and shone subtle light on her sweet face. She was wrapped in his grey tee shirt, her hair pulled up in a loose bun on top of her head. She had her long arms draped over his pillow, her cheek sunk into it, with her mouth open. _God help me, I'll keep that pillow forever if she drooled on it._ He never came home to something as beautiful as this. 

  He draped his work shirt over his chair, and slowly approached his bed. He walked to the right side, raised the covers and slid into bed. He scooted closer to her, and nestled his body against hers. 

  _She's warm. She smells..like_ ME. _That's my shampoo..my body wash. Did she shower here?_

Her body moved into his. He leaned in, kissing her cheek. She hummed awake. She turned around, adjusting her eyes. 

 "Good morning beautiful." He said, unable to control his ridiculous smile. 

 "Good morning love." She said gruffly.

 "Did you stay the night here?"

 "Nuh-uh" she hummed.

 "You showered here though? You smell like my stuff."

 "Mmhmm." She stretched her arms out and inhaled. "I got home late last night."

 "The bonfire? How was it? He asked twirling a strand of her hair.

 "It was okay." She sat up, crossed her legs and sat Indian-style, and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. "I need to talk to you about something." She said, with her head down.

  Jon swallowed, feeling a nervous fluttering in his stomach. He blinked and waited. 

 "Robb came up there." She looked down at her fingers. "He came up to see I got home safely. But-"

 "Oh God Sansa..did you _fuck?"_ He asked, sitting up. 

 "Yes." She whispered.

 "Fucking son of a _bitch."_ He cursed under his breath.  _I thought it was over..he said he'd be done, "dirty fucking condom" my ass._ "What the fuck Sansa?"

 "I'm an _idiot_ Jon..I _want_ it to be _over,_ I _swear,_ but my _body-"_

 _"_ Stop Sansa." He got up from the bed, walked to the other side of the room, and paced. "I can't fucking wrap my head around what's happened over the past few days." He rubbed his temple and looked at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her entire face was red.

  _Jesus Christ..my heart._

 _"_ I don't know what I'm _doing Sansa._ I don't regret doing what we did, _what we ALL did.._ but _this.._ it _isn't just FUCKING_ for me!"

  "For me _either Jon!"_

 _"_ If that's true Sansa, then _why did you fuck him?!"_

_"I don't KNOW!"_

_"_ Oh, that's a child's _bullshit_ answer Sansa!" 

 "I'm _so SORRY..Oh God Jon, please_   _forgive_ me." She choked out, crying uncontrollably. 

 "I don't..I don't understand why I'm so _mad._ You're not my _girlfriend.._ we're not _dating._ This..we can't even.." He couldn't think anymore, couldn't think of any words that made _sense._ He sat heavily at the foot of his bed, her sobbing shaking the whole thing. He cupped his mouth with both hands and sighed. 

 "I'm in _love_ with you Sansa." His said defeated, unable to look at her. "I _don't know what to do.._ maybe we just go back to.."

 "No..Jon _please."_ She pleaded.

  He slapped his thighs and jerked out of the bed, and stood over her. "What can we _do_ about it _anyway?_ You think Cat and Ned are going to be _okay_ with their little girl dating her _cousin?!"_ You think we can live happily ever after, playing boyfriend and girlfriend with some _Robb on the side?!"_ He wrapped his hands firmly around her wrists. "It will _never_ happen Sansa..this was _doomed_ before it began." He was shaking.

  Sansa uncoiled her wrists from his grip, lept from his bed, and ran past him. 

 "Sansa, _wait.."_

The door slammed shut.

  _Fuck._

He looked around his empty room, his heart still beating hard in his chest. He dropped his head to the pillow, breathing in the scent of her. He sunk into it and wept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. It's short, and it's heartbreaking. I'll be updating later today.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents go away for the weekend, and Sansa finally comes out of her room.

 

 

  Robb spent the last four days repeating the sentiment "fuck" in his head. Sansa's routine drastically changed in front of everyone's eyes, and Robb was the only one who knew why. She didn't go outside to swim, she barely came downstairs, and when she did, she walked around like a zombie. Her eyes weren't there, she looked numb..dead to the world. 

  He tried to speak to her, but she locked herself in her room, and when she was downstairs, they were surrounded. He texted her, but even he knew, it was an attempt in vain. Jon was avoiding the family all together, but that wasn't questioned at all.

 "What happened to your sister at the bonfire?" Ned asked Robb.

  He tried to keep his heart steady. He took a sip of his coffee, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. When I picked her up, she was with the Tyrell kid."

 "Loras? You're telling me that she's been sulking around here, locking herself into her room, and sobbing for 4 days straight, because of Loras fucking _Tyrell?"_ Ned asked, looking intently at Robb.

 "I don't know Dad." He replied lazily.

 "Did she _talk_ about him on the way home?"

 "No..not a word." _And THAT was true,_ Robb thought. 

  Ned shook his head. "Will you please.. _talk_ to her Robb? _Be there_ for her this weekend, while we're gone?" 

  Robb swallowed nervously. _Yeah, I was going to need to fix this shit anyway. "_ Yeah Dad..I'll talk to her."

 "You ready Ned?" Cat suddenly asked behind them. 

 "Yes, lets get out of here." Ned smiled.

 "Robb, the numbers for everyone is on the board, I left cash for anyone who needs it for the weekend on your dresser, and.." She looked around as if remembering. "..Oh! Remind Sansa about the Tyrell's dinner tomorrow night."

 "Dinner?" Robb asked.

 "Yes, Marg and her family invited her to dinner. They wanted to finalize plans for their trip."

  Robb's confused look made his mother shake her head. "Sansa was invited to spend a month at their house in the Hamptons Robb. She agreed to it months ago." 

  He suddenly nodded his head. "Mmmm. Okay I'll let her know. You guys have a great weekend, stay safe, and please text us whenever you have a signal."

 "Okay _dad."_ Ned joked. "Stay safe son. Love you." 

  His mother kissed him, and they walked out the door, saying their goodbyes and drove off for their weekend alone. 

  Robb stood at the doorway, closing it once they were no longer in sight. He turned to walk back into the kitchen and finish his coffee, when he heard the gravel shift under wheels outside. 

  _Jon._

He pryed the shade up, watched Jon get out of the car and start to walk to the side of the house. He reached for the handle before he could think, swinging the door open and calling out.

 "Jon."

  He kept walking, disappearing around the corner. 

 "Jon!" He jumped down the porch stairs, chasing after him. "God damnit Jon,  _stop."_

Jon whipped around, shooting a death stare into him. "Robb, I don't want to _fucking talk to you."_

"You're talking to me right _now_ brother." Robb couldn't help it. _He's being an idiot. Just get over it already and fucking start your perfect life with her already you fool..she isn't in love with ME._

  Jon made fists at his side and huffed, turning back around.

 "Jon _wait._ I'm sorry."

  Jon stood in place, his back turned to Robb.

  He sighed loudly. "I'm _sorry_ brother..it was _my_ fault."

  Jon turned around slowly and glared at him. "Yeah? You took her by force? She didn't _want_ you?" 

  Robb thought about how to answer. "I..don't think she would have done anything had I not..initiated it." He said slowly. "I was a dick. I wanted to fuck her as soon as I saw her that night." _Fuck why am I saying this out loud?_

 "Well she wanted you too, so-"   

 "Well, after, I knew it was too much. I let it go too far..and I know, for _obvious reasons,_ why we can't go on like we've been, but she's been dead to the world this past week because of _you._ She's a fucking _mess._ Dad even asked me about it..asked me to talk to her about what's wrong." Jon inhaled deeply. Robb held up his hand defensively. "I.. _listen dammit!_ My sister is _broken._ She fucking _LOVES you, and in spite_ of the crazy way it _started,_ or what you'll have to face moving forward, doesn't change that _fact._ So suck it _up,_ and make her _happy.._ before someone else _does!"_

 _"_ Like _you?"_ He spat.

 "Jeeeesus Jon. No, not _ME._ She's going to the Hamptons this summer with the Tyrell's apparently..That's one month, in a pretty boy's company, wounded..with a broken heart. That's the beginning of a summer novel and wedding speech right there." He attempted to smile.

 "I'm _done_ Jon." He stepped forward. "I swear to you..I'm _done._ " 

 " _You_ may be.." Jon hung his head and walked away. 

  _Fucking bull-headed ass._

He walked around to the back and went in the house. All he could hear was the ticking of the clock. He could smell her in the air. He and Sansa were the only two people in the house. He felt the familiar warmth spread through him. Imagining her body spread out on the bed..

  _Oh god. Stop. Stop it. I'm done. We're done._

He walked quietly up the stairs, passed her room, and shut his door behind him..he had to do something about his throbbing erection.

  

  Sansa woke when she heard her parents getting ready to leave. She couldn't muster the courage to face them. It was early, they'd assume she was sleeping. She heard Robb sending them off..then she heard him yelling for Jon. She whipped the pillow over her head and ran down the steps, she cracked the back door and listened to them talk. Her heart beating in her throat threatened to choke her. 

  _Oh shit_   _her dad asked about her_..the _Hamptons?_ Oh _fuck,_ that's _right..no chance of THAT happening with Loras, Robb....Jon..oh Jon...I am too. I'm done._

She saw him walk into the cottage and the movement of Robb walking toward her. She quietly shut the door, hurried up the stairs and ducked into her room. She leaned her weight back on the door, listened to Robb pass her room, and chewed her nails. She walked back to her bed, laid back and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to go to Jon. Wanted his arms around her. Wanted to feel him against her, on top of her..

  She jumped out of bed and quickly glanced in the mirror. 

  _Oh my god..look at me. I'm a fucking mess._ She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ears sighed and walked out of her room. She kept her glasses on, the loose bun on top of her head bouncing, so she untied it and shook her hair free across her shoulders.

  She took a deep breath before opening the cottage door. Turning the knob, she stepped in, and looked at his bedroom door. It was shut. She was thankful when she felt it turn..she didn't want to knock for _this._ She closed the door gently, engulfed now, in the darkness. She turned, and stood frozen in place. She could _hear_  her heart. She thought it would be as simple as sliding into bed with him, and wrapping her arms around his body.. _because that's what I WANT to do,_ but now, surrounded by blackness, and the _scent_ of him overwhelming her, she felt stuck in place. 

  After an eternity of standing still, she took a shaky breath and started to walk toward his bed. Her hands went out involuntarily, feeling for anything to guide her.

  She gasped loudly as the touch of his hand was on her arm. He pulled her tightly to his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around her back. She panted heavy breath.

 " _Sansa_." He breathed. His soft lips kissed her shoulder. He sqeezed his eyes shut, wincing with pain. "I've been in _agony.._ I fucking _need_ you."

  She sobbed in his shoulder. Cradling her face into his neck, she kissed him until she found his lips. Once his mouth was on hers she felt a wave of relief.

  _It has been too long my love. Too long without your lips on mine, without your arms around me. Stay. Stay. Here._

His kisses strong, passionate, everything she wanted to feel coming through him. Every thing he wanted to _tell._

She moaned his name in the air, feeling him press closer. He was hard. His hands were working her clothes off, her body trembling when his fingers touch her bare her skin. He kneeled in front of her pulling her sweatpants down, she stepped out of them and let his hands guide her hips backwards, until she fell back on his bed. The breath left her body, when he spread her legs apart and dipped his tongue right inside her. She moaned loudly, her body already shaking. He licked her everywhere, even lifting her to tongue her ass. She didn't have time to breathe. She was clawing at the sheets, unable to stop writhing against his face. She felt her throat get dry from breathing and heavy moans. 

 " _Jon, fuck."_ She moaned painfully. 

  He growled hungrily, his tongue humming inside her, and picked up the pace, licking up and down her slit. She reached down, her fingers sinking in his curls, and grabbed as she felt herself coming. He knew it. He licked up her clit. 

 " _Come_ Sansa." He demanded. 

  Feeling his hot breath against her pussy, she seized the second his tongue touched her again.

 "Yes! _Oh God Jon!_ She cried out She started circling her hip, feeling the intense waves of pleasure pulsing through her. While she still shook through her orgasm, she felt the weight of Jon's body suddenly on top of her. _Oh god._ He slipped his tongue, with the taste of her on it, in her mouth, kissing her so deep, a deep moan came from his throat. 

_"I want you inside me. Please Jon."_

He winced quietly, reached his hand down and guided himself through her lips, inhaling quickly, before slowly thrusting inside her. 

 " _Ahhhh fuck. God Sansa."_

_This is intense. It feels intense. Why does my heart break while he's inside me? Every part of me inside, feels home._

He starts to move. His beard is gently scratching her cheek as he moved. His lips barely graze her ear, she can feel his hot panting on her earlobes.

 " _Did you come here for this Sansa? Did you come here to be fucked?"_

She bit down on her lip. " _Yes."_ She panted. 

  He picked up his pace, trembling against her body, she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him close. 

 " _Is this what you want. To be fucked in the dark? Do you see his face while I'm inside you?"_

 _"Nooo."_ She whined. 

 " _Do you still want him Sansa? Tell me the truth. Do you still want him to make you come?"_

Tears rolled down into her hair. She felt her stomach tightened with nerves and heat at the same time. She fought the truth. " _No."_ She choked out. 

 "Ahhh.. _you're lying Sweetling."_

_Fuck me, I'll die after this. Just fucking kill me now._

She moved her heels deeper into his thighs, taking the painful pleasure of his thrusts going deeper, his moans making her hotter, her cunt getting tighter around him, feeling herself about to be pushed over the edge.

 "You want us _both_ don't you? _You want him, and you can't help yourself. You want him inside you. I've seen him inside you and I can tell you..it was quite a sight. Hot as fuck."_

 _"Jonnn"_ she begged, the intensity of his words sending chills through her. She slowly nodded her head in the cradle of his neck.

 " _Yesss my love. I understand, your pretty brother..you lust for him..but you LOVE me. Ungh!"_ He grunted out, pushing inside her. " _I don't want to share Sansa, I don't want his cock inside you again..do you hear me?"_

 " _Yes." She whimpered._

 "Now.. _SAY it Sansa. Say what you wanted to the last time but...didn't."_ He said with shallow breath. 

  Her thighs, sore from squeezing so tight around him, started to shake, she felt herself rising..rising..

 " _I love you Jon."_ The words choked out of her, while her walls convulsed around him.

  He pumped into her deeply, staggered over her body and threw his head back. "Fuck!" She felt him pulse into her, his body jerking. She held him tightly to her body, their stomachs tightened together. Sweat. Heat. Warmth. Naked bodies..it was more than Sansa hoped for, when she entered his room.

  He collapsed onto her, grunting one final time, both catching their breath. 

 " _I love you Sansa."_

Never pulling out of her, he rolled to the side, still entwined in her arms. They both twirled each other's hair,  until they both drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this kind of fluffy. I'm elated to have Jonsa back..but there might just be a loophole there..hope you enjoy ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? Naw.

 

 

 "Wellll, look who finally made up!" 

  They both jerked awake, naked as the day they were born. Jon yanked the covers over the two of them.

  Robb chuckled. "No need for that brother, nothing I haven't seen before." 

 "Robb get the _fuck out of here_!" Jon yelled.

 "Okay, okay. I just wanted to tell you guys, that Arya's getting dropped off in an hour. She might go back out later, and I'm leaving..shouldn't be back until late. There's some money on the kitchen counter for pizza, or whatever." He tucked his hands in his pockets and bobbed his head. "Sooo-"

 "Got it Robb. Arya's coming. You're going. Cash for pizza, now _leave."_ Jon growled.

  He held both hands up defensively, nodded and left. 

  Sansa reached back around his neck and pulled him close, cooing in his chest. 

 "You're staying right _here."_

 _"God_ I _wish."_ Jon snuggled closer.

  She looked over his chest.

 "Why don't you have a clock in here? How do you know what time it is?" 

 "My _phone."_

  Sansa giggled. "Well, where's your phone..what time is it?"

  He patted around his nightstand, feeling for it. After several attempts he laid back, cradled his head into her hair and sighed.

 "Who _cares.._ I'm not working tonight..we could stay in this bed, naked all day." Jon whined.

 "If not for Arya, I could honestly _do_ that." 

  He moaned in frustration, feeling her break away, mumbling about who doesn't have a clock, and why it's so fucking dark in here. He laid his head in the pillow and laughed.

 "Holy shit, it's 2:30!" She yelled.

 "Really? That's a good night's  sleep for _me."_ He said lazily.

 "Well..for you, yeah..for _me,_ it's..I _never_ sleep this late"

 "I guess I just fucked you into oblivion love." 

  She looked at him and burst out in laughter. "Yeah, ha..I guess you did." He laughed with her.

 "Are you going with the Tyrell's, Sansa?" Jon's voice turned serious.

 "No. I need to tell them I'm cancelling, tomorrow night." 

 "Why?" Jon asked, fidgeting with the sheet. 

  She moved on top of him, propping her head on his chest. "Because there's no _way_ I'm going to be away from _this_ beautiful face." She scratched his beard. "..and these perfect pouty lips." She kissed him gently. "..and this hard _cock."_  She reached down and gripped his erection, eliciting a moan from him. "..for a _month."_

_"Sansaaa."_

She worked her lips down his body, and put him in her mouth, humming as she lowered her lips down.

 "Ohhh _fuck."_ Jon moaned. 

  She sucked, using her fingers to grasp the base, moving it up and down with her mouth. Her mouth went deeper, tongue flat against his shaft, she kissed the tip, going back down, cupping his tightened balls. His hummed moans got quicker, louder, and he thrust his fingers in her hair. He lifted his bottom to go deeper in her mouth, held onto handfuls of her hair tightly and choked out a broken moan, as he came in her mouth. 

  She rose from the bed, dressing herself, and looked down on Jon's perfect body, laying limp on his bed.

 "Where ya going?" He asked. 

 "I need to go back to my room, get my phone and check on everyone."

 "Noooo..you're gonna get back in my _bed..I'm not done with you."_

Sansa playfully pulled away. "Later, my love. I have to get some stuff done..oh and by the way Arya knows about us."

  She turned to walk away, leaving Jon in shock behind her. 

 

  Sansa walked into her room, the image of Jon's face, still resonant in her mind. She knew a talk was bound to happen between them, but Arya had her own secrets..and she didn't seem to be disgusted with the idea anyway.

  _Which is weird. I'd think, of everyone, Arya might have the most to say about it..save her parents. Ayiyi._

She scanned her room for her phone, spotting it on her dresser. She picked it up, unlocked it and checked her messages. While she was reading Marg's pleas for dinner confirmation, she jumped at the site of Robb standing in the doorway. 

 "Robb! _Fuck!_ I thought you were _gone!"_

 _"_ I'm on my way out." He grinned. 

 _"Where_ you off to anyway?"

  He pushed off the door with his shoulder, and took a step closer to her. His deep stare, his confident swagger, making her cheeks flush. She took a deep breath in.

 "What do you care where I'm _off to?"_

Sansa stared into his chest, able to see the top of his chest hairs peeking out of his shirt. It was a white fitted tee with three buttons that he left unbuttoned. She tried to focus on something that wouldn't make her face hot, but with him standing so close to her, she realized everything about him, drew her _in._

_My fucking FLAW._

_"_ I..it's none of my business..you can just _go."_

He remained in place. 

 "What are you _doing?"_ She met his eyes, pulling all the courage she could muster.

 "I'm going to visit Jeyne. She's been blowing up my phone, asking for a meeting." He lightly bumped her hip with his. "And I need.. _someone_ for _this."_ He said pushing his erection against her. 

  Her insides boiled to the surface. "I thought you were _done._ You told _Jon."_

 _"Heard that eh?"_ He sneered. "Oh Sansa. I'll likely _never_ be _done_ with you." 

  She was frozen in place, her skin _scorching_ anticipating his touch.

 " _Robb."_ She whispered. 

  He reached between her thighs and softly touched her skin. 

 "Well?" He growled. 

 " _No."_ Her unconvincing voice choked out. 

 " _No?"_

Sansa's eyes were already closed. She felt an ache flash through her body. 

  _I'm damned. Im completely damned. Im the worst human in the world because I want him to touch me. I want his fingers inside me. I want his heavy breath in my ear, saying dirty things in his husky dark voice, while I shatter around him. I want to feel the shame immediately afterwards of the pleasure he sends through my spent body. I'm horrible. I am horrible. End it. God Robb..just END it. I'll ruin everything. I will atone later. I'll feel good NOW, and I'll make up for it later. But now..NOW._

 _"Yes."_ She breathed.

  He slipped his fingers through her panties. Dipping them into the warm flesh of her cunt, he leaned over and cursed. 

  Sansa was in ruin. Already tightening her thighs in pleasure. She braced herself, leaning her weight back on her dresser, her hands gripping the edge, letting him move slowly in and out of her..easily..she was dripping. 

 "This..we.. _we can't..Robb..Jon.."_

 _"I know..I'm an asshole._ I can't..I just _can't_ Sansa."

 "Then by _all means_..continue." Jon's voice came from behind them.

  They both jerked back up. Sansa felt her face go red. 

 "Jon, I'm-"

 "Oh..I _know_ Sansa." Jon said darkly.

  Robb unable to face either of them, looked like he wanted to jump out of her window. 

 "You can finish, Robb." 

  They both looked up in confusion. Jon's arms were crossed. He leaned against the frame, his leg crossed at the ankle. 

 "Go on. _Finish."_

Robb stalled, then slowly made a move closer to her. Her eyes remained on Jon. Robb looked back to Jon. Jon gestured approval with a slight jerk up with his head. Robb looked down into Sansa's eyes, a wicked twinkle reflecting into her own. He returned his still wet fingers back through her folds, parting them with his fingers to thrust his middle finger into her hole, lightly circling her clit with his thumb. 

 " _God."_ She gasped. Her eyes shut tightly, unwilling to climax at this moment. 

  Jon stepped forward. He approached her, reaching out, sliding his hand up her tank, pinching her nipple.

  _Oh my GOD..let this be it. The END of me. Their hands on me. Their mouths on me. Jon..Robb. Please. Please. Don't stop. Don't. Stop."_

Jon took her nipple into his mouth, teasing her with his tongue. Robb's fingers pumped inside of her faster. 

 "Put your tongue inside her." Jon demanded.

  Robb immediately dropped to his knees, pulling Sansa's panties to the side, and thrust his tongue inside her. She fell against the dresser, with a loud moan. 

 " _Fuck."_ She hissed through gritted teeth. Jon's tongue was inside her mouth as Robb fucked into her with his tongue. It darted into, and out of her. She spread her legs wider already feeling herself on the brink. With Jon's mouth on hers, and her brother's tongue licking her, she reached a hand through Jon's hair, her other snaking through Robb's soft curly hair under her, while she rode his face, pushing his face deeper into her. His beard rubbed under her ass. She felt her peak coming, and gripped Jon's head, and grunted into his ear.

 "I'm _coming._ Jon! _Robb! Unngh!"_ Her trembled breath gasped broken whimpers. Jon bit down on her neck, sending intense waves of pleasure pulsing through her. Robb lapped up and down her slit, his hungry breath taking her in.

 " _Fuck."_ She exhaled. 

  Robb kissed her nub, carefully sliding her panties back in place. Jon pulled her in close, holding her through her ending, cooing shushes quietly in her ear. 

 "Anybody _home?"_ Arya's voice broke through the silence. 

  Robb composed himself. "Be right _down_ Arya!"

  Jon and Sansa scrambled about. Robb laughed at them. 

 "Fuck _you_ Robb." Jon growled. 

 "It's _fine guys."_ Robb turned to leave the room, flashing Sansa a look at her door.

  The blood collected, warming her cheeks. "Jesus Jon..what have you _done."_ It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

  He smirked. "He didn't put his _cock_ in you.. _did_ he?"

  Sansa stared at Jon in disbelief. 

 "Mmhmm..I know _that_ look right there. That's _shock."_ He laughed. He adjusted his crotch before standing up to walk out of her room, turning to glance quickly back at her. "That was _hot_ by the way. _Oof!"_

He ducked out of her room. She heard his footsteps race down the stairs, and caught her breath before joining him.. _and_ her brother..who just gave her a mind blowing orgasm.

  _Balls._

   

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I did it, because I can. Absolutely NO disrespect to those of you who want monogamous Jonsa..but feel free to read the "you've been warned" & Robb/Sansa tag. I..like Sansa..want my cake AND eat it too. Please refrain from losing your shit. It's fanfic. It's free. And I'm a shameless perv. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's POV. Smut ahead.

 

 

  Robb reluctantly drove Arya to the mall, knowing she'd meet her secret boyfriend there. He wanted to chastise her like a big brother, but bit his tongue.

  _No need to stir the pot..she'll keep seeing him anyway._

 _"_ Are you coming home tonight?"

 "Eventually." Arya shrugged.

 "Eventually? Arya what the hell. You're not staying the night with this guy are you?"

 "Robb, I'm not even talking to you about this so don't even _start."_  

  Robb swallowed. The urge to shake his sister back to reality rising from within. 

 "Arya." He started. "You can't blame me for being concerned, I just want-"

 "Do I bother _you_ about _your_ personal life Robb? No. You've been shrouded in mystery this past week, and I haven't said a damn thing about it!"

 "You've _barely_ been home to _say_ anything about it!"

 "Maybe I _haven't,_ but I've been _safe,_ it's summer and I have a boyfriend who I _like_ very much, I'm.. _happy_ Robb! Can't you just.. _let me be happy?_ You know me..when am I happy? Let me live my _own_ life, and please _trust_ that I can take care of _myself."_

He rolled his eyes. There _was_ truth behind her words. She wasn't a fool. She had a big heart, genuinely caring for the happiness of her family and others, and deserved to have an experience that _every_ sixteen year old girl and boy does. 

 "Okay Arya, I trust you..I just don't trust _him."_

She laughed. "He's a gentleman Robb. He's sweet, respectful, generous. Really, I appreciate you playing the father role here, and I understand why..but you have bigger fish to fry." 

 "What do you mean?"

 "I mean Jon and Sansa." 

  _She said it so nonchalantly. I don't know that I'm ready to talk about them with her._

 _"_ What about them?" He shot back.

 "Oh for Christ sake Robb..you know as well as I do."

  His hands squeezed the steering wheel tighter. 

 "Unlike _me.._ I have the feeling it's not just a fling either. Her mourning period this past week..then the googoo eyes they gave each other before we left." Arya sighed. "They're in _love_ Robb..and _that_ will be one _hell_ of a conversation."

  Robb stared straight ahead. "I know." He said quietly. 

  He drove the rest of the way in silence, dropping her off and nodding when Gendry waved. He shot him a warning glance as he drove away.

 

  He pulled up to Jeyne's, she stood on the porch, clutching her purse, and walked up to the door. Robb got out, walking to her side and opened the door for her. When he got back in his seat, he looked at her.

 "Where are we going?" She asked.

 "I made a reservation at that sushi place you like..that okay?" 

 "Sure." 

  _She sounds sad. I don't want to deal with a sad ex girlfriend all night. Why the fuck did I agree to this?_

He pulled out and drove to the restaurant. She stared straight ahead, saying nothing..it made Robb's insides turn. He turned up the volume on the radio, grateful for the music breaking the deafening silence. After 5 minutes, he felt like coming out of his skin.

 "How have you _been?"_ She finally asked.

 "Fine. I've been fine..and _you?"_

 _"_ I've been.. _alright."_

Robb stopped at the red light, staring ahead impatiently.

  _There is absolutely no spark here. This was a mistake. If she was looking to get back together, I'm going to have to break her heart again, and I doubt it'll be pretty._

He pulled into the restaurant and parked. Anytime before tonight he would have been holding her hand, but he just wanted to get through this dinner and go home. They were sat, ordered their food, and proceeded with the excruciating date from hell. After their server took their plates, Robb decided to break the awkward silence.

 "Jeyne, what are we doing?"

  She looked into her lap. "I don't know. This was a stupid idea." She lifted her head, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

 "I wanted to see if it really affected you at _all,_ and apparently it _hasn't. Three years Robb."_ She dabbed her eyes from underneath, and shook her sadness off. "Well..its been a lovely evening Mr. Stark. This is where I leave you."

  With that, she straightened up, stood over him, and calmly walked away. He listened to her heels clacking out the door. 

 "Would you like to hear about our desserts Sir?" His server nodded and cleared his table.

 "Just the check please." He pulled out his phone, looking down at his the text from Sansa, and grinning. "Dessert will be served at home." 

  _**Using your bed tonight..hope ya don't mind ;)**  _  _Sent 8:49_

He raced home, running more than a few stop signs. 

 

He took slow steps up the stairs, there was absolute silence and darkness in the house. Sansa's door was open, her room dark inside. When he approached his door, it was slightly cracked open. His palms clammy and his heart beating faster now, he lightly pushed it open, and looked around his dark room. 

  _Nobody. Nothing. What a tease._ He smiled, thinking of Sansa sending him the message. _They fucking fucked on my bed tonight. Now I'm going to smell her. I can already smell her. I'll be covered in Sansa's smell when I sleep tonight. Fucking Jon..that's just cruel._

He almost choked out a laugh at _that_ thought, when he was being pushed backwards.

  His body slammed against his door, shutting him in the dark room, when he felt her tongue in his mouth. His arms went around her naked waist immediately. Their height worked well together, almost completely eye to eye. Her hair waved over his arms behind her back, as her mouth worked into his harder. Her hungry moans made him shift his erection, she dropped her hands to unbutton his pants, and set his erection free.

 "Did it _miss_ me?" She asked, hot in his ear, taking him into her hand.

 " _Oh fuck yes."_ He ached out.

  He couldn't see, but felt her movement below him now. Her nails scraped his legs, jerking his pants down around his ankles..and suddenly, he was in her soft, warm mouth.

 " _Fuck!"_ Robb hissed. He couldn't help it. His not being able to see, her being in control of this particular moment, _her mouth going down on me, that tongue the way she keeps moving it while she's going up and down, her nails digging into my ass..fuck, I'm not ready to come yet.._

He threw his head back, hitting the door, when she moaned around him. He lifted his hips slightly off the door, and into her mouth deeper. She took him, sucking deeper..faster. 

 "Sansa _I'm about to come in your mouth."_ He said hurriedly. He grabbed her hair, as she made no move to leave him, and slightly thrust into her mouth. She had ahold of his hips and kept her intense pace. It made Robb ache throughout his whole body. He let it build until he could hold on no longer. He fucked into her mouth, letting out a loud grunt, and emptied his release over her slow working tongue. "Oh _god Sansa.."_ He moaned, as she kept moving her tongue down his shaft unti the jerking of his stomach finally stopped. He heard her hum an approval.

 "Fuck Sansa..that.." He felt her finger on his lips, shushing him. She lifted his shirt, dipping his head as she pulled it over him. Her breasts grazed his chest, her hard nipples barely scraping his skin. Her breath shaky, Robb reached out to touch her. He cupped both breasts with his hands, leaning in to slowly kiss her nipple. He opened his mouth over it, his tongue circling around, and felt her body start to tremble. He moved his hand down her stomach, through her bush, and sunk his fingers inside her. 

  _I can't help myself. Her pussy is just too fucking sweet not to touch..taste..or FUCK. FUCK!_

Her moans rang through his ears, making him hard again. She rubbed her body close to him now. She moved her hips around his fingers movements. 

 "I want to be _inside you..I want to fuck you Sansa."_ He hung his head heavily into her shoulder, and winced with _want. "I want to be buried inside you."_

"You can only do that when I'm present Robb." Jon's voice came from behind them. 

 " _Fuck Jon!_ How many times are you going to _do_ that today?" He took his fingers out of Sansa, and panted. It was dark, Robb still couldn't see shit. "You were _here_ the whole time? Where?" 

 "In the bathroom dumb ass." 

  Robb swallowed. _No fight could be made of THAT. Nope..can't say a damn thing._

 _"So.._ you want to be inside her?"

  Robb stayed perfectly still, unable to speak.  _Oh god, are we going to talk guidelines in the dark, while I have a hard on?_

Robb heard Jon stepping closer. 

 "You want him inside you Sansa?" 

  Robb heard nothing. He thought a thousand different things right now. _How do set guidelines and ask permission in a situation like THIS? There's no rule book for this shit. There is shut-the-fuck-up-and-go-along-with-it world..and then EVERYTHING ELSE._

 Suddenly Sansa's body was pressed against him. Her hand returned to his cock, and she started guiding it inside her. He dipped down anxiously, pressing forward, feeling his head between her folds, and thrust inside her without thinking another thought. 

 " _Oohhh!"_ Sansa moaned. 

  Robb's own curses came hissing out. Just one motion, _one thrust,_ inside Sansa, sent him afire. She tightened her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, raising her leg, snaking her heel around his thigh. They moved together while he slowly fucked her. 

  _So wet, so god damn wet, fuck. I can feel her body's muscles tighten everytime I push back inside her. This..oh god why can't I be just not LOVE this so much. Completely wrong._

_"Robb."_

His name pleading from her mouth made him weak. He let her ride him at her pace, grinding on him, her pace quickening as she got closer to coming. He wondered if Jon would join, when he felt his hands move her deeper inside him. Jon had his body leaned against her back.

 "Fuck _Sansa!"_ Robb yelled. She'd bitten down on his shoulder, wincing. And Robb felt it. Jon was in her ass. He felt him slowly enter her. Her hold on Robb, constricted him in place, making it hard for him to keep moving. He slowed almost to a halt, bracing Sansa so she could adjust. He wouldn't pull the shit he did last time..this time he'd let her experience the _pleasure._

Jon's heavy breaths as he slowly moved further in and out of her ass, her short gasps were like a song in his ear. He started to move inside her when he felt her start to move easier on Jon. He could feel Jon inside her now. He was going slow, and as tight as her ass _had_ to be, it must have been _painful_ to go that slow. He admired him for putting Sansa's comfort before his primal instinct to plow into her. He was doing it _too._ As much as he loved to be inside of her, he realized having it going in and out of both holes, was not something you got _USE TO overnight._ He also wanted to get her off. 

  They moved at the same pace, being careful not to move Sansa too much. She started rolling her hips down on both of them, her moans getting deeper, as she built her own climax. Robb felt her face on his, squeezing his shoulders. He took over, and fucked her in place, reaching down to circle her clit. She shivered upwards, making more desperate grasps around his body. Jon pumped deeper, his hands grasping her hips, steadying her, while Robb thrust into her. They both fucked her. They both panted as they both came closer to their peak. 

 " _Yes..yes..god..YES!"_ Sansa screamed out. Her grip on Robb, turned into her nails digging into his skin. The pain shot straight to his cock, he felt the instant tightening of his balls, as he shot into her. They seized against each other. Her head knocked against his chin. ""Oh god Robb." She groaned. He still circled her clit, making her convulse over and over. He heard Jon's choked pants, felt him thrust one final time through Sansa's walls, and pull her hips closer to shudder inside her.

 "Jesus _fuck."_ Jon said through trembled breath. 

  Sansa gasped and sighed out when Jon pulled out of her. She relaxed her body on Robb. He felt her trembling. 

  The light of his bathroom turned on, and Robb saw his pants still around his ankles. _Oh Jesus._

Jon came from the bathroom, wearing only a pair of blue adidas pants, holding a sheet. He wrapped it around Sansa's shoulders and pulled her away. Robb dipped down so he could slide out of Sansa, and pulled up his pants. Without zipping them up, he looked at Jon, and grinned a thanks. Jon grinned back, scooped Sansa's limp body into his arms and walked through the door Robb had opened for them.

  

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Robb..the "door opener".


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some fluff...and a prompt for kitchen smut :)

 

 

  Sansa moved around in the dark, trying to find the door to Jon's bathroom. She cursed at him in her head, for not having a damn night light or clock in his room. She opted to open the curtain and let some light into his room, before she ran into the wall or stubbed her-"

 " _Ow!"_ Too late. She hopped on her foot, feeling parts of her body disagree with her moving at all. She was holding her bladder, aching from everywhere below the waist., hopping around with a stubbed toe, _and couldn't see shit! Dammit!_

Light instantly flooded the room, blinding and shocking her. She reached her hand for Jon's chair to steady herself, unable to see it, she missed it entirely and fell flat on her ass.

 " _Owww!"_

 _"_ Jesus Christ Sansa, are you okay? Oh my god..where are you hurt? What happened?" 

  Sansa tried to absorb Jon's questions and squinted her eyes when she looked up. 

 "What _happened_ is, that I need to _pee,_ I can't see _shit, and_ I stubbed my fucking _toe!_ I'm _not_ okay, and I'm _hurt..on my toe,_ then I landed on my butt..so.. _my butt hurts."_ She finished the last words as a quiet whine. 

  Jon looked down at her for a moment, and burst out in laughter. 

  She gawked at him. "Real fucking _funny_ asshole." This made him laugh harder.

  She felt a smile build, unable to fight his infectious laughter any longer, she joined him at laughing at herself. 

 "Oh my god!" He said trying to catch his breath, he picked up her foot and started rubbing and kissed her toes. "Poor thing. Oh my poor sweet girl." 

 "Let's see how _you_ like a big cock shoved up _your ass,_ and tell me how _you_ like falling on it the next morning." She whined. 

 "Hmmmm..Come on, let me help you up Sweetling, come on." She wrapped her arm around his neck, leaning on his body when he lifted her up. She stepped forward to the bathroom, needing to move slow, or she'd waddle. It didn't matter, she was slightly waddling, but that was because she also needed to pee. She turned her head and looked at Jon over her shoulder. He was standing there laughing under his breath. 

 "You're going to _get_ it later Jon Snow."

 

  Sansa came out of the bathroom feeling much better. She took a scalding hot shower, relieving her ached muscles. She opened Jon's drawers to find one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. When she turned around to dress, she saw a clock on his night stand..and a night light plugged into the outlet by his side of the bed. 

  _Awww._ Her heart swelled. He was quite the sweetheart. 

 "I know it would've served you better half an hour ago..but I thought of it when I shopped today." He said sheepishly. 

  She walked to him with her arms held out. He walked into her embrace. His arms around her back, she hummed into his chest, while he slowly swayed her back and forth. She hummed into his hair, nestling her face into his soft black curls. 

 "You hungry? I picked up food."

 "What..breakfast?" 

 "No Sansa, too late for that..I picked up tacos." He chuckled. 

 "Tacos? We really need to work on your diet..and why is it too late, what time-" She turned around to look at the clock. "Fuck! It's past noon Jon!" 

  He nodded with a smile. "Yes love, it is. You're body needed the rest. You don't want to be all puffy eyes, and waddling into the Tyrell's tonight do you?" He broke into laughter.

  Sansa's shocked face turned to..more shock. "Oh God. _Dinner."_ She sunk back into Jon's chair. "I _really_ don't want to _go."_

 _"_ It's just dinner Sansa. You can't cancel on their big trip through a text..can you?"

 "No, no..you're right. Will you come with me?" 

 "I can't. In fact I'm leaving in a couple hours to cover a mid shift for Edd..some family thing with his girl." 

  Sansa wanted to pout about it, but knew he'd still work for his friend. She pouted anyway.

 "Don't do that, love." He begged. "I'm sorry. Maybe you can take Robb." He smiled.

 "Oh god, Loras would-" She stopped herself. Jon raised his head in interest. 

 "Loras would _what?"_

She bit her lip, raised her finger to her mouth and started chewing. 

 "You are utterly adorable when you're nervous. Now pray tell.. _what_ would Loras _do?"_

 _"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone._ I don't want to break the confidence with a _friend.._ I'm sorry Jon. _"_ She said under her breath.

 "Ahhh. I understand, love. Keep his secret." He kissed her on top of her head. "And if you _should_ take Robb with you, tell me _everything..and whisper it into my ear tonight while I'm inside you."_

She breathed out. Her chest heaved and she felt warm. 

  They had talked the night before, about the whole triangle, Sansa seemed to have dragged them in. Jon _knew_ her desire for Robb wasn't going away. He knew she loved him, _and only him._ He knew he loved _her, and only her. Finally,_ he knew that for one reason or another, their sex life was hotter with Robb in it. Jon admitted he actually enjoyed seeing them together, loved watching Robb fucking her. These were the facts.

  The solutions were trickier. He didn't want Sansa to ever compromise. She agreed, and the same thing with him. He didn't want her to feel like she had to sneak around..and she guessed that what he'd just ask her to do was one of the solutions. 

  She couldn't remember every little detail about their conversation, because they ended up getting so hot, they ran upstairs to fuck on Robb's bed. The last things she remembered talking about were that they might be crazy for desiring such things, but as long as they were in it _together,_ they might be able to have some fun with it..it had certainly been fun so far. Jon also wanted Robb to keep thinking his cock wasn't allowed in Sansa, for more than one reason..because it was fucking hot, and because it would allow for a bit of humorous entertainment..and frankly, he deserved it. 

  "Now let's go eat." Jon suggested.

  Sansa groaned. She walked out to his kitchen and saw Italian take out.

  She gasped. "You liar! You got _pasta! It's my favorite!"_

 _"_ Yes, I know Sweetling." 

  She jumped into his arms, kissing him. It was meant to be a sweet kiss, but his mouth was hungrier for _her_ than food. His tongue slipped into her mouth. He kissed her, reaching behind her and pulling her body close to his, he whispered on her neck.

 "I want to eat _you_ instead." His voice deep, he started to move her back.

 "Jon.. _oh goddd..what..what about the food? Ohhh."_

 _"Fuck the food."_ He pushed the food to the other side of the counter, knocking the smaller items to the floor. 

  He lifted her by her hips onto the counter. She sat before him, lifting her ass as he took his shorts off her. 

 "Lie back Sansa." His voice dark again. _Fucking kills me._

She laid back, felt his fingers dig inside her thighs, forcibly spreading them. He lowered his face and took a deep breath of her. She felt his hot breath on her lips, feeling her cunt getting swollen, and wet. He stayed in front of her taking in the sight of her. Her fingers reached down and sunk into his thick hair.

 " _Jon, please."_

She moved her hips. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, and started licking her clit. He teased her. He swirled his tongue around, groaning right into her. She moved her hips more, needing his tongue to go inside her. He stayed where he was, until she couldn't stand it any longer. 

  He finally licked down, spreading her lips with his fingers and thrust his tongue into her. 

 " _Yes..oh Jon..Yes."_ She moaned. 

  He pumped his tongue into her hole, licking back up..and back down..and back up, making her hotter..hotter..and closer..and.. _oh god..closer!_ She lifted her ass up when she wanted him down, he drove it back down when he went up. She started to scratch at his back, reopening some wounds she'd caused him the night before. He winced, but worked faster now. She was on the brink, when he stopped. She groaned, aching for his mouth to be back on her.

 "Are you about to come Sansa?" 

 " _Yes."_

 _"Good._ Come here." He grabbed her legs and slid her off the counter, and onto the stool beside him. He hurriedly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Sansa stared wide eyed at his erection. He had such a beautiful cock, and she loved looking at it. He grasped it, closing in between her legs spread for him, he bent his knees, and pushed into her.

 " _Fuck..fuck Sansa."_ He adjusted himself, and started to move inside her. He looked down, watching his cock slip inside her. She watched his head roll back, then come back forward, hissing panted breath through his teeth. His mouth opened, Sansa slipped her tongue into it, and hungrily kissed him. She felt it in her body. She felt it _everywhere._ She bit down on his bottom lip, licking over her teeth into his upper lip. She felt the waves coming. Dipping her hips lower on the stool, She suddenly felt the base of his cock rubbing her clit, and she held onto his back tightly, keeping him exactly in place.

 "Don't stop. _Don't stop. That! Jon. Fuck!"_

Jon fucked harder, Sansa's trembling legs squeezed around his thighs, the sounds of him smacking against her, and her choked moans echoed through the house. She dug her nails into him. Unable to stop seizing, waves of orgasm crashing through her body, she felt him speed up. She was so sensitive, and he was still riding her clit, she nearly felt like she was coming again. She dug her nails in again, scratching down the sides.

 "Ow _fuck! Oh GOD. Sansa! Fuck! Ungh!"_ His final thrust into her, had her shattering again. He jerked inside her, holding onto her hair, his face buried in her neck, as she listened to the sounds of his shaky breath. He twitched as he pulled himself slowly out of her. " _Fuck Sansa,_ you're scarring me for _life."_

 _"I know, I'm so sorry."_ She said hopping off the counter and grabbing a paper towel. She ran it under cold water and gently wiped his back. He winced in pain. She was actually surprised she didn't do worse. Jon had four straight welts on both sides of his back. A few were older ones that went straight down, there was even a deep one on his arm. She felt bad.

 "We clip your nails tonight, love."

 "Alright." She nodded.

  He buckled his belt, washed his hands and offered Sansa breadsticks. 

 "That's probably the first time this counter has ever had a bare ass on it." Sansa joked.

 "I'd have to agree. Definitely the _sorest."_ He said sneering back at her.

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is bringing Robb to the Tyrell's for the Dinner next chapter. Thank you over and over for kudos and comments!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrell's dinner. Contains juicy smut. Robb/Sansa chapter.

 

 

  Robb drove to the Tyrell's quietly, his jaw clenched. He unbuttoned the second button of his shirt, rolling his neck, and sighed out of his nose.

 "Something _wrong_ Robb?"

 "I can't believe I agreed to this. Dinner with the fucking Tyrell's, and that fucking _asshole."_

 _"_ You didn't _have_ to come with me." She shot back. "I _do_ appreciate it..if it makes you feel any better, you look.." Her eyes scanned him briefly. ".. _very_ handsome tonight."

 " _Handsome."_ He chuckled. "It's suffocating wearing a fucking jacket in the middle of _summer_."

 "You can take it off once we go in, but you know them..all formal and.. _perfect."_ She said quietly. "Again..thank you."

  He gripped the wheel. "Happy to be there for ya sis." He grinned.

  They pulled up to their huge estate, and parked on the side of their curved driveway. Robb got out of the car, walked to Sansa's side, and opened her door. He held out his hand. She took it, and got up from her seat, standing before him in her gracious beauty. Her chiffon floral dress flowed around her knees, and seemed to move even though the air was still. Her hair twisted up, revealing her long, white neck. _She was a vision._

 _"_ You're gorgeous..you _know_ that?" He slowly moved closer, standing over her to inhale the scent of her hair. "And you smell good enough to _eat."_ He closed his eyes, feeling his groin start to ache. " _Fuck."_

_Why did Jon let her come with me alone. This could only end one way. I can't be around her, without wanting to devour her, and I can't devour her by myself. I hate this arrangement..if it IS an arrangement. Right NOW it feels like torture._

He saw her chest heave outwards, and leaned in closer..

 _"_ Youre _here!_ Grandmother, they're here!" Margaery yelled from the door. 

Robb stepped back from Sansa, running his fingers through his hair, looking down briefly and turned to Margaery. He smiled widely,  grasped Sansa's hand and reluctantly walked forward. He glanced at Sansa, her lips in a polite smile, her cheeks pink. She pulled her hand out of his to hug her friend. They were led into the house, when Marg looked at Robb, and grinned. 

 "You look nice tonight Robb. Can I take your jacket? You look..hot."

  He looked to Sansa, her eyebrow raised at Margaery's words. He slowly started to remove his jacket, his chest sticking out as he slipped his other arm from the sleeve. He handed his jacket to Marg. She bit her lip, eying him as she hung it up. 

  They followed her to the dining room, making formal introductions to her family. He made his rounds, shaking hands with her brother, her father, kissed her grandmother's knuckles..then that _smug fucking dick Joffrey._ He gave him the best firm grip he could muster without breaking his frail boney hand in his, smiling his best fake smile.

 "Joff." He nodded once. 

 "Can I get you something to drink Robb?" Marg interjected.

 "Whiskey." He responded.

  She nodded, as they started to sit.

 "I'll take a glass of white wine Marg." Sansa added.

  Margaery turned around to look at Sansa. "Sorry about that San. Of course." 

  The Tyrell's continued the conversation they were obviously having before they were interrupted. It was about their trip. Marg brought back their drinks, leaning closely over Robb when she set his glass down. His eyes remained on her family, as though he were listening. She set Sansa's small wine glass in front of her and walked around the table to her seat next to Joffrey. Robb's eyes went around to everyone talking, feeling Margaery's eyes burning into him. He avoided meeting her stares, sensing Sansa's awareness of the situation.

  _What is this girl DOING. She's Sansa's best friend, and her boyfriend is sitting right next to her. She's starting trouble. She's fucking bored. Bored fucking rich girls..perfect. And why am I getting the same kind of stares from Loras?!_

 _"_ So Sansa, are you ready for a month at the beach house?" Margaery asked.

  Robb finally looked at Sansa, who picked up her glass, raised it to her lips, and swallowed her wine in one gulp like a shot.

 "That's actually what..well.." She took a deep breath, and Robb squeezed above her knee lightly. "Although it's such a pleasure to be invited, I apologize, but I have to cancel." 

 "Why?" Margaery shrieked. "We've planned for months! I thought you were excited!" 

 "Margaery." Her grandmother warned.

 "I'm sorry Marg..I just..I'm going to stay home for the summer. I'm so sorry." She said, looking to everyone.

  Marg pouted, a deeply disappointed look on her face. "I was just..really looking forward to having a girlfriend with me this time."

  Joffrey scoffed. "I'll still be there Marg." 

  Marg almost rolled her eyes. Tyrell grinned behind his hand.

 "Ahhh summer love." Olenna sighed. "Leave the poor girl alone Margaery, she's in _love.._ she's got more to worry about in her future than a month at some silly summer beach house."

  Everyone's eyes were suddenly on her. 

  Robb saw Sansa's body go rigid.

  Closing her jaw, she looked nervously around. "Beg your pardon ma'am, but I am _not.._ that's not-"

  Olenna held her hand up, stopping her. "Child, I know what I _see."_ Her words definite, her sneaky smile curved as she raised her glass to her lips to drink. "Now, shall we _eat?_ I've been looking forward to duck all day." She motioned to their servant, he nodded his head, disappearing from the room, returning with several more who placed their food in front of them. 

  Robb felt his stomach knot, when he observed the eyes of everyone on Sansa, their mouths agape. Marg was busting at the seams. She was burning with curiosity. No one spoke another word about the matter. They dispersed into casual conversation throughout dinner. Sansa hardly ate. She left her lemon dessert uneaten on her plate. Robb devoured every plate set before him. Eating and nodding. He needed a way to get out of talking..you shouldn't talk with your mouth full..so that helped. Once cocktails were offered, Sansa scoot her chair back.

 "Please excuse me." 

  Robb wiped the corner of his mouth and started to get up when Margaery quickly got up from the table to follow her. He sat back down, and listened to their lowered voices from the other room. Robb could make out some of it. Margaery was speaking too fast for him to understand everything. Loras was trying to listen as well. 

 "She's _wrong.._ it's no..it's _no one..I'm not, I swear..I have no idea..look I'm sorry, I just want to spend time with my family..Marg..I'm not.."_

"How about you boys go to the study while I get everything situated in the kitchen." Olenna said, breaking the awkward moment. Robb hesitated. He sat in his seat, as Loras and Joffrey followed Mace out of the dining room.

  Joff turned his head. "You coming Stark?"

 "No." He said through gritted teeth. Olenna scoffed, threw her napkin down and walked around the corner. 

  _I should have stayed home._

 _"_ Robb, can I give you a tour of the grounds? Our garden and green house is _amazing."_

Robb's eyes darkened, staring at Margaery. "Where's my sister?" 

 "She's freshening up in the powder room." She motioned to him. "Come on." 

  He took a breath, got up from his chair, and walked slowly to her. 

 

  Sansa went through her purse, pulling out her phone. She swiped and went to her messages with Jon. Her heart was still beating fast, as she wondered what to text him. 

  _Hey Jon, just wanted you to know that I'm having a great time here at the Tyrell's. Marg's grandmother is a nosy old bat, who's blurts out things she knows nothing about. Marg has been looking at Robb like he's the main prize at a turkey shoot..and if there's such a thing as death by awkwardness, then I'm dead right now._

She smiled at her inner thoughts and sighed. 

  **_I miss you._**

She turned the water on and dabbed her face with the cool water. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her phone light up.

  **_Aww I miss you too. Should be out of here by 10..having fun?_**

She bit her lip thinking of how to answer.

  **_Not this very second. Can't wait to leave..can't wait to see you._**

**_Soon enough Sweetling. Is Robb being a gentleman?_ **

**_So far. We'll see._ **

**_Lol I suspect "we" will._ **

She put her phone back in her purse, feeling better about things now that she connected with him. She assessed her appearance. Pulling her compact and gloss out, she touched up her makeup, and made her way back downstairs.

 

  Robb let Marg take his hand into hers and lead him through their garden. She spoke words that barely registered in his ears. He could care less about what species of which flower was hybrid this-or-that. She walked him around one of their many over-indulgent fountains, and urged him sit with her. He looked back at their house, unable to see the door, only the second story lights. 

 "Sit with me Robb." She said, looking up at him as she sat. 

  He remained standing. Taking his hand out of hers, he looked down at her intently.

 "Is _that_ what you want Margaery?" He felt a tightening in his stomach. 

  She looked up at him, her big soft eyes burning, her plump lips pressed together in a catty smile. She reached down, pulling her dress up, scooting her bottom to the edge. She pulled to the top of her thighs, and slowly spread her legs. Robb took in the sight of her. He saw she was bare under her dress. 

 "Joff isn't _doing it for ya?"_

She shook her head slowly. 

  He licked his lips. He was hard as a rock. _Fuck._

Slowly dropping to his knees, he took one last look beyond the fountain. His heart was beating, but given the opportunity to get that prick's girlfriend off, was _too tempting_ for him not to take. He placed both hands on her bare thighs, sliding them up, as she opened her legs wider for him. He dipped his head, and inhaled Marg's scent before lazily licking her clit. She quietly moaned through closed lips. She was sweet. He licked down her slit, and drove his tongue inside her. She jerked her hips into his face. Her hand went through his hair, holding back a cry, that came out sounding like a repressed, aching moan.

  _I bet this is the first time she's come with a man. She tastes like sweet tea. I'll live the rest of my life looking that fucker in the eye, knowing I licked his girlfriends cunt until she came in my mouth._

Her leg went over his shoulder, grinding into his mouth, riding his tongue hard, and shoving him in deeper, with her hand in his hair. Her legs started to tremble. Her head thrown back, he licked up and swirled his tongue around her sensitive swollen nub to finish her off. 

 "Oh _god_ Robb." She hissed quietly. Her contained moans made him move quickly, burying his face deep inside her, before she bucked her hips, with a high pitched gasp. Her body jerked up, every part of her body's spasms shaking, as he lapped her up and down until she moaned an exhale.

 " _Robb?_ Oh my god!"

  Robb looked over Margarys thighs, and saw Sansa running away.

 " _Fuck!"_ He growled. 

 "Oh my god, Sansa!" Marg jumped up and chased after her.

  Robb ran after her, grasped at Marg's arm, whipping her around.

 "Robb..oh my god, what have I _done?_ I have to go after her!"

 "Don't Margaery. I'll go. Make our apologies to your family. I'll take care of Sansa..it's my fault."

 "It's not..it's _mine._ I'm so miserable with Joff..I..I just wanted to _feel good.._ I was so angry with her." She started to sob. "She has everything I _don't.._ I..just wanted something of _hers._ "

  Robb was _sure_ she was talking about him being her _brother.._ but either way, it made _sense._ His heart went out to Margaery. He pulled her into him, his arm wrapped tightly around her back, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

 "It will be alright Marg. I promise..it'll all be alright." She lifted her face to look into his eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I have to _go."_ She nodded. He started running after his sister.

 

  She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She slowed her pace, looking behind her, _sure_ that Robb was close behind. The street was complete darkness. She walked quickly, panting out of her burning lungs. 

  _My best friend? What was he thinking? What was SHE thinking? Anyone could have caught them! Like her future fucking husband? Oh god I'm going to be sick._

Sansa rushed off the road into the grass, and heaved. Tears uncontrollably rolled down her face. Her stomach emptied the bitter taste of wine. She steadied her breath. She was still shaking when she saw headlights approaching. 

  _Jesus fucking Christ. Robb..I can't do this now._

She turned to start walking away..aware of how pointless it was. She was miles from home..and she was in strappy heels. His car pulled into the grass in front of her.

 "Sansa! Get in the car _now."_

 _"Fuck YOU!"_ She took off running.

 "God damnit Sansa." She heard his door slam, his footsteps closing in behind her. 

  _Fucking asshole. Not again._

 _"_ Robb _don't!"_ She yelled behind her shoulder. It was too late. He tackled her. Her body jerked forward, and together, they rolled into the grass. 

 "My fucking _dress!"_

 _"_ Yeah, because  _THAT'S_ what's important here!" He growled at her.

 "Get _OFF me!"_ She squirmed under his weight, trying to push him off her. "Oh my _GOD Robb, I can SMELL her on YOU!_ Get off me now!" She screamed. 

 "What bothers you the most here sister? That it was your best friend?" He pushed her arms out to the side, holding her down and pressed his hard on into her, leaning down to graze her ear with his wet lips. " _Or that you saw my face buried in another woman's pussy."_

She moaned. " _You disgust me."_ Venom pulsed through her veins. 

 "Ahhh, I don't _think so._ I think _now_ that the shoe is on the other _foot, you're jealous."_

His weight suffocated her. The vision of him pleasuring Margaery flashed through her head, the smell of her on Robb's beard, his lips..she squirmed beneath him, the fire burning through her body shooting between her legs. She whimpered reluctantly.

 "I am _not_ jealous." She spat. "Stick your tongue and cock in _whomever you want."_ She lifted her head to say. 

  He cocked his eyebrow, grinning at her. "So I have _your_ _permission?"_

Before Sansa could answer, he rolled her onto her stomach. Her arms reached in front of her. His knees spread her legs open, and he lifted her dress over her ass. His hand on her back holding her down, she heard him unzip his pants. His weight leaned behind her, she felt her panties being torn to the side, and grabbed handfuls of grass to brace herself. 

  _I want him IN me. I'm cursed. I'm damned. I'm going to hell..and this is..this is.._

Robb shoved inside her. Their grunts filled the dark night. She was well aware of how wet she was. She still wanted him to say it.

 " _Fuuuck. So fucking wet Sansa."_

 _"Fuck ME."_ She choked. She lifted her ass to take him in. He started to pound into her. 

  _This isn't..this isn't for pleasure. This is for NEED. Why do I love angry fucking him so much..GOD!_

 _"_ Tell me what you _saw."_ He asked, taking long deep strokes into her. 

  She hesitated. "I saw.." She closed her eyes thinking of it. She didn't know if she was capable of speaking it..not the way he did.

 " _Yes?"_

Her head dropped. 

 " _Ahhh."_ He said, his husky voice evil with realization. 

  She felt his stomach on her back, he circled his hips, moving into her, as he reached beneath her stomach to rub her clit. She moaned out. 

 "Did you _watch_ Sansa?" 

  She lifted her head, nodding slowly.

 "You saw me between her legs, with my face buried deep into her cunt?"

 "Yes" She whined.

 "You saw her.. _heard_ her moans, her hands in my hair, writhing against my face while I made her come harder than she ever _has?"_

 _"Yes."_ She grunted. "Robb _please."_

_"She was sweet Sansa. She was wet as fuck. Had you not caught us, I'd have put my cock inside her and fucked the memory of Joff right out her fucking head."_

_"Oh GOD."_ Sansa trembled everywhere. 

  He was thrusting hard into her, she clawed at the grass into the dirt underneath. 

 " _Come Sansa. Come sweet sister. Fuck!"_

His shallow breaths were hot on the back of her neck. He rubbed her clit faster, she lifted her ass higher, as his cock plunged deeper into her. He slammed against her letting out a broken grunt. Hearing him lose himself brought Sansa to her end. She cried out. 

 " _Robb!"_ Spasms rippled through her, she felt him inside her, pulsing Into her as her walls jerked around him.

  He fell on top of her back, moaning curses under his breath. She panted, laying spent on the ground. She looked at the dirt under her nails. 

 "God you're _dirty."_

 _"Fuck you."_ She snapped. 

 "Nope..I just did _that."_

"Jesus Robb, why are you such a _dick?"_

She felt him get up. Turning, she saw him extend his hand. She rolled her eyes and took it. He helped her up.

 "Let's get you home, get you cleaned up."

  They started to walk back to the car. Seeing  headlights approaching, they looked at one another. The car slowed and parked behind Robb's.

  They saw the silhouette of the driver, squinting their eyes from the light. 

 "You guys need any _help?"_

They both smiled. 

  _Jon._

  

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I loved writing this chapter..a LOT.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiiiinda Dark Jon..this is a Jonsa chapter.

 

 

 "So what did you  _do?"_ Jon asked her.

  Sansa was telling him about her interesting evening. He shifted his erection in his pants, because it was pretty _hot._ The idea of watching Robb going to town on Marg got him going, but the image of  _Sansa_ watching, tipped the scale. 

 "I just.. _ran. I felt intrusive._ I really should have left before I  _did._ "

  Jon walked across the room and stood in front of her. She cowered slightly, dropping her eyes to the floor. 

 "We're you pissed? Did you really watch her come in his face and run, because you were mad..mad it wasn't _you?"_  

  She shook her head slowly. "No Jon..I really don't know why I ran..I..I just.." Her words fell short. She shrugged with her hands in the air, then smacked them down on her thighs. 

 "And when I pulled up?" He asked. 

 "I'm sure you're well aware of what just happened when you pulled up Jon." She said tirelessly. "This is pointless. I feel like I'm going to break your heart..and..and I don't want to lose you..but then..I can't shake this desire for him! I mean look at me!

  Jon's eyes scanned her slowly. Strands of hair had loosened from her twist, smudges of dirt stained her dress, her knees were scraped, dirt under her nails..she was a mess. A hot mess. 

 "Shhhh." He reached out to pull her in an embrace. Smoothing her hair he cooed in her ear. "You're not going to lose me Sansa. Let's get you cleaned up Sweetling." 

 "What?" She asked, looking up.

 "You're dirty. I want you clean." His eyes darkening. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. He let it run over his fingers until the temperature was perfect, then plugged the drain, stood up and held his hand up at Sansa. "Come on Sansa." He demanded.

 "Jon, I almost suggested a  _break,_ and you want to give me a  _bath?"_

He quickly closed the distance between them, narrowing his eyes into hers. "I want to give you a _lot_ of things right now Sansa, and if you ever mention a _break_ to me again, I'll fucking _punish_ you for it." His chest heaved quickly. He grabbed her wrist, turning to lead her into the bathroom, when she jerked free from his grasp. 

 "Let _go_ of me!"

  Jon shot her a warning glare. "Sansa. Fucking come here _now."_

_"No."_

He took one step forward, grabbed her arm, and forced her to walk in front of him. "I _know_ why you're trying to start a fight love, and it _won't_ work." He spun her around, trapping her in the bathroom with his arms extended in the door frame. "Take off your dress..and don't be stubborn..this is _going_ to happen." 

  She breathed through her flaring nostrils, rolled her eyes, and shimmied her dress up and over her head. She reached back and unhooked her bra. 

 "Where's your panties?"

 "R-Robb tore them off." She trembled. 

 "Hmm..okay.. _get in."_ He gestured with his hand. 

  She hung her head, stepping in with one foot, then the other. She kneeled slowly, holding the rim of the tub, and sat down. She sank her head under the water, and slid back up, wiping her eyes. He got down on both knees, picked up his shampoo bottle, and turned it upside down over his open palm. He rubbed his hands together and started to wash her hair, unraveling it as he did. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back, and hummed. Jon massaged her scalp with his fingertips, gathering the rest of her hair on top of her head to lather through it.

  She dunked back under the water, swayed her head from side to side, rinsing her hair, running her hands over it when she came up. Jon reached over her to grab his body wash, squeezed it onto his washcloth, and started to wash hershoulders. He was methodical, taking time to clean every inch of her. He softly scrubbed her face, picked one leg up at a time, washing her feet, her calves, her scraped knees, her thighs..then her arms, her..breasts, her dirty nails. 

 "Lean forward Sansa, I'm gonna get your back." 

  Leaning forward, he rubbed circles around her shoulders and back. He went down the spine of her back, wiping her perfect white bottom, tempted to play with her ass. She started leaning back and Jon threw the soapy washcloth in the water. 

 "One more spot." Jon lowered his hand between her legs, sliding two fingers through her pink swollen lips. 

 " _Aaannhh_ Jon." She cried out. Both hands smacked down on the sides of the tub, her fingers tightly gripping the edge. 

  He worked his fingers in and out, his thumb sliding up her slit to circle around her clit. Her thighs rubbed together, as she slid her ass forward, forcing his fingers deeper inside. Her moans echoed through his small bathroom, making his erection throb. Her breath was heavier, he knew she was close. He worked on her until he knew she was on the cusp, and quickly removed her fingers. She gasped in protest, her brows furrowed in frustration. She looked at him through squinted eyes, as he grinned back at her, and reached her own fingers between her legs to finish herself off. 

 " _No."_ He said grabbing her wrists and pulled her up out of the water. She scowled at him, and shivered. He pulled the plug, and wrapped his towel around her shoulders. He dabbed her hair, wiped her face and ears, and led her to step out. 

  She suddenly grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around her, tucking it in at her cleavage. "I can do it _myself."_

 _"_ Oh I _know_ you can." He warned.

 "Was that my _punishment?"_ She hissed.

 "No."

  She huffed, stomping past him, bumping his chest with her shoulder. "Sansa.. _why_ are you being this way?" 

 "I don't _know!_ Maybe I'm pushing you away..maybe you're too _nice_ for me..maybe I think you deserve _better."_

 _"That's ENOUGH!"_ He yelled, making her jump.

  Her eyes darted around the room. Jon ran in front of his door, stopping her from fleeing. He slammed it shut, removed his belt and walked quickly to Sansa. He crashed into her lips, kissing her deeply. She choked a sob into his mouth. He deepened his kiss, her sobs becoming moans, her hot tongue slipping into his mouth. They kissed until he couldn't breathe.

  Pushing her on her back, she landed on the bed with a small bounce. Her eyes went wide. Jon wasted no time crawling atop and straddling her, wrapping his belt around her wrists, binding them, and tied them to his bedpost. She looked at what he was doing and instead of seeing fear..anger..disgust..she met his eyes with _anticipation._ His fingers traced over the top of her towel, untucking it and pulling it from her body. He took in the sight of her..her arms taut over her head, licking her lips and squirming under him. 

 "Don't _move."_ He growled. He flipped her over, onto her stomach, and sat on the back of her thighs. He raised his hand, bringing it down hard, smacking her ass with his open palm. She moved forward with a yelp, burying her face into his pillow. 

  He didn't use full force, but knew it hurt. " _Jon! What the fu-"_

He leaned his weight over her back, snaked his hands underneath to grab her breasts, and put his mouth by her ear.

 "I am fucking _warning you Sansa._ Don't _speak_ another _word._ Stay _still..do you understand me?"_

She stilled, stayed quiet, and after a brief pause, nodded her head. Satisfied, he sat back up. He raised his hand higher this time, bringing his palm down harder. She whimpered through closed lips. He looked down to see his palm print, red on her cheek. He swallowed hard, raising his hand one final time, bringing it down in the same spot. She stifled a whimper with her face buried, her fingers locked, her knuckles white, he started to rub gentles circles over the spot he spanked. He leaned down kissing over the heated hand print, watching her back, as she took more relaxing breaths.

  The blood coursing through his veins raced to his groin. He wanted to taste her. He used his fingers to gently part her cheeks, traced his tongue around the hole, lapping it, until he heard her whimpering approvingly. She slightly raised her ass, wanting his tongue inside her.

 "What did I _say?"_ He hissed. Her body relaxed, and sunk back into the mattress, a tiny whine of protest she dare let come out of her mouth. 

  He dove back down, continuing to circle around her hole. He licked her until he was sure she'd move..despite the consequences, and gained a hum when he darted his tongue into her tight hole. She grabbed his post with both bound hands. He pumped his tongue in and out, her body about to explode from staying still, her pleasure held back behind closed lips. He knew he couldn't keep her from coming, or screaming out, but _just_ a little longer. He moaned hungrily in her ass, his tongue fucking her as deep as he could go. Feeling her on the brink, he flipped her back over.

 " _You can scream now Sansa."_

  As soon as he spoke the words, his face was in front of her pussy, thrusting his tongue inside her. She moved against his mouth, her legs shook around him, when he lapped up to her clit. 

 " _Fuuuck!"_ She screamed out. Her hips jerked up, her choked moans broken with each spasm through her body, he continued to lick her clean to the end. 

 " _Oh god."_ She panted. 

  He moved quickly off the bed to his feet. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down. He'd been hard forever, so once it was free, he moaned in relief. Lifting his shirt over his head, he looked down at Sansa still tied up. He grabbed her feet, tying them together with his shirt, while she lifted her head to watch him. 

 "You're going to come again." He said roughly. He moved closely over her body, her tied legs in between his, when he mounted over her, positioning his cock over her clit. She was so wet, he slid right down into her. 

 "Ooohhh _God.._ that.. _that feels so fucking good!"_ She gasped. 

  _Fuck..this does feel good. I'll get her off before I explode. Fuck!_

He tried to control himself,  pulling out and slipping all the way from her clit, down back into her cunt, keeping his thrusts slow. Her words were incoherent. Her body _refused_ to stay still. He was about to lose it completely. 

 " _Jesus fucking Christ." He growled._

He fucked faster, her groans and assuring words rang in his ear. How it was possible that she was ready to climax again, was beyond him, but he continued to move into her. She was wet all the way down to her thighs. He felt all the warmth in his body, suddenly rush to his groin. His stomach tightened. Her ass sunk deeper into the mattress, he felt her thigh muscles tighten, her body stiffened, and with one jerk, her hands were free, his belt clanging from the post. She dug her nails into his ass.

 " _Sansa FUCK!"_

_"Yessss!"_

She sank her teeth into his neck. He plunged deep inside her, grunting her name loudly as he spent inside her. She purred into his neck, licking his bite, her hands locked down on his neck throughout her release.

  He whispered her name repeatedly in her ear, while she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. 

 "Don't _ever_ talk of _leaving me again_ Sansa." He whispered. 

  He felt a tear roll down her cheek, onto his lips by her ear. Lifting his head, he met her eyes. 

 "I _won't."_ She whispered, shaking her head. "I _won't_ Jon."

  He got up to untie her ankles, earning an evil grin through her teary eyes. 

  _It's her. It's her or no one._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks again to the people who've stuck with this fic. The response has been amazing! I love you all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Angst and a big fucking revelation ahead! Very little smut..sorry.




 

 "Jon. Sansa."

  Sansa squinted her eyes open. The light from the outside world flooded into Jon's cave.

 "What is it Robb?" Jon asked rubbing his eyes.

 "Bran saw you two together." 

  Sansa and Jon sat straight up. They looked at Robb, then at each other. They were both naked.

 "He _saw_ us?" Sansa gasped.

  Robb nodded his head.

 " _Fuck!"_ Jon cursed.

 "Him and Rickon came home. I was in the shower..he saw you weren't in your room..and.. _well."_ Robb's hand went out, waving in their direction, shrugging his shoulders.

 "Oh my _god."_ Sansa's mouth dropped. "Are we going to have to have _the talk?"_ She asked, her eyes wide, looking from Robb to Jon.

 "No..I talked to him." 

 "What?!" Sansa shrieked. 

 " _Quiet."_ Robb demanded. 

  Jon's chest chest heaved up, Sansa closed her mouth and placed her hand on top of his. 

 "Look..he's young. He walked in here.. _saw_ the two of you..he freaked out a little bit. He...you guys just give him a little _time."_

Sansa nodded. 

 "What about Rickon?" Jon asked.

 "Well..I told Bran you guys would be breaking _this_ to the whole family soon..are those still your intentions? Robb's eyes focused on Jon. "It's now or never brother."

 "Oh yeah Robb. 'Welcome home Ned and Cat..by the way, Sansa and I want to _date?'_ Fuck Robb!" Jon yelled.

 "Hey! This was _bound_ to happen. You two are fucking careless. Arya knows, Bran, soon Rickon..fucking Marg's _grandmother_ can tell she's in love you fucking idiot." 

  Jon was on his feet, grabbed his pants, put them on, and walked forward. His mouth closed, he breathed hard through his nose, standing before Robb. Robb straightened his body, lifting his chin up, and sneered. 

 "Gonna punch me again _Snow?"_ Robb asked, standing his ground. "How have I offended you _this_ time? Calling you out on shit that's _your fault?"_

 _"Jon."_ Sansa sighed. "He's right. This was bound to happen." 

  She watched the two of them. Unwavering. Eyes locked on each other. Jon's hands clenched. Robb holding steady, cool as ice. Shivers shot up her spine. She moved to get off the bed, when her moves distracted Robb. His head turned. 

 " _Stay."_ Robb growled at her. 

  Sansa sunk back down. Her eyes still on Robb's, she saw Jon's head turn around. Her eyes darted to his. 

 " _See Jon?_ That's how you properly _train_ your _pet."_ Robb smirked. 

  Sansa knew what would happen before it did. She gasped, watching as Jon swung at Robb's face. Robb's head dodged back. Like slow motion, Sansa watched Robb's fist swing forward, punching Jon's abdomen, the blow causing Jon to keel over, breathless. 

 "Robb _STOP!"_ Sansa screamed. Already on her feet, she ran to Jon's side. "Oh Jon..are you _okay_?" 

  He was bent over, holding his side, catching his breath. She shot Robb a glare. "What the _FUCK Robb?!"_

 _"_ Oh Jesus. He'll be _fine.._ and I'm _sure_ you'd jump up to check on _ME_ had he managed to hit me again." He rolled his eyes. 

  Jon patted Sansa's hand, waved her off and slowly straightened up. Robb stood in place, crossed his arms and scoffed at Jon.

 "I'm sorry brother..but you're gonna need that strength to stick to your convictions." He looked at Sansa. "And your _woman."_

Jon lunged forward, tackling Robb to the ground. Straddling him. he brought his fist down on Robb's face. 

  Sansa screamed before Jon could punch him again. " _Stop! Both of you! Stop it! Jon! Don't!"_

Jon looked up, his fist frozen midair. Both sets of eyes now on her, she finally moved her feet, stepping closer to them. A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached out to grab Jon's hand. His face twisted in anger, her eyes pleaded with him. His hand, unwound his fist in hers. She gently pulled him up. He let her lead him until he stood over Robb. She pulled him close, kissing his lips. 

 "Let _me."_ She whispered. 

  Jon's eyes shifted. " _Sansa.._ the way he spoke about-" 

  Her finger rose to his open lips. 

 " _Jon.._ you _know_ what he's trying to do." She looked down at Robb, his lips curled in a vicious grin. "Let _me."_

He stared at her. His expression changed from confusion..to _acceptance._ His head nodded so slightly, Sansa barely noticed. She took a step back, holding his hands until she stepped over Robb, standing over him with both legs on each side of his thighs. She started to lower herself. Her ass moved back. She straddled Robb's face. She leaned over his stomach, her fingers slipping under his pants, pulling them down till his erection sprang onto his stomach in front of her. 

  She felt his hands gripping her ass, bringing her down onto his tongue. She choked out a moan. His beard tickled her clit, sending her hips circling over his face. Her fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, her eyes meeting Jon and gestured to Robb's pants. She lowered her face, as Jon jerked his pants off. Robb lifted his head, looking around Sansa, watching Jon walk to the door to lock it.

  Sansa took Robb into her mouth. He moaned throwing his head back until she heard his head thud on the floor. She started to move her lips up and down. He followed lead, burying his face inside her, fucking her with his tongue. In unison, they both groaned into each other. He was eating her like a starving man. His quick movements up her slit to her clit, had her breathless. Her licks became sloppy, when she felt him clamp down on her hips with his strong fingers, forcing her on his face. 

 " _Fuck."_ She breathed out onto his head. She opened her eyes and looked to Jon. He watched them. _He watched everything they were doing._ She went back down on Robb, _all the way down._ She wanted Jon to _see_ them. Wanted him to watch her swallow Robb whole. Robb was swirling his tongue around her clit, when she felt the intense heat building up. It boiled hot, and she began riding his face. 

  _Up..down..oh fuck, the strength of his tongue when he shoves it inside me..yes Robb..like..that..like...that...oh god..oh god..fuck!_

 _"Robb! Yes!"_ She sobbed. 

  He moved her trembling ass up and down his face, slowing as her breath steadied. He spotted Jon sitting down at the foot of his bed. Robb moved Sansa's ass forward enough to grin at Jon. 

 "Come _here_ Sansa." Jon said hoarsely. She looked at Jon through heated eyes. He patted his knee. 

  _Holy shit..I really AM their pet!_

Her eyes deepened into Jon's, and remained on his, as she opened her mouth, continuing to suck her brother off.

 " _Sansa."_ Jon growled.

  Her mouth plopped off Robb's dick, and she started to crawl to Jon on all fours. 

 "Sansa.. _don't."_ Robb pleaded.

  Sansa froze. She never heard Robb plead this way. She turned around, sat on her knees, and watched Robb get to his feet, grab his pants, and pull them up to his hips. He sighed heavily, rolled his neck, and met Sansa's gaze with soft eyes. He reached his hand out.

  Sansa felt tears stinging her eyes. She _knew_ what this _was._ She didn't know how much she would _dread_ this moment until this _very second._ Tears started to fall down her face, as she reached for Robb's hand. He pulled her into him, her body absorbed into his. She felt herself sink into his strong arms wrapped around her. She sobbed into his chest. 

 "Don't. _Please Robb...please don't."_

 _"I can't Sansa..I..I have to."_ He choked out. He bent down to kiss her forehead. 

  She held him tighter. 

  _He can't. He can't leave. I'll hold him so he can't go. He can't go. I don't accept this. I need him. Please...please no..please Robb..don't."_

He tried to pull away, Sansa only tightened her grip. He tried to grip her arms, but she shook her head stubbornly into his chest. 

 " _Noooo!"_

She felt Jon's hands on her shoulders. 

 " _Jon..he's LEAVING..he CAN'T! No!"_

The sobs wracked through her body. She trembled against her brother. He attempted again, to free himself from her grasp, but she refused. His grip relaxed against her arms. She thought he'd finally succumb to her, when she felt his face against her cheek.

 " _Sansa..you have to let me GO."_ He whispered in her ear. 

  Her heart broke into pieces inside her chest. She _ached._ She felt _empty. Wasted. Robb.._

Her mind went numb. She stared at nothing. She released him, her fingers suspended in the air where Robb stood, as he stepped away from her. She couldn't meet his eyes. _She couldn't._ Jon pulled her back until her back lazily bumped into his chest. She was dead weight. She was wasted. Spent. _Broken._

She watched him hang his head, turning around to open Jon's door and walk out. She couldn't move. 

  _Robb.._

 

  Robb had his car packed. He had said his goodbyes to Bran and Rickon. He left a Dear John letter to his parents, another to Arya. His excuse to both, was that he'd fallen in love with someone from school. It was the real reason for the breakup with Jeyne. He was leaving to follow his heart. The romantic in his parents would buy it..Arya would suspect there was more to the story, and he expected a text from _her_ first.

  He looked back at the house. His heart couldn't stand it any longer. He reached for the door handle, when movement caught his eye. He looked up to see Sansa, standing behind the corner of the side of the house. Her whole face was red, and streaked with tears. He felt his heart break at the sight of her. He walked around his car slowly, and began taking the painful steps to his most beautiful sister. 

  _Sansa.._

  Once he stood close enough to her, she crashed into his chest. Her arms bent into his stomach, her face cradling under his chin, he inhaled her hair, wrapping his arms around her back. 

 "I can't take it. I..I can't _lose_ you Robb."

  He groaned in pain.. _actual pain._ "Oh Sansa..you _knew_ this had to happen."

 " _Why? Why do you have to GO?"_

He grabbed her wrists, trembling in frustration and hurt. " _You KNOW WHY!"_

_"I DON'T!"_

He felt the lump building in his throat, barely able to breath, at what he would say to her. He shook his head. 

 " _What?"_ She sobbed. She pounded his chest with her fists. " _Tell me Robb! God damnit!"_

_"I'm in fucking LOVE WITH YOU SANSA!"_

Her body went still in front of him. Her eyes, glossy and wide, gawked at him. Her mouth agape, she stared at him as still as a statue.

  He lowered his head, it bobbed when he cursed under his breath. "I have to _go."_

He turned to walk away from the love of his life, still frozen in shock. He felt a whisp of her fingers on his sleeve, but walked on. He got in his car and drove away, watching Sansa getting smaller in his rear view mirror. 

  He _finally_ let his own tears fall.

  _Sansa.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man..I cried several times writing this chapter. I..I'm almost at a loss for words. I am also nearing the end of this fic. I can't bring myself to apologize for the angst in this chapter, because it was AMAZING to have Robb admit that. Sorry if your sad..I swear, there'll be smut in the next chapter..if that's any consolation..but if you're anything like me..it isn't.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Robb's departure. A road trip. Takes place over some fast forwarded years, so it'll jump around a little, but not too confusingly. It's angsty..god I meant for it not to be..but then it just..was anyway.

 

 

  Sansa picked up her keys, stopping at the door to make sure she had everything she needed. Her heart was racing already. She was about to drive back home. This moment had been a long time coming, and would happen eventually..it didn't make it any easier to face. After four years of living away from home, she would have 3 days in the car to think about everything that got her to this point in the first place. 

  It was a 40 hour drive. Her father _insisted_ on flying her out, but Sansa stuck to her plan. She didn't want to quicken the moment of what she'd face coming home. Her siblings gave her hell about it in a group text. 

  _The heartbreaking group text that Robb and Jon hardly ever replied to..when they did, it was short and matter of fact-ly. They probably had their own group texts that excluded her so it wouldn't be awkward._

_**Leaving now. Stopping in ABQ for the night.** Sent 7:13_

_Arya: **Okay drive safe please! Text when you check in tonight!**_

She rolled her bag out, locked her door, and walked out of the apartment building to her car. She loaded everything in the back seat, and got in. Starting her car, her stomach flipped, and she gripped her steering wheel. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled out of her puckered mouth.

 "Here we _go."_ She said to herself.

 

  After Robb left and everyone came home, Sansa couldn't find the strength to have _the talk_ with her family. 

 "Do you _want_ this Sansa?" Jon's question came out in a whisper.

 "Y-yes..I _do.._ but Robb _just_ left. It will be _huge_ bomb to drop immediately after _that!"_ She said defensively.

  Jon slapped his hands down on his lap, getting up quickly from his chair. She sat still, watching his shoulders heave up as he took a deep breath, and bring both hands up to cover his mouth. His head bowed down, he turned around, looking at her. It unsettled her to see his brown eyes deepening. 

  _She was about to lose him TOO._

 _"_ Sansa..you _have_ to _want this,_ for us to move on. You have to want it with all of your heart, and I.." He took a shaky breath. "I don't think you _do."_

 _"_ I _do_ my love." She got to her feet and reached her hand out to touch him. He flinched away from her. " _Jon."_ She pleaded. 

 "He's in love with you..isn't he?" His voice broken.

  She stood close to him, and yet felt completely alone. " _Yes."_ She whispered. 

 "Do you love _him?"_

She could still feel the raw emotion racing through her heart. She swallowed hard. 

 "No." 

  Jon whipped around and started to pace wildly. She saw him trembling. 

 " _Jon, please.."_

 _"_ Sansa I can not start a relationship with you if you're going to _lie_ to me. You're parents have been home for a week now, you've been wandering around here on autopilot, and I've gone back to work, racking my brain as to how to put it to the family that we want to _be_ together! I feel like I'm the only one _fighting_ for us! If you want to _move forward together,_ we need to be honest! With our _family,_ but most of all _with EACH OTHER!"_

 _"_ I'm _being hones-"_

 _"_ You're fucking _lying!"_

 _"_ Oh God Jon _please..don't."_ She sobbed. 

  Her wrists shook in his hands when he grasped them. " _Sansa-"_

 _"YES!"_ She choked out. 

  _There it was._

The lines between his brows deepened, as his whole face softened at her brutal truth. The corners of his sweet sad mouth curled down. He released his grip on her. The tears flowed down her cheeks, dropping down to her chest. Time stood completely still. 

  He moved to grab his keys off the dresser and started to leave. 

 " _Jon, don't LEAVE."_

" _I can't do this Sansa."_

It was the last words he'd speak to her until the night before she left.

 

  Sansa sat in front of her computer, scrolling through her emails. The design school she'd applied to in California sent her a complete schedule for her first semester. Of all the jobs she'd applied for online, only two responded, and wanted her to call to set up a good time to interview, when she got there. She finalized her room to rent, in a house full of girls who were also attending school. The landlord approved her stay, but encouraged her to get in touch with the other 4 girls who stayed there. She emailed them, told them a little about herself, and sent pictures. They all responded in kind and Sansa felt good about it. They corresponded daily now. She typed out one final email, letting them know she'd be on the road first thing in the morning.

 "Hey." Arya's voice came from her door. 

 "Hey..what's up?"

  Arya walked in and sat on her bed. She slouched her shoulders and kicked her feet.

 "Everyone's _leaving."_

Sansa's heart went out to her sister. She would be stuck here with the boys, neither of whom fit the girl-talk profile. This was the summer of love, and apparently Arya had fallen in it deep. She confessed her relationship to her parents shortly after her 17th birthday. There was enough commotion about it, for Sansa to be thankful that she never had to have it..as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and openly winced. 

 "Sansa..what _happened?_ Why did it end between you and Jon?" 

  Arya had asked her before, shortly after he walked away from her. Sansa couldn't talk about it _then,_ and was no closer, to talking about it _now._ She shook her head. 

  Arya sighed impatiently. "Dammit Sansa. I _saw_ the two of you. I _know_ love when I _SEE_ it. Then Robb leaves, Mom and Dad come back, and the two of you avoid each other like the _plague..WHY?"_

Sansa hung her head heavily. She felt the sting of tears welling up. She couldn't look at Arya. 

 "It just..got... _complicated."_

 _"_ Complicated enough for you to move _to the other side of the planet?!"_

 _"_ Aryaaa it's not-"

 "It might as _well be!"_ She was on her feet now. "You're still in _LOVE_ with him. He's _heartbroken_ over you. You two _make sense.._ and you refuse to _fight_ for him. He'll _find someone else Sansa.._ some girl will come into his life, that his poor lonely heart will settle for. Are you _really okay_ with that?!"

 "Arya _please..stop. I..I can't."_ She choked out sobs, covering her face with both hands and shook her head.

 "Oh _Sansa."_ Arya's arms went around her, pulling her close. Sansa cried into her chest. She couldn't say a word. "I'm sorry Sansa." Arya cursed at herself under her breath. "I'm happy you're doing something for yourself. Working on _your_ future." Her hands cupped Sansa's cheeks, tilting her head upwards and looked at her pathetic face. "Go _find_ yourself Sansa..find yourself..figure it out..and come back _home._ He'll _always_ be here. He'll wait for you _forever."_

Sansa lay in bed, trying to sleep, but tossed and turned in her bed instead. She kicked her blanket off, pounding both fists down on her mattress. 

  Her parents had made a big deal about their last night together as a family. Jon had walked in, dressed in his work clothes. He looked.. _absolutely miserable._ She tried to gather up the courage to talk to him, but barely made eye contact with him. On their last night together..they couldn't properly say goodbye. _They never DID properly say goodbye._ After dinner, he mumbled to Ned that he had to leave for work. Ned told him to say goodbye to her. He nodded his head, and made his way slowly in front of her. His eyes were on the floor. 

  She felt her heart constricted in _pain._ " _Jon."_ She heard him wince.

 " _Sansa."_ He spoke so low Sansa moved her face closer to hear him. " _I..I'll..miss you."_

She took him in, embracing him, resting her face in his shoulder, cradling her face in his hair. Her eyes tightened in heart ache.

 " _I love you Jon."_

He broke their hug, his head tucked, and ran out the door. Sansa stood, shattered into a million pieces..her arms still reached out. 

  

  She'd slept for _maybe_ a couple hours at _most,_ when she woke and looked at her clock. _4:35._ She looked at her bags stacked by the door. Something stirred inside her. She got out of bed, methodically moved through the house, and stepped outside. She saw a dim light through the cottage window, and her heart lept out of her chest. Running to the door, she opened it and stepped inside. She lowered her head, closing the door silently. 

 "Sansa what are you doing?" Jon's voice startled her. He sounded _worn._

She didn't feel the steps it took to walk to him, but her lips were suddenly on his. She kissed him desperately. She felt his hesitation, his body stiffened against hers.

  She puckered off his lips and looked into his eyes. She was looking at her love in _pain._ He was as broken as it gets..as broken as she _felt._ Any words she _felt,_ wouldn't find their way to her mouth.

  _I'm so sorry Jon..I still love you..I've never stopped..I'll NEVER stop..please hold me and ask me to STAY..fight for me..for US.._

" _I-"_ Before she could say another word, he scooped her up into his arms, quickly walked into his room, and kicked the door shut with his foot. He placed her on the bed, laying over her body, and caressed her hair. His eyes were bore into her soul, and he slowly lowered his lips to kiss her. They both moaned into each other's mouth. It was the most heartbreaking kiss. 

  His tongue moved soft and deep into her mouth. Her hands reached for the bottom of his shirt, and started to lift it up over his head. His stomach lifted off her, breaking their kiss as he lifted his face through the hole, taking the rest off himself. He hungrily met her lips again, cupping her breasts, breathing heavy out of his nose. She lifted her hips, grinding beneath him. He lifted his head again, lifting the bottom of her dress, to pull it over her head. Her naked body lay beneath him. 

  His eyes roamed over the sight, grazing her skin with his palm flat on her stomach. His fingers trailing down, past her belly button..and down..further.. _further.._ until he separated her lips and swirled around her clit. Her legs rubbed together, the pleasure of his touch, setting her body on fire. His eyes remained on hers, his lips hovering over hers, his hot, heavy, sweet smelling breath, taking it all _in._

  He moved down, slipping through her folds to enter her with two fingers. She was spinning, desperately wanting to squeeze her eyes closed from the ache of build up rising in her belly..but Jon's stare was so intense..she could read his look. He wanted to watch her. She started panting, he kissed her again, lazily swirling his tongue in her mouth. He moved his fingers and thumb through her slit, pumping inside her cunt, bringing her to the very edge. His erection pressed into the side of her hip, and he gasped out. His eyes on her now, he fingered her until she clamped her grip on his arm. She  jerked her head up, groaning out, shuddering around his fingers, while he slid them deeper inside, riding her out. 

 " _God Jon."_ She breathed shakily.

  He undid his pants, lifting his legs in the air to jerk them off, inside out. He positioned himself between her legs, slid his hands under her arms, wrapped them over her shoulders, and hovered over her face. She gave a slight nod, and felt him push inside her with one thrust. His head buried in her hair, he whimpered her name. He was _home..so was she._

Her arms held him tight, feeling him arch his back as he moved slowly in and out of her. She could feel _every_ muscle in his body, committing it to memory..as _this_ felt like the _last time._ The only noises coming from them were their hums..their moans..the sounds of _how good this felt._ Neither spoke a word. Sadness of not having this man in her life, suddenly hit her, and she started to cry. Tears rolled down to the side of her face, into her ears, into her hair, then against Jon's cheeks. 

  He raised his head. " _Sansa."_ He pleaded. She saw the same pain in his eyes. He wiped her tears, pushing deep inside her, a moan sobbed out of her mouth. 

  He started moving faster..his body starting to sweat, their skin rubbing deliciously together, the sounds coming from him came deeper from his throat. Her legs lifted higher up, her slow rise coming faster with each pump, she felt the familiar hot breath in her ear as Jon spoke.

 " _One more time for me sweet girl."_

The heat spread, intense and built up through her swollen lips. He was sliding down her plump lips the way she _loved._ She squeezed more hot tears out at Jon's words, but felt her release cresting. His hard grunts coming hot out of his mouth against her ear, and she was suddenly convulsing around him. She felt her walls pulsing hot and wet around his cock buried deep inside her as he thrust and shattered around her. His body trembled over her. Her name a whimper on his lips.

  She grazed his back with her fingers, reaching down to gently feel his ass.. _it was a nice ass..if this truly was the last time, she'd need to take a moment to squeeze it..as it rightfully called for._

He broke the silence with a chuckle. "What are you _doing_ back there?" He looked at her arm. She flashed a sad smile, and tapped his ass.

 "Nothing." She sighed. 

  _I'm scared. I can't leave him. I can't leave him. I can't leave him._

 _"_ Hey." He said, looking serious now. She started to sob again. He laid next to her, keeping his arms around her and pulling her neck into his face. 

 " _I know Sansa. This..is the hardest fucking thing."_ She heard his voice crack..his own tears falling on her skin. _Ohh god noooooo. "I love you Sansa."_ She turned her body and held him like her life absolutely depended on it. They sobbed silently, in each other's arms. She could cry about this moment forever. 

 " _Go Sansa."_

She shook her head. _No Jon..no. Please. No. I can't. Why couldn't she just say it?_

 _"You know why..you have to go."_ He said, like he read her thoughts..her pain..her debilitating struggle. 

  With one movement, Jon had lifted her out of bed. Her head was spinning. She was choking on doubt. Her feet were on the ground but she couldn't feel them. He put her pajamas over her head, helping her put her arms through the sleeves like a child. Her eyes couldn't look away from his. They were glistening with tears. Red around his eyes and nose. His lips were shiny, his nose runny. He held her hand and walked her to the door. Once they stood in front of his front door, he opened it to let her through, and she jerked her hand, pulling him back. 

 " _Nooo."_ She begged. 

  He pulled her hand, bringing her in, kissing her..kissing her _goodbye._ When his mouth pulled away, he hovered an inch in front of her face, closed his eyes and said...

 " _Goodbye Sweetling."_

 

Thinking of their last night together, in such detail, had her crying behind the wheel.

  She made the three day drive to California a few hours after that, barely able to experience it because she sobbed the entire time.

   _Sansa's sobbing tour across the country._

The thought made her laugh through her tears, and if anyone saw her driving like this right now, they'd think she was crazy. She got word by the end of the summer, that Robb started working for one of Robert's companies in Dallas. Her father got to visit him often, he also worked for Robert, and flew to the same location several times a year. Robb was doing well, coming up in the business world, and started dating a "nice girl..a nurse working in the ER". 

  Jon got his degree and actually got a job _with_ her father. He started as Ned's assistant..of sorts, and moved up in his position as well. He sent her a message from time to time, wishing her well, congratulating her on her accomplishments, he'd heard about from her father..she kept her responses similar..short and sweet..anything more, and she'd hop on the first flight before she could finish saying _weakness._

He was her weakness. _Well..he wasn't the only one.._ but Sansa knew that she wanted to be with Jon _forever._ She didn't go back home the entire time. She made every excuse she could, lying through her fucking teeth about how busy she was, how impossible it was, told everyone to fly out to visit _her, she was a terrible person._ She had _been_ a terrible person for so long, getting so _use to being terrible,_ that eventually, they all accepted she wasn't coming home. 

  Until the announcement of her little sisters wedding. Arya threatened death if she didn't come back to be a part of _that._ Sansa agreed to come. She had already graduated. The company she had worked for since she first arrived, offered her a raise, and promoted her, so she stayed with the company. She was happy working there. She was _lonely_ though. She didn't date. She tried. It just wasn't going to happen. Not with anyone. _Except him._

She rubbed her eyes and stretched her back, when she finally pulled up to the hotel. She turned her car off and checked in. She parked her car, took her bag out of the trunk and walked back inside, to her room. She was happy with it, happy that the bed was huge, happy she wasn't driving anymore, and happy to clean herself..she felt gross. She pulled out her phone, sending the group the message that she was checked in, and safe. She started her shower before anyone replied, and lost herself in the shower for quite a while. 

  When she finally got out, there were 4 messages she missed. 

  Arya:  _Okay cool. I'll tell mom. Goddamn you got another two days of this shit._ 8:12

Bran:  _Yeah fuck that ya shoulda flew_ 8:14

Mom:  _Sansa please be careful driving. I love you._ 8:20

Unknown:  _Hey sister._ Just now

  _What the fuck?!_

Knocking at the door. 

  _Dare I ask?_

Donning only a towel, she stepped slowly to the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole..she _knew_ who it was. She could _feel him._ She could already feel him smiling on the other side of the door. She pushed the handle down, creaking it slowly open, and looked at her brother's grinning _perfect_ face. 

 " _Robb."_ She breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm laughing because as I'm writing this end note, I can already feel most of you wanting what's inevitably next..you'll just have to wait a minute for that, sorry :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh man..this is a Robb/Sansa smutty reunion. Enjoy!

 

 

  As soon as he saw her face, he felt the breath leave his body. She stood before him, wearing a towel.. _a fucking towel..four years since he's been inside of her and she's wearing a TOWEL._ He caught sight of water beads falling between her breasts, her beautiful red hair, wet and clinging to her skin. He thought of the right thing to say, but a fire was burning inside his body. He stepped forward, a rumbling coming from his gut, and out of his throat. His hands went to the sides of her face, and he kissed her. 

  _Oh god this mouth, her mouth. Touching her lips again, fuck._

He pushed her back hard against the wall, kicked the door closed, backward with his heel, and slipped his tongue between her opened lips. She kissed him back like she was _starving._ Their lips and tongues sloppily licked, sucked and kissed while Sansa started to unbutton his shirt. She fumbled with the first two buttons, then with a growl, tore at the rest, sending buttons flying. 

  He jerked her towel off, and pressed his bare chest onto hers, the feeling of her burning skin trembling violently against his, had him so hard, he cried out.

 " _Aannhh."_

She shoved her hand down his pants, her fingers pushing underneath the elastic waistband, and firmly gripped his cock. She moaned loudly with him. He hadn't felt her in years, and she had him hot and ready to explode before he was even inside her. He dipped his head down, taking her nipple in his mouth. Playing it, sucking..teasing. She started to pump her hand up and down, when he heard her huffing in frustration. She withdrew her hand from his pants, breathing heavily, and fiercely worked her fingers to take them off. 

  He straightened up, quickly helping her. He unbuttoned, unzipped, and  pulled them down just below his ass. His cock bounced up, he saw her eyes widen, at the sight, then met his gaze and pulled him back onto her. He was between her legs now, his tip touching the outside of her swollen wet lips. It took less than a second, for Sansa to grab ahold of him, and shove him through her folds, sliding down the rest of his length until he was completely inside her.

 " _Ungh FUCK!!"_

  Robb's eyes squeezed shut. He hadn't had a pussy so tight and wet in years. It wouldn't have mattered if he _had..they weren't Sansa._

He moved with urgency inside her. Her nails sunk into his back. He remembered the feeling well..she could do some _damage_ with those things..it hadn't been fun explaining _sex scars_ on his back. He pinned her delicate arms over her head, being careful not to grasp too hard. She'd want no bruises as he'd want no bloody scratches.

  It felt insanely good to be inside her, to hear her panting in his ear, her hot naked body against his..he couldn't take it anymore. He released her arms, steadied her back against the wall, and brought her legs up. She wrapped them around, locking them at the ankles, over his ass, and kept hers firmly planted against the wall, while he fucked her deeper. 

 " _I'm..I'M-"_ She breathlessly panted out.

 " _I know sweet sister...fuck!"_

Another four quick thrusts and he felt Sansa tighten her grip with every limb. Her moans were muffled in the crook of his neck, her breath hot against his skin, he plunged deep inside her once more, and came inside her so hard, he staggered, almost losing control of standing up. He felt the all the blood rush to his head, making him dizzy, twitching as he pulsed inside her. Both climaxed at the same time, they trembled in one another's arms. Her shaky legs slowly unwound, to stand on the tips of her toes. 

  He stayed inside her and held her in his arms, tracing her collarbone with soft kisses until he reached her neck..then finally her mouth. He gently kissed her lips. She hummed. 

 " _I've missed you."_ She choked out. 

 " _God Sansa..I've missed you too."_

 

 _"_ How'd you know where I was?" 

  They had made their way to the bed, and ordered a pizza. She was ravenous. Robb paid, and brought it back to the bed. He never bothered to put his shirt back on, or button his pants for that matter, and Sansa simply tied her robe loosely around her naked body. They sprawled out on the bed like teenagers, ate pizza, and talked. 

 "Group text." He mumbled with his mouth full. 

 "I never said which hotel."

 "You told Mom..she told _me."_

 _"_ Fuck Robb, does Mom know you're _here?"_

He looked at her, confused. "Y-yeah." He swallowed his food. "I told her I was flying here and would help you drive the rest of the way... _what?"_ He asked when her eyes went wide.

 "If mom knows, then  _dad_ knows. If _dad_ knows, then so does _Jon!"_

He smiled in realization. "Ohhhh _that."_ He took another hearty bite of pizza and wiped his mouth. "Why do you care? You broke it off four _years_ ago." 

  She bit her nails, her brow crinkled in worry. "I don't..I..I just.."

  He patted her leg with his hand. "I _know_ Sansa." 

 "Let's talk about something else..tell me about Dallas and the new girl."

  Robb caught Sansa up on the last four years of his life. The company, the position, meeting Talisa, falling in love, talk of marriage, their parents, Arya, the boys..apparently she hadn't kept in touch as much as he did. He let her talk about school, living in California, her busy life at work..being a blessing because she had absolutely _no social life whatsoever.._ and Robb suspected _why._

 _"So no boyfriends? No fucking? No crazy clubbing and taking some stranger back to your place?"_ Robb asked shocked.

 "No! God Robb, I'm not some crazy whore!" 

 "You were for _me."_ He said under his breath. 

 " _Ohh you fucking ass-"_

He stopped her hand mid-slap a snarky smile creeping up. "I deserved that actually. Sorry sis." She relaxed, smiled and dropped her hand. 

 "Did _you..do all that?_ The clubbing..and.."

 "You asking me if _I_ was whoring around? Fuck yeah I was." Robb closed the pizza box and put it on the dresser. He turned to see Sansa's eyes looking down, a sweet, sad look on her face. He sat on the bed, grabbed both her hands and held them gently.

 "Sansa. None of _that._ That's what got me into trouble in the first place." She met his eyes. He sighed. "I was in _love_ with you. At first I just _wanted_ you. Once I learned, the only reason behind..that..first..time..was for _Jon,_ I convinced myself that if I could possess a part of you he never _could.._ I don't know how to explain it. I was being a _dick.._ and no matter how much of a _dick_ I was being..you still _wanted me._ I still wanted _you."_

He had to breathe..the air was getting thinner in here. "Then..I started to want... _more._ I wanted you to look at me like you looked at him. I wanted you to wait for me like you waited for him. I wanted you to.. _love me-"_

Her arms were around him before he finished. She buried her face in his neck, twisting her fingers through his curls in the back. 

 " _Jesus Robb..I DID."_ She breathed. 

  He closed his eyes, feeling like he'd just been punched in the stomach. 

 " _Take me..I want you inside of me again."_

Robb didn't hesitate. He was kissing her and pushing her to lay back. He _craved_ her. She could ask him to do anything, as long as he lived, and he'd do it for her..but _take her? Any fucking place. Any fucking time._

He lowered soft kisses down her stomach and spread her thighs apart. He could think of _no one thing, for the past four years,_ more than the thought of how she tasted. 

  He spent a moment inhaling her, looking at her swollen wet lips so closely in front of his face. He took a deep breath, met her eager eyes one more time, and dove his tongue straight into her sweet cunt.

  She reached her arms out, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. She writhed around his face as he worked into her, licking her up to her clit, and back down. He licked at her with a greedy urgency he'd never felt for another soul. She lifted her hips, still grasping his hair, and swirled around his tongue until she screamed out his name. 

  She lifted her head, looking at him with eyes afire, her hair like flames, teased, knotted, and messy, her cheeks as red as the sun..she was _literally..a hot mess.._ and he'd never seen anyone more fucking beautiful. Her hands reached forward and tackled him to his back. She jerked his pants off in one motion, flung them across the room. He'd need some new clothes after tonight. 

  She mounted him with enough force to be slightly painful. Something about her was primal now and Robb couldn't be in more euphoria than he was at this moment..well..even _more so_ in a few moments. Sitting straight up, her hand reached between her legs, put it to her entrance, and thrust down on him roughly. 

 " _Oh FUCK SANSA!"_ He growled out.

  His hands went to her hips, digging his fingers in tightly. She started riding him, as though she'd die if she didn't. Her breathless grunts burst out loud every time she came back down. Robb was _sure_ neighboring guests might call in complaints, but he didn't care. He loved hearing her animal noises. Loved that it was _his_ cock that made her lose her shit. _Loved HER._

He watched her in awe, riding him. His stomach started tightening, it spread to his balls, the ache starting to course quickly under his skin. He reached for her center with his right hand, using his thumb to make small circles on her clit. Her moans sounding more desperate. His left hand gripped her hip tighter now, he was urging her, meeting her thrusts, until he felt his breath catch in his throat. 

 " _Yes Robb..oh god brother YES! Yes! Ahhh!"_

Robb exploded inside her, his name shouted from her lips during her peak was enough to undo him _entirely._ He pumped up into her twice more, spending more inside, eliciting more whimpers from her. His head sank back and her body toppled over his. Little purrs and hums vibrated from her lips onto his skin, sending shivers through his body. 

  He stroked her hair, taming it down with his palm. 

 "I guess I need another shower." She smiled, playing with the hair on his chest with her nails.

 "I got your back ya dirty girl." 

  She lifted her head, gazed into his eyes with her own bright blues, and smiled so warmly, it broke his fucking heart. 

 "I'll take you up on that." She snaked off his body, and limped into the bathroom.

 "You _okay_ sweetheart?"

  She peeked around the corner, a sneaky grin revealing her wolf teeth. _Fuck..she's going to kill me._

He took her two more times that night, before they finally passed out. He always wished to wake up in her arms..he finally _would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel emotionally drained. After writing two chapters of heartbreak, I was very happy to write THIS. AAAGGGHHH I go to sleep tonight feeling satisfied.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa hit the road. She's finally forced to talk about shit. There's some angsty moments, mixed with some smut..and they join "a club"

 

 

  Robb groaned when Sansa's alarm went off. " _Noooo."_ His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. 

  _He's hard. I'm UP!_

Her juices started flowing. 

  She managed to be a sex _camel_ for years, and _now? Now I can't get enough._ It never occurred to her that Robb had crossed a line by cheating on his girlfriend..or fiancé. They had both crossed a line four years ago, and it wouldn't stop _this._ She felt assured that Robb would go back to her, be a wonderful husband, and live happily ever after.

   _But right now he's MINE._

She rubbed her bottom against his hard on. She felt the weight of his head, jerking off the pillow, and smiled.

 "Now _that's a fucking alarm."_ His hand moved up to cup underneath her breast. " _You can wake me that way anytime..I'll get..UP."_

With his last word, he slipped inside her.

 " _Ungh!"_ Sansa didn't know she was that _wet,_ and now Robb's cock was inside her. She stretched out her arm, her hand clawing at the sheets. 

  Robb moved inside her slowly. He reached down to lift her bent leg, so he could play with her clit. She reached back to grab his hair, feeling his beard tickling her neck. Spooning was fine with her, but _my god did she love looking at his serious face._ His husky voice would have to do..his words whispered in her ear..his soft, long thrusts..his hands all over her, feeling desire emanating off them, like flames on her skin. 

  Her head leaned back into the crook of his neck, circled her hips around his movements, his lips softly biting the skin of her neck. Her moans came out unabashed. She didn't need to keep it in. If the guests didn't like their noises, they could complain..but right now, she was completely taken with her brother..and _damn the world._

_"God damn..I could fuck you forever."_

His words..his voice.. _fuck._ "Robb.. _please..faster brother."_

_"Is that what you want? You miss begging? Aahhh god..fuck."_

He probably _did_ want to fuck her forever, but Sansa knew he simply loved it _too much...and so did she._ He started fucking harder, faster. He smacked into her ass, his thrusts urgent, he rubbed her clit faster, and Sansa felt like she'd break into pieces. Her eyes squeezed tight, a dizzying wave of pressure building, until she was stretching the sheets off the bed. 

 " _Oh god..oh FUCK, Robb yes! Aaannh yes!"_

Her body jerked forward, he pulled her back in, grabbing her breast and buried his face in her hair. His cock pushed further inside, sending another wave of shudders through her, his body seized, he was trembling through his release. His satisfied groans in her ear, tempting her to fuck him _again._ Once he nestled into her nook, she purred in his arms wrapped around her.

 "I fucking _love_ those noises you make with that sexy ass voice of yours." She blurted. 

  He raise his head to her ear. "They're _nothing_ compared to _yours."_

 _"They're better."_ She smiled, turning around to face him, slipping from his cock as she did. He whined, and stuck his bottom lip out. "My point _exactly."_

_He smiled. Genuinely smiled. He is such a beautiful man. Just look at him. I will never have this moment again. He is..so.._

She sighed deeply. His smile only widened, leaning in for the softest kiss. She whimpered at the ache she felt. He pulled away, laying his cheek on the pillow and just looked at her. She admired every feature she could. His serious, fiery blue eyes..his amber beard..his straight perfect nose..his forever, perfectly arched eyebrows..and that dark ginger curly hair. 

 "I don't think I've ever told you." She took a breath. "You are absolutely beautiful." She felt a lump in her throat as she said it. 

 " _Sansa."_ His eyes remained on hers. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He sighed. He gently shook his head, stroking through her hair with his fingers. " _Dammit."_

She understood the sentiment. 

  They lay in each others arms until they heard the chimes from both their phones. _Real life calling. Fuck._

They untangled from each other's arms, and both reached for their phones. 

 "Mom wants to know when we're going to get on the road." She said.

 "I know..I'm texting her." His fingers worked quickly to type out messages to both their mom, and the group.

 "I want to try to make it to Indianapolis tonight..think that's possible? I'll book something on the way." 

 "Yeah, that's doable." He set his phone down, walking to her and leaned in for a kiss. Sansa allowed herself to get lost in the moment. Robb breathed heavy. "Okay.. _enough. Jesus."_ He bent down, grabbed his pants and out them on. "Fuck..my _shirt."_

 _"Sorry 'bout_ that." She grinned. "Wait..where's your stuff?"

 "It's in my room." He said looking down.

 "You got a room here?"

 "Well..I..I didn't know if you'd-"

  She reached for his hand and pulled it to her heart. " _Robb."_

 _"_ I know..but.. _four years._ Last time I saw you.. _you know."_

Sansa understood. "Go and get it..we have a long day ahead of us. Robb and Sansa road trip."  

  He nodded. "Okay, be right back."

  She walked into the bathroom, reading the rest of her messages, responded, and set her phone down to brush her teeth. As soon as she finished, she heard the phone vibrate. A message flashed on the screen. Sansa didn't see the message. She saw the sender, and froze. 

  _Jon._

  She couldn't move. Not even to pick up her phone. She was stuck right where she was. Terrified. Scared to read what he wrote. She just stared at the screen, now black, and went through it all in her head. 

  _He's not going to say anything of great importance in it..that's not him..he's a face-to-face TALK kind of man. He definitely knows that Robb's here..and..what's he going to say?_

She shakily reached for her phone, and took a breath before she swiped to read. 

  **_Dr Pepper and Reese's._**

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.. She did both.

 

  Robb returned with his bag and two coffee's. "Sansa I got you coffee. I'm gonna put the bags in the car, where's your keys?" He stared at the closed bathroom door. He didn't hear anything. " _Sansa?"_ He asked, lightly tapping the door. 

 "Yeah..I'll be right out."

  _Something's wrong. I can hear it in her voice._

Robb stood in front of the door and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. When she finally came out, his stomach dropped at the sight of her face. He'd seen it before, and only one person in the world could inflict the kind of heartbreak that was written all over it. _Jon._

 _"Wha-"_ He started, before she held up her hand.

 "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go." 

  She walked past him, gathering her things and shoving them roughly in her bag. Robb stood there, holding their coffee, feeling like an asshole. 

 "Sansa..can I _say something?"_

 _"No._ We have hours to talk, we have to get going." She fished her keys out of her purse and grabbed the coffee out of his hand. "Thank you" She mumbled.

 "Here, let me get that." He grabbed her bag. He gulped his coffee down, checked his pockets for everything, and picked up his bag. She held the room door open for him. He started to walk through it and felt a slight pain in his chest. He looked back from the doorway, feeling more sad than he had in years. 

  _This was it. This perfect night..and a piece of my heart will be stuck here forever._

Her hand reached out and softly touched his cheek. He lowered his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. Her hand reached behind his neck and brought him forward to kiss him. He felt tears on her face, when he kissed her back. He could no longer hold back the pain he felt burning inside him, and let his own tears finally fall. He dropped their bags and put his arms around her as they cried quietly on each other's shoulders. 

  

 "Sansa, wake up. I'm getting gas..and I don't think we're gonna make it to Indianapolis. St. Louis maybe."

  She yawned and stretched out her body. "Why not?" 

 "Sansa, it's another 12 fucking hours. We wouldn't be getting there until after midnight." 

 "I'll drive it if you want." She said softly. 

  Robb shifted in his seat. "I have a right mind to fucking book us tickets back home and leave your fucking car in long term parking. This is _ridiculous."_

 She sighed. "I know." She grabbed her phone and started going through it. "What's the next major city we hit?"

 "Oklahoma City. Why?"

 "I'll book us a flight from there, and do what you said. This was a bad idea all this _driving."_

 _"_ Really? Well _why_ did you decide to drive in the first place Sansa?" He was annoyed.

 "I..I just..the way I left..it, it was.." She stuttered. " _I needed time to THINK."_ She said so quickly it almost sounded like one word.

 "Jesus _Christ_ Sansa, you've had _four YEARS to THINK!_ What is there to _think about anymore?_ You _left him.._ you started a new life..you _never dated, never fell in love with another person, never fucked another person.._ and _one god damn text from him, and you're RIGHT BACK TO WHERE YOU STARTED!"_

 _"Robb please stop!"_ She sobbed.

 "No! No Sansa, I won't _stop. No more hiding. No more denial._ You've needed to hear this for a long fucking time now. You _may_ have moved across the world to find yourself, and try to get over him, but you _never did..and he didn't either_ Sansa." The last of what he said came out in a tireless breath. 

 "What? What do you _mean?"_

He breathed deep. "I _mean,_ the man has spent four fucking years as _miserable and lonely as YOU._ " He looked at her. She stared at him with curious wide open eyes. "Yeah." He breathed.

 "How..how do _you know?"_

 _"_ Damn Sansa, you really just.. _didnt look back_ did you?"

  She slumped back in her seat, fumbling her fingers. " _It was too HARD."_

 _"_ Well..that's fucking _life_ sweet sister. It's _hard._ You run away, and you _better_ make the _most of it,_ because you take that shit _with_ you..and it _obviously doesn't go away with time."_

He turned the blinker on to take the exit, looked at Sansa and shook his head. He smiled, a small chuckle came out when he spoke.

 "I see him all the time Sansa. We both work for _Dad._ He's flown down to Dallas with him quite a few times..and he's come down by himself. _He met Talisa."_ Her head snaked up. "Yeah..so I brought her back home, and introduced her to everyone, and it was seeing him _back home when_ it really _hit_ me."

  Robb sighed. "He's a _pathetic_ , _very lonely, broody, broken hearted, poor bastard._ He's just going through the motions of life. He's great at his job, but it's only because he doesn't want to let Dad down. He got his own place, but he still spends a lot of time at home. He never goes out, never dated-"

 "How do you _know all this?"_ She interrupted.

 "I _asked him Sansa! We TALKED._ We talked about _all of it! Everything!_ Jesus, he _needed_ someone to _talk to!"_

Robb pulled into a gas station and got out. He walked to her side and opened her door. 

 "Now get the fuck out." She stared at him in fear. He exploded in laughter. "Sorry Sansa, I couldn't resist..tension breaker." 

  She smiled back and mock punched his stomach when she stood. "Jesus Robb..I feel like..like-"

 "Like you've avoided the _truth_ for so long, that _hearing_ it..having to _face it finally,_ is too much to _process?"_ He turned to put gas in the tank, and faced her. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. 

 "Process _this_ Sansa: _Jon loves you. He'll ONLY ever love YOU._ He is a completely wasted heart _without you._ You love _him. You will only ever love HIM..enough is enough. Go HOME. Be HAPPY..with HIM."_

She nodded. He pulled her into him, and rocked her from side to side. "Oh _Sansa. God, aren't we all idiots."_ She nodded into his chest. His hands went through her hair. 

 "How long until Oklahoma City?" She asked when she pulled back. 

 "Think two hours..go use the bathroom, get some water, and I'll ask Dad to book us a flight." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket. She started to walk in, when he dialed. 

 

  The tension in Sansa's stomach _refused_ to settle. She fumbled with her fingers, her hair, chewed her nails, grit her teeth and shifted in her seat so much that Robb finally brought his hand down on her arm. 

 "Quit _fidgeting!"_ He hissed. "Jesus, you have completely lost your _shit."_

 _"I can't help it."_ She spat. "Who's picking us up? _Dad?"_

 _"Yeah._ You gonna fucking calm down, or do I need to _sedate_ you?" 

 "I..I'm _fine._ I'll be fine." She exhaled loudly. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." She unbuckled her seatbelt. 

  Their Dad bought them nice comfortable first class seats, literally on the fly. He was happy to do it. She had a couple glasses of champagne to calm her nerves but it didn't do a _damn thing._ She couldn't focus on a movie, couldn't listen to music. Her thoughts rolled over and over again about _Jon._  She splashed water on her face, and looked in the mirror.

 "Get it the _fuck_ together Sansa." She said out loud to herself.

  Then..a tap at the door. _Of course he's at the door..OF COURSE!_ She opened it..to his shit-eating grin in her face. He pushed her in with his body and leaned back to shut the door. 

 " _Really Robb?"_

 _"Fuck yes.._ we're already in _position,_ we just need to get..your..shorts.. _aaahhh there."_ He said while he wiggled her shorts down. She did nothing to stop him. She could really _use_ some Robb right now. Her fingers worked his button apart, unzipped him, and reached down to pull his cock out, his guttural growl tingling her ears. " _Fuck Sansa."_

_"Yes brother..Let's."_

His arm went out to steady himself on the wall behind her, while she led him between her heated thighs pushing him through her lips. His desire took over and he rammed inside her. Her arms jolted straight out and hit the wall. 

 " _Oohhhh GOD."_ She moaned.

 " _Shhh sweet girl."_ He purred. 

  Sansa expected him to take her roughly..quickly. He didn't. He fucked her with slow, deep thrusts, moaning softly with each one of them. Whispering sweet words with his husky hot breath in her ear. She reached for his ass, holding onto it tightly, when she felt the stimulation he was giving her clit rile up inside her. He didnt pull out of her too far, instead,  _rocking_ softly into her, his muscles tightening under her grip. 

  Containing her hard panted breathes as she felt _so close,_ became hard. _It was so loud in here anywhere, you can't hear shit out there._ She got louder, he rocked into her faster. 

  _Fuck..fuck..fuck..FUCK!_

 _"Yes!"_ She pounded the wall with both her hands. Every muscle tightened in her body. She bit down on Robb's shoulder through his shirt, convulsing around him.

 " _Ow fuck! Sansa!"_ His fists hit the wall, thrusting twice more inside her. " _Fuck..oh god Sansa."_ His shaky lips vibrated against her neck. His sexy voice, moaned out quick breaths as he finished coming inside her. "Damn..that was..fucking hot." 

  She nodded and hummed agreement on his shoulder. "Sorry for biting." 

 "Oh..yeah. Fuck, that _hurt."_

_"Alright get out of here before-"_

There was a knock on the door. "Mr. And Mrs. Stark, if you two are quite finished in there, I'd like to ask you to please take your seats, as we'll be descending soon." 

 "Yes ma'am." Robb replied with a smirk. 

  They both giggled. Robb zipped up his pants, and licked his lips. He leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back and looked at her quietly for the longest time. 

  _Don't speak Robb. I know what you want to say. It doesn't need to be said. I know. I'll always know. The same blood flows through our veins, and I can FEEL it._

He sighed, grazed her cheek, and opened the door. He turned to look at her once more " _Mr. and Mrs. Stark."_ He shook his head slowly, hung his head..and closed the door.

 

  Sansa and Robb turned their phones on to text that they had landed. Sansa fumbled with hers, her hands trembling uncontrollably. Robb's hand covered hers. 

 " _I got it Sansa."_

She nodded and tried to breathe. 

  _Calm down._

The plane finally stopped. She held her stomach like it would calm the nerves inside. She heard Robb's phone ding, and looked down. 

 "They're waiting downstairs." He said.

 " _THEY?"_ She asked frantically.

 "Yeah. Everybody. _Everybody Sansa."_

_Oh my fucking god. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe._

Robb stood to get their bags out. He held hers out. She grabbed the handle and stood.

  _Breathe. Oh fuck..he's here. He's here. Jon came with them. Calm down. Fuck!_

Her hands were freezing cold and sweaty. Robb's hand went into hers and he assuringly squeezed it tight into his. 

  They walk out. They walk out of the gate. They're walking. 

  _Calm down. Dear fucking god, calm down. You're going to have a stroke in front of your family._

Walking past security. The escalators. 

  _Breathebreathebreathebreathe._

Descending. 

  _Breathe Sansa._

The sounds of excitement hit her before she saw them. Her eyes fell on the sight of her family..her _whole family._ And...where..is..

  Her breath caught in her throat when her parents moved to walk forward. 

  _There he is. Jon. Look at him. Oh my god. I..can't...breathe._

Her vision had narrowed, and all she saw was black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing to write the next chapter today. I just needed to end the Robb/Sansa chapter first. Stay tuned and I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy as HELL.

 

 

  Jon couldn't breathe. He hasn't been able to breathe since..well..he stopped breathing four years ago. Every breath taken since _then,_ has been through his aching chest, displaced by his broken heart. 

  He waited for four years, and these last few minutes were the most torturous.

  _Why did I let four years pass by before this moment? Four fucking years! I'm an idiot. I've been an idiot this whole time. I can't even think. There's absolutely no reason for any of it. There is NO excuse. I love her. If I think of another fucking "shoulda" I'm going to shoot myself in the fucking head. This is NOW. I got her HOME._

_She'll probably stay quiet. The whole damn family is here, she's not going to come down the escalator and start talking about their shit in front of the family. What's she going to say? I haven't even thought about it...fuck..now I forgot what I was going to say. Godamnit Jon all this PLANNING! I'm going to be sick. And Robb gets her first. Fucking dick. Flies out there so he can have a few days with her first..and I know he fucked her..but he better not fuck it up again and fall in love with her, I'll fucking kill him._

_I'll take her hand into mine, look at him and say "I'll take it from HERE asshole." I'm so nervous, I'm making stupid fucking jokes._

_"I think I see them!"_ He heard Ned and looked up.

 "Yeah that's them!" Arya was running.

  Ned and Cat moved forward.

  _Oh Sansa. You lovely sweet..holy shit!_

_"Sansa..Sansa dear._ She's coming to everybody..shh shhh just calm down. _Sansa..there you are sweet girl..can you see me?"_

Her eyes focused. His worried eyes were almost black. He started to smile.

  _That sad smile. That trademark sad smile of his. My heart._

 _"Jon."_ She breathed. Without thinking, she reached around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were on hers in an instant. He squeaked a sound of protest and laughed sheepishly in her mouth. His teeth were touching her lips. She opened her eyes, looking up into his, her eyes went wide and panic set in. 

 " _Heeeyyy_ everybody!" She waved from the floor. They were all staring down at her. It was like a scene out of a bad sitcom. She was the kooky redhead who fainted and kissed her cousin. 

 "She probably hit her head really hard when she fainted." Arya joked.

  Her father looked down at her and deepened his brow. "Are you alright Sansa?" 

 "Here..here, I got water." Her mom's voice came from behind him. 

 "I'm fine mom." She said sitting up. Everyone still fussed over her. Her eyes kept going to Jon, now standing behind the group. He was touching his lips with a small smile on that beautiful mouth..that _tasted_ delicious. She was being bombarded by questions from her parents. Arya and her brothers were making fun of her..and she couldn't take her eyes off _him_. 

 "I..I..you know what I _need?_ I need to _eat._ I need _YOU GUYS"_ she looked at her siblings, "To shut the _hell UP."_

 _"_ What do you need _me_ for Sweetling?" Jon asked. He was standing right next to her now, almost whispering in her ear. 

  _Holy shit! I'm fucking dying. He's killing me._

_"I..I..I n-need-"_

_"_ Oookay then, let's get you guys outta here." Arya interrupted. "So much for the _Bride_ getting all the attention." She rolled her eyes.

 "Awwww Arya..I'll give you attention" Robb said putting his arm around her shoulder.

 "Yeah _right._ Where we taking her for food? I'm _starving."_ Arya asked. 

  Sansa watched as her siblings decided where they were going to eat. Her father kissed her on top of her head and started to walk with her. Jon followed closely behind. 

 "That was _quite_ the response Sansa..anything you care to tell me?" He asked under his breath. 

  Her heart was beating in her chest. She wanted to turn her head to look to Jon for help. "Um..I..I was just..happy. I'm happy..happy to see him- _everyone..I mean everyone._ I mean..I was-"

  Ned patted her shoulder and grinned. "Well,  _WE_ are all very happy to see _you_ Sansa. It's _time."_

_Huh? Time? Time for what? Dinner? Wait..I don't get it. Like its ABOUT time..that I..I'm home? I don't understand._

Ned walked in front of her to join her mother who kept looking nervously back. 

 "Mom, _I'm fine."_

  Ned squeezed his arm around Cat and she finally looked forward. Suddenly, Jon's hand slipped into hers. Her eyes went straight to his. He stared straight. That cute smile lingering.

 " _I missed you too."_

 

They walked into the house and Sansa was hit with nostalgia at once. The smell of her family's home was enough to make her cry. Her parents went into the kitchen and put the pizza boxes on the counter. Everyone followed and started tearing into them like a pack of wolves. 

 "Would you _please_ use a plate?" Her mother pleaded. "Bran, Rickon..you _boys! Ugh! Here's a napkin at least!_ "

 "Sansa..you need to eat" Jon held out his hand.

  She grabbed it and let him lead her into the kitchen. Her family sat around the counter talking and eating. Robb and her Dad got out beer. Jon walked over to take one. Her dad's hand went around his shoulder and squeezed him in, looking at Sansa. 

  _What the hell is going on here?_

"Here Sansa." Her mom pushed a plate of veggie pizza in front of her. She picked up her slice and ate slowly while she continued to observe.Arya's voice came from next to her.

 "Hmm?"

 "I asked you if you were _feeling better."_

 _"Yes._ Hey..where's Gendry? Is he coming?"

 "No..he's at home." She said looking down.

 "Is everything okay Arya? You guys are still getting married _right?"_

Arya leaned in closely. "Why? Would you turn around and go _back_ if I _weren't?"_

Sansa's eyes narrowed. " _What?"_

 _"Arya."_ Ned's warning voice snapped.

 " _What?_ All this planning..I just want to _know!"_ Arya yelled. 

 " _ARYA!"_ Jon now yelled.

  Sansa looked around to everyone in the kitchen. Everyone's eyes were on _HER._

 _"Does someone want to tell me what the HELL is going ON?"_ Sansa asked loudly. The kitchen was silent. The only thing Sansa could hear was her own heart beating fast in her chest. Robb huffed under his breath and looked away. Jon looked down nervously. She could see him trembling. She eyed her sister again.

 " _Arya? Robb? Dad?"_ Her eyes darted to Jon. " _Jon?"_ She pleaded. "You guys are scaring me.. _what is this about?"_

 _"This."_ Jon said, placing a small grey box in front of her.

  _Oh my god. I'm gonna fucking faint again._

 _"_ Jesus Christ Jon..she's gonna pass out again." Robb growled. 

  She held her hand up and waved. Her mouth was open but..she just forgot how to talk. 

  Jon walked around the counter, and sat in the seat next to her, taking her hands into his. Tears welled up in her eyes as her brain started to process all of it. 

  _This..this..Arya..her Dad..her Mom..her brother's..oh my god, ROBB, Robb knew! Everyone knows! This was planned! He planned this?!_

 _"Yeah..they know."_ Jon said, reading her mind. He took a slow breath in..and exhaled. "Sansa, it took four years for me to man up, and admit to everyone that I was in love with you..and to be honest, it shouldn't have taken me _four seconds."_ He nervously rubbed his thumb over her fingers, looking down. "I _know_ we had a rough _start_..and the _middle_ was _agonizing.."_ He looked back into her eyes. "..but, I..I can't live another day without you. You are my _beginning, middle and END Sansa."_

He slid the box off the counter, opened it, revealing the perfect diamond ring inside, and held it up. He took another deep breath. "Will you-"

 " _Yes!"_ She interrupted. She saw his brow crinkle, his mouth still open. "I'm sorry..I ruined it..go ahead.." She waved her hand for him to keep going, then spread her fingers in front of his.

  He broke into a wide smile. "Will you marry me Sansa?"

 "Yes!  _Yes!"_ He slid the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and brought him in for the deepest kiss she could..without offending her familiy's eyes. 

 "About fucking time." 

 "Arya!" Cat yelled.

 "Sorry mom..but it is."

  Sansa's hands held the sides of his face. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled, shaking her head. "I can't _believe_ you planned all this." She closed her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. 

 "I can't believe it took you so long brother." Jon groaned in her mouth at Robbs words.

 "Get out the champagne. Cousins getting married..we're sure to get drunk more often, for the shit we'll get for _this."_

 _"Dad!"_ Sansa laughed. "Oh god, you guys, should we move away so you don't have to deal with it?"

 "Hell no, fuck _them._ Let them make their jokes. They're all miserable bastards..all that money, and loveless marriages..at least you two are doing it for the right reason." 

  Robb poured champagne for everyone. Sansa ran over and embraced her parents. She couldn't imagine what they thought about all of this when Jon broke it to them, but here they were..happy for them..and Sansa was in disbelief. 

 "Mr. and Mrs. Stark _approve."_ Robb said handing her a full glass. Sansa smiled sadly at Robb. He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm happy for you sister."

 "Thank you brother." She choked out. Jon joined them at Sansa's side, putting his arm around her waist.

 "Yes thank you _brother."_ Jon said through his teeth. Sansa couldn't help but laugh. She downed her champagne. 

 "Don't thank me _yet..I'll be visiting_ you _at your place soon."_ Robb straightened his head back up to empty his flute. 

  Sansa looked at Jon in confusion. "We kind of..came to an _agreement."_ He whispered in her ear.

  _Woah Boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be writing any fluffy wedding..and yes..the chapter after this one will be smutty.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa time!

 

 

  Jon couldn't keep his hands off her the entire drive to his place. He nearly pulled the car over when Sansa put her hand on his thigh.

 "Sansa..you're _killing_ me."

 "What?" She smiled shamelessly, inching her hand up and sinking between his thighs.  

  He took a deep breath. "Sansa love, _please.._ were 3 minutes away. _Ahhh_ fuck." He shivered when her fingertips touched his balls. His foot pushed down on the gas, throwing both their heads back, as he sped the rest of the way.

  When they pulled up to his driveway, he jerked the keys out of the ignition, ran around the car to her door and opened it forcefully. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Their mouths locked in a desperate kiss. Her hands roamed through his hair, twirling his locks through her fingers. Jon was touching her everywhere, unsure which part of her body he wanted to touch the most. Her tongue in his mouth, her soft lips pressed against his, smacking deliciously again and again, was pure ecstasy.

  He felt he could no longer take it. He wanted her. _Now._ Picking her up by her waist, she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. Her hands locked around his neck and he held her ass.

  _Fucking hell, her ass._

They continued to kiss wildly, when Jon started walking. He tried to be careful going up the porch steps, nearly tripping on one. He fumbled his keys while her tongue worked hard in his mouth. His mind was spinning. He wanted _inside._

 _"Fuck this."_ Jon growled.

His foot came up as he kicked the door open. She turned her head and looked at the shards of wood around the handle. Her eyes were wide, but before she could say anything his mouth was on hers. Walking through the door, he shut it as it creaked not quite shut, and walked towards his room. He fell on top of Sansa on his bed, kissing and kissing until her body started to writhe frantically under him. He broke their kiss, perched over her on his knees, looking down at her for a moment before he slowly took off his jacket. 

 "Come _here."_ He pulled her hand, to get off the bed.

  She stood in front of him licking her lips anxiously. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking the vision of her in. He slipped his arms from his sleeves. Her fingers on his chest, met with a sharp breath. Her eyes scanned his body as her fingers traveled down slowly to unbutton his pants. She pulled them down, kneeled in front of him and took in her mouth. 

 " _Ahhh fuck Sansa."_ He moaned. His knees nearly buckling under his weight. There has been no mouth on him in so long, but to be in _hers_ has him spinning. 

  She moans around his cock, and Jon's eyes roll back. Sansa's head bobs slowly up and down, until Jon feels himself gently hit the back of her throat.

  _Ohhh fuck I'm going to cum. Noooo._

   He quickly pulls her up from under her shoulders, steps out of his shoes and pants and starts to undress her. Their eyes remained locked, his focus on her tongue, as she licks her lips. Her chest is heaving with impatient, shaky breath. He whimpers at the site of her breasts, aching to touch her with everything..his hands, his mouth..his _tongue._ She takes over and unbuttons her shorts until they fall around her ankles, stepping out of them to press her entire naked body against his, and once again, leans in for a kiss. She's hungrier for him.

  He presses his body into hers, and pushes forward until she's laying beneath him on his bed. "Oh _god Jon..NOW, my love. I need you inside me."_ He didn't need to be told twice..he'd waited so long to be inside her.

  Her hands pulling at him desperately, Jon quickly guided himself between her folds, feeling a drop of her wet on his thumb, and sunk into her. He nearly wept when he entered her, his hand jolting up over her head and gripping the sheet. She threw her head back and moaned out, her whole body squeezing down on him, burying her head under his chin. 

  _Holy fuck..This is where I belong. For the rest of my days, I will be inside this woman._

 He starts to move inside her, words failing him, coming out in waves of grunts and mumbled curses. He looks up to see a tear roll down the side of her face. He uses his knuckle to wipe it away, burying his head in her neck. 

 " _Sansa."_ He pleaded. "Oh god Sansa.. _I know sweetling.."_

_"You just feel so good inside me. Like Home."_

His pace was slow, deep, and taking his time to _feel_ everything he's wanted to _feel,_ since the day he made her go. 

 " _I was a damn fool for ever pushing you away. I'll never let you go again Sansa."_

Her legs wrapped around him, her hands urging him quicker, he picked up his pace. 

 " _You'll never be rid of me now Jon. Unngghhh! Fuck. Jon!"_

Her nails dug in. _I remember this pain..the sweet pain of Sansa losing herself..fuck me, I've missed this!_

_"Sansa..FUCK."_

Pain from the her nails in his back, and the hot ache rushing through his stomach, had him dizzy, seeing stars. Pumping into her, feeling her legs trembling, her moans quick and loud in his ears, he stilled.

 " _Yes..yes! Fuck Jon..oh god! Yes!"_ She screamed out. 

  Jon groaned out, pulsing inside of her. He came so hard, he forgot where he was. Drool uncontrollably leaked from his mouth, onto her chest.

 " _Holy shit."_ He panted. 

  Her body still jerked under him as he took slow strokes inside her, emptying himself completely. 

 "That.. _that.."_ He tried to catch his breath. ".. _fuuck."_ He collapsed on top of her.

 "Yes my love.. _that,_ was _FUCK."_ She laughed breathlessly.

  He laughed with her. Their bodies shook around each other. He raised his head, watching her laugh, and shook his head in amazement. His hand stroked through her hair. Her laughter turned into a sweet smile.

 " _I love you Jon."_

His heart felt _whole. "I love you too Sansa."_

He stayed inside her, rolled to his side, and let her fingers play with his hair until he closed his eyes. 

 

 "Jon... _Jon._ " He felt her shaking him awake. His eyes adjusted, and finally saw Sansa. Her eyes were wide with fear. 

 "I think someone's in the _house._ " She whispered. 

  He blinked, his head raising up to listen for himself. 

  _Jesus fucking Christ._

 _"_ Jesus Christ Robb..you couldn't give us _one fucking night?"_ Jon spat.

  His smirking face appeared around the door, and Sansa's head fell back on the pillow, cursing. 

 "Quite the number you did on that _door_ , brother." Robb smiled.

  Jon sat up. "Couldn't let us be _engaged_ for at _least_ one _DAY_ Robb?"

  Robb shook his head.

  Sansa groaned and sat up in the bed. 

 "Robb..I'm _exhausted._ Whatever this _arrangement_ you two have worked out, will _not_ happen _TONIGHT.._ so I suggest you leave _now,_ and let me _sleep_ with my fiancé."

  Jon looked at Robb and grinned. He put his arms around Sansa and lay their heads back on the pillow. 

 "Get your sleep sweet sister..you're going to need it tomorrow." 

  Sansa waved him off until they heard his footsteps out the door. She turned to Jon, a grin still in his face.

 "What the _hell_ did you get us _into?"_ She asked.

  He chuckled. "I don't know. I can't make sense of _any of it_ Sansa." 

  She smiled. "You're spoiling me you know." 

 "Yes..I suppose I am. Come sweetling." He nestled closer to her, and sighed. "Let's sleep now."

  

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an orientation to go to today. I'll update as soon as I can! Looking forward to another threesome with them, trust me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa..and some Robb/Jon talks.

 

 

 

  Sansa was roused from sleep, feeling hot..and _wet._ Her legs were squirming over sheets and skin, and she moaned at the sensation. She looked down with sleepy eyes, and saw slow movement of a lump under the covers. _Jon..between my thighs..his tongue already inside me..Ohhh God._

She was suddenly _close_ , having no idea how long he'd been at it down there, but the warmth that shot straight to her core, was throbbing. Unable to think, she grabbed handfuls of sheets, pulling at them, and digging her heels deep into the mattress.

 " _Jon."_ She whimpered.

  Her voice, sudden movements and pleas, were met with a more furious working tongue. He flicked her clit, quickly tracing down her slit and pushed deep inside. She threw her arms back, and pushed her palms against the headboard, bucking forward in his face. He growled into her, and lapped back up and clamped down on her thighs. She came once his tongue was on her clit. Words failed her. She choked out a moan and felt like crying. Her thighs trembled around Jon's head, she jerked up when he went back down, and licked her through her painfully long orgasm. 

 " _Oh God..stop..I'm gonna die."_ She begged.

  She felt him snort between her legs, then saw his head moving up, under the sheets. His face finally emerged. His lips and beard _covered in her._ She had to smile. 

 "You like _those?"_ He asked, his eyes gesturing upward to her hands. 

  She didn't know what he meant until she looked to see what she'd been holding onto. _Bars. His headboard had bars. A sturdy silver headboard with fucking bars. This..was going to be interesting._

She smiled, feeling like a fool. "I..I didn't even notice I was holding _onto_ them."

  Jon was laughing now. He came up to kiss her and grinned. "Well, you got _lost in the moment."_

 _"_ I sure _did."_

He laid his head on her chest while she played with his hair. Her fingers twirled through his hair as she started looking around the room. It was your basic guy room, with _just_ enough Jon. Her eyes stopped immediately on the framed photo hanging by his dresser. 

 "Is that _our tree?"_  

  He didn't even move his head to look. "Yes." 

  Her first instinct was an 'awww" but it broke her heart a little.

 "That..was a pretty wonderful day." He said quietly. "I..I was actually thinking we could take our vows there." He said, nervously twirling her hair. 

 _"_ I think that would be _perfect_ Jon." She replied. She kissed the top of his head and breathed in his hair. "God you smell good. I need a _shower."_

Jon chuckled and lifted his head to look at her. "Go get cleaned up. I'll put some coffee on and get your stuff out of the car."

Sansa smiled. "That's _right.._ we just left all my stuff out there."

They kissed and got out of bed. Sansa made his bed- _their bed,_ before walking into the bathroom- _their bathroom,_ and checked out Jon- _their tub,_ right away. 

 _Nice tub. Perfect._ She ran the water, undressed and stepped into the hot water. She was washing her hair when she smelled coffee.

_Jon's brewing coffee..in our house. It's our house. I'm taking my first shower in our house. I'll make this a Home..were going to be happy._

_"_ Your mom texted you." Jon yelled from the kitchen.

  _He's going through my phone..oh well, nothing I care about him seeing..I have no life outside of work._

 _"What's she want?"_ She yelled back. She's yelling in _their house._

 _"_ She wants us to come over today. Family thing." 

  Sansa pulled the curtain back to see Jon leaning against the door. A cup of coffee in one hand, scrolling through her phone with the other. "Anything _else?"_

 _"_ Not really. Looks like your text life is..kind of boring." He grinned.

 "Well..it _was._ I work, and I don't go out. My coworkers text me about projects and work..and not much else. Then there's the family. I have nothing to hide..no scandalous texts from anyone." She pulled the curtain shut and continued to rinse out her hair. 

 "All except for your brother's." 

  Her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed hard before she spoke. "What's it say?" She tried not to sound nervous. For a moment there was silence. Sansa feared he'd left, when Jon suddenly stepped naked into the shower. He stepped closer, grabbing her hips to press his body against his and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 " _He asked if I made you come more than HE did."_

 Sansa gasped. _I know that voice. Fuck..I know that voice._

 _"Well?"_ His lips touched her ear lightly.

 "I..It's not a _competition_ Jon." She said barely above a whisper.

 " _Oh yes it is Sansa..and if I know Robb, he used that little head start..to have you trembling around that face and cock of his more than a few times."_

  His hands were on her now. His fingers sliding through her folds and slipping inside her cunt. She could feel her walls beating around him..his dark..angry voice having her at the near point of orgasm. Her hands held onto his arms, while she buried her face into his chest. She was unable to speak. She wanted to know _why_ he knew..what arrangement he made with Robb, but couldn't speak the words. 

 " _Why?"_ She managed to choke out.

 "Why? Why _what_ Sansa?"

 "Why are you.. _okay with it..what arrangement? Oh God!"_ She moaned when Jon curled his fingers inside her. 

 " _Mmmmm..the arrangement..we'll talk about that later.."_

  He pumped his fingers inside harder and faster. She felt the warmth rising, her thighs trembling around his hand. His hair wet, dripping water everywhere around her shoulders, he nipped at the skin on her shoulder and pressed his erection onto her thigh. 

 " _Jon..fuck."_ She whimpered, slapping her hand on the wall. She rocked onto him, when he finally traced his thumb up to flick her clit. She balanced her self when her body seized, and the blood rushed out of her head. She gripped onto his shoulder, pressing against the wall with her hand and but down her moans on his shoulder. She was still riding out her release when Jon pulled his fingers from her and quickly turned her around. Her hands went out to the wall, and felt his body push her forward. He slid his cock between her legs, gliding into her hole, and she was convulsing again. 

 " _Fuck_!" She moaned, her head resting against her arm on the wall. She felt Jon's body pressed closer to her back, while he started to move inside. 

 " _I don't know how to answer you Sansa. I know that I DO identify with how he feels. I've wanted you a lot longer than you know. That..day? That wasn't the first time I came, picturing you in my head. I looked at you like a sister once..and then, my body started changing..and then..yours started..and fuck me..I would grip my cock and imagine sinking into your sweet cunt with my mouth and cum on the spot."_

 _"Jesus fuck Jon aahhh"_ She loved this. Loved his voice right now... _loved bad Jon._

 _"I knew it was wrong..It felt so inappropriate..wanting you..until Robb..and I don't know how to explain WHY..but I thought it was so fucking hot that he wanted to fuck you..Fuck."_ He grunted.

Jon's thrusts were getting deeper, desperate.. _so fucking hot._ The water splashing around their bodies, the smacking sounds on her ass when he fucked her harder..she was losing her breath.

 " _As it turns out, it was just as hot to watch him fuck you Sansa..and I get it. And it's STILL hot to think about. Even after we both fell in love with you..even NOW..I want to see him fuck you..it's okay to think of him inside you..and I..I can't explain it."_

Her head started to spin when he reached around and rubbed her clit. His body muscles tightened against her back. His strokes into her were fast and hard..and _deep._ He grunted out short and fast every time he slammed back inside her. 

 " _Fuck..one more time for me sweet girl..I'm coming, gah!"_

His hand slapped the wall over her head, and he emptied himself inside her. She cried out loudly and seized around him, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He rocked into her slowly through her climax and felt him trembling through his, until she felt him leaning heavily on her back, panting hard. 

 " _Sansa..fuck..I missed being inside you."_

She slipped out of him and turned in his arms. 

 " _I missed it too Jon..I missed YOU."_

Jon kissed her. He kissed her with an ached moan against her lips. 

 

  They sat at the kitchen table. _Their kitchen table._ Sansa sipped her coffee and looked at Jon. 

 "So about the arrangement.." He started.

 

 

  **_One year ago:_**

 

Jon opened the door of his new house. Robb stood there, his long arms stretched out, holding the frame. 

 "Hey..what's up?" 

 "Just wanted to come by and see the new place." Robb dropped his arms, they slapped down to his side.

 "Where's your girl? You alone?" Jon asked looking behind Robb at his rental car.

 "Yeah..mom took her out for lunch. They're doing some shopping and shit."

  Jon opened the door wider and gestured him to come in. Robb stepped slowly through. Jon shuffled his feet from the living room to the kitchen. He slumped into a chair and drank his coffee. He looked up at Robb, he was checking the place out. He bobbed his head a couple times.

 "Not bad Brother..needs a woman's touch..little too much _grey_ for my taste." 

  Jon scoffed. "I'm sorry..maybe I should put some more _brown_ in here." He snapped.

  Robb grinned back. "Nothing wrong with _brown..I prefer RED."_

Jon nearly choked on his coffee. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Jesus Christ Robb..does _she_ know about _that?"_

 _"Talisa?_ Fuck no. No one knows.. _that.._ except for you." He sighed, finally pulling a chair out to sit. He drummed his fingers on the table. "Want to join me on Theon's boat today?" 

  Jon shook his head. 

 "How about tomorrow?" Robb asked eagerly.

 "No Robb. I don't want to spend any time with _Theon_ on his fucking _boat."_

 _"_ Well something _else then!_  Come on Jon..it's been _three fucking years!_ You never _go out!"_

 _"I don't want to fucking GO OUT."_ He hissed, looking down at the table.

  _"_ So you're just going to _sulk.._ now that you have your _own place,_ and _normal hours,_ and be alone and _miserable forever?"_

He didn't answer, didn't make a move. _"_ You're fucking pathetic."

 " _Watch it Robb.._ wouldn't want you to explain a split fucking lip to your _consolation prize."_

Robb was on his feet. He ran around the table and grabbed Jon by his shirt, yanking him to his feet. Jon stood, facing Robb, breathing hard through his nose, and tight-lipped. 

 " _At least I have someone you bastard."_ He loosened his grip on his shirt and sighed deep. He looked down and shook his head. " _I fucking miss her too Jon."_

Jon broke their distance and held his hand up. " _Don't."_ He warned.

 "I couldn't be _alone_ anymore Jon." Jon shook his head. "Listen to me..I tried. I moved to Dallas..started working for Dad. I went out, I brought so many women back to my place, fucked them, and.. _they weren't her._ I was getting nowhere closer to getting over it. That fucking _pain..man.._ I _ached_ for her." 

 "I don't want to _hear this shit Robb!"_

  Robb continued, stepping closer. "Jon..I loved her..and honestly..I still _do..and always will.._ but there is just no _WAY_ we can ever _be together._ I thought I might face her..fly out to see her in Cali..tell her to her face that she had nothing to worry about.  Then I met Tal. She's smart, beautiful..she's really funny..I started to really fall for her..like I know that I love her. I know I can have a happy life with her."

 "But you..still love _her."_

Robb stuffed his hands into his pockets, and hung his head. "Damn it to hell..but yes..I _do."_ He took one more step towards Jon. "Now I'm probably going to marry this girl one day, and I've accepted that, but..the woman we _both love,_ is a world away..waiting for the love of her life, to fight his way back in. She's _waiting for you Jon.._ she's _been_ waiting. _What are you DOING?"_

Jon blinked back a tear, and shook his head. "I don't fucking _know_ brother. I'm wasting away. I'm walking though it."

  Robb's arms went around Jon. Jon hesitated before finally bringing his around Robb's back. 

  _I'll let him hug me but I'm not fucking crying._

Robb chuckled, and patted his back. "God damn..you two really are _perfect_ for each other."

 

 

  **_Six weeks ago:_**

 

"Did you get it?" Jon asked breathlessly.

 "Of course I did..what the fuck do you think I'm _doing_ here?" Robb spat.

 "Just _show_ it to me, without your damn _mouth."_

Robb opened the box to reveal the sparkling diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me Jon?"

  Jon couldn't help but burst in laughter in Robb's face. Robb cracked up as soon as Jon did and they laughed until Jon had to sit down and put his hand over his forehead. 

 "Holy _shit.._ I might as well. I should ask _you_ to marry me after I ask _her."_ They laughed even harder now. 

  Robb slapped his knee. "It doesn't work like that." He took a deep breath. "Not even in Utah..it's plural _wives..not husbands."_

Jon's laughter died down as he leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. "Would you actually _do that?"_ He grinned.

 "I mean.. _maybe?_ I mean I love you like a brother..and you know how I feel-"

 "Yeah..I know." Jon's face turned serious. "Listen Robb..thank you for.. _this._ You had her fucking ring made, you helped me get through telling your parents, you helped plan this _whole thing.._ it couldn't have all been.. _easy."_

 _"_ It's been easier than to see you a ball-less sack of pathetic crap you were a year ago." He put the ring box on the table. And crossed his leg. "I'm happy you're finally going through with it. I'm happy that you'll finally be.. _happy._ She needs to come _home..enough is enough."_

_"Yeah. Enough."_

Robb uncrossed his leg, leaned forward with his palms on his knees and breathed out. "Now..I have to ask _you_ for a _favor."_

 _"Fuck.._ here we go." Jon said shaking his head. " _No Robb."_

 _"_ Just one _night!_ Come on man..I'll go pick her up." 

 "You get to _be inside her before I do?!_ You're _joking_ right?" Jon eyed Robb.

 "Umm _No.._ I also want to have..like _another night..or two..with US.._ like..you know.. _before?"_

Jon groaned out, slapping both palms to his forehead, over his eyes, then running his fingers furiously through his hair. 

 "Come on Jon..you get to spend the rest of your _life_ fucking her.."

 "We're just going to _confuse her again Robb!_ You'll fall in _love_ with her again..don't tell me you _won't!"_

Robb sighed. "I won't." He met Jon's eyes. "I _won't..I swear."_

 _"_ You're a terrible fucking liar..just like _her."_ Jon rubbed his beard. "FINE.. _oh my god..I don't know why I'm agreeing to this fucking insanity."_ He rolled his eyes and stood up. He got two beers out of the fridge, popped the tops, and handed one to Robb. 

They clinked their bottles together and took long sips. Jon looked down at Robb and shook his head taking another gulp.

 _"_ We'll _never_ be rid of you..will we?" 

 _"_ Well..what _fun_ would _that_ be?" Robb smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on writing the tricycle today but the site froze on me and I ended up having to rewrite half of this over again. I need to walk away from my computer before I throw it out the window. So I'm gonna prep dinner and hopefully calm down to write more later. I got a good laugh imagining Robb proposing to Jon with Sansa's ring.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started off as the triangle..but turned into a Robb/Sansa chapter. I blame someone..she knows who she is.

 

 

  Sansa stared at Jon. Her mouth slightly open and eyes still wide, she leaned her chin in her palm. 

 "Sooo..you two have decided to _share me?"_

Jon blinked. "Umm..not really..well I-I _guess..sort of.."_ He stammered. 

 " _Sort of?"_ Her voice high.

 "Jesus Sansa..it's really not.." He stopped to take a breath. " _Look.._ can you tell me, _right now,_ that you are _absolutely done_ with Robb? That your _one night and morning of marathon-make-up-for-the-past-four-years sex was The END for you?"_

Sansa's fingers went to her mouth and she started chewing her nails. 

 " _See?"_ His hand motioned at her tell-tale nervous reaction. "Yeah..I get that from _him_ too..not the nail biting..but.."

  She took her nails out of her mouth and covered her hands on the table. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

  Jon stepped around the table and pulled a chair close to her, taking her hands into his. "Sansa..I've already told you..I _accept_ this. I accept that this simply _IS."_ He kisses her knuckles. "It's unconventional..it's wrong in so many ways..it's the biggest fucking secret to keep from _everyone_ we know and love..but.." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "..I don't know..it's _Robb._ Who says it _has to make SENSE?"_

She squeezed his hands. "But _Jon,_ what if-"

 "What if he falls in love with you again?" He interrupted. "I'm not entirely sure that he _won't.._ but Sansa, I don't _believe_ it will be like it _was._ I think he'll always desire you..and he'll always _love you.._ and _YOU him.._ but as far as slipping back into a life where _he_ thinks of a way to be with you?" He sighed and shook his head again. " _No._ He's going to _marry_ that girl. He'll make a life with her..as _we_ will make a life together..and be _happy."_

Sansa shook her head in amazement. "This is _crazy."_

Jon nodded in agreement. "It is..it _is what it IS."_

 _"It is what it is."_ She repeated. 

  He pulled her forward, out of her chair, to sit on his lap. She leaned in to kiss him softly. When she pulled back, he spanked her hard on her ass.

 " _Ouch!"_ She yelped. 

  Jon grinned. "Oh Sansa..that sweet ass of yours is in for quite a beating later." 

  She crinkled her brow and narrowed her eyes into his. 

 "Don't give me that _look._ This is what you're _in for."_

She stood over him, looking down at her ring. "It's such a beautiful ring..Robb chose it?" 

 "Mmhmm." Jon stood and took her hand in his, looking down at the ring. "It's perfect no?"

 "Yes..yes it is..maybe I should get _him one."_

Jon smiled at her. "Yeah..I mentioned that actually." He looked into her eyes for a moment. "Now go get dressed. We have to go to your parent's soon." 

  Sansa nodded. She kissed his cheek and walked back to their room, and unpacked her bag, putting her clothes in the emptied drawers on the right side of Jon's- _their dresser._

 

Robb took one last glance in the mirror. His hair was the perfect amount of unruly. His beard, a bit longer than usual, but he liked how full his face looked with it grown like this. His physique worked well with his clothes. He chose simplicity for the day, and felt he pulled it off _well.._ maybe not as well as his pretty boy brother..but he had his _own_ attributes. 

  _This isn't a competition. I need to stop making it one._

 _"_ You coming down Robb?" Bran asked from the door. 

 "Yeah. They here yet?" 

 "Arya and Gendry just pulled up..Jon and Sansa are on their way I guess." 

  Bran stood almost as tall as Robb now. He patted him on the back and walked down with him. He greeted his future brother in law, hugged his sister and walked them out to the back. 

 "Where's your girl Robb?" Gendry asked. 

  Robb breathed in, preparing himself to be 'Big brother Robb'. "She's back home..couldn't get the time off this week, but she'll be here for the wedding." _There._

 _"Oh._ Umm..when's the wedding?" 

 "Jon probably wants a winter wedding..so maybe December?" Robb replied.

  Gendry looked at Arya, slightly confused.

 "Great..well freeze our asses off." Arya said, rolling her eyes. "Who's coming today?"

 "Think Dad invited Robert and his family..that's it though. Breaking it to one family at a time, I guess." He grinned.

 "Speaking of which..did you hear about Marg?" Arya asked. Robb just stared at her. "Her and Joff are getting a divorce."

  Robb scoffed. "I'm surprised it lasted.. _what?_ Two..three years?" 

 "Almost three. I don't think _he'll_ be here with Uncle Robert today..that's all I care about..the other two are fine..and I hope his bitch wife stays home too."

  Robb laughed at Arya. "Me too."

  Ned walked up to them, holding his hand out to Gendry. "Nice to see you son."

  Gendry smiled nervously at Ned. "Nice to see you too Sir."

 " _Ahh..there's_ my girl!" Ned bellowed.

  They all turned to see Sansa and Jon walking down the steps to join them.   

  Robb stood still, trying his best to not fall apart at the sight of her. She was graceful, and more beautiful than any human should be. Jon held her hand in his, and walked into the group with that perfect smile, and his perfect sister at his side. They _beamed..they actually beamed._ Who _does that? Ugh._

  He joined them, shaking Jon's hand and pulling him in for a bro hug.

 " _Jesus Robb..keep it in your pants."_ Jon hissed in his ear. 

 "I'm _trying.._ it's really _hard."_

  Jon broke their hug and flashed him a look. Robb grinned back. "Congratulations Sister..you look _lovely."_

  Sansa glanced at him. She bit her lip and hesitantly embraced him. He inhaled deeply into her hair, hearing her whispering an inaudible curse.

  _This is going to be fun._

 

 "You coming Sansa? I don't think I can take Robert and Cersai anymore."

 "Yeah Jon. I'll be out in a sec."

  She looked in the mirror and sighed. It had been a _long night._ Robert was drunk and Cersai had made pretty much _everyone_ uncomfortable..and it was _just them,_ no kids. She was just as ready to leave as Jon.. _and Robb.._ who couldn't keep from fidgeting all night. Tapping his feet, twirling his thumbs..he _clearly_ couldn't wait for this night to come to an end. She opened the bathroom door, saw Jon standing there, and smiled. 

  _This is where it all started. His bathroom in the cottage. This room. It's seeped in memories that are ingrained in my head..my heart. That window.._

 "Let's go _home_ my love." She said softly. His arm went around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

 "Hmm..right back to where we started." Robb interrupted. 

  Sansa looked at Robb and sighed. "Robb..why do you _insist_ on interrupting us?" 

 "Because Sis..karma is a bitch." 

  She noticed Jon roll his eyes and breathe heavily out his nose. "God damnit Robb."

 "Yes, yes, damn me all to hell." Robb stepped closer to Sansa. "I think Uncle Robert is staying here tonight. Cersai just left him..so either I take him home or we let him pass out here."

  She could smell Robb and felt warmth spread through her body. 

  Jon shrugged. "Let him stay here. Why would he _ever_ want to go home to that woman?" 

 "Perhaps he can bunk here in the cottage?" Sansa said, smiling. "Lets get out of here before Dad makes us take him home."

  Jon started to walk out, when Robb grabbed Sansa's hand from him.

 "Be there in a sec Jon..give us a minute?"

  Jon looked at her and eyed Robb. "A _minute._ Don't make this _weird."_ He turned to leave, and walked out the door. 

  Sansa watched until the door shut, her eyes shifting back to Robb. His head was down, holding her hand up, looking at the ring on her finger. Her heart started to ache. 

 "Do you like it?" He asked, his eyes still down.

 "Yes... _yes..I love it. It's perfect."_ She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Y-you picked it out?"

 "I helped _design it."_ He said softly, his eyes finally meeting hers. He squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her ring. "It's..it's what _I would've wanted for you."_

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to kiss him. Embrace him. Rip her heart from her chest and split it in two, giving him one half..and Jon the _other._

 _"Robb."_ She choked out. 

  He grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her closer, and kissed her forehead. He sighed out in her hair. " _Sansa."_

She nodded under his chin. "I _know."_ She sniffed. 

  He groaned in frustration. "I'm _soooo_ fucked."

  She nodded her head, and snorted. " _We're_ so fucked Robb." 

  They pulled away when the door opened.

 "Come on Sansa..I have to get _out of here._ Robert's starting to tell stories..it's _not..pretty."_

She wiped her eyes quickly and composed herself. "Okay..lets go." 

 "Sooo..see you _later_ Robb." Jon said quickly. 

 "Oh yes.. _you will."_

Sansa let Jon lead her to the door, taking one last glance at Robb, staring _into_ her. She quickly mouthed the words before walking out. 

  He mouthed them back..and it quickened her heart. 

_"_ I'm kind of tired." She said, taking her shoes off in the bedroom.

 "Try to get some sleep. I'm running to the store real quick, you need anything?" 

 "I can't think of anything..what are you getting?"

 "I need to get another door knob. I kind of.. _broke_ the lock." He grinned

  Sansa smiled back at him from the hall, and stepped into the room. She undressed and lay down, twirling the ring on her finger, she drifted to sleep. 

  She remembered waking up when she heard Jon fixing the door. His music was playing lightly in the background, and she fell back asleep. She woke the second time when she felt his body slipping under the covers with her. She scooted her butt back to meet his, and hummed softly. 

 "Finally fixed?" She asked.

 "No, but I'm _about to be."_ Robb's hungry growling voice sent shivers through her body.

  She turned around, his arm already around her waist. She wasn't even surprised, and had no questions to ask, but her eyes were wide. He looked back at her, his eyes filled with the want that Sansa had memorized. She relaxed her body and stroked his cheek. 

 "Where's Jon?" She asked quietly. 

 "He's taking a shower..guess he got himself worked up fixing that door." He grinned, coming closer to kiss her. She held her finger to his lips. 

 " _Robb.._ do we need to worry?"

  He sighed and fell to his back staring at the ceiling. He didn't ask 'about _what'_ like Sansa expected. She knew they were skimming more dangerous territory than they had last time..and _this_ time she was engaged to Jon. He popped back up leaning on his elbow and stared at her.

 "What _for?_ I know _you_ do..you know _I_ do..I think _he_ knows _we_ do..and he's _okay_ with it." Robb said with a shrug. 

 "I think there's a little more _to it than that._ Robb, I lo-"

 " _Don't SAY it Sansa."_ He interrupted. He shook his head slowly. "I'm _ruined_ if you _say_ it.. _out loud."_

Sansa's heart _hurt._ "Make _love_ to me Robb." 

  Robb lifted the sheet to get on top of her. She held him with both arms, raising her head to meet his lips. His kiss stunned her. More deep and heartfelt than anytime he's ever had his mouth on hers. Sansa's body reacted in panic.

 " _No."_ He pulled up suddenly and looked down at her. "You're gonna _feel_ this _Sansa."_

He thrust inside her slowly. Sansa's head went back in the pillow and whined his name. His body couldn't be any more closely connected with hers. Her feet rubbed the back of his calves. He moved so slow inside her, she nearly cried. She expected him to curse, to get lost in the moment and speak his dirty words in her ear..he _didn't. Not once._ He held her tightly..not _roughly._ He raised his head and watched her as she moaned. She couldn't close her eyes, wanting to watch him on top of her, watch his intense face, and focus on _this_ moment. 

  He started to roll his hips higher to graze her clit lightly and sink back inside her. Her body felt hot with the emotion he _filled_ her with. She started to tremble at the sight of his mouth opened to breathe harder. She wrapped her legs around him and moved him deeper, when he buried his face in her neck. Their bodies moved in sync, coming closer to their release. Her toes curled, he panted in her ear. Inside, she felt her aching crest, and heat flush through her body.

 " _I love you Sansa,"_

She stilled.

 " _Robb..I love you."_

They came together. He emptied himself inside her with a deep thrust. She whimpered softly in his ear. She felt his body convulse on top of her, as she did all around him. Their bodies pulsed against one another. Robb finally calmed and sunk into hers, kissing her neck, up to her cheek..her forehead..her hair, her name coming softly from his sweet lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of a way to live with herself after their _admission._

_THIS was the first time..the only time. It felt like..Love..in every way..with ROBB._

_"Don't speak sweet sister..we've said enough."_

She lay underneath him, feeling flush in the cheeks and nestled her face against his.

 "Figures." 

  They both looked up to see Jon standing in the dorrway, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 "Just keeping her warm brother." Robb responded, sounding more like himself.

 "I'm _sure..brother."_ Jon replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise..next chapter will be smuttier. I really INTENDED to have the threesome at the end. Then..I just went THERE with Robb/Sansa dammit. And you can take a guess as to what they mouthed to each other. Fuck.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..it's smutty..but just in the beginning.

 

 

 

  Robb got up from the bed and reached out for Sansa's hand. She slipped her hand in his and let him lead her off the bed to stand. He tucked her hair back, and walked hand in hand closer to Jon. Robb stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. She leaned in to kiss Jon. Robb watched them kiss, tenderly reaching for a strand of her hair and let it run in between his fingers to the end. 

  Watching Jon kissing his sister after they just made love for the first time, had an unfamiliar feeling rumbling inside him..not so unfamiliar..but a feeling he hadn't felt in many years. _Jealousy._ His stomach tightened, he felt a vibration growing in his throat. Jon opened his eyes, focused on Robb's eyes, over Sansa's shoulders. Robb had to keep a growl from escaping his throat. 

  _He's determined. He'll never give her up. He has a hold on her that does not compare. I'm his brother..fuck..I'm HER brother. How is it possible to have this much love for two women..and soon..Whatever it is..I can't imagine a life without wanting her. I wish I could be the better man Jon. You win on that account, hands down._

His eyes narrowed into Jon's as he urged Sansa with his hands to go down. She slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of Jon. His eyes remained on Jon, and tapped Sansa lightly on the shoulder. He glared, as she tugged on his towel and took him into her mouth. Jon's eyes rolled back, he wavered slightly against the door. Sansa's head bobbed back and forth, the slurping noises and Jon lost in ecstasy, making Robb hard instantly. Robb grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself. 

  Sansa hummed around him, while he groaned and cursed. Robb continued to jerk himself off and use his left hand to guide Sansa's head. He wasn't rough with her, just lost in the moment of seeing her pleasing Jon, he threw his own head back in the passion of it all. Jon's breath became faster, rolling his hips forward into Sansa's mouth. 

 " _God Sansa."_ Jon choked out. He slammed his palm against the door, gripping tightly, to steady himself. Robb felt the warmth spread through him while his grip of Sansa's hair and his own cock moved faster. 

  " _Fuck!"_ Jon growled out. Sansa moved deep down, guided by Robbs grip, and swallowed everything Jon had pumped into her mouth. 

 " _Yes Sansa."_ He hissed. 

  Her hands dug into his hips and finished him off, when Jon pulled her head back and looked down on her. 

 " _Robb's turn, Sweetling."_

Sansa snaked up, grazing Jon's body with hers. Close enough for their lips to touch. Robb only saw the back of her head, leaning in to whisper in Jon's ear. He slowed his strokes, looking at Jon with curiosity. Jon nodded and grinned back at Robb. Robb's eyebrow went up. 

  Sansa moved from in between them. She turned to kiss Robb, he tasted the traces of Jon on her tongue. Jon stepped from behind her, walked to his drawer, pulled out a bottle, put it in Robb's hand, and stepped back. Robb pulled back from Sansa's lips to watch Jon sit back into his chair in the corner. His hands smoothed over the armrest, and watched. Robb leaned forward, kissing Sansa intensely, and let his eyes close. 

  _Her. Her mouth. Her tongue. Her mewls in my mouth. Remember this Robb._

 _"_ Come _here Sansa."_ Jon demanded. His voice deep, a low but firm order. 

  She tenderly puckered her lips on his, pulled away and moved slowly to Jon. She lifted one leg, then the other, to straddle him, leaving Robb standing there..with his hard on in one hand, and..a bottle of lube in the other. He couldn't help but smlie.

  _My turn to take her in the ass._

Nothing like taking a woman.. _no..Sansa.._ in the ass to snap you back into an _animal._

_My sweet sister..I love you..damn me for the rest of life, I DO..but.._

The vision of her hand reaching between her legs, guiding Jon into her, and sinking down onto him, caught his breath. Both of their moans rang in his ears, sending hot tingles straight to his groin. His breath stuck in his throat, as he watched Sansa ride Jon. Her perfect bottom lifting, Jon's cock exposed, then disappearing back inside her. Jon's head rested back, letting Sansa continue her slow, teasing movements up and down him. Robb looked at the bottle, then back up to Jon and Sansa. 

  Jon lifted his head, looking at Robb. "You gonna _join_ or just _stand there?"_ Sansa turned her head, eying him with _want._

  He turned the bottle over, coating his fingers, gripping his cock, and stepped closer. He got to his knees behind Sansa, and circled his fingers together. Jon scoot down, leaving Sansa's bottom more exposed to him. He circled her tight hole, slowly slipping his oiled finger inside her. Her hands clasped down on Jon's shoulders, her ass moving further back on his finger. She moaned as he fingered her ass, using his thumb to trace lightly around her, readying his middle finger. He felt her shudder when he slipped a second finger inside. His cock was throbbing now. 

 "You _ready_ Sansa?" Jon whispered. 

 "Fuck _yes."_ She whined.

  Jon gave a slight nod to Robb, and he withdrew his fingers. He squeezed more drops into his palm, and coated himself entirely, before kneeling up, into position to enter his sister's ass. Jon spread his legs wider, giving Robb plenty of access, and he squeezed the tip of his cock past her tight hole. 

 " _Fuck Robb..oh god brother..go SLOW."_ She whimpered. 

  Robb's eyes squeezed shut, concentrating hard in not entering her with full force. "Jesus _fuck_ Sansa..it's _so fucking tight..and warm..fuck!"_

He slowly moved further inside her, pulling slowly back, staying inside her, but inching his way back inside. Jon's hands cupped her face, moving into her hair. Her nails dug into his shoulders. He remembered that face..her ache with Jon inside her as she was riding _him._ Robb was more than halfway inside her, feeling Jon slowly thrust into her. His balls slightly grazed Jon's, and he pushed further into Sansa. 

 " _Ahhh Robb fuck."_ She hissed. 

  He was deepest inside her that he'd ever felt, and leaned his head on her back, panting. " _Fuck Sansa..I'm sorry..I'm trying."_

 _"No..fuck me Robb."_ She begged.

  Robb moved faster now, still not immersed in her completely, and already feeling close to coming. 

 "Oh _god Jon!"_ She cried.

  Lost in his _own_ pleasure, Robb opened his eyes to see Jon's face. His mouth was agape, rubbing Sansa clit with one hand, tenderly teasing her nipple with the other. His cock moved inside her more urgently. Robb's eyes rolled back at the feel of it all. He finally sank as deep as he could go, seconds away from bursting. 

 " _Fuck_ Sansa, I'm _coming..Ungh!"_ Robb pumped twice more and exploded inside her. The heat seized his body and he felt his cheeks go hot. He goroaned, sliding into her slowly, as he emptied all he had inside her. Her body bucked against him, her head nearly butting his, when she came down hard on Jon's cock. The back of her head jerked against his chest. He reached under her arms to grab both breasts while he could feel her trembles around them _both._

 _"It's so fucking hot feeling you come with two cocks inside you Sansa."_ The words came deep from his stomach, still seizing. 

 "Fuck _Robb."_ Jon gasped, jerking once more into Sansa. Robb watched his head lean far back, his eyes closed tight, his face twisted in ache, groaning curses from his opened lips. 

  Jon's muscle spasms receded. They all breathed heavily. Robb pulled _slowly_ out of Sansa. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and nestled his face into her neck. 

 "Sweet, _sweet Sansa."_ He cooed.

  Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. "I love you _both..SO much."_ She spoke softly. 

  Jon pulled her close. "I love you Sansa." He looked at Robb over her shoulder, one corner of his mouth curling upwards, revealing his teeth.  "I _guess_ I love you _too_ Robb." 

  Robb chuckled out, and snorted. 

 "What the _fuck_ was _that?!"_ Sansa laughed. 

  The three of them were laughing together now. Jon's head was thrown back, wiping a tear of laughter, from the side of his eye. 

 "This is _so fucking weird."_ Robb choked out, trying to control his laughing fit. He took a deep shaky breath, and kissed the back of Sansa's head. "I love _you both..this is just.."_

 _"Yes Robb.._ it's fucking _weird..it's always gonna be weird."_ Jon finished, as his laughter died down. 

 "Yeah." Robb agreed, nodding his head. "Hate to fuck and _run,_ but I have an early flight in the morning"

  Sansa's head turned, and Jon straightened up. " _What?"_ Sansa asked.

 "I bumped up my flight." He stood, walking to the side of the bed to collect his clothes. 

  _Oh god..my heart._

 "Thought you were here until _Tuesday."_ Jon said.

  He turned around to face them. The sight of their faces looking at him expectantly.. _this beautiful couple who he loved.._ nearly brought him to tears. Sansa's eyes changed. 

  _Oh Sansa. My beautiful sweet girl. You will always be this sweet.._

He pulled his pants up, and swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He looked down, fidgeting with his button. 

 " _Robb?"_ Sansa pleaded with him.

  She unstraddled from Jon. Robb grabbed a fleece blanket from the edge of Jon's bed, and covered her as she remained sitting on his lap. 

  He stepped back, shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, and sighed.

 "Talisa called after you left...She's pregnant."

  Their eyes went wide. The three of them stuck in time. He could hear each person's breath in the room. They were _stunned. He was stunned._ The news hit him like a ton of bricks and he _knew_ , once he left.. _his life_ would be _forever changed._

Sansa and Jon still couldn't speak. She finally got to her feet, wrapping the blanket around her. Jon followed, opening his drawer to take out a pair of shorts, and pulled them up quickly.

  Sansa stood before him. _Still. Still. Breathe. Breathe. She is not YOURS. Yours is home..yours is growing in her belly. Don't cry Sansa. Don't. Cry._

 _"Robb..I'm..I.."_ She tried. 

 "Congratulations Robb." Jon wished, holding out his hand. Robb grabbed it instantly and pulled him in for a hug. Both their arms thrown around each other, Robb felt choked up.

  He didn't want to break away from Jon, and he closed his eyes. _Jon. My brother. My best friend. No one but you will ever know who I truly am..the way I truly feel. You've been more accepting than I can ever live to deserve._ His eyes opened. Sansa stood behind them, a sweet, soft smile on her lips, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 "Sansa.."

 " _Robb."_ She choked out a sob. "You're going to be a _daddy."_ Her smile through tears, wider.

  Robb held his arm out. She walked into their group embrace and sunk her head into his chest. He held them _both._

 _"I AM."_ He cried. 

  _I could stay. I could stay like this forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..as this is only my fourth fic in the world, I will admit to it taking a completely different turn than I'd ever intended it to be. That being said..please don't think it doesn't bother me that it bothers some of YOU where I've gone with it. I understand all points expressed by readers who have sympathy for Jon, because yes..I've kind of put him through it. I hope you understand that the more I write, the more I express my OWN struggles with this fantasy, fictional work. I love a great story. I love characters who are challenged. I have nothing but respect for the characters I'm writing about..but in the end, I guess I believe that #1: it is entirely possible to actually love two people at the same time, yet be devoted to only ONE. & #2: it's just one story of MILLIONS. You can't please everyone all the time..but I seriously appreciate you reading regardless. Thank you so much..from the bottom of my heart.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jonsa wedding. Both pairings in this chapter..

 

 

  

 "Congratulations Sansa." Talisa said, smiling at Sansa. 

  Sansa smiled back, feeling a flood of emotions. Her and Jon had sworn their vows, and it was absolutely _perfect._ Her family, and just a select few friends had attended. Sansa was filled with happiness. Jon, her _husband_ now, put his arm around her and stood across Talisa. They both couldn't help but be _giddy._

 _"_ Such a beautiful ceremony." Talisa added. 

 "Thank you so much Talisa." Sansa breathed. "And congratulations to _you_ as well!." Sansa said looking at her belly. 

  Talisa's hand stroked over her small bump, looked down, and smiled. "Yes, thank you. Everything is well, now that I'm finally past morning sickness..just another twenty weeks." 

 "First Stark grandchild..I'm sure Cat is already on Robb about moving back home." Jon said. 

 "She _is,_ actually." Talisa nodded. "I think I'd like to wait until I take leave though."

 "Really?" Sansa asked. 

  Talisa nodded. "Yes, Robb wants to move back here _desperately."_

_I bet he does._

The thought flashed through both their minds, as they nodded in unison and smiled politely.  

 "Sooo..Cancun then?" Robb asked as he joined her side. 

  Jon extended his hand, Robb took it and pulled him for a hug. He slapped Jon's back twice. Jon pulled away and nodded. 

 "Yeah we leave in the morning. One _week_ on the beach." Jon said, sounding eager.

  Robb chuckled. "The two of you will come back burnt as hell." 

 "We're completely capable of tanning..and that's _if_ we leave the room." Sansa smirked.

  Robb threw his arm around Talisa and smiled at them. Sansa's eyes scanned her belly once more. She felt a slight pang of jealousy and quickly shook it off. She looked at Jon. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. 

 "You two are _such_ a beautiful pair." Talisa remarked.

 "They really _are."_ Robb said. 

 

  Sansa closed the door behind them, as Jon carried her through their door. She beamed at him. "I love you _so much_ Jon."

  He smiled broadly and kissed her lips. "I love you _too_ Sansa." He carried her to their room, laying her gently on the bed. 

 "Jon..my _dress.._ I should-"

 " _No no NO sweet girl.._ I've wanted to take you the moment I _saw_ you in it."

  Sansa lay her head back and laughed. "Yes, my love..I _saw."_

He looked at her hungrily, lifted her dress and held her leg up. She looked at the cute shoes she chose for her wedding day and smiled.

 "Taking those _off?"_ She asked. 

  Jon shook his head. "No Sweetling..we'll keep these _on."_

He kissed her ankle. He closed his eyes and peppered soft kisses further down until he reached the garter on her thigh. 

 "Who gave you _this?"_

She smiled sneakily. "Who do you _think?"_

He grinned and continued. He gathered her dress above her hips and used his teeth to pull her panties slowly down her legs. She watched his eyes on hers, feeling incredibly turned on. He pulled them through her feet and tossed them aside. His tongue licked her from ankle to her cunt. His arms went beneath her thighs and wrapped around, as he dove into her. 

 " _Fuck!"_

He returned her curse by moving his tongue more furiously, groaning in her like a man _starved._ She grabbed the bars behind her head and writhed into his face.

 " _Jon! Oh god YES!"_

Jon's grip on her thighs tighter, he thrust his tongue deep and Sansa reached down to grab a handful of his hair. 

 "That's it sweet _wife, come in my mouth."_ He shoved his tongue deep inside her, gliding back up to lap her clit.

Sansa bucked her hips forward and felt the sweet ache of her release. She moaned breathlessly, tightening her grip on his hair and convulsed. He swirled his tongue slowly up and down until Sansa pulled his hair.

 " _Ouch_ Sansa.. _damn."_

_"I want your cock inside me husband."_

He wasted no time, standing to unzip his pants, he lowered himself on top of her. He gripped his cock, and teased her sensitive clit with it until she dug her nails into his back. 

 " _Jon..doooon't."_ She begged. 

 " _Oh? Beg me."_ Jon demanded. 

  She opened her eyes to see his dark eyes narrowing into hers. She felt heat flush her cheeks.

 " _P..please Jon..fuck me. Please."_

His cock suddenly filled her. She saw white spots under her eyelids as she closed her eyes. Jon moaned, his head just above hers, his soft hair grazing her cheeks. She inhaled the scent of him, her head moving back with every hard thrust. She smelled his every hard breath, felt every strand of hair moving over her face, heard every grunt vibrating from his open mouth, and felt ever deep move of him inside her.

  Sansa lifted her legs, digging her heels into his ass as he moved quicker. 

 " _Fuck Sansa.._ my _wife._ I'm going to-"

 " _Yes Jon. Yes..fill me husband. Make me..oh god..Jon!"_

And there, in her wedding dress, and him in his tux, they came _undone,_ coming together. Their bodies pulsing around one another, their cries filling the entire room. Sansa retracted her nails from Jon's back. 

 "Well." Jon breathed heavily. "Fresh wounds just in time for the _beach."_

Sansa chewed her nails nervously and met his eyes.

 "Don't even _say_ you're sorry either." He sneered. 

 

 "Do you have everything love?" Sansa yelled out to Jon.

 "Yeah! Wait..did you get all the stuff out of the dryer."

 "Yes dear." She joked. 

  He walked to their room, stood outside the doorway and smiled. "Don't call me that." 

 "I'm sorry." She laughed. "So we're all packed then..I'm gonna run to Mom's..I forgot to give them the key." 

 "Okay Sweetling. Tell Robb I'll see him in Dallas." 

 "When's that again?" 

 "The 12th. We have a meeting there with Dad..remember?" 

  Sansa nodded. "Yeah." She stared blankly. "Do you think they'll move up here before the baby's born?" 

  Jon paused a moment. "Umm..who knows..Tal's family is there, it'd be a big step to leave her family for _his.._ but..then again.." He shrugged.

  She nodded in agreement. "Yeah..it's _Robb.._ I know." Sansa got to her feet, smiling at Jon. She leaned in to kiss him goodbye. "I'll be right back _husband."_

 _"_ Please _do_ my wife..I'd hate to go on our honeymoon without you." They kissed again.

 

 "So nothing to worry about Mom..just put the mail or any packages on the counter for us and we'll see you in a week okay?"

 "Yes Sansa, I got it..you could have just left it under the mat."

  Sansa shrugged.

 "Sansa..what are you doing here? Go home to your _husband!"_ Her Dad smirked. 

 "Okaaaay..sheesh! Alright..I love you guys." 

  She hugged and kissed them both goodbye and walked away to leave. 

 "Be safe Sansa." Her mom said.

 "Don't wear him out!" Ned added. 

  Sansa turned and eyed her Dad. He laughed as Cat smacked his arm. 

 

  She pulled out of the driveway, turning right to make her way back home. She drove no more than a mile when she saw an oncoming car flashing their headlights. Sansa rolled her window down and slowed as she approached the parked car. She passed the flash of headlights and her stomach flipped when she finally saw him. Leaning against the door, standing tall, with his arms crossed, and a shit-eating grin on his face, was her brother. She was tempted to keep driving, unwilling to give in to the urge for a moment alone with him, instead, she pulled over, off the road. She turned her lights and ignition off and gripped the steering wheel. 

_Sansa. What. Are. You. Doing._

She turned her head and saw him reach through his window to turn his lights off. She took a deep breath and got out of the car as he crossed the street. He walked with a swagger, causing her to bite her lip. 

 "Hello ma'am. It would seem as though-"

 "Cut the shit Robb." She snapped. "It's my _wedding night.._ what the fuck are you _DOING?!"_

Robb cowered. 

  She felt angry at herself for her harshness, but her blood was boiling. 

 "The mother of your _child_ is waiting for you..in our parents _home._ I was just _wed.._ and yet you _stand here..what? What Robb?_ Were you _waiting_ for me?" She yelled. She suddenly pushed him. "Answer me! _Answer me Robb!_ What are you _doing?!"_

He stood still, his head down. Her fist beat against his chest. He simply swayed, taking it. She delivered another blow to his chest. _Still. Nothing._

_"Answer me you son of a bitch!"_

Both fists now beat at his chest until Sansa could no longer hold back her tears. 

 "Fuck _you! Fuck you Robb! God DAMMIT! I hate you! Leave me the fuck ALONE!"_

Her fists beat slower into his chest, until she came down with both, and sobbed. Robb's arms wrapped around her, and held her tight against his chest. He buried his head in her hair and breathed her in. She gave into her frustration and wept in his arms. Her body trembled against him. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Her insides wanted to give in to him, but felt weakened because of it, so she lashed out. She pushed him away forcefully.

 " _Sansa."_

 _"No! No!_ I don't want to _hear it!_ It is _so OVER!"_

_"No."_

_"Yes Robb! YES it IS!_ Go home! Be with Talisa, have your child, and _forget about US!"_ Her chest heaved, it felt hard to breathe. "I'm going home. To _Jon._ My _husband."_

She spun around to get back in the car, when she felt her body pushed forward against it. He held her tightly, his face cradled in her neck. 

 " _I can't."_ He choked out. "It's not _over_ Sansa..not for _me..and not for you."_

She closed her eyes, and started spinning, feeling as though she would faint.. _again._

He turned her around by her shoulders. She whimpered and kept her head down, unwilling to meet his eyes. 

 " _Look at me Sansa."_

She cried in frustration..confusion..anger.. _heartbreak._

_"Robb..please DON'T."_

_"Look at me. Say it again..and I will walk away from this forever."_

She could _do this._

_Just SAY it. Say it and be done with it. He will have a beautiful child, I will devote myself entirely to the man I truly love, and we will live happily ever after. We will ALL move ON._

She looked at Robb dead in his eyes, blinked back her tears, and took a deep breath. "It's _over_ Robb." 

He flinched. The pain on his face felt like someone stabbed her through the heart. He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. She softly kissed him back, a tear rolling down her cheek. _This is goodbye._

He pulled away from her lips and touched her forehead with his. 

 " _I love you Sansa."_ He kissed her forehead and pulled away, looking down at her. " _Nothing_ will _ever_ change that." 

  She was _broken._ The weight of her pain, _his pain,_ suffocated her. 

 " _No."_ She choked out, and quickly pulled his face to hers. Their mouths crashed together, tears streaming down both their cheeks. It wasn't possible to be closer to him. They were _raw._ Exposed for exactly what they were. _Each other's._

She pulled him back until she was pressed against her car. She fumbled to open the back door. Her hands around his neck, she pulled him on top of her as she laid down in the back seat. 

 " _Sansa..are you sure?"_

 _"_ Don't _ever_ ask me that again. _I want you inside me Robb."_

He undid his pants, and lifted her skirt. He kissed her desperately and ripped her panties off. He hovered over her for a moment, looking into her eyes, _pleading._

She nodded her head, and communicated with him without saying a word. He slowly entered her. 

  _Forgive me. I'll never be able to let go of him._

 _"_ So fucking _wet Sansa. Always so wet for me. Being inside you.."_

_"I know Robb..I know."_

He fucked her slow and hard. Each stroke inside met with her moans. She started digging her nails in, when she remembered he had to go back to _her._

 _"Do it sweet sister."_ He growled.

 "But-"

 "I don't fucking _care."_

Sansa dug in, and started meeting his thrusts, rolling her hips beneath him. He pulled out enough to tease her clit, driving her _wild._ She panted, used her legs, her nails, and her hips to get him back inside her.

 " _Oh god Robb please!"_

_"Hmm..you ready to come Sansa?"_

_"Yes!"_

With that, he thrust deep into her. She cried out. She felt her swollen lips hot, and seizing around him, she screamed out his name. His broken breath suddenly silent.

 " _UNGH Sansa!"_

 _"Yes brother..yes."_ She panted.

  His raspy voice grunted as he emptied himself inside her. " _Ohhh God Sansa."_ He collapsed on her. 

  She combed through his hair with her fingernails, and watched his eyes roll back, shivering on top of her. Half their legs were sticking out of the open door and Sansa realized anyone could've driven by and seen them. 

  As if he read her mind, he turned around to look out the door. He looked back at her, and they both broke into laughter. Sansa felt him moved inside her as he laughed, and jerked beneath him. 

 " _Oh my god..stoooop! That tickles!"_

He only laughed harder. "My dick is _tickling_ you?"

  She laughed uncontrollably. " _Yes!_ " 

  His head fell onto her chest, laughing. "Okay, okay I'll get up." 

  He got off her and stood, holding his hand out. She took it, and let him pull her up. She embraced him.

 "Where do we go from _here_ Robb?" 

  Robb's arms went around her. "I honestly _never know_ Sansa." He rocked her gently. "You have to go on your honeymoon, and we fly back home tomorrow night..so..until _next_ time sweet sister. 

 "Until next time, brother." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmhmm. I am well aware as to how dirty the end is, but that's THEM. They're wrong, dirty, complicated and totally fucked. I've quit reading these long drawn-out comments people leave about how unhappy they are with this or that (mainly Robb/Sansa) so if you leave me one, I'm just gonna scroll past it. But by all means, if you have anything nice to say, I'd love to hear it! As always..thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly a Jonsa chapter.

 

 

 

 "Oh _yeah?_ Were you _bad?"_

She nodded, biting her lip. 

  She told him about running into Robb on her way home. He sat down on the kitchen chair and tapped his lap. 

 "Come _here."_

She walked slowly, turning around to sit on his lap. 

 "Well, I hope you saved some energy for _me,_ because I'm going to wear you out tonight Sweetling." He smacked her bottom. "Now go get _clean..I have plans for that sweet ass of yours.._ and none of them involve you _smelling like Robb."_

She got to her feet, and started to walk toward the bathroom. before she disappeared around the corner, she looked over her shoulder at him..the smallest hint of a sneaky smile on her face. 

  

  Jon opened her drawer, pushed her underwear around until he found what he wanted. He sat in his chair in the corner of the room, and unbuttoned his shirt. He heard the shower water stop, and tilted his head forward to roll his neck. He rested his elbows on his knees and threaded his fingers, waiting for her. The bathroom light shone through the hall, then turned off, and she was suddenly standing at the door.. _naked._

He took a moment to enjoy the view. Sansa was a _stunning_ sight, and he never tired of seeing her stripped completely down. 

  _Such a flawed soul..trying so hard to feel shame when she's anything BUT. A good girl..and so fucking bad..and no one knows but him, and one other soul._

_"Lay down Sansa..on your stomach"_

She did as she was told, as he watched her every move, leaning back in his chair, his fingers tracing his beard over his mouth. When she was in position, he got up from his chair and stood over her. He reached in his pockets.

 " _Hands on the bars love."_

She reached out and grasped two bars with her hands. Jon's knee sunk into the matress as he used her stockings to tie one wrist after the other, knotting them securely. He moved off the bed to stand over her and adjusted himself. He was already  _hard,_ turned on at the sight of his wife tied up in their bed. He removed his shirt, tossed it on the chair and slowly removed his belt. 

  At the sound of his buckle coming loose, Sansa turned her head. He saw _fear._

 _"Too late for that."_ He growled. His stomach tightened and he brought his belt down. 

  Sansa whimpered loudly. His heart beat in his throat. He swung the belt down again.. _harder._

_***whack***_

_"Angghh!"_ Sansa yelped.

 "You'll get _one more."_ He leaned down, to rasp in her ear. "Because it's our _Wedding Night, Sansa."_

Once more, he raised the belt in the air, and brought it down hard on her soft, white cheeks. She buried her face in the pillow and cried out.

  He dropped the belt to the floor, and walked around to the foot of their bed to spread her legs. Gently smoothing the welts on her ass with his palms, he kissed inside her thighs. He licked up _just_ outside her entrance and teased her lips. Her knee came up to spread herself open for him, and he pulled his face back. She moaned in protest. 

  Jon pounced on her back. "Don't get _greedy_ Sansa." He warned. 

  She whined silently, pissing him off. He cursed and pushed off her, took his pants off and reached into his drawer. Oiling his throbbing cock, he felt the blood rushing, like he'd cum _any second._ Without warning, he slid two fingers into Sansa ass. She jerked forward with a loud gasp, before he started pumping them into her. He swirled them around stretching her out, stroking himself until he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, and slowly pushed into her tight hole. Once the head of his dick was inside her, a wave of primal urge coursed through him. 

  He wanted so badly to shove into her _entirely,_ but controlled it. Her ass had already taken quite a beating. Moving at a painfully slow pace, Jon inched into her. Her short breaths choked out of her scratchy throat, more pleasure than pain. Jon sunk until he was deep into her now. He waited a moment before pulling back out, knowing it'd take no more than a few pumps before he came. He laid his chest on her back and curled his arms under her shoulders. Her hair splayed across her back, Jon buried his face in it and started to pull out.

 " _Fuck."_ He already felt it. Already felt a burning ache of release. Sansa's body squirmed under him, as she held onto the bars tightly, her noises doing _nothing_ to prolong this. He nearly reached around her to help her with her own release, but decided against it, _this time around._

Jon's thrusts were quicker, his arms tightened their grip around her shoulders, as they're bodies moved together. He felt that final warmth rush through his balls, clenched his jaw, and slammed into her once more, before coming hard in her ass. His throaty growl came through clenched teeth and he shivered while his cock continued to pulse inside her.

 " _Sansa."_ He breathed on her neck. He swiped the hair off her back and planted kisses around her neck. He slowly pulled out of her, reached over her head, and untied her. She rolled under him, to her back. Her eyes pleaded with him.

  He swept a strand of hair from her face, his own curls falling against her flushed cheek. 

 "You _know_ why I punished you?"

  Sansa nodded and swallowed.

 " _My sweet wife. I love you Sansa._ His voice cracked. 

  She looked at him, and finally lifted her head to kiss him. " _Make love to me husband."_

He wasted no time plunging back into her. She was wet, warm, and ready for her _own_ release. He winced at the pain of her nails dug into his back.

 "Oh _god Sansa."_

She whispered a quick apology and pulled at his locks instead.. _at least that wouldn't leave marks._

 She nipped at his neck and worked her lips up to his, kissing him deep. Her moans and breath picked up, and Jon knew she was close. The familiar trembling of her thighs wrapped around him, had him pulling out of her enough to slide against her clit. She squeezed her legs tightly and pulled his hair more fiercely..an indication that she wanted him to ' _keep doing that'._ She threw her head back and screamed out. Her voice was high.. _pained.._ and he continued moving inside her until he felt the last shudder of her walls around his cock. 

 "Get on your _back Jon..let me finish you off."_

He raised his eyebrow and tried not to grin. Rolling off her, he laid on his back, as she rolled on top to kiss him softly. She started moving down his neck, then his chest, tracing her nails down his skin, and licking both his nipples. His body twitched as her tongue finally worked its way down to his inner thigh. She cupped his balls with her hand, using the other to grip his shaft and licked around the tip until he felt his dick in her mouth. 

  Sansa's soft lips knew how to give great head, and sucking on him the expert way she did, had his hips jerking up in pure ecstacy. He reached down to return the favor of grasping through handfuls of her hair. Sansa's mouth popped off and he lifted his head at the loss of contact. She sucked her index finger.

 "Sansa what-" 

 " _Shhhhh."_ She shushed with her slick finger. 

  Her eyes remained on him when she took him back in her mouth. Jon watched her until he felt her finger slide into his ass. 

 " _Sansa what the fuck!"_

She only moved faster up and down and slowly swirled her finger in his hole until it was against the inner wall against his balls. 

 "Holy _fuck."_ His eyes rolled back and suddenly the weight of his head was too much to hold up, and fell back to the pillow.

  _Okay where the fuck did she learn that and Jesus fucking Christ..why does it feel amazing? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jon's head was spinning. Her mouth and finger was driving him _insane._ He felt his juices flowing quicker, and gripped her hair with both hands.

 " _Sansa don't stop..fuck..don't stop..I'm coming."_ He panted.

  She moaned around his cock and took him in deeper, slurping faster, her finger curling inward, he jerked his hips, fucking into her, until he saw a flash of white, and exploded in her mouth. 

 " _Fuck ME."_ He grunted. 

  She hummed around his pulsing cock, his spasms coming in bursts under her. His grip on her hair loosened, as she slowly withdrew her finger and lips puckered off his head. She kissed the tip tenderly and sneered up at him. 

 " _Damn_.. _what..where...who did you learn that from?"_

 _"No one..I just.._ it's just something I wanted to _try..see how you'd like it."_

Jon's breath still heavy, he fell back on his pillow  _exhausted,_ and exhaled sharply.

 " _Well Sansa..I fucking loved it."_ He sighed. 

  She snaked back up his body and cradled her head in his neck. Jon shivered at the feel of her breath on his skin. 

 "Well then..I'll have to do it _again_ sometime."

  He caressed her shoulder and kissed her head. "Yes love.. _DO."_

 "Am I _forgiven Jon?"_

 _"Of course Sansa."_ He smoothed his hand over her back. "Are you ready for our honeymoon Sweetling?"

 "Very _much_ so."

  They both heard the chimes of their phones go off, and looked up.

 "I'll give you _one guess."_ Jon said, rolling his eyes. He started to reach for his phone on the nightstand when she pulled his arm back. 

 "Leave it. He's _fine."_

He nodded his head and held her closer. She fell asleep in his arms.

 

 

 

  Robb walked into his bedroom, expecting Talisa to be sleeping. Instead, he found her sitting at the edge of his bed with her head down. His eyes scanned the room.

  Her bag was packed, sitting upright in front of his dresser. Then he saw it. His stomach dropped. 

 "Tal-"

 "Old or new Robb?" 

  _Fuck. This was doomed from the start. I have Sansa's marks on me standing in front of her, and I didn't stash those well..it's like I wanted to get caught._

He sighed deeply. "It doesn't _matter..this was always going to happen."_

_"Did you just see her?"_

_"_ Yes."

  Talisa folded her hands and sighed. "Are you coming back to Dallas?" Her voice cracked.

 "Of _course_ Talisa...I'm  _still_ going to be there for you and the baby." 

 "I'm taking the rental..I'll be staying with my parents." She got up to grab her bag. 

  Robb reached for her hand, she jerked it back. "Talisa..it's late. Please stay..I'll sleep in the cottage."

 "I'll let you know when the next appointment is." 

  She grabbed the handle and rolled her bag out of the room. He stood in place, and looked at the panties that lay on top of his dresser. Covering his mouth with his hand, he walked to the window and pulled back the curtain to watch her get in the car and leave. 

  _Fuck. I am a terrible person. I did this._

Not knowing what to do..or how to feel, he sat heavily on his bed, pulling out his phone to text them _both_ the same thing.

  _Have fun on your honeymoon kids._   

  He got up to find his parents to break the bad news. 

 

 

  After a week of laying on the beach, and fucking many times.. _everywhere they could,_ Sansa wasn't looking forward to going home until they pulled up to their house. She couldn't be sad in their cozy little home. She finally smiled.

 "Good, no more pouting." Jon said.

 "I know..it was just such a perfect _week."_ She said sighing. "But I can't wait to make this our _home._ I'm also hitting Dad up for a job."

 "Hmmm. Well _see about that."_

Sansa knew she couldn't do what Jon and Robb were doing, and finding anything remotely related to her field in the company was slim to none, but she thought her Dad could still find something for her to do. She needed some time to find the perfect fit anyway. 

 "I see you over there _thinking."_ He said, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car. She got out and looked over the car roof at him. "I _do_ make enough money for the _both_ of us Sweetling." 

 "Jon, I already told you, I'm not going to sit around the house all day or become a professional luncheon and yoga class wife..I _need_ to work."

  He huffed and took out their bags. " _Fine."_ He rolled both bags over the porch, unlocked and opened the door. Stopping, he jerked his head at her and she stepped closer to him. He scooped her up and carried her through the threshold.

  Sansa giggled and tightened her grip around his neck. "You gonna do that _every time_ now?" 

  Jon smiled wide. "Yes. _Everytime."_

She laughed and bumped his forehead with hers. 

 "Did you guys have fun?" 

  Startled, they both jumped. Jon turned around and let Sansa down easy on her feet. Prepared to be angry and yell at him, they stared in silence instead..at the sad sight of Robb in front of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Talisa doesn't know whose undies those were..and that's all I'm gonna say. I'll update as soon as this long ass work week is over (10 days straight folks) but I've got Sat/Sun off and plan to spend it writing lol. Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

 

  He looked next to him at his son, little Ned. He ran his fingers through his dark curls and looked into his deep brown eyes. His son was so well behaved, he had an urge to scoop him out of his seat and hold him close. 

 "Would you like drink Sir..perhaps some _cookies_ or juice?" She asked. 

  Robb looked at the attractive flight attendant. "Apple juice and cookies would be _great."_ He said smiling softly. "I'll have a Bloody Mary double, thank you." 

  She nodded and flashed one more flirty smile before reaching down to her cart. His son reached for the juice box in his hand as he poked the straw through and opened his package of snacks. Dumping the cookies on the tray in front of him, he tilted the straw to Ned's mouth. His son took a sip, looking up at him. 

 "Good?" Little Ned nodded. Robb smiled back. "Good." He poured his drink in the clear plastic cup and took a long sip. 

  He was taking his son back _home._ There was nothing in Dallas keeping him there..he needed his _family._

Robb remembers the words Sansa spoke...

  _Follow her home Robb. Earn HER..do what you MUST._

It was such a bittersweet goodbye..and he simply wasn't ready for it. They'd come back from their honeymoon..what was he going to _do? Move in with them and live out a plural marriage life?_ He'd explained all that happened.. _well..not ALL.._ and their reaction had been just as exasperated as his parents. How could he fuck this up? What _really happened._ He could only say that he wasn't ready..and Sansa was the _only_ one who called him out on what he _refused_ to admit. 

 " _As much as it breaks my heart, I will NOT watch as you abandon her and the baby Robb..you will never forgive yourself..nor will I."_

_She was married now. Did he actually think that he could keep this going? Was his love for Sansa so encompassing, he wouldn't put his own child first. What had he done?_

She drove him to the airport. She held him in her arms. She encouraged him, to _fight_ his way back into Talisa's heart. She cried until he finally let her go. It was even harder than saying goodbye to her years ago, outside of their home. 

  He went back, and managed to actually _fix_ what he had _broken._ With time..and through _actions,_ Robb had kept his promise to love her, and their child, _forever._ He was _devoted._ He was devoted through her pregnancy, through the birth, through their two years of marriage, before she got sick. He remained by her side through every appointment, every treatment..second opinion, multiple experiments, and weakness from every possible experimental trial her body could take. 

  Her poor, frail, spent body, had finally had enough. She wasted away in front of his eyes, their son too young to understand the sickness that took his mother away. He felt as though his own sins had cursed this innocent soul, and blamed himself after she breathed her last breath. 

  _This is my fault Talisa. My doing. It should have been me. Our boy should have his mother._

His family flew down for the service. He barely recalled any part of it, choosing instead to hold his son close, like a shield against the rest of the world. 

   

  Sansa nervously chewed her nails while trying to sit still in the airport.

 "Would you _stop that?"_ Her mother said. "You _know_ I hate that."

 "Sorry mom..you know I'm nervous."

 "Understood dear. I think we _all_ are." Her father defended. 

  They sat in silence, waiting for the screen to flash from on-time to arrived. Robb's plane would land any moment, and he'd be back home for _good..with his son._

  He was a ghost of the man she knew the last she'd seen him, but it was understandable. At Talisa's funeral, he could hardly look anyone in the eye, and held little Ned like a shield. After insisting on staying in Dallas, everyone had gone back home, and reached out by any means they could from a distance. Jon had finally flown down by himself, a month ago, and came back to inform everyone that Robb had decided to come back home with Ned. 

  Sansa asked Jon about their conversation. His eyes looked haunted as he told her that Robb was _broken. "It wasn't easy Sansa..I'll just say that he finally listened to me about coming back, and allowing his family to help him through it. It wasn't just about him anymore..he has Ned now."_

She didn't press the matter. Like _her,_ Jon had his _own_ relationship with Robb. He would stay at their parent's house. It was a big lonely house, now that Arya and the boys had all moved out. Her mom and dad actually got two dogs to fill the void, Greywind and Lady. Jon loved the pups so much, he snagged one from the same litter, and now Ghost was his pride and joy. 

 "Okay they're _here."_ Her father breathed. 

  They all stood. Sansa started chewing her nails again, and jerked them out immediately after getting a look from her mom. Jon stayed behind, finishing the arrangements of their rooms. Arya, Gendry, Bran and Rickon would all be there with him when they finally brought Robb back home.

  She stood behind her parents watching the string of people brought down the escalator, until she finally recognized her nephew, holding onto her brother's hand. Robb leaned down to scoop him into his arms before they got off. He looked their way and smiled. 

  _Oh Robb._

Cat threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She pulled back to take her grandson immediately, who touched her face with his tiny hands and nestled into her neck. Her father embraced Robb, saying something behind his shoulder. Robb's eyes closed, and stayed in his embrace for a moment. He nodded into Ned's shoulder, and finally looked up at Sansa. 

  _Robb._

She felt tears stinging her eyes, and tried to blink them back. He came to her slowly, and her face was suddenly cradled in his neck. 

 " _Robb."_ She choked out. 

  It was all she could manage. Words failed her. She simply tried to communicate with him through thought. He rocked her so gently, she felt her body float. 

 " _Thank you Sansa."_ He whispered.

  _For the few precious moments I got to have with her before she was gone..thank you._

She felt him. She finally lifted her head to look into his sad blue eyes and cupped his cheek. 

 "Let's get you _home_ brother." She managed to smile through tears. 

 

  It was a bittersweet homecoming, but the Stark's loving, supportive nature, filled his heart. Jon had walked them through their new rooms, and stayed close to Robb all afternoon. 

 "We fenced the pool for Ned, and basically child-proofed everything. I'm sure you're use to it, but that toilet seat lock is a son of a bitch." He said walking him through Ned's room. "I didn't know if he's in a toddlers bed yet, so I just got the crib that turns into one. 

  Robb nodded. "It's _perfect_ brother, thank you.. _you did this?"_

 _"_ Mmhmm..well, me and your mother. Sansa did your room, brightened it up a bit from that depressing _brown."_ He smiled.

  They stood in silence for a moment. "This will take some getting _use to."_ Robb finally sighed. "It's been a while since I've lived with my _parents."_

They both chuckled. "Yeah." Jon nodded. "No danger of me interrupting you as much as them and little Ned."

  Robb laughed. "That's _right..man, you were an interrupting bastard."_

 _"_ What are you two on about?" Sansa asked from behind them. 

 "Oh, we were reminiscing of Jon and his _interruptions.._ right here in this room." 

 "And _his."_ She smiled. "I think Ned's ready to eat, and dinner is ready."

 "Come _here."_ Robb reached out his arm. 

  He pulled her in and grabbed Jon. There, embracing his brother and sister, he finally felt as though he would finally be alright. 

 " _I love you both."_

_"Love you too brother."_

 

 _"Goodbye little man."_ He kissed his son in his mom's arms. "Be good for Nana okay?" Cat looked at his son with pure enjoyment in her eyes. "Bye mom, see you tonight. _I'll miss you Ned."_ He kissed them both again on their heads and left for his commute.

  Jon and his father were in Dallas for the week and Robb and Sansa had to hold things down at their offices here. It wasn't yet dawn when he pulled up to their house. He thought to text Sansa but decided to go into the house to get her and another cup of coffee instead. Ghost greeted him happily when he walked in. After three months of walking through their door every morning, the beast was more than familiar with him now. He was bigger than Grey, who took up to sleeping with Robb every night. 

 "Hey boy, where's Mommy at?" He asked petting him. "Sansa you almost ready?" 

  _Nothing._

 _"Sansa?"_ He called out again. 

  He walked down the hall, looked into their room, and stopped when he heard the shower water. His stomach quickly flipped, thinking of what to do. He hadn't even looked at another woman in months. Since he'd been back, they'd settled into a comfortable, friendly, _sibling-like_ relationship. She and Jon were _there_ for him. It's not like the thought of _visiting them_ hadn't crossed his mind. He'd seen how happy they were and shook off the thought. He'd barely started _relieving_ himself in the mornings again, putting his hand back on himself to _feel_ alive again. 

  The thought of being with another woman was too much..he wasn't ready for it yet..but this was _Sansa._ The blood in his veins started pumping warmer as he made his way closer to the cracked bathroom door. He swallowed hard and finally looked up.

  _Another shower..Another time..Same girl..Doing the same THING. FUCK._

It wasn't a clear door, or even a clear shower curtain this time, but it was pushed open. Sansa sat at the edge of their tub, holding the shower head between her spread legs. Robb went _hard._ She was moving her fingers inside quickly, breathing shallow and whimpering achingly. He cupped his crotch, squeezing his eyes shut at his painful erection, and opened them when he heard the sounds of her peaking. He slowly stepped back, a fear rising in his stomach, of watching her..and being so turned on.

  He tip-toed to the kitchen, gripped the counter with both palms and lowered his head.

  _Go away go away go away._

The water turned off and he decided to make noise with the coffee pot. He took a deep shaky breath. "Sansa? You _here?"_

_"Robb?!"_

_"Yeah?"_ He shouted back.

 "Umm yeah, just getting out of the shower.. _sorry!"_

He nearly laughed hearing the rushed noises from the bathroom. " _Y-yeah..just..give me 5 minutes..I'll be ready."_

 _No rush._ He thought. _I need this erection to die down anyway._

 

He held an energy inside him that didn't go away throughout the entire day. He nearly locked his office door and rubbed one out in between meetings. Sansa had decided to wear red again. Her hair was wrapped in a bun, which she did in the car on their way here, and she'd worn her glasses all day. _Sexy as fuck._

Nearing 6, she came into his office and fell into the chair from across his desk. 

 "Well, _that_ was a day..you ready to go home?" She asked.

  He finished his last email and rolled his neck. "Yes." He groaned. 

 "You look _tense."_ She pouted. 

 "It's just..been a long ass day." He sighed. 

  After his assistant walked in to drop more forms on his desk to sign, she looked up at Robb. "You two have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow"

 "Thanks Angela, you too." He smiled back. 

  She walked back out and he saw Sansa's eyebrow raise. He tilted his head. "What?"

  She smirked and shook her head. "I _do_ believe _Angela_ wouldn't be opposed to a good _fuck_ Mr. Stark." 

  He laughed. "Sansa, she's my assistant. I also don't shit where I eat." 

  Sansa shrugged her shoulders. "Just sayin'." She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands across her lap. "Have you.."

 " _No."_ He retorted. "Not since.." The words died on his lips. She looked down at her hands. 

 "I'm _sorry."_

 _"Don't be._ It's not like I don't _want to.._ I'm just..I'm not sure I'm ready for anything to _go_ anywhere with _anyone."_

She smacked her hands down on her lap and got up. "Come on, you're coming with _me."_

 _"Where?"_ He asked getting up.

  She grabbed the keys from his hand. "Don't worry about it..lets just _go."_

He followed her out of the building, and let her drive back. When she was in Winterfell's city limits, she made the turn to the local bar, Robb was familiar with. 

 " _Sansa."_ He said, looking around at the amount of cars parked in front. "I don't know if I'm ready for _this."_

 _"Just a couple drinks to unwind."_ She pleaded, her hand patted his leg, and he felt a surge of warmth.

  He sighed. "Fine."

  They walked in, hand in hand, and were hit with greetings from multiple familiar faces. Robb was surrounded by a sea of people he had known since childhood. He no longer felt Sansa's hand in his, and looked up to see her at the bar, ordering drinks. He greeted everyone he could, his eyes shifting to his sister, missing every second of her presence. When she came back, she put a drink in his hand and frowned. 

 "Are you _okay?"_

_"I'm fine..just don't leave me."_

  She put her hand back in his. "I _won't,_ brother." 

  They spent the next two hours at the bar, catching up, and allowing drinks to be bought one after the other. Robb had texted his mother telling her exactly what they were doing and she told him not to worry himself..probably more glad he was being social..and warned him not to drive home. 

 "Nooooo Robb..side pocket..wait..no, we're _stripes not solids!"_ Sansa giggled next to him as he tried for the wrong ball. 

  They were attempting doubles at pool with Ramsey and Theon. Sansa was more than a little tipsy. Stands of her hair were loose, her face flushed. He had a good buzz, enough to forget which ball he was shooting for, but he still had his wits about him. He excused himself to use the bathroom, and called a cab, one that picked you up and drove your car home behind you. Robb opened up the door to commotion building between the three of them, focused on Ramsey and his sister. 

 "Okay Ramsey.. _enough."_ Theon warned. 

  He moved closer to see Ramsey's hands on Sansa. His blood went blazing.

 "This bitch has been teasing me _all night."_

 _"_ Oh is _that_ what I've been _doing?"_ Sansa defended. "You _disgust_ me Bolton." 

  Ramsey grabbed Sansa's arm and jerked her close. "You cousin-fucking backwoods _whore."_

Robb's fist connected with Ramsey's face. He moved over to straddle him and beat him more.

 " _Robb!"_ Sansa screamed. 

  Theon moved between them, forcing Robb to turn away. "Alrighty then, let's get you out of here, before the cops get here." Robb turned his head to watch Ramsey laying on the floor, his hands cupped over his bloody nose. "Let's go now Robb.. _Sansa grab his jacket.._ there we go.. _nothing to see here folks, just Ramsey being a drunken dick again."_

  Robb heard comments of praise and smiling, nodding faces as he walked out. Sansa came from behind him and picked up his hand. She felt around his knuckles. 

 "Is it _broken?"_ She frantically asked.

 "I don't think so..but his nose probably is." Robb growled.

 "It wouldn't be the first time." Theon said. "Where's your keys..the cab's here."

 " _Here."_ Sansa said, fishing them out of her purse and holding onto Robb. "Come on, let's get out of here.. _thank you Theon."_

 _"Thanks for bringing him San! That was great!"_ Theon laughed. 

  Robb leaned into the cab first and Sansa scooted in next to him, breathing heavy. The cab driver pulled out on the road and Sansa spat her address. He felt his blood racing as she held both his hands in hers and cursed silently at herself. He felt _wild._ He swallowed hard and looked upon Sansa, feeling the air constrict in his lungs. Before a thought could even enter his mind, his mouth crashed into hers. 

  She returned the kiss with the same desperation. Her nails went through his hair, then through his beard, almost touching his lips. He graced her fingertips with his tongue as it slipped into her mouth and moaned as he finally tasted his sister's tongue again. She moved her body closer and Robb felt like he'd lose it _right there._

He couldn't _wait._ With his lips still on hers, his hand darted between her legs, slid her panties to the side and slipped two fingers inside her burning, wet cunt. 

 " _Fuck."_ He winced against her lips. " _Oh god Sansa..you're so wet."_

She cried out. " _Robb."_

He kissed her hard, keeping her moans in his mouth, while he used her slick to slide his thumb up her clit. He _knew_ how to finger his sister. _Knew exactly what got her off._ Her moans were louder, her hand grabbed his throbbing erection over his pants, stroking up and down his length. He was so hot already, not having another woman's hands on him in so long, but _here, with her.._

He broke the kiss, threw his head back to take a sharp breath through his teeth. She grabbed his shirt so tightly, and moaned in his chest. He moved quickly, listening to the sounds her wetness made as his fingers pumped. 

 " _Are you coming sweet sister_?" He whispered. She nodded. 

 "Mmmm _yes."_ She whined. 

  As Robb fingered her, she continued merely rubbing his crotch and he felt a a rush of fever jolt through his body. He pulsed in his pants, while Sansa's walls contracted around his fingers. She grasped a handful of his shirt and choked out a high pitch whimper against his chest. Their heavy breathes in unison, he leaned down to put his mouth on hers.

  The cab drivers voice interrupted them. "Here we are kids..that's 22.50" 

  Robb reached for his wallet and pulled out two twenties. "Keep it..and _keep it discreet please."_

 _"Don't know what you're talking about."_ The cabbie said taking the money.

  They got out of the car as Robb's car pulled behind them and parked. The other driver got into the cab and drove off.

 "Are you coming inside?" Sansa asked.

 "Fuck _yes_ I am." 

  He followed her up the stairs. Ghost wagged his tail at the sight of the two of them. Sansa let him out in the back yard. Her hands remained on the closed door. Robb pressed up against her from behind. He gently pulled at her clip, and let her hair fall around her shoulders. He buried his face in it, and breathed in. 

 " _Fuck me Robb."_

He unzipped his pants, and lifted her skirt. She spread her legs slightly and Robb guided his cock to her entrance. He dipped down and thrust slowly inside her. They both groaned out achingly. The first few pumps inside her wet pussy took some getting use to. He couldn't _believe_ how good it felt to be inside her again. Before he knew it, she was backing up, and stepped forward. He whined, the sudden loss of her warmth, _painful._ She kissed him, and pushed him until he landed sitting on the couch. She removed her jacket, unhooked her bra, pulled his pants down below his knees, and straddled him with her skirt still on. 

 " _Sansa."_ He begged. 

  She tore his shirt open and nipped at his chest. Her face came closer to his ear. " _Did you see me this morning?"_

Robb gulped. " _Yes. I watched you."_

 _"I knew it."_ She grinned.

Her hard nipples rubbed on his naked chest as she lowered herself down onto him, and cursed out loud. She rode him slow and _hard,_ keeping closely connected to his body. His hands stroked down her long, lean back and down to her hips. He gripped them tightly and moved his hips up to thrust into her.

 " _God I've missed this."_ He groaned out. 

 "Me too brother.. _me too."_

She continued to ride him slowly, _forever,_ her soft mewls in his ear, and the slow build, until Robb couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her by her waist and forced her down on her back, fucking her hard and fast. 

 " _Fuck Sansa..fuck!"_ He grunted. The fire inside him had built long enough. 

  He grabbed her legs as she wrapped it around his ass, encouraging him to come inside her. 

 " _Yes Robb!"_ Her voice was breaking. 

  He thrusts deep, and moans loudly as they both seized around each other, their bodies shaking and on fire. 

  He collapsed on Sansa, burying his head in her hair while he tried to catch his breath.

 " _I love you."_

The words came out of his mouth. He hadn't said this to her in _years._ He felt her chest heave and cupped his hand over her mouth. 

 " _Don't say it."_ He was suddenly off her, pulling his pants up, and reaching for his jacket. The last thing he saw was Sansa starting to sit up, a confused look on her face. He mumbled an apology, grabbed his keys, and ran out the front door. 

 " _Robb!"_ She yelled after him.


	37. Chapter 37

 

 

 

  _What the fuck was THAT Robb?_ _Sent 10:03_

He read the text when he walked into his room. His heart was beating out of his chest. 

  _Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? She was so fucking sweet tonight. I wanted it more than SHE did..didn't I? I did. I said it. I just said it. I told her I loved her and it felt..I fucking don't even know what it fucking felt. Fucking terrifying, wrong, right, natural, confusing and I'm going to lose my fucking mind over this shit all over again. My son, my son with no mother, and how can I ever give him one, when I'm clearly not done loving Sansa? Forget it. I'll be alone..I'll just fucking be ALONE. I can't do this with another woman..not after Talisa..I can't. And Jon..he warned this might happen..he fucking knew it would happen..and encouraged me anyway. WHY? I can't think. I can't fucking think!_

He picked up his phone and started typing.

  _**Sansa, I'm so sorry. I'll explain later. See you at 6?**   Sent 10:25_

He put his phone down and checked on Ned. His boy was sleeping in his bed. He leaned in to kiss his head. Leaving his door open slightly he went back to his room to shower. After getting out, towel wrapped around his waist, he picked up his phone and saw multiple messages. 

  **_Theon:   you get home okay?_**

  **_Sansa:   Fine._**

  **_Jon:   You broke that assholes nose. Well done! Did you see my wife home safely?_**

He swallowed hard, and replied to Theon first. 

  **_Yes Theon, thank you._**

He couldn't think of an appropriate response for Sansa's short text.

  **_Yeah. Thanks. And yes, she's safe. Before she lets you know, it's MY fault brother._**

He set the phone down on its face and dressed himself. His phone vibrated, and he picked it up. He sat at the edge of the bed when he read Jon's reply.

  **_We'll talk about it when I get home._**

_Fuck. I deserve that..Having to sweat about it for three more days._

He plugged his phone to the charger and fell back on his bed from exhaustion. 

 

  She picked up her phone and called her husband.

 "Hello beautiful." He answered.

 "Hello my love." She replied

 "Whats happening?" 

  Sansa took a deep breath and explained to Jon how the day went, then how the _night_ went.

 "He called you _what?!"_

 _"_ Jon..calm down..Robb punched him, and I'm pretty sure he broke his nose." 

 " _What? Holy shit! Man..I wish I could've SEEN THAT!"_

Sansa rolled her eyes and sighed. She was aware how much hatred Jon felt for Ramsey. 

 "Yes love, it was quite the show. But then.."

  She told him the rest so quickly, she doubted she took a breath the entire time. 

 "I _hate_ telling you over the _phone,_ I just wanted you to know.. _it_   _happened."_

There was silence from the other end, silence that made her turned her stomach with each agonizing second.

 " _Sansa.._ it's _okay."_ He sighed. "I was honestly waiting for the moment when he'd _come back."_

She gasped. "What?"

 "Come _on_ Sweetling..it was just a matter of _time._ Do you remember what happened the _last time_ four years had passed between the _two of you?"_

_"Yes but Talisa-"_

_"_ Has been _gone_ for nearly a year now..and I have no _doubt_ that he still mourns her _deeply.._ but Sansa.. _who_ did you really _think_ he would finally _come back WITH?"_ He paused for a few seconds. Sansa held her breath. "It was always going to be _you_ Sweetling..our poor broken brother is finally..coming  _back."_

She heard Ghost barking. She looked out the door to the hall and walked to the kitchen to let him back in the house.

 " _Ghost?_ Jon..hold on for a sec..I think someone's here."

 "Probably Robb, coming back for _seconds.."_

_"No!..what ar-"_

 

Jon looked at his phone, and saw that it was disconnected.  He tried to call back but it went straight to voicemail. His insides turned, bile filling his mouth. He had the worst, most terrible feeling. Calling the first person he could think of, he waited for three rings until he answered.

 "Jon-"

 " _Robb..somethings wrong. Sansa! Go, I'll call 911..just GO!"_

 

  Robb immediately lept out of bed and grabbed his keys. He sped like a madman to Jon and Sansa's, making a 15 minute drive in 5.

  He pulled up, and saw a red truck he was unfamiliar with, parked on the side, and Ghost howling from the backyard.

  _NO. No..please god, NOT HER._  

  Robb jumped out of his car, and before going into the house, unlatched the gate to let Ghost free..he had no idea what he'd encounter but was _positive,_ Ghost would be useful by his side. Ghost was in front of him, clawing at the door fiercely, until Robb jerked the handle, and ran through the door.

 " _Sansa!"_

 _"Oh God Robb! Help ME!"_ Her voice was muffled, and before he could move, he saw a flash of white, bolting down the hall and heard Ghost, as he mauled the attacker. 

  _Screams of torment filled the house._

_Ramsey._

_Sansa sobbing._

He stood at the doorway to watch Ghost clamped down at Ramsey's neck. Sansa's clothes tattered and hung from her body. She was on her knees, watching in horror as Ramsey's neck gushed blood from under Ghost's jaw. 

 "Ghost!" He bellowed.

  Ghost quit biting but stayed in tact. Ramsey lay there helplessly, weakly holding onto his neck, as Sansa watched, still in shock. 

 " _Hello? Someone called for an ambulance?"_

 _"Back here!_ Ghost! To _me_ dammit!"

  The EMT's approached the door, and quickly started stopping Ramsey's neck from bleeding. Robb explained what happened, as they looked around and radioed police, who were on their way. Robb snatched the blanket off the bed and covered his sister, and carried her in his arms out of the house, to the front yard. Her arms held him tightly around the neck, she started to tremble and wept against his chest.

 

  Jon burst through the doors of the hospital, ready to lose his fucking _mind._

_"My wife..my w-wife..WHERE IS MY WIFE? Sansa!"_

Before the nurses could respond, he saw Robb run towards him.

 "It's okay Jon..she's _okay brother."_

_"What..w-what-"_

_"_ Ramsey..he's in ICU right now. They don't know if he'll make it, but Sansa's _fine.._ free to go home..where's Dad?"

 "Here..I'm _here.._ and I hope that fucking bastard _doesn't make it."_ Ned growled.

  Robb led Jon down the hall to Sansa's room. He took one look at her and choked out a sob. Throwing his arms around her, he stroked her hair, and whispered in her ear. 

 " _I'm so sorry..Sansa I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, oh god."_

She sobbed. 

 "Thankfully you were on the phone with her..or that fucker would have.." Robb stopped talking when he saw Sansa's eyes open.

  She nodded into Jon's chest. "It's _true. He was about to.."_

 _"Oh my god..no..no no no."_ Jon breathed heavily, tears streaming down just _thinking_ of the terror and helplessness Sansa felt.

 "Robb.. _come..come here."_ He looked back at Robb. Robb stepped forward and Jon pulled him in. " _Thank you. God Robb..thank you."_

Robb remained in both their arms. "It's _Ghost_ you should thank..I just let him _out."_

Ned stepped closer to Sansa, she broke free of her men, and embraced her father. "My sweet Daughter..let's get you _home."_

 _"No._ I can't go home tonight Dad." She insisted, shaking her head. 

 "Let's go _home_ then _Sweetling."_ Jon suggested. 

 

 "You can have my bed guys..I'll sleep with Ned tonight." 

  Jon and Sansa both looked up at him. 

 " _No...stay._ Sansa pleaded. 

  Jon's eyes remained on Robb as well. 

 "Sansa." He stepped closer. "What will Mom and Dad think if they wake up and I'm here sleeping with you and _Jon?_ I don't even think Mom is _sleeping_ yet after all _that."_

 _"Don't go Robb."_ She begged him. 

 _"_ Just.. _stay_ Robb."

  Robb could not resist their pleas. They made their way towards the bed, Robb the big spoon, behind Sansa as she nestled into Jon's nook, and finally fell asleep in the arms of the men she loved. 

 

  Little Ned made his way into the room, and by instinct, Robb's head popped up. His stomach fluttered as he thought of how seeing his father in bed with his sister and brother would look, but his son walked through the huge bodies of Ghost and Greywind lying on the floor, at the foot of his bed, and started to climb on. Robb sat up, leaned over, and pulled Ned up, laying him in between him and Sansa, as his sweet child fell back asleep.

  Robb played with his curls, seeing Jon's _same_ head of hair behind Sansa's, and sighed. 

  _God if only this were okay. If this could just be..everyday.._

 

Sansa lay her head in the backseat of Jon's Jeep. Robb and him talked about the meeting ahead of them as she listened to blues, drifting in and out of sleep. 

 "You okay back there Sansa?"

 "Hmm? Mmhmm..I'm _tired."_

_"You wear her out last night?"_

_"_ He did _not."_ She answered for Jon with her eyes still closed. " _Somebody was too busy."_

" _Somebody_ fell asleep at 8:30 before I came to _bed."_ He snapped. "Why are you tired anyways?"

 "Maybe because I need to get _fucked."_

Robb cleared his throat, that eventually turned into a chuckle. Sansa heard Jon curse him, and finally opened her eyes, to see the city across the bridge. 

 "I need more coffee." She whined. 

 "Okay..coffee and _sex, copy that."_

Jon pulled over and ran into the coffee shop. Robb turned around in his seat.  

 "Is everything _okay..between-"_

She nodded her head. "Of course..it's just been a month since we've been back home, and he's..I don't know..he's been a little _distant._ Maybe we should have just sold the house and stayed with Mom and Dad..we had sex _there."_

Robb shrugged. "You guys were there for two months while they.." He paused. "..fixed the house. Are you sleeping in the bedroom?"

  She shook her head. "Not yet." She said quietly. "Still in the guest room." 

 "Sansa..he'll never hurt you _again._ He's in prison with a tube in his throat to _breathe._ I. _.WE_ will never let him t-"

 "I'm not _ready."_ She snapped. "I wish..I _want to move back home. I want to be back with you and little Ned..the..US all of us..together." She pouted._

Robb looked at her so sweetly, she practically heard his heart swell. Jon came back with their coffees and looked at her. 

 _"You okay?"_ He asked.

She nodded. "Yes love. That's _one_ down." Smiling back.

It had been a painfully long day. Sansa turned her office light off and walked across to Jon's.

 _"_ Well, that's _done._ Ready to go home?" She asked

 " _Soon.._ close the door." His eyes remained on the screen in front of him and she abided his request.

 "What's up?" 

  He turned tapped a key, and looked up. The way he looked at her sent warmth racing through her body and she remembered once again, how fucking _smoldering_ Jon could be..just with his eyes..and his-

 " _Come here."_

_Voice._

She walked slowly to him, rounded his desk, and stood over him. He lifted his hands up, and touched the back of both her legs, sliding them upwards, underneath her skirt, until he was skimming over her ass. His fingers looped under the elastic and pulled her panties down, while his eyes remained on hers. She stepped out of them once they were around her ankles. His hands slid back up, over her calves, the back of her knees, then back under her skirt, lifting it over her ass.

 " _Sit down Sansa."_ He said, pressing her against his desk. 

  She bit her lip, and did as she was told. She sat bare, on top of his desk, while he spread her legs open.

 " _Lay back."_

_Oh fuck. I am so ready for this. I am so ready for his mouth._

She laid back slowly, and heard him take a deep breath, feeling his curls between her thighs. 

 " _Fuck you smell good Sansa."_

With that, Jon's tongue delved into her. He licked her from top to bottom, fucking her with it, and her ass couldn't stay _still,_ once she felt it. Her legs were over his shoulders, and he gripped her hips tightly as he continued to ram inside her, taking strides up to her clit in between. She reached for things on his desk, but knocked them over. He groaned like he was enjoying the best meal of his _life,_ and Sansa finally reached for his hair. She pulled forcefully rolling her hips up as she felt the heat riling through her body. 

 "I sent-" 

  Sansa leaned her head all the way back, and viewed Robb upside down, as Jon's tongue continued thrusting. 

 " _Anghh..oh god..ungh ahhh fuck!!"_

She squeezed her eyes closed, unable to control the orgasm that had shattered through her body. Her fingers clasped Jon's hair tightly, bucking her hips forward, as he pumped deep into her cunt, sending her into spasms as she came on his tongue. 

  Ever the generous lover, Jon lapped her up and down slowly until he no longer felt her trembling, and looked up at Robb. 

  Sansa panted, and knew what would come next. 

 " _You sent..everyone home?"_ Jon asked Robb. 

  Robb cleared his throat. " _Y-yes."_ He grabbed his crotch and shifted. 

 " _Still hot huh?"_ Jon grinned.

 "Fuck _yes."_

Jon wiped his mouth and beard with his right hand and stood from his chair. 

 " _Well? What are you waiting for?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that even if I don't work in one..that office sex is pretty fucking hot..so TBC..with the whole office sex thing lol hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for reading y'all.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little threesome chapter

 

 

 

  Robb breathed hard at the thought of rejoining them. The last night they were together..was like a farewell to the last of his youth. And their wedding day, Robb was just about to throw away everything for Sansa that night, and that last night together, hasn't even been _talked_ about. Ramsey had broken into their house and attempted to rape her, and she spent the next two months recovering at their home. Neither of them brought it up. She never asked why he ran out like he did. Jon never asked him about it. They both spent their time holding her as often as she needed them, and nothing more. Just _love._  

  _What would I have told her anyway? That I'm fucking terrified? I've been in a comfortable denial for so many years, because I knew that once I touched her again..I'd only want to do it again..and again..and again. And why am I so scared of losing her? She's not mine to lose. It doesn't fucking matter. She's his. She's mine. She's my Sansa. I was ready to be a good man, a good husband. Loyal, kind, supportive, a partner, and I lost it before it barely began. Now, I'm back here. Back HERE. Falling in love with my sister, confused at Jon's consent. Struggling to see ANY way this ends well..and he wants me to dive right back in._

 " _Jon."_ Robb sighed. Sansa sat up and turned around.

 "Robb." Jon breathed heavy. "To say that the past year has been _rough,_ is an understatement. I _know_ why you're struggling. It's.. _different. Everything.._ is different now." 

  Sansa got off the desk and walked to Robb. She reached for his hand. He was scared to meet her eyes, but when he did, and stared into the blazing blues he'd envisioned so many nights he'd lost count, he couldn't help his body from reacting. He reached for her face and leaned in to taste her mouth. Sansa's hands were stroking his back until they were grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. His hard on pressed in between her thighs, and she moaned on his tongue in her mouth. 

 " _Jesus..I could take you right NOW."_ He growled.

  He saw Jon leaning against his desk, with his palms wrapped around the edge, his legs crossed at the ankle, watching them with the tiniest hint of an amused smile on his face. Sansa turned her head to see the same sight, and slinked towards Jon. She kissed him hard, her finger now pulling at his hair, jerking his neck back to bite him on the neck under his unbuttoned collar. Robb had too many clothes on, he started to loosen his tie, pulling it through his collar, and unbuttoned his shirt. 

  Sansa was now unbuttoning Jon's pants, and bent down, revealing her long legs, and took Jon into her mouth. Jon's head fell back.

 " _Fuck."_ He moaned, as Sansa's head bobbed on his dick.

  He arm reached out, all the way down to her back, pulling at the waistband of her skirt, rolling his eyes from the amazing head he was being given. Robb saw Jon looking at him now, inviting him _in._ Robb saw Sansa's pink, plump lips exposed through her opened legs, and let his own urges lead the way. He unbuttoned his pants, stood behind his sister, hiked her skirt up to her arched back, and teased her through her wet folds with the tip of his cock, until she was whining while sucking off Jon. 

  _Holy fuck, how could I ever forget how fucking HOT this was?_

Her wetness started making a slick sound, and Robb was as _throbbing_ as you could _get._ He thrust hard into her. Her tight cunt grasped around him all the way down. He positioned both hands on her hips, pulled back, and sunk back in. 

 " _Fuckfuckfuck Sansa..oh god."_

Her groans as he started to really move inside her had him wishing it didn't feel so fucking good. He wanted to last, but there was no _way_ he _would._

 _"Still wet and tight isn't she?"_ Jon panted, getting close himself, as Robb could remember.

 " _God yes."_ Robb choked hoarsely   

  He started to pound into her, watching her moving up and down on Jon. He leaned over her back, reaching around to rub her wet clit with his fingers. Her breathing _heavy_ now, muffling moans and going deeper down Jon's cock with each time he slammed into her. 

 "Fuck Robb, keep _doing that..damn!"_

Robb fucked Sansa quicker, his pelvis smacking into her ass, until he felt her grinding her hips back to meet his. Her head moved up and down, slurping noises coming from her mouth, one of Jon's hands grasping her hair now, panting loudly with his head thrown back. She was about to come..good _thing,_ as Robb could feel the pressure building, ready to fucking _explode. All three of them were ready._

 _"Sansa YES..I-I'm-"_ Jon grunted out, trembling as his hips jerked up into her mouth. Sansa continued to bob, swallowing every bit of what her husband shot into the back of her throat, grunting loudly. Popping her lips off the tip of Jon, she gasped.

 " _Robb YES! Fuck! Come in me brother!"_ She screamed out.

  Jon moaned words Robb couldn't comprehend, as he seized into his sister, rubbing circles around her clit, and came deep inside her. Trembling around each other, their spasms felt through muscles and skin, Robb pulsed over and over into her. 

 "Fuck _Sansa..my sweet-"_

Robb opened his eyes and caught Jon watching him. 

 "It's _okay Robb.._ if I don't know what she is to you by _now, and didn't accept it, tonight_ would have never _happened."_

Robb relaxed, managing a smile for the only man he truly loved..like a brother, and so much _more._

 

 

Sansa walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom for her clothes. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Jon propped up in their bed, and reading his tablet with his glasses on. He was shirtless, their blanket resting above his thighs. He looked at her over the rims of his glasses, and set his tablet down on his lap. 

 "You gonna sleep in here tonight love?" He asked.

  She bit her lip and stepped forward, going through her drawers to pull out clothes. 

 "Sansa.." 

 "I want to move back _home_ Jon." She breathed. He took his glasses off and looked down into his lap. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to stay here anymore..can you understand? Can you be happy back _home? Can't we live with our parents? Little Ned...Robb?"_

Jon listened to her every word with patience. "Yes Sansa..I can be happy back _home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get deeper into this soon..


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter I originally wanted to be longer, but unfortunately is kind of a tease, because of..well, a few things. I plan to update by Saturday afternoon. Some revelations, and no smut..

 

 

 

 "You want to move back _here?"_ Cat asked, her eyes opened wide. 

  Sansa looked at Jon, then back at her parents. "We..we can stay in the cottage."

 "The cottage is smaller than _your_ house! What about-" Cat looked at Ned quickly. 

 " _Children?"_ Jon grinned. 

  He knew what she'd think before she said it. She'd been thinking it for a while. Catelyn wondered _quietly,_ when they'd finally decide to have children for years now. It was a discussion he'd attempted to have with Sansa a few times, especially in the last year, but was met with "not yet" or "we're not ready" so he eventually settled for a _dog._ Seeing her with little Ned during the two months they stayed there, had him more optimistic about it though. 

 " _When_ children come..we will work it out, but Mom..Dad, are you okay with it? Can we move back here?" 

  Ned reached across the table for Sansa's hand. "Sweetheart..are you _sure_ you want to sell your _own_ home, and move back here..with your husband?" He looked at Jon, at bit his bottom lip. "I _know_ it's been very hard to go back home..to where it all _happened,_ but maybe..you just need more _time,_ or another _home."_

Sansa's eyes filled up with tears.

 " _Sansa.._ I'm not saying we wouldn't _love_ to have you come back _home.."_ Ned sighed, looking at Jon helplessly. 

 "Sweetling-"

 "I know what you all are thinking. You're thinking I'm being childish. You think I'm making a rash decision to move back home, before thinking it fully through..well let me _assure_ you all..I _just_ want to come back home and _be with my family._ My _family_ gives me _strength._ My family makes me feel _loved._ Jon and I are _whole_ when we are _here..with you, and Robb, and little Ned, and our brothers and sister._ You may be right. I may just change my mind..but I can gaurentee you, that _right now, I want to come back home..with Jon."_

Ned exchanged looks with Jon once more. Jon just shrugged with his face. 

 " _Okay Sansa._.would you consider letting Arya take over the mortgage so that her and Gendry can get out of that..tiny one bedroom they're in now?"

  Jon watched as Sansa finally smiled. "Absolutely." She got out of her chair, and leaned over, hugging and thanking both her parents. "Thank you..it'll be _great.._ you'll see." 

  Jon rose to his feet and stepped closer to the three of them. Sansa threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you my love..thank you so much, I love you."

 "I love you too Sansa." He whispered. 

 

  Robb unstrapped Ned and pulled him from his car seat. He'd left soon after Jon and Sansa came over to have an _important talk_ with his parents. Wanting to pick up a few things for his son, he drove into town to make a day of it. Ned was such a well behaved boy, Robb wanted nothing more than to spoil him senseless. He took him to lunch, shopping for toys, and ended at the ice cream shop. 

 "Robb?" 

  A woman's voice came from behind him while he waited for Ned to choose a flavor. He turned around to look upon a face from his and Sansa's past. 

 "Margaery.. _wow."_ He breathed. 

  She smiled widely. "My sentiments exactly! Look at _you!"_ She looked down at Ned, now grasping his hand. Robb picked him up as she closed the distance between them and touched his arm. "This must be little _Ned..he's absolutely gorgeous_ Robb."

 "Give him a few years before you break his heart." He said grinning. 

  Marg laughed sweetly, stroking through one of Ned's dark brown curls. "He looks a bit like _Jon."_

 _"_ That's not the first time I've heard that..we make a beautiful child don't we?" They both chuckled. "No actually..it's Talisa's color.. _my_ curls. Best of both worlds."

  Marg suddenly turned sympathetic. "I'm so _sorry_ Robb." She wished, looking ashamed.

 "Thank you Margaery." It was all he could think to say..to _anyone,_ when they looked and felt like _this_ around him. "You here alone?"

 "Yes." She breathed, looking relieved he changed the subject. "I'm picking up something for Grandmother. How's Sansa? I heard about Ramsey Bolton. Are her and Jon still living out past-"

 "Not for long. They're moving back home soon." Marg raised her eyebrows. "Yep..one big happy family." He smirked.

 "Well..it's not like the Stark's don't have the room to accommodate, I just thought.." Marg let the words die on her lips and chose instead to smile. "I'm a terrible friend, and it's my fault for losing touch in the first place."

  _There's the old Margaery I know. Brutally honest with a sweet smile._

He leaned in closer. "I think I might have had a little something to do with that Margaery..and I..I _apologize."_

 _"_ For _what?_ That was a pretty great night..I mean..I don't regret it. It's one of my _favorite_ moments." Her eyes gleamed as she smirked at him. 

 "Marg." He sighed.

 "Come over for dinner..bring Sansa and Jon. We can make a night of it, catch up..it would be so _nice_ to catch up with Sansa." She pleaded, holding his hand. 

  Robb thought for longer than he should have, and made the decision for his sister and Jon, to agree. "Okay.. _when?"_

 _"_ Friday night. Oh Robb I'm so excited! It will be so _great to see her!"_ She beamed.

 "Let me get your number, so we can stay in touch until then." 

 

 " _What?_ Robb-"

 "Sansa its _just dinner.._ what's the worst that can happen?"

  Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm Robb _I don't know. I remember vey well what happened the last time at the Tyrell's..with Margaery."_

Robb looked down, swallowing hard. "It's.. _this is different_ Sansa.. _I'm different._ " 

 " _Fine.._ we'll _go_ then..my best friend from childhood, and my husband..and my lover-brother, sounds _perfect."_ She snapped. 

 "You're acting like a _child."_ He snapped back. 

  Jon walked in the kitchen with Ned by his side. He looked between the both of them. "What's happening?"

  Sansa breathed heavy and walked around the counter to pick up Ned. " _You_ talk to him..I'm _done."_ She walked out. Jon looked at Robb, questioning him.

 _"_ Okay, it's _not_ a big deal, but I ran into Marg today and she invited us all to dinner tomorrow night." Robb sighed. "She's pissed-"

 "I know why she's pissed..I remember." Jon said softly. "They haven't really talked _since._ I think she talked to her after the divorce, but it was short..nothing like _dinner."_

 _"_ I don't know Jon. Did I fuck up? I was just trying to be _polite._ Plus..there's this whole thing with _Sansa, ME.._ shes not with _Joff_ anymore." Robb shrugged.

  Jon's eyebrows raised. "Are you _interested_ in her?"

  Robb shrugged again. "I don't know man. She's _obviously_ beautiful, smart..and _kind of broken,_ like _me."_

Jon eyed him. "She might be a little _broken_ Robb, but I doubt she's anything like _you."_

 _"_ You know what I _mean. Listen,_ just _talk_ to her..come to this thing with me, and see for yourself." Robb saw Jon's hesitance. "Jon..do you really think we're all going to live here as one big _happy family?_ How long do you think we're going to get away with being..a _trio?_ I've wished a thousand times for what we _are,_ to be _accepted,_ and live out the rest of my days with _her..you..our children.._ but there's no _way!_ It will _always_ be _sneaking around._ It will always be a _secret. Sooner than later,_ my son will start school, and figure things out for himself, and how do I explain why Aunt Sansa is in bed with me? How long before he..or Mom and Dad walk in and find us.." Robb couldn't finish the rest. 

  Jon was hearing the _inevitable._ Robb was saying things they'd been avoiding for _years._ Since Sansa had made the decision to move back home, it had been moved to forefront of his mind.

 "I _know_ Robb, I get it." Looking down, Jon sighed. "You still _love her?"_

 _"_ Of _course_ I do Jon." His voice verged on a whisper. "I freaked out.. _that night._ I felt this..overwhelming.. _love_ for her..first time since.." He stopped to look at Jon, who understood. "I feel like I can't _control it.._ and had I just _stayed.."_

Jon held up his hand. "Robb, _don't.._ I understand-"

 "Jon you _don't understand! You married her. You have her for the rest of your life. You protect her..and I..I..I'm just the sick FUCK who loves my SISTER!_ I don't _ever_ get to be _hers."_

Jon looked wide eyed at him in silence. He finally pleaded. "Robb-"

 "Fuck _you Jon. Wh You? WHY do you allow this insanity?_ Why-"

 " _I don't fucking know Robb!"_ Jon bellowed. "I've _never_ been able to make _sense of any of it,_ and _don't think_ it hasn't crossed my mind just how _fucked up_ that _IS!_ I love her more than _anyone,_ and I want her to be _happy.._ but for some reason, I also want _you_ to be happy..and.." He stopped to take a breath. "..I'm the only one in the world who _understands_ Robb. Yes, we're _married._ Yes, we can live our lives as..a _normal couple.._ and I.. _we,_ just want you _in it. Fuck."_

Robb slumped his whole body. "We are just _fucked_ then." Jon nodded, and finally smiled. "Look, I know she'll be _pissed,_ and likely be awkward as _hell,_ but just.. _talk to her_ Jon. I'm not getting _married_ after one dinner date with Margaery."

  Jon's face eased into a sympathetic smile. "You never _know."_

Sansa grabbed the visor to check her face. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she huffed. "This is _ridiculous."_

Jon and Robb both groaned. "Jesus Christ Sans, give it a _rest._ Robb said from the backseat. 

  She turned in her seat, glaring at him. "You _owe_ me for this."

  Robb met her glare and sneered. "Well if it's anything like _last time.._ I'll consider it _debt paid_ sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this soon, just to tired to do it tonight. Stick with me, smut ahead..


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Robsa chapter

 

 

 

  Jon pulled into the driveway, tilting his head to take in the mansion in its entirety. He raised his eyebrows. " _Damn."_

 _"_ Tell me about it." Robb joined him in the gawking. 

 "And I'm sure they hardly actually _see_ each other in there, at _all."_

Jon and Robb both turned there heads to look upon their jealous Sansa. " _Really Sansa._ You know very well, how close Marg and even Loras are, with Olenna..quit being like that now, and act like the Lady you _are."_ Robb talked in that fatherly voice that got under her skin.

  She narrowed her eyes back at him ready to lash out and say something vicious, before Jon interrupted her.

 " _Enough_ you two. She's coming out." 

  Sansa swore under her breath, and lifted the handle to open the door.

 " _What are you doing?"_ Jon stared at her intently. He was out of his car, walking to her side and opened the door, extending his hand. She fluttered her eyes and smiled at him. He kissed her fingers, and looked up from under his brows. "You're _my_ Lady.

 "Thank you my love." She turned around to watch as Margaery approached Robb, beaming a smile when he kissed her knuckles. Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and held Jon's hand. 

  _I can't believe I'm back here._

Before she knew it, Marg walked to her side. "Sansa." She smiled and came in to hug her, Sansa hugged back. Marg pulled away and looked at Sansa. In all honesty, Margaery was  _happy_ to see her, and made Sansa feel more at ease. Her eyes finally went to Jon. She extended her hand. " _Jon."_

Jon brought her hand up to follow Robb's suit. "Nice to see you again Marg." Margaery nodded.

 "Come on in, it's just us and Grandmother. Dad isn't feeling well, and Loras, well-"

 "He's still in California?" Sansa asked.

  Marg nodded with a small smile. Sansa knew, she knew of her and Loras staying in touch through social media, and Sansa was well aware of where Loras _was,_ and _who_ he was _with._ He'd gone back to school after that summer and after fall semester, said _fuck it,_ and actually ran away with Renly. They tied the knot a year ago, and made it official, so that they could work on the family they both wanted. 

 "Yes. I wish he'd come back home..but he's _very happy_ where he is." 

  Sansa understood her meaning. They started to walk up to the front door, Marg's arm hooked through hers. "You never _know.._ give it _time,_ he'll come back home _."_ Sansa gave her an encouraging smile.

 

  Olenna gave Robb that sympathetic smile, and wished him condolences, then a drink. He took the whiskey and drank half of it down. He was struck with an anxiety, being back in this house. Everywhere he looked, he was flooded with memories of being here with Sansa. 

  _That fucking night..Jesus. I sat there, she sat there. Her and Marg argued there. I don't even want to think about the gardens. But then..after..with Sansa. Sansa. It was all about her. I was here for her. I loved her. I loved her right here, sitting right there. I was an idiot. I AM an idiot. Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm here to pursue Margary Tyrell? I'd never be able to live here. Ever. I'm hopeless. This was a mistake. Sansa. Help._

She was engrossed in Marg's words. Listening to a string of updates on Joff and his family, when she broke their gaze, and slowly turned her head to him. His eyes _bore_ into hers. He suddenly felt the familiar  _fire_ for his sister, right _then and there._ He _wanted_ her. He could only _see_ HER. He failed to notice Jon approach him.

 " _Have you lost your fucking mind?"_ Jon whispered. 

  Robb blinked and squinted at Jon. "What?"

  Jon leaned in. " _You're looking at your sister like you want to devour her..in front of the woman we CAME here, per YOUR request, for."_ Jon looked back at the girls, nodding with an assuring smile, then turned back to Robb. " _What's gotten into you?"_

 "It's what _I've gotten_ into." He said darkly. "This was a _mistake."_

  Jon instantly understood. "Well..you got us _into_ this, and we can't just _leave..do you think you can control the fucking glances until after dinner? I think Marg's grandmother caught that shit Robb..now try to control yourself dammit."_

Robb growled from his throat. "I'll _try."_ He said through his teeth. 

  They finally sat down to eat. Robb went through the notion of eating, unable to focus on the taste of anything, and avoided looking at Sansa altogether, as every time his eyes went around the table, Olenna's was _constantly_ on his. 

 "That is such a lovely ring Sansa." Margaery said.

  Sansa held up her hand and glanced admiringly at it. "Thank you." She smiled.

 "It is.. _quite lovely. Wherever did you have it made dear?"_ Olenna asked. 

  Sansa's eyes went to Jon's. 

 " _You_ had it made Jon?" Olenna asked. "I know every jeweler in this town, I'm curious who designed it."

  Jon's eyes shifted to Robb. 

 "I had it made for them." Robb said shamelessly.

  Olenna nodded, amused. "Well, you did an exquisite job..the ring is perfect for Sansa." 

  Sansa looked like she was ready to crawl out of her skin. She dabbed the corners of her mouth. "Please excuse me, I'm using the ladies room." She stood and walked out. 

 

  She closed the door and leaned back. 

  _What is happening? How did this night become so fucking awkward? Robb. What is going through his head? He wanted this. His conversation with Jon! He said WE could never work OUT..now he's giving me the dark stare? Oh god..this place. This house...that night..of course._

She ran the water, and looked into the mirror. The sound of fingertips tapping on the door hadn't startled her in the _least._

_Of course. Of COURSE he followed me._

She breathed hard, holding her head determinedly high as she opened the door. "Robb, _don-"_

He stepped in quickly, his face mere inches away from hers, and closed the door behind him, locking it. 

 _"Don't..WHAT."_ He growled. 

  Sansa was taken aback with his voice and stare. "You don't think they're all down there, _knowing exactly_ what you came up her _for? Are you insane Robb?"_

He stepped closer.

  _No._

 _"_ Robb.. _leave, NOW."_

He's in front of her. His eyes dark, determined, burning into her.

  _No._

 _"I mean it Robb..you need to go."_ She almost begged. She looked down between them. His chest, his legs, his strong hands at his side..the bulge at his crotch. The heat spread through her quickly, and her breath caught in her throat. 

 "What I _need,_ is to _fuck you. Right now."_

_Fuck yes._

_"_ We are at Margaery's _house_ Robb." Her chest heaved up and down. "You really _should_ make up your mind..this whole night..this.. _this-"_

Her words caught in her throat when Robb's hands went under her dress in a flash, pulling her panties straight down, and pushed her back against the wall. He pressed his body into hers, and dipped his fingers in her cunt. 

  He rolled his eyes, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

 " _You're wet..god you're fucking dripping. Tell me you don't want it. Tell me to stop."_

Sansa bit her lip. His fingers slowly gliding into her, sliding in..then out. She whimpered softly through her bitten lip, closing her eyes at Robb's warm, wet fingers working any sane thoughts right _out_ of her head. 

 " _You want my cock inside you Sansa_?" He asked hoarsely. 

  She grasped his shoulders and nodded in his chest.

 " _What was that? Tell me. Tell me what you want."_

_"I want you to fuck me Robb. Now."_

Not wasting one second, Robb's fingers pulled out of her, and went to unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants, and pulled his dick out from over his boxers. He positioned himself between her legs, teasing her clit with the tip until Sansa was clawing at him.

 " _Robb..PLEASE."_ She urged. 

  His aching breath, as he entered her, hot in her ear. " _Ohhh fuck Sansa."_

She couldn't believe what the sound of her brother's voice _still_ did to her..and his _cock._ Her ass was sliding up the wall, as Robb fucked her, rubbing her clit generously, she knew this would be over in _minutes._

_A quickie. I'm having a quickie with my brother in the guest bathroom of the Tyrell's mansion. Oh fuck. I can feel it. I'm coming._

_"Robb, yes."_

_"I know Sansa..I can feel it. You don't think I know when I'm about to make my sweet sister come?"_

_"Oh god Robb."_ She clamped down with every muscle through her body, taking a chunk of his shoulder into her mouth as she started to seize. She bit down, he swore in her ear. 

 " _Fuck Sansa."_ He hissed. His stomach contracted against her and his grunts were in her ear, driving her through the rest of an intense release.

  A small tap came from the door. " _You guys okay in there?"_ Jon asked close to the door.

  Robb pulled out of Sansa and winced. He tucked himself back in his pants, zipped them up, buttoned them, then opened the door while buckling his belt. Jon looked straight down at his belt, then over his shoulder at Sansa breathing hard, her face flushed red. 

 "Okay..now that you've _fucked my wife_ in the bathroom, in the middle of dinner with the fucking _Tyrell's,_ would you like to _join_ me _downstairs_ to play this ridiculous night _out?"_

Sansa met Jon's eyes with guilt and shame. "And _YOU..now you owe ME."_

"I owe _you_ brother." Robb smirked. 

  Jon scoffed. "Let's just get this thing over with..so I can get _mine? Fuck."_ Jon stared at Robb's shoulder. "Where's your _jacket?"_

 _"_ In the foyer..why?"

 "She drew _blood"_ Jon sighed. "Go get it before walking in there." 

  Robb nodded and turned to kiss Sansa on the cheek. He walked past Jon and down the stairs. 

 "You ready Sweetling?" He asked normally, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

  She nodded. "Are..are you _angry?"_

Jon smiled crookedly. "No love..I'm not. I think its safe to say, we won't ever be invited back _here..the jig is up."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the days of updating like 2 times before I started working this new job. Something that started smutty and fun has come quite a ways in 40 chapters. I can't believe I was thinking of ending it over ten chapters ago and changed my mind. Thanks for sticking with it. I may not update as often as I use to, but I'm still not ready to abandon it. Thank you for reading everyone!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa smut to start..but then fluff, fluffy, fluffiness.

 

 

 

 "Thanks again for coming." Marg said quickly before she closed the front door. 

  The three of them turned around and walked down to Jon's car. Jon tossed the keys to Robb. "You drive." 

  Robb unlocked the car and got in the seat, turning his head to watch Jon get in the backseat with Sansa. As soon as they closed their doors, they each looked at each other and laughed. Robb blinked tears out of his eyes. 

 "We are _all_ going to _hell."_ Sansa said choking on laughter.

 "Let's get out of here man." Jon said as his laughter died down. 

 "Where _to?"_

 _"_ Just drop us off at our place Robb." Sansa said.

 "No..I don't want to go home yet..lets go by the Twins and have a _dip."_ Jon suggested, grinning at Sansa. 

 "Twins it _is.._ memory lane tonight eh Sansa?" Robb joked. 

 "Seems _so..just drive."_

Robb pulled out of the driveway and made a left. After driving a mile in silence, he checked the rear view mirror, and saw Jon and Sansa kissing. He caught a brief glimpse of Jon's eyes looking in the mirror to meet his. 

 "Fucking _asshole."_ Robb cursed.

  Keeping his eyes on the road, he could faintly hear Jon's grunt, as Sansa straddled him. Robb pressed down on the gas, listening to Sansa's moans. 

 "Keep it _slow..not you Sweetling."_ Jon growled. 

  Robbs jaw tightened, lifting his foot off the pedal, when he heard the sounds of a belt being unloosed. Looking up just in time to see the back of Sansa's head roll back, as she lowered herself down on Jon's cock. They both moaned in unison a little too loudly. 

 "Come _on guys."_ Robb pleaded.

  Sansa's hands gripped the backseat, riding Jon, her aching moans filling his ears with heat. 

 " _Your pussy's so wet Sansa. Fuck..yes."_ Jon grunted. His eyes rolled back, along with his head. Jon's hands went through her hair, and down her back, enjoying every single _second_ of being fucked in the back seat while he drove. Robb was throbbing under his pants, his body pulsing with desire to be inside her. 

 " _Jon."_ Sansa moaned. 

 " _Yes sweet girl..yes."_ Jon encouraged her. 

  Robb could tell by her breaths, how close she was to coming. He sped up, the turn for the Twins less than a mile away now. 

 "I'm _close_ Sansa.. _fuck!"_

Sansa bounced faster, her hair and body trembles, writhing in his view. 

 " _Oh god Jon..Jon..YES..yes my love. Agghhh."_

Robb felt close himself, listening to her coming. He nearly lost control of steering, when he saw the turn off, tempted to slam on the brakes to thwart Jon's release, he forcefully jerked the blinker down. Their moans got louder, their bodies a shaky vision in the mirror, Robb gripped the wheel when he saw Sansa slam down hard once more and cried out. Jon's fingers dug into her back, thrusting into her as he grunted out his release. Robb caught his breath and came to a halt. He forced the gear in park, and turned the key before yanking his door open. He walked quickly to the back door, and opened it with a grunt, grabbing Sansa's hand. 

 "Robb-" 

  He pulled her off of Jon and into his arms, kissing and nipping at her neck. "Enough. _Enough."_ He mumbled outside of her mouth.

 " _Jesus Robb..what-"_ Jon started, but stopped when Sansa broke free of Robb's grip.

  She ran away from both of them, towards the water, and turned around, smiling and shimmying out of her dress. She unhooked her bra and shamelessly teased them both with a smile before turning back around to run into the water. They watched as she sunk down, coming back up with her hair slicked back, and smiling.

 "I say I've had my _fill_ of the _both of you. Now get your asses in here."_ She teased.

  They looked at each other, smiled, and started walking to the water to join her. They stripped down, discarding garment after garment, until they were both naked on the bank. Robb smiled at the amused look on Sansa's face as they were both completely exposed to her in the moonlight. 

 "Is it _cold?"_ Jon asked.

 "Come and _see."_ She replied.

  Robb ran and dove in before Jon. He burst out of the water with a sharp gasp. "Jesus _Christ!"_ Sansa laughed.

 "Fuck." Jon swore, before running in and diving in. Same as Robb, he emerged gasping loudly. " _Fuck."_

Sansa snorted, and stepped back when Robb moved closer. "This was _your idea Jon..DON'T..Robb!"_

Robb grabbed her by the waist and fell backwards into the water with her in his arms. They came up together, as she smoothed her hair back and rubbed her eyes, laughing. Jon stood across them, and shook his head, his smile turning sad.

 "What is it?" Robb asked him.

  Jon sighed. "When will you finally just.. _accept this_ Robb?"

  Robb swallowed, his face turned serious and he looked at Sansa. She moved toward him and reached for his hand, holding it up to her heart. He started to breathe faster, and his eyes darted to Jon. 

 "Wha.. _what are we doing?"_ Robb asked, sounding helpless.

 "What we've _always done."_ Sansa softly spoke. " _Love each other."_

_"Sharing..lying..sneaking..for a few moments..a lifetime..of what?"_

_"Of THIS."_ Sansa leaned closer, pressed her bare breasts against his chest, and gently kissed him. He felt the love and passion she felt charging through her kiss and inhaled deeply in her mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, and _gave in._ He'd give in _forever._ Sansa sucked his bottom lip and pulled back. 

  Robb opened his eyes and turned around to face Jon. "Here and _now..you're telling me you accept this Jon? I'll love her for the rest of my life, and every time I desire her..you'll.."_

 _"_ Yeah Robb..think I kind of accepted that a _long time ago."_

_"I'd marry her if I could Jon."_

Jon chuckled softly. "You _made_ her ring _brother.._ and I think we _both_ know that _even THEN,_ you were including yourself in this marriage."

  Robb looked back at Sansa then straight ahead between the two of them. He covered his face with both hands and slid them down slowly over his mouth and beard. He shook his head. 

 "We are _certifiably insane."_ He sighed looking at Jon. 

 "It'll keep things _interesting."_ Sansa said, breaking the tension. 

  Robb started to laugh. "Come _here."_ He reached around Sansa's waist and pulled her in to kiss her. "I love you _so much Sansa."_

 _"Robb."_ She closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek. " _I love you too."_ She stepped in front of him to pull Jon in. "And _you.."_ Her lips trembled. "Do I even have to say it?" She teased.

  Jon nodded with a close lipped smile. " _Yes."_

She pressed her lips against his. " _I love you Jon."_

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Robsa chapter..per request from an ADDICT.

 

 

 

 "Well, it's a little tighter with the King size, but..we'll only be using this room for sleep and _sex_ right?" 

  Sansa set the box she was carrying into the room down, and smiled at her husband. "Yes my _love.._ and _thank you_ for putting the bed together." She fell back on the mattress with a thud. "I _hate_ moving." She sighed loudly. 

  Jon plopped by her side, and folded his hands over his stomach. 

 "I _know it was_ my idea..so don't even _say it."_

 _"I..wasn't gonna say anything."_ He smirked.

  She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "You didn't _have to..I heard it."_

He chuckled softly and grazed her arm with his fingers. They lay there silently for a while, before the front door opened. 

 "Who is it?" Sansa shouted out.

  Robb appeared in the doorway and smiled broadly. "I'm here for your _wife."_ Robb said looking at Jon. 

  Ghost and Grey both approached Jon and sat impatiently at his feet. Jon tilted his head. "Did you promise them a _walk?"_

Robb's sneer deepened. "I haven't a _clue_ what you're talking about." 

  Jon scoffed. "Where's Ned?" 

 "Mom and Dad took him in town to run some errands..and took him to the park."

  Jon nodded at him. "Well..would you _look at how that worked out Sansa?_ The _dogs_ are begging me to take them out..and Mr. Impatient here, gets to take a stab at you on the bed I _just_ put together." 

  Robb smiled and sighed, amused. "We don't need a _bed..right Sis?"_

Sansa narrowed her eyes at Robb, then darted to Jon's. "Robb..may..maybe we should..."

 "I _want you."_ Robb said stepping closer to her. 

  Jon snickered and walked out to grab the leashes. " _Want her_ in the _other room_ please?"

  Robb smiled at Jon and nodded. "Seems _fair."_ He looked up at Sansa when Jon was leaned down to leash the dogs. She sneered back at him.

 "Come on boys." Jon commanded Grey and Ghost. "Be right back _you two."_

 _"Take your time."_ Robb suggested. 

  Jon shook his head, leaning over to Sansa, he kissed her goodbye. "Love you."

 "I _love_ you." She said intently.

  He shot Robb one more look then walked the dogs out the front door.

 "Come _here."_ Robb swept her up, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his body. The lips she was so use to kissing, were once again, on hers, as she found herself lost in Robb's mouth. "Fuck..I've been waiting for _ages to do this..to be alone with you."_ He rasped against the skin of her neck.

  Sansa could only moan, with her head afloat, and arousal quickly warming her body. It had been since dinner at Marg's since Robb had been inside her, and she felt just as impatient as _he_ did. She'd constantly looked for a moment they could have _alone,_ but were thwarted at every turn, so she just focused on working and moving, knowing she'd be one step closer to him by the end of it. 

  He scooped her up quickly, unable to wait a second longer, and walked quickly to the other side of the cottage where the second room was. She expected to be thrown down on the bed, but instead, was carried into the bathroom and into the shower.

 "Robb, what are you _doing?"_

  He set her down, and started taking off his clothes. There before her, was Robb, completely naked, and gloriously perfect. From the top of his beautiful mousy head of curls, to his toes. He was at _full attention_  and her eyes lingered on his torso and erection until he raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. 

 "You going to _stare_ at me all day..or.. _what?"_

Sansa grinned. "I could stare at you _all day."_

 _"_ We don't _have_ all day..so take your fucking clothes off. I want to be _inside you. NOW."_ He wasn't _completely_ serious..but he _was._

Sansa quickly stripped, as Robb turned on the shower. "We're taking a _shower?"_ She'd just come up from sliding her panties off. 

 "No.. _were fucking in the shower."_

_Good GOD, the way he SAYS things to me._

Sansa had no time to think, before she was being pulled into the shower with him, warm water quickly cascading over her hair. All she could _focus_ on was Robb's wet, pink lips. She connected with him _immediately,_ wrapping her arms around his neck, as he dipped down to edge his cock in between her wet thighs.

  He was kissing her when he started teasing her clit with slow thrusts. She whimpered loudly, and stood on the tips of her toes. The heat inside her raced quickly through her, as she enjoyed the prolonged urges he was building, when she could no longer _take it._

_"Robb..please..please fuck me."_

He chuckled evilly in her ear. "You're already so _wet.._ I can already _tell..and it has nothing to do with the water. Tell me what you want Sansa..tell me how bad you want it."_

_Fuck..why is he such a fucking-_

_"Don't act like you don't love it..you're not the only one who likes HEARING it."_

_He was right. "I..I want you to make me come..I want your cock inside me Robb, and i want it so badly I..I can't..please."_ She started to grind lower to take him in, when his hips pulled back.

 _"Theeere now.._ was that so _hard?"_ He pushed inside her, filling her, and she cried out. 

_"Yes Robb, YES."_

Robb groaned loudly in her ear, entering her then fucking her with _force._

 _"Ungh ah ah ah fuck..fuck."_ She was coming undone. 

 "I _love being inside your sweet cunt Sansa."_

 _"Oh god..Robb."_ Her nails dug into his back, digging in, and jerking down with his thrusts moving her body. She wrapped her leg around his, while his hand went under her ass to pull her into him, going as deep as he could go, before her leg started to tremble around him. His other hand gripped her waist, pushing her back to the wall, getting a firm grip on her, he picked up his pace, as his breaths came out faster and faster. 

  _Harder._

_Harder._

_Faster._

_"Ow Sansa..Jesus Christ!"_

_"Don't stop..don't stop."_ She panted.

_"Fuck..agghhh fuck!"_

They were _loud._ Not just their _moans,_ but their bodies smacking together, were echoing beyond the bathroom walls. 

His body slammed into hers, on the cusp of her built up orgasm lasting _forever,_ when she suddenly felt the rush _hit her._ She gasped into his shoulder and bit down, coming around his cock, as he shoved deep inside of her. Her choked out whimpers came through her teeth onto his wet skin. He jerked forward, his own pained breaths coming out shaky and broken, when he finally grunted by her ear, his grip on her ass pulling her forward one last time. 

 " _Sansa..Sansa..you are so perfect, I love you."_

_His voice. His words. He loves me. My brother..I should feel completely ashamed._

She met his eyes, and while he was still inside her, while he was _still pulsing_ inside her, she felt _consumed._

 _"I love you Robb."_ It was all she could let come out of her mouth. 

  He leaned in to kiss her, and held her head below his chin while the water sprayed on his back. She rubbed the scratches, as he winced through his teeth. 

 "We have to _control that_ better _sweet sister."_ He took her hand, squeezed her fingers and kissed her knuckles. " _Don't we."_

She nodded. "I'm _sorry Robb."_

 _"No no no..for what?_ That was _amazing..don't ever be sorry for that."_

_"I..I keep hurting you."_

_"Shhh..physically? Yes.._ but I can live with that. Emotionally?" He sighed. " _Everyday.._ when I wake up and you're not next to me Sansa." 

  She nearly cried. " _Robb."_

 _"I know..but I can't help it._ I want _more.._ I want you to be _my wi-"_

 _"Don't say it..please don't."_ Her finger was on his mouth, and she looked down between them. "That will _never happen.."_

He embraced her, pulling her body in until no air could get between them. 

 

  When they finally turned the water off, Robb heard a noise on the other side of the door. 

 "Perfect _timing_ brother..we're _done in here."_ He was drying Sansa's hair and smiling down on her when the door opened. Sansa's eyes went wide with shock. She instinctively jerked the towel from Robbs hands to cover herself, as shame _engulfed_ her. 

 " _Father."_ Robb breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. They're fucking CAUGHT.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation. Ends with Jonsa.

 

 

  There were absolutely _no words_ Robb could utter right now, that would make _this_ situation anything _other_ than what it _was..caught. Red handed._

 _"_ Get dressed and let's have a talk." Ned said, looking straight at Robb.

 " _Dad."_ Sansa started. 

  Ned held up his hand, unable to look her in the eyes. "No Sansa." He turned to leave and walked back to the house. 

  Robb looked at Sansa as soon as their father left. Her face still wore the look of humiliation, mixed with fear. before he could think of something to say, they both jumped in reaction to the sound of the front door slammed open against the wall, and the running footsteps of the dogs. They ran into the room first, tails wagging seeing Sansa and Robb standing together. Jon appeared slowly through the bedroom door. His eyes were wide, his mouth dropped open, as he stared at them. 

  He looked behind him, then back to Robb. "Your _dad?"_ He panted.

  Robb nodded. "Yeah." 

  Jon's hands went over his mouth. " _Fuuuck."_

Robb picked up his pants and started pulling them up. 

 "Wha...what did he _say?"_ Jon asked.

 _"_ He wants to _talk."_

 _"_ Holy fucking shit Robb." He looked at Sansa, who was still looking down. " _Sansa."_

_"She's in shock."_

_"_ No _shit. You've just been caught together by your Dad._ I saw them drive past me while I waswalking back to the house, and booked it as soon as they were out of sight..but-"

 " _Too late."_ Robb interrupted. He pulled his shirt over his head, and stood in front of Sansa, putting both hands on her shoulders. "Sansa." 

  She still clutched at her towel, underneath her chin, zoned completely out. He shook her slightly.

 " _Sansa!"_ Robb roared. Her eyes snapped to him, wide as saucers. "Listen to me Sansa..I'm going to go in there, and I'll make it _right.._ it's going to be _alright."_ She shook her head slowly, the tears _finally_ welling up in her eyes. "It _will..I promise you both, it will."_

He didn't believe his own words, but he needed her to believe _him._ They were _in this_ now. He couldn't even _think_ of giving her up _now._ He didn't know how this talk would affect the rest of his life, _their lives, their family's lives..he only wanted her to be happy..okay, and yes..HE wanted to be happy._

 _"I have to do this now."_ Robb leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

 "What-"

 "Jon..it's _pointless_ to ask what I'm going to _say."_ He sighed, turning towards him. "No use in lying anymore, I might as well be _honest.._ this was _bound_ to happen..we've.. _I've_ been _careless."_ Jon looked sorrowfully at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I _wanted_ to get caught." 

 "You want me to go with you? We're in this _together_ you know." 

 "No. I..it should.. _just be us."_ Robb felt his stomach clench, while the thought of the conversation he was about to have with his _father,_ raced through his mind. He felt like screaming. He patted Jon's shoulder assuringly. "See you on the other _side_ brother." 

  Neither him or Jon could muster any hint of a smile at his dumb joke. 

 

  His father sat at the kitchen counter, looking _drained._ Robb looked around the house, then out the window.

 "I told them to go on without me, blamed it on my knee. We came back to get Neddy's jacket." His father spoke straight.

  Robb walked to him, sat on the other side of the corner and braced himself as best he could. 

 "How _long_ Robb?"

  He took a deep breath. "Since the summer I left."

  _Diving right in._

  Ned's hand went over his mouth. " _Jesus Christ."_ He whispered behind his hand. "And _Jon?"_

Robb thought about how to answer that one. He set his elbow on the counter in front of him and rubbed his forehead over his brows. "He _knows.._ he's _always_ known." It was all he could think to say. 

  Ned sighed into both hands around his mouth. He dropped them limply on the counter. "Your mother talked to me about you two, _years ago..._ the night _Talisa left."_ He started. "She started talking about suspecting you and your sister of having a ' _special relationship'_ and I dismissed the thought, and insisted she was _wrong.._ you two have just always been _close._ Then, the night she was.. _attacked,_ I checked your room in the morning and found.." Ned swallowed. "..the _three of you,_ sleeping. Sansa lying in between you.. _your arm around her waist.._ it was _more_ than _being close to your brother."_

Robb's insides twitched, listening to his father's revelations roll out of his mouth. He just listened.

 "And then this _move.._ Sansa wanting to come back _home._ Why would a young married couple, who can afford their _own place,_ want to move back _home..with their parents?_ It didn't make any _sense_ to me. I _know_ she's grown closer to Ned..but.."

 "She..she wanted us to be _close..all of us."_ Robb defended her.

 "Robb I don't even know what that _means!"_ Ned bellowed. 

  Robb went silent, scared to say anything more. 

 "You _love_ your _sister._ You've been _with_ your sister since she was _19._ She's married to her _cousin,_ who _KNOWS_ you are _together..and everyone is OKAY with THIS? She's your SISTER Robb!"_

 _"You think I don't KNOW?"_ Robb retorted. "She's my _sister, YES..and I'm in love with her._ I _have_ been for _years."_ Robb breathed in between admissions. "It's the reason I _left..and it just..didn't go away. I tried. Talisa.."_ Robb felt his eyes sting, and tried to keep his tears back. 

 "She told you to go back?" Ned asked.

 " _Yes."_

Ned stared at Robb in silence for a while. "I'm at a _loss for words Son."_ Ned said shaking his head again. 

  _So was HE._

 _"Do you want me to leave?"_ He asked.

  Ned's eyes snapped. "Why would you ask me _that?"_

Robb's jaw twitched. " _Me. What I've done."_

 _"_ She's done it _too.._ you think I'm going to want _her to leave?"_  Ned tilted his head. "Robb. You _lost_ your _wife._ You two brought a _beautiful soul into this world,_ and because of the love of your _sister,_ you got to _experience it._ I know it ended _far too soon,_ but you..got to _love her,_ love your son _together..as a family.._ and it was ripped _away from you._ You come back _home, broken..lost.._ but now a _father,_ with his _son..your SON._ We have you back home, little Ned in our _lives._ We love you..we love our _grandson. No Robb..I don't want you to leave."_

Robb only stared at his father. 

 "I would definitely _not_ want to _see or hear_ what I did _today_ ever _again_ _."_ He said sternly. Robb opened his mouth to speak, but Ned held his hand up. "I'm not telling you how to live your _life_ Robb, I'm just saying that.. _ignorance is bliss.._ it's..it's _hard just knowing.._ please have respect for _that?"_

 _"I will, Dad."_ Robb said firmly.

 

  Sansa and Jon quickly unpacked and settled in over the afternoon. Keeping busy was a godsend, as they both spent the better part of that Saturday, expecting Ned's fury to march through their door, with demands that they _leave._ The more time passed, the more work they got done. Jon spent most of the day fidgeting with the equipment, while Sansa unpacked and organized. They kept their furniture at the house for Arya, so their bedroom and kitchen was all Sansa had to worry about. It was all done before dinner. They both met in the kitchen, when they both turned to knocking at their door. 

 "Come in." Sansa voice cracked nervously. 

  Ned opened the door, and kneeled to pet Ghost immediately. He looked around and saw everything put away, and nodded approvingly. He still had a slight smile when he looked up at them. They both stood  _frozen._

 _"_ I'm _grilling..remember?_ You're first night _back? Kabobs?"_ Ned stared at them both, and stood. "We're all sitting out _front here,_ so are you going to join your _family?"_

It took them a second to answer. "Yes..yeah." They both stammered.

  Sansa looked at Jon nervously, then reached for his hand as her nonchalant father led them outside. Little Ned sat on Robb's lap, until he saw her. He wiggled off his lap and ran into Sansa's arms, where she picked him up and held him tight. She kissed his sweet baby-smelling hair, inhaling gratefully. 

 "Who's my _boy?"_ She whispered. 

 "I am." His soft voice whispered in her ear. She felt Jon's hand brush against hers on his head. Ned looked at him and smiled. "You live with us now Uncle Jon." He said with his tiny hands reaching for Jon's face. Jon played along with an uncontainable smile, as Ned pulled him in to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "I get to see you _everyday_ now." 

 "Yes you _do,_ I hope you can handle all that love Neddie." 

  He smiled back at Jon and giggled behind his hands, nodding. Sansa carried him while she walked to the table and sat in the chair next to her mother. 

 "Ned, would you bring out the bottles I bought for tonight?" 

  Ned nodded and went inside. He came back out with two bottles of champagne and started to unwrap one, while Robb worked on the other one. They uncorked the bottles and poured them into solo cups Cat put out. 

 "Classy, love..sure you don't want the flutes?" Ned asked, pouring anyway.

 "I don't want glass out here by the pool. Remember Sansa and the _boys?"_

Robb and Jon's eyes quickly darted around each other's. 

  _My GOD..that night. We were all together later that night. Wow. That night.._

Sansa quickly shook the thought from her head, and reached across the table to grab a cup. Her mother shot her a look, making her want to take a drink even _more.._ but she had to wait for the toast. Cat doled out the filled cups, and Robb raised his first.

 "To _being back home."_ He toasted while looking between Jon and Sansa. Sansa stood with them, noticing her father's eyes on her. She swallowed and looked at her cup.

 " _Being back home."_ They repeated and took a drink. Sansa let the entirety of the champagne go down her throat, her head coming back up a little bubbly..like the champagne itself. She resisted the urge to thrust her cup back out for a refill, but Robb was already pouring more in her empty cup. She met his eyes, and resisted _more_ things. She was so curious as to how their conversation went, but read from Robb face, to _leave it alone._ So that's exactly what she did.

_Don't rock the boat. Just..act normal..been doing it for years..not very well apparently, but here we are..having a cookout, as a family..everything's fine. No shitstorm today._

 

Jon had been laying in bed for what seemed liked hours. He looked up at the clock. _2:18._ He changed positions, and tossed and turned for 2 hours now. He either wasn't tired, or just..

  Sansa's hand on his thigh, _read his mind._ He turned to his side, and saw her facing him, while laying on her back. He decided not to say _anything,_ as his hand slowly reached for the bottom of her tank, lifting it enough to expose one breast, then the other. His fingers traced small circles around her nipple, until they perked taut. His mouth suckled on one, while her fingers combed through the back of his hair. He heard the faintest of moans rumbling from her chest, and went from partial to _fully_ hard. 

  He wanted to know _right now,_ how wet she was. His right hand traced down, past her long, flat stomach, through the small patch of hair, as his middle fingertip reached her clit. He went further down, through her slit, and slid _easily_ into her cunt. Jon growled around the nipple in his mouth, as she arched her back, a faint whimper coming from her lips. 

  _She's so wet. My sweet girl who's pussy gets so fucking wet._

Jon started moving his finger inside her, using his thumb the way he _knows_ she loves it, and slid another finger inside. They slickly pump in and out, getting her hotter, and wetter by the second. She writhes under him, as he continues nipping and sucking her nipples. Sansa's grip on his hair tightens.

 " _Ahhh Sweetling..the bars..use them."_

Her hands smacked around the bars as her body wiggled underneath his ministrations, when Jon heard her breaths coming out faster, as she dug her heels into the bed and lifted her hips. He licked his lips, then her nipple while he expertly fingered her until she was gasping out, and he felt her walls contracting around his fingers. She moaned out his name, squeezing onto the bars, as Jon watched her face through her release, _mesmerized by it._

Sansa finally let go of her grip on the bars and looked at him. " _Lay back love."_ She demanded.

  He slid his fingers out and did as he was told. Lying on his back, he watched as Sansa straddled him the other way. He took in the view of her long back, her ass hovering over his throbbing erection, before taking it firmly in her hand, raising her hips slightly, and sinking back down his cock, until he was _fully_ inside her. 

 " _Fuck."_ He hissed. She started to ride him, backwards. Jon held onto her hips, feeling the muscles she used, lifting and sinking back down onto him. He heard, then instantly _felt_ a small vibration above his shaft and lifted his head.

 Her head was thrown back, and she bounced down on him harder..this felt absolutely _amazing.._ and he didn't want to stop it with an _annoying question to the obvious._ Sansa was using the small egg vibrator he bought her so long ago, he'd nearly forgotten. Her knees clamped against his thighs, and she continued to ride him harder, her ass smacking down hard on him, while she moaned loudly. Jon started meeting her thrusts. Digging in his heels, he gripped her waist, and raised his hips until he was pumping into her from underneath. 

  Her arm stretched out to hold herself up for him, her right hand holding the vibrator on her clit, and continued to ride him like a cowgirl. The sensation was racing through his body, he felt her wetness starting to trickle down his balls and gripped tighter, slamming her back down harder.

 " _Aghh ah Sansa..yes."_ He grunted, and thrust up into her when he felt her trembling, so close to coming.

  Sansa came down with her hips, and threw her head back, choking out a broken whimper. He lifted his hips, feeling the vibrations on his shaft, and now his balls, slammed into her once more until his body tensed, exploding inside her a second later, with shuttered breath. He came so intensely, the arch of his foot seized and cramped. 

 " _Mmph!"_ He growled at the pain felt through the _pleasure._

 _"What's wrong?"_ She asked breathlessly. 

 "Just.. _foot cramp."_ He said sheepishly.

  Sansa turned the egg off and circled her hips.

 " _Ahhh God Sansa."_ He whined.

  She lifted her waist, pulling off him, and lay on her side, cradling her head under his neck. 

 "I couldn't sleep either." She said.

 "Well just so you _know,_ I'm _fine_ with being used as a _sleep aid."_

Sansa lifted her head, grinning at him. "You touched me _first..you started it."_

 _"_ It's all about the _ending_ Sweetling." He joked. She smiled back, then lay her head back on his chest.

  She sighed. "Do you think-"

 "I don't want to _think_ Sansa..I've been thinking non stop for 16 hours _straight._ There's absolutely nothing we can do about it lying here in this bed..and it seems obvious, if tonight's dinner is any indication, that your father isn't going to _kill us._ One small victory at a time, love. Until we get a _real answer.._ can we just _sleep?_ Fall asleep in my arms on our first night..back _here?"_

 _"_ Yes Jon..I can _do that."_ She wiggled her head in his neck.

  The last thing Jon heard before he finally drifted off, was the sweet sound of Sansa's sleep breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to update at least twice a weekend so hopefully I can put up another chapter tomorrow. Until then, thank you readers!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Robsa chapter..had to do it.

 

 

 

  Robb and Sansa drove quietly on their way to Ned's first day of preschool. They had _yet_ to talk about his conversation with their father yesterday. He _knew_ Sansa wanted to know what happened with it all, but his emotions had hit their _peak._ He put his son to bed early, and went straight to his room to sleep, not wanting to look like the piece of shit, worn out father he felt like, at his son's first day of school. Sansa _insisted_ on being a part of if it, to which Robb agreed before the weekend..before they were _caught._

 "We'll be in _after."_ Robb told Jon. 

 "Cool, I'll see you guys later then." He kissed Sansa and kneeled down to wish Ned a great first day, tousling his hair and kissing him on the top of his head. He nodded and smiled at Robb before leaving with his father, who eyed Robb before following Jon out the door. 

 "Well my sweet boy, Nana will be there to pick you up later _okay?"_

  Ned nodded and threw his tiny arms around Cat's neck, cradling his face in her neck. She squeezed him back and closed her eyes. 

 "Love you Nana."

 "I love you too Neddie." She pulled back and looked at his son with the warmest loving eyes. "You be a good boy and have _fun."_

They parked amongst the other parents, and both got out to walk inside. His teacher, who they'd already met, stood outside the door and greeted all the parents and children. 

 "Well _good morning_ Ned!" She beamed at his beautiful child.

  Ned's hands stayed in Sansa and Robb's. Sansa smiled at his teacher and smiled sympathetically. She kneeled in front of Ned.

 "Remember what we talked about sweetie? You're gonna _enjoy_ it I _promise.._ you are _so sweet,_ you'll have at least ten friends by snack time." Ned smiled at Sansa and nodded. 

  Robb picked him up and held him.

 " _Daddy."_ He whispered. 

 "I love you so much..you _know_ that?"

 "Yes." He hugged him back.

  Robb put him down before he embarrassed him in front of his tiny classmates and sighed heavily when Ned was led into his classroom. He nearly reached for Sansa's hand for support. They both watched until he disappeared and lingered for a moment before turning to leave. They both got in the car, buckled their seat belts and started their drive to the city. 

  Sansa nervously fidgeted her hands, while Robb stared straight.

  _Here we go._

 _"_ Sooo, Dad knows about us." He sighed. 

  He could see her nodding. " _And?"_

 _"And.._ Mom's suspected we've been _close_ since-"

 "Mom _KNOWS?!"_

Robb gripped the steering wheel, and thought about pulling over.

  He pressed his lips together. "Sansa..if _Dad knows,_ how long before _Mom_ would know." 

  He explained everything their father had told _him._ She sat quietly, chewing on her nails until he was finished. 

 "So, he doesn't ever want to _see us..that way..again."_ She said slowly. "Of _course.._ what parent would want to see _that.._ under _normal_ circumstances." 

  Robb felt numb after having to retell it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sansa looking at him. He turned his head and flashed his eyes.

 " _What?"_ He asked before looking back at the road ahead. 

 "What..what are you _thinking?"_

He had honestly _thought_ about as many things as any one person _could_ think, in the past twenty four hours. _Thinking.._ was going to be the _death of him._

 _"_ I'm _thinking.._ of keeping my _dick_ in my pants." He said flatly. "I'm _thinking.._ I _knew_ this would fucking happen. I'm thinking _you moving back,_ is like giving an alcoholic a _room_ with a fully stocked bar. I'm thinking I've completely _shamed_ both our parents, and will eventually do the same thing to my son one day. And _finally,_ I'm thinking for _everyone's sake,_ I need to _STOP FUCKING MY SISTER."_ He pounded the steering wheel with his palms.

 "Let me _out."_ Sansa demanded. "Pull over right now and let me out of the _car."_ She started unbuckling her seatbelt. " _NOW ROBB!"_

_"Sansa! What the fuck are you DOING?!"_

_"Let me out of this car right fucking now Robb or I'll fucking get out MYSELF!"_ She screamed.

  She grabbed her purse and reached for the door handle. Robb glared at her and screeched the brakes, pulling over and coming to a complete stop on the shoulder. She was out of the car before he could speak. He jerked his door open and got out.

 "We're ten miles from home _Sansa!_ You're going to walk the whole way _back?"_ He yelled.

 " _Fuck you! Just GO_ asshole!"

 " _God damn it."_ He swore under his breath. " _Fine!"_ He yelled out. " _Fuck you TOO!"_

He got back in the car, jerking his seatbelt across his chest and lap, buckling it so angrily, it took a few tries before clicking in place. 

  _Fuck her. I'm NOT going after her. That's what always gets me into trouble in the first fucking place! Fucking stubborn woman..I have a right mind to-_

He looked in the rear view mirror and watched the image of her, becoming smaller. His heart beat out of his chest. He started the car and peeled out from the shoulder, driving straight, until he wound a curve, and lost sight of her in the rear view mirror _completely._

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He slammed the brakes and turned the car around in the middle of the road. Speeding back, he spotted her from a distance, standing instead of walking, on the side of the road. As he got closer, she started walking quickly into the woods.

  _What the fuck are you doing woman?_

He sped, crossed the oncoming lane, and parked in the grass, where she'd just fled from. He snatched the keys, opened the door, and locked it before running after her. He ran through the trees, picking up the _scent_ of her. He stopped to look around, breathing heavily. 

 "This is _ridiculous!_ You're in _heels_ you _idiot!"_ Something inside him _twinged_ humorously. That's the first time he's ever called her an idiot. He sounded like a _husband._

_Jesus..I'M the fucking idiot._

_"_ Sansa! _I'm sorry!"_ He shook his head, slapping his knees with his hands. " _I'm the idiot."_ He said more to himself than _her._

 _"You got that right."_ Her voice came from behind him. 

  He whipped around, seeing Sansa's face red, and wet with tears. She held her hand up. 

 "You're also right about the _heels."_ She sighed heavily. "Let's just _go_ Robb." She started to walk past him.

  Robb reached for her arm. She jerked away, stomping, best she _could,_ away from him. 

 " _Sansa!"_ He roared.

  She stopped, and stood still. "You really need to figure out what it is _you TRULY WANT Robb."_

He finally looked up, gazing at the back of her. He walked towards her _slowly,_ until he stood against her back. He slid his hands around her waist, and cupped her breasts from behind, pulling her against him.

 "I _truly. Want YOU. And only you. All the time. That's the problem."_ He trailed his hand down, sliding it down her hips until his fingertips touched the skin of her thigh, below the hem of her skirt. 

 "Our _father_ can _never catch us again Sansa..and how can I help myself_ when you are _constantly_ in _front of me?_

He felt her take a breath, while every part of his _front,_ was pressed closely against her _back._

 _"_ Do you expect, that any moment..he will _catch us here?"_

It was the _last thing_ he'd expected her to _ask._ Her hand was suddenly on his, guiding him between her thighs. He buried his face deep in her hair and groaned.

 " _Why do I keep wanting you Sansa?"_

She leaned her head back, when his fingers crept around her panties and slid two fingers inside her. She reached around, stroking his crotch, rolling her hips back, grinding against his painful erection. 

 " _What..do you keep wanting?"_

_Dirty girl..you turn an honest question into an opening for dirty talk._

_"You know what I want."_ He growled in her ear, pressing his hard on against her ass. " _You KNOW how much I love being inside this."_ He said about her cunt, as his fingers pumped inside. 

  It was easy to finger her from behind. He slid them up to her clit, circling her nub as she writhed against him and reached over her head, to grab a handful of the back of his hair.

 "You'll never let me will you?" He choked against her shoulder.

 "Let you _what,_ brother?" She panted.

 " _You'll never stop letting me fuck you..will you?"_

_"No."_

She was so _wet._ His fingers worked through her slit, into her cunt and back up, until he _had to be inside her._ He quickly withdrew his fingers and turned her around, pushing her down onto the dirt and leaves. He unbuttoned his pants quickly, and guided himself around her panties, thrusting inside her roughly. He grunted by the side of her face, sinking inside the woman he felt _damned_ to want _forever._ His hands _explored_ her body. He covered her breasts, her shoulders, slid a finger inside her mouth, while she sucked it, moaning loudly, and wrapping her heels around his tightened thighs. 

 " _Fuck me Robb..harder..harder..oh god!"_

Her hands slipped under his pants, sinking her nails into the flesh of his bottom, while her heels scraped his thighs, he smacked against her skin, fucking her as hard as he could, until he felt her body gripping around him. 

 " _Yes! Fuck!"_ She screamed. 

  Her peak _ended him.._ almost as if his _own desires,_ refused to be met, until _hers._

_Fuck._

_Her wet cunt._

_I can feel it Sansa._

_"_ You want to _stop?"_ She whimpered.

  He shook his head in her shoulder.

 " _Fuck no."_ He growled.

   _So close._

She shuddered once more, letting out the aftermath of her aching release.

  _Fuck!_

He drove once more, deep inside, until he was pulsing inside her, shaking over her, as his body's spasms slowed to a halt. She kept her legs around him, her arms locked behind his neck, refusing to let go. 

 "I'm _sorry. I'm so sorry Sansa..all this back and forth."_ He lifted his head, brushing her dampened hair off her forehead. He looked upon her eyes..her _lips,_ leaning down to kiss her. First her mouth, then her cheek, down to her ear. 

 "Do you _understand?"_ He whispered.

  She kissed his cheek. "Of _course I do.._ you _idiot."_

 

 _"_ I'm a _mess."_ She complained while looking in the visor mirror. "Oh god Robb, I _can't_ go into work like _this."_

He looked her over quickly, while driving. He reached up to remove a small leaf from the back of her head.

 "What do you want to _do?_ Go back _home?"_

_"No! Mom's there!"_

Robb clenched his teeth. " _What_ then _Sansa?"_

She thought for a moment, chewing her nail. "Go by Arya's real quick, I think I have a few things there still."

 "We're going to be so fucking _late."_

 _"Fuck.._ I'll text Jon." She sighed, and started typing.

 "Are you going to text _dad too?"_ He said sarcastically.

  She cursed under her breath, and slapped the tops of her thighs. 

 "Dammit..he _knows_ anyway." 

 "Since _yesterday_ Sansa! We just _throw it in his face by not showing up after he.."_ He paused for a second. "..a _day later? One day?"_

She took his hand into hers. "I don't _care."_

Robb faced her. Her eyes showed no fear. " _Sansa."_ He pleaded. 

 "I _don't care_ Robb. He knows. Mom _knows. The fucking Tyrell's know."_ She squeezed his hand. "Turn around. Let's go to Arya's..they're both _working."_ She smiled slyly. "We can make an _afternoon of it."_

His mind struggled.. _for about two seconds.._ then made a sudden U-turn. Her hand broke from his and moved to his thigh, sliding _down._

_"Hurry up."_

_You're going to get us killed woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I wrote it as smutty as I felt. I was made aware of a smut scene Richard was in, and someone *cough* hadn't told me about it until YESTERDAY. After watching it a few times, I felt like..um..writing something kinda dirty and grunty lol..it definitely lasted longer. 
> 
> Thought I had tomorrow off. I don't. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this is just Smut. Filthy dirty smut. Hope you don't mind. 

 

 

 

  Jon didn't walk through the door until 8:30. Sansa was kneeling over the oven door, taking out a plate of food. 

 "You hungry? I kept it warm for you." She smiled at him, licking sauce from her finger. 

 "I'm _starved.._ and I'm sure it was _Robb_ keeping it _warm for me."_

She smiled playfully and set the plate on the counter, slinking her long slender arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss. He was already hard. He walked through the door, saw her shorts riding up her ass, bent over like _that_ , and he's been hard _since._

 _"Mmmm."_ She hummed, grinding against him. "All _ready?"_

He kissed her again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. A groan rumbled from his chest, he pressed into her hard enough to move her back. He gripped the counter with both hands, as she pulled him even closer. 

 " _Yes. All. Ready."_

He lifted her, until she wrapped her legs around his hips. He cupped her bottom, and carried her to the couch where he turned around and sat back. She broke their kiss and looked behind him.

 "Did you lock the door?" She asked.

 "No..what's the _point?"_ Jon slid his hands past her shorts. "I think your father knew what you two spent the day doing." His fingers glided into her.

 "Oh _god Jon."_ She gasped. 

 " _Yeah?"_

_"Fuck yes."_

Jon's fingers were soaked with wetness as they pumped inside her. Sansa started grinding over his hand, pulling the back of his hair and breathing erratically.

 " _Did you fuck Sansa?"_

She moaned and nodded by the side of his head. He thrust his fingers deeper, and teased her clit, causing her to whimper.

 "Did you come in his _mouth?"_

_"No..ahhh he came in mine."_

_"Fuck."_ He hissed. He was throbbing now.

 "Show _me."_

She cried out in protest when he pulled his fingers out. Her face loomed over his and she pouted. 

 "I want you to _show me Sansa."_ He demanded. " _Go on."_

She bit her pouted lip, and slid down his body, until she was on her knees in between his legs. Her hands rubbed up his thighs as he watched her licking her lips. Her fingernails scraped up until she reached for his belt. Her eyes remained on his as she undid his belt and pants, and slowly reached inside his boxers, grasping his cock firmly, she pulled it out. His hand went through her hair, when she lowered her head, and he felt himself inside her warm, soft, wet mouth.

  His head fell back, and he closed his eyes, feeling her tongue lapping at him while her mouth moved up and down his shaft. She gave head _well, very well..so well_ in fact, that he twinged with guilt at the rush of warmth that surged through him. He wanted to experience the feeling of his cock in her mouth as long as _possible,_ but the vision of her sucking Robb off like _this,_ and filling the same greedily licking mouth, made it near _impossible_ to last. 

He lifted his head, and watched, as his dick disappeared into her mouth. He pushed her down further, feeling himself hit the back of her throat. She hummed around him. He led her back down, until she picked up his desired pace, her fingers delicately working up and down with her mouth. 

 " _Fuck Sansa."_ He growled. 

  He was close, _so close._ His head went back again, feeling the build of heat rush from his stomach to his groin. His eyes snapped open when he heard the door. He whipped his head around.  

 "Jesus _fuck Robb!"_

 _"_ You guys didn't _lock the door!"_ Robb yelled back. He shut it quickly and Jon watched his eyes dart over to Sansa. 

 " _Lock it..and get her back."_ Jon decided, while he started to push her head back down. 

 "But.. _dad.."_

 _"_ Then be _quick about it Robb."_ Jon said hoarsely. 

  He watched as Robb walked behind Sansa, shooting him a final look. Jon nodded and Robb got to his knees behind her, pulling her shorts down. She greedily lifted her ass in anticipation, before he felt the wetness of her mouth again. Robb's face disappeared behind her, and he felt her jerk forward, as his tongue must have pushed inside her. She moaned loudly, as Jon tried to watch her getting tongue fucked by her brother.

  _Fuck, that's hot..i need to set aside an evening where I can just watch them._

He thrust his hips up, fucking deep into her throat, as he watched Robb licking higher, his fingers replacing his tongue. His eyes were closed, pushing his face deep into her ass. 

  _Fuck!_

Watching his wife getting her ass licked was too much. He grasped her hair, pumped inside her moaning mouth, and pulsed come against the back of her throat. He threw his head back, flashes of white flashed before his tightly closed lids.

  He lifted his heavy head in time to watch Sansa swallow him whole, and puckered her lips off the tip. She licked her lips, and cried out. 

 " _Robb oh god."_

Jon sat up, taking Sansa's shirt off, and gently lifted her to lay back on the couch. Robb's mouth, still opened, looked at Jon.

 "I want to _watch_ Robb..please.. _continue."_ Sansa looked at him. " _Open up Sweetling."_

She lifted a leg, draping it over the back of the couch, and let the other dangle to the floor. She was _completely open_ for him. Robb again, dropped to his knees by the side, and dove into her. His hands went under her legs and clamped around her thighs. Jon watched Robb's tongue darting into her hole, then licking up her swollen, wet folds, to circle her clit. He felt himself getting hard again.

  _What the hell?_

Sansa reached behind her, grabbing the arm of the couch, her whole body spread out, naked, beautiful, sheen with sweat, and writhing her hips around Robb's face. Her nipples, pink and perked, begged his attention. He kneeled down and quickly took one into his mouth. 

 " _Anhhh ahhh Jon..Robb..don't..don't stop."_

Jon heard the sound of her nails scratching the fabric of the couch, and saw, from the corner of his eye, Robb pulling his cock out. He started stroking slowly, his groans echoing inside her cunt. Jon grinned widely around her nipple.

  _Greedy fuck._

Sansa's fingers were now grasping at his hair, pulling him down to kiss her, while she breathed hot around his cheek. She kissed him hard, until she couldn't breathe inside his mouth. She pulled back for air, gasping high, and loud. He looked back, Robb's hand pumping fast, and his tongue pumping _faster._

_She's coming Robb..you know she is._

Robb suddenly _pounced_ atop Sansa, thrusting inside her without warning. Jon sat back, his face _inches_ away from theirs, and stared, wide eyed, at Robb's primal act in front of him. He buried his face in Sansa's chest, as his back heaved, smacking against her hard, fucking her through her release.

  _Again._

Sansa lifted her head, clamped her trembling legs around his hips, and choked out a whimpered breath. Robb thrust deep and followed suit a second later. His grunts, muffled in her chest, he watched Robb's back muscles jerking while he came. 

 " _God DAMN."_ Jon sighed. He was hard as a rock. "That was fucking _hot..you better clean up before you go back, brother."_

Robb lifted his head from Sansa's bosom and narrowed his eyes. " _Yeah, thanks."_ He still breathed heavy. 

  He kissed her lips, whispered in her ear and lifted off her. Standing in front of Jon, he tucked himself back in his pants as his lip curled up. He said nothing as he turned to walk out their front door. 

 "Are we going to do something about _this?"_ Sansa asked, gripping him.

  He looked down at her, _amazed. "You're still up for more after that?"_

 "You're not the _only one starving_ my love." 

  Jon quickly moved on top of her, the smell of her brother permeating her skin. He guided his hard length back out, and through her folds, sliding inside her cum soaked cunt. Her walls tightened around him, as he moved easily in and out, already close to his release.. _for the second time._

 _"I can't help it Sansa..I love watching him fuck you..with his tongue or cock..it gets me fucking HOT. God, fuck!"_ He cried out against her chest, smelling Robb, and picturing him _right there._

_"Me too Jon. I..I love it when you watch..when HE watches. Ahhh Jon."_

_"Yes!"_ He growled. 

  Robb's cum was dripping out of her. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself aching, his balls tightened, before plunging deep into her again and _again,_ exploding inside her..exactly where Robb had..just a _few moments ago._ She tightened her legs around him so tight, bringing him down a few more times, before she whimpered so high pitch, it came silently from her mouth. She seized under him, longer than usual, breaking skin on his back with her nails. 

 "Have you lost your voice sweet girl?" Jon joked. 

  She went completely limp under him. "I just.. _need a drink..I'm parched."_

 _"Of course.._ you've done quite a bit of _heavy breathing_ today." 

  She drew his chest down to her face and chuckled against it. 

 "God, I love you Sansa."

  She lifted her head. "I love _you too Jon."_ She kissed him tenderly. "Now, let's go eat in bed.. _food."_

He laughed. "Sounds perfect..even if you spill, it wouldn't be the _filthiest_ thing in our bed." 

  She playfully punched his arm. "Help me _up."_

He lifted her slowly to her feet. She shakily stood, and walked slowly to their room. He heated the food sitting on the counter, opened a bottle of wine and poured her a glass. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge for himself, he set everything on a tray and carried it to their bed. She came out of the bathroom, all cleaned up, hair tied in a loose bun on top of her head, wearing one of his old work t-shirts, and nothing else. 

  He sighed, walking towards her, taking both her hands in his. "You..you're the most beautiful woman I've ever _seen."_

She smiled softly. "I'm not."

 "You _are Sansa."_ He pressed his lips gently against hers. "I _know_ he wishes _he had..moments like THIS."_

Sansa looked back at him with sad eyes. "He _does."_ She sighed. "I made a huge mistake coming back here."

  Jon didn't reply right away. His thoughts were flitting. "What can we _do?"_

She squeezed his hand. "The Umber estate. Robb said it goes on the market at the end of next month?"

 "Have you _talked about this?_ "

 "N..not _me.._ Robb." She breathed. 

  Jon took a step back, scratching his beard. "That place is _huge._ It's got to be-"

 "Its seven bedrooms.. _yes..it's huge..and expensive."_ She stepped closer to him. "But it's less than a couple miles away, and we..we could buy it.. _together."_

Jon's eyes widened. "That's..that..would be _quite a move Sansa.._ that's a _life changer."_

 _"_ I know..but big enough to accommodate.. _our children."_

He couldn't believe what he'd just _heard. "You're-"_

 _"_ No.. _not yet."_

He took her hands back into his and licked his lips nervously. "But you're saying-"

 " _Yes..I'm ready Jon."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably see where this is going, so it breaks my heart to tell you that it's really really close to being over. Like two more chapters..maybe three we'll see, but we all knew this day would come. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you liked this smutty chapter! ❤️


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa have some alone time..

 

 

 

  Robb stood in the foyer of the empty house and gaped at the high ceiling and chandelier above him.

 "This place is  _huge."_

Sansa stood next to him and nodded in agreement. "But _accommodating."_

He looked at her and wondered _again,_ if she'd actually go through with this.

 " _Sansa."_ A hint of warning in his tone. "Are you  _seriously_ thinking of _doing this?"_

She looked back at him with a straight face. "Aren't _you?"_

Robb looked at his feet and shook his head. "This is _crazy."_

_"Don't start Robb."_

_"_ Sansa, we're actually going to _buy_ a house together?"

 " _Yes!"_ She snapped. "Is this about _money?_ Jon and I have enough for the-"

 "It's not about the _money_ Sansa. It's about me and my son living with my sister and her _husband!_ What family _does that?"_

 _"_ Well with a place _this huge,_ I imagine _lots of families."_

Robb smiled sarcastically at her. "Yes _Sis,_ but how many of them are _fucking each other."_

Sansa reeled toward him, stopping inches from his face. "Are we back _here again Robb?"_

The smile died from his lips. "No." He spoke softly. "I'm just.. _worried._ You've made some rash decisions at certain, critical points in your life, and if we _do this,_ it will _undoubtedly_ bring on-"

 "What?  _Gossip? Talk of the incestuous Stark's? Shunned by a group of people we have nothing to do with?"_ She shook her head. "I don't _care._ Let them _talk."_

 _"_ Do you care about my _son_? About our parents? Arya? Bran and Rickon? Do you have any idea what kind of muck we'll be dragging _them_ through? _"_

Sansa turned away. 

  Robb watched as her shoulders slumped. "Of _course_ I care." Her voice trembled. "I also care about _my family."_ She said, turning to face him. "You..Jon.. _Ned._ You _know_ how much I love him Robb. He's.." She stopped to take a deep breath. "It's because of _him,_ I want to have a _child."_

This was the first time Robb has ever heard her speak of it. A constricting lump formed in his throat. 

 "You want to have a _child_ and raise them _here?"_

 _"Yes."_ She swallowed. "Robb, don't act like the possibility never crossed your mind." 

 "But.. _Sansa..children._ Our children will be raised and..what will they _think?"_

 _"_ That we _love them._ That were a happy loving _family."_ She pleaded.

 "Sansa..you're _dreaming._ " 

 "Am I? How happy do you think the Tyrell's are? How much _love_ did Theon get growing up? How _wonderful_ of a home do the Baratheons live in? Our family will see and _know_ love Robb. I'm not saying they're going to grow up and walk in on us fucking in front of the TV or kissing in the kitchen. They'll just be _loved._ By _all of us."_

Robb tried to absorb what she was saying, unwilling to see past nosy teenagers figuring things out for themselves. He was thinking with his head and she was thinking with her heart. Could they really balance each other out,  _with Jon,_ and make it _work? This was a big step. This was a huge fucking step._

She stepped closer to him, reached for his hands, and held them in hers.

 "When have we ever been completely _free_ to _love_ each other Robb?"

He was overwhelmed with the memory of that night. They never _said it._ Four agonizingly long years apart, after he _left._ Left after confessing his _true feelings_ for her. The courage it took to _talk_ about it, all those years later. She admitted she _did._ He knew what lie ahead, and yet a small part of him, hoped she'd admit she did _still..and god knows what he would have done._

His breath hitched at the ache in his chest. " _One night."_

Her hand cupped his cheek.  _"_ Yes.. _one night._ One _night."_ A tear rolled down her cheek. "I replay that.. _moment_ in my head. What if I..what if I had _said it. How different would everything be?_ I feel like a _terrible person_ for even _thinking about it."_

He had her in his arms instantly. She sobbed against his chest, while he brushed his hand over her hair.

 " _Shhhh..oh Sansa."_ He sighed. "It _had_ to happen the way it _did. Don't you see that?"_

She continued to weep, and slowly nodded against his chest. He lifted her chin with his knuckle and wiped the tears from her cheeks. His thumb grazed her bottom lip. Her eyes, even more blue with tears gleaming in them. The _same_ wide-eyed stare pleading with him to stay. The insurmountable courage it took to walk away from her. _Leaving her._ Believing his absence would give her the freedom to move forward with Jon, when all it did, was propel her to leave everything behind. She'd been confused, tormented by her emotions, and afraid to follow her _heart,_ yet she stood in front of him _now,_ so damn _convinced_ to make a life with him. Another _goodbye_ was not an option. 

 _"Although.._ don't think it didn't cross my mind to say to _hell_ with _all_ of them, and keep you for _myself."_ He finally added. 

  Her lip quivered under his thumb. "I'm not sure, to this _day,_ if I would have said _no."_

He smiled, amused by her reply. All these years, living with so much regret and doubt. It was _wrong..all of it._ The amount of hours he'd spent thinking of how wrong it was, would never be given back. Time _wasted, wishing she were just another girl, and not his sister._ The inability to love another woman the way he loved _her._ The twinge of guilt he felt, letting her slip into the role of _mother_ to his son. Yes, at _every turn..this was all wrong.._ and _this time,_ he'd say _yes._

 _"_ What are you _thinking?"_

He swept her hair behind her shoulders. "I'm thinking..I want to _christen_ our new home." 

  His hands pulled her face close to his, colliding into her mouth, as she whimpered softly on his lips. Her tongue entwined with his, while her hands moved frantically over his body. She somehow managed to have already unbuttoned his shirt, and was pulling it off his arms. He pulled her blouse over her head, his fingers fumbling with the hooks of her bra while they sloppily kissed again. They both breathed rapidly against each other's cheeks, working each other's clothes, as if they couldn't  get them off fast enough. Sansa undid his pants, shoved her hand past his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

 " _Fuck."_ He swore against her lips.

  She stepped out of her shoes, kicking them to the side. He reached under her skirt to pull her underwear down, keeping his eyes on her as she stepped out of them. He grabbed her by both arms and whirled her around, backing her against the wall, and lifted her skirt. His hand slid up the inside of her thigh, feeling heat before his fingers reached her swollen lips. He watched her face contort with pleasure, as he slipped a finger inside. 

 "Every _time Sansa. Every single time."_ She writhed against the wall, as he started sliding his finger inside, gliding through her wet folds with his thumb flat, and encircling her clit nice and _slow._

  Robb watched, as her eyes and head rolled back, and he leaned forward. 

 "From the first time I slid my finger inside, your cunt has been _so wet for me."_

  His cock throbbed against her, remembering the moment he brazenly fingered her under the table. It _always_ made him _hot._ She snaked her leg around his, whimpering hotly by his face. Her fingers felt hot on his skin, as her nails scratched lightly through the hair on his chest. 

 " _Jesus Robb..that was..so hot."_ She whined.

 "Yes it _was. Me and my dirty thoughts..wanting nothing more than to make you come..and you wanted it Sansa..god damn it got me hot how bad you wanted it.."_

His fingers remained pumping inside her at an agonizing, slow pace, while her breaths came out long and achy.

 " _I did..I..I shouldn't have..but..I did."_

He grinned by her face, remembering how hard she struggled to _contain_ her desire for him. 

 "That's _right.._ my sweet girl, _fighting me at every turn.._ feeling _shame_ for wanting your _brother..and acting out your dirtiest desires."_ His voice deepened. "Does it still feel _dirty Sansa?"_

 _"Yes."_ She choked out silently. " _Fuck me."_

His fingers slid out of her. He pulled his cock from his pants, and lifted her other leg up, pressing her firmly against the wall. Her ankles locked around him, as he guided himself between her thighs, until he felt his tip in between her warm lips. He slowly teased up and down her wet slit, before plunging deep inside her. She groaned loudly, filling the massive empty space with high pitched wails that echoed around them. She held on to him tightly, squeezing the already limited air from his lungs, and it didn't mean a _damn thing to him._

_She can claw, scratch, bite..mark me all she wants. I am hers. I belong to her. I take her like she's MINE..and I feel it when I'm inside her. My lover. My sister. I never want to be inside anyone but you Sansa._

_"Can I still cum inside you Sansa?"_ He groaned, slowing his thrusts, as he felt _close._

 _"Yes..always, brother."_ She panted heavily.

  _It burned inside him eight years ago, as much as it did today, when she called him that, while he was inside her._

Teetering on the edge of exploding into his sister, Robb let Sansa's ass slide down enough to graze her clit. Feeling her writhe more frantically, with her heavy breaths against his neck, he quickened his pace, anticipating the satisfaction of her walls clamping around him. 

 " _Fuck yes."_ She hissed. " _Harder Robb..oh god!"_

He slammed into her, grunting loudly like an _animal,_ feeling the sting of her nails digging in. Her body slid up the wall, while Robb fucked her wildly, until she stilled _hard_ against him, crying out. He felt her thigh muscles trembling, squeezing around him, as her cunt convulsed around his cock. He thrust wildly, then _buried_ himself deeply, until he felt his release pumping inside her. His body jerked forward, gripping her thighs tightly, as he shuddered through it. 

  He released his tight grip on her legs, letting the fall slowly to the floor, and stayed inside her, still breathless. She put her hands on top of his shoulders and finally opened her eyes. 

 "So it's _ours then?"_

He chuckled. " _Yes."_ He caught his breath. "It's _ours."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her body in an excited embrace. He held her, softly kissing her cheek, when they both heard the sound of a car door being shut.

 "Oh fuck Robb." She pulled away from him quickly. " _Jon!"_ She yelled, while she rushed to pick up her discarded clothes. 

  He watched carelessly in confusion. "So _what?_ He can _christen_  the place _too.._ this time _I'll watch."_ He grinned. 

  Another car door slams.

 "What the _fuck? Who's with him?!"_ He suddenly moved quickly to collect _his_ clothes.

 " _Ned!"_

 _"What?!" Now,_ he couldn't get his clothes _ON_ quickly enough.

 "He said he'd pick him up from school and _meet us here..hurry!"_ She yelled, throwing his belt at him. 

 "Jesus _Christ."_ He rushed his belt through the holes, shoved his feet into his shoes, and helped tame Sansa's hair with his fingers. "Jesus, your face is flushed redder than a-" 

  They both straightened instantly when the door opened. Robb whipped around as Ned ran into his arms.

 "Daddy!" 

  He picked him up. " _Heeeeyy!_ How's my _boy?"_ He looked up to see Jon walking through the door. 

  One look, and he _knew_ what they'd been up to. Jon looked at Robb, then to Sansa, and smiled to himself. 

 "You two have fun _looking around?"_

Sansa's eyes, still wide, gulped and nodded. "Mmhmm." She hummed. 

 "I wanna look around Daddy." 

  Jon laughed. "Yes Neddie, let's look around _together."_

Robb set him down, meeting Jon's gaze. He saw no anger in his eyes, only amusement at his once again.. _perfect timing._

 _"_ Why don't you go upstairs and pick out a _room_ Ned..this will be our new _home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone have a great weekend, and as always, thank you so much for reading!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day..and Cat's got little Ned for their first night!

 

 

 

 "Sansa, I know what _this_ is about." 

  Sansa looked up at her mother. Jon and Robb were moving the last of their things onto the truck as Sansa and Cat stood on the porch. She wasn't a fool, and neither was her mother, and she already _knew._

 _"Whatever happens.._ please just..keep that boy _safe."_

Sansa wanted to chew on her fingernails so bad, but in the face of the woman who brought her and _Robb_ into this world, with the knowledge that they were now in a _polyamourous_ relationship with their _cousin,_ she would fight the urge.

_Oh my god, I can't even comprehend her knowing all this, and being able to even look at us without finding the nearest blunt object and beat us on the side of the head with it. She's way too calm..and I don't know what to say._

_"_ H-He'll _always_ be safe Mom. I.. _we_ would never.." She reached for her mother's hands and held them in hers. ".. _we will keep him safe..always."_ Her hands squeezed as every syllable came out of her mouth. "Little Ned.. _our little Ned.._ he will be more loved than any Stark boy _ever."_

She didn't know why she didn't just say 'any boy in the World' but her heart was with her family, and her family was going to be with _her..always._

"And..what about..you and Jon's  _own.."_

 _"Hopefully.._ that will happen _soon_ Mom. I'm ready for that." She smiled softly. 

  Cat smiled and embraced her. She was happy to hear it, and Sansa held her close, unable to conjure a word. There was nothing to say. The word _weird,_ or _complicated,_ came nowhere _near_ what this was. 

 "That's all of it." Jon's voice came from their side.

  The both looked up and saw Robb standing next to Jon. 

  _Her men._

Robb walked up the steps to join them and brought his mother into his arms. 

 "We're right down the road mom." He tenderly said in her ear. 

  Cat held him tight. "I know. I'll bring him tomorrow around noon, with lunch." She said it like it was just another _day._

 "Thanks Mom." They both mumbled in unison. 

  She wanted to _run..could she make this any worse?_

Jon was by her side within seconds, his hand pulling her close from around her waist, smiling nervously and bobbing his head like a dork. 

  They finished saying their goodbyes and got in the truck, ready to put the final touches on moving into their new home. Sansa was grateful to have the first night to _themselves._ Most of the move was already made. New bedroom furniture had been delivered throughout the week, their personal items being the last check off the list. Sansa sat in the middle, her rightful place, between the men she loved.

  

 "It's not as big as Robb's." Jon said looking at their bedroom.

  Sansa exploded in laughter and he quickly joined her. She knew he was talking about the bed, but the innuendo was too funny not to laugh at. 

 "What's so funny?" Robb asked from behind them.

  They were both in the middle of laughing so hard, Sansa waved her hand at him, blinking tears from her eyes.

 "I was just..your big ass _bed_ man..that's what's _funny."_ Jon chuckled.

Robb grinned, arching his eyebrow as he watched Sansa. "What? I wanted the biggest bed they have. My room is fucking _huge."_

  He walked closer to Sansa and put his arm around her waist. Her laughter died in her throat as he pulled her against his body. She purred, feeling him already hard against her. 

 "I don't plan on being _alone_ in it." Robb's raspy voice heated her cheeks. 

 "Hey..you two already broke this place in." Jon walked around to Sansa's back.

  He slipped his hands between her and Robb and massaged her breasts. Instead of pulling her back, he leaned in, pressing his own erection against her ass. Sansa cursed under her breath.

 "Where do you _want_ us love?" Jon whispered as he brushed the hair from her neck.

 " _Everywhere."_ She breathed. 

  Her hands traveled behind her, grasping Jon's hips, pulling him close, when she felt his tongue and teeth grazing her neck. Her head fell back on his shoulders while Robb worked her pants off. She stepped out of them, and reached her arms in the air while Jon removed her shirt. She wore neither panties nor bra and was bare between them. She heard her husband groan behind her, and watched her brother stare at her intently. Robb crashed into her lips, pushing her back into Jon. Her tongue tasted Robb's kiss while she writhed against Jon's hard length, reaching back to unbutton him. 

  Jon's fingers took over, discarding his pants and boxers, until she heard them fall to the floor. His hands returned to her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. She felt his cock edging closer between her legs, greedily finding it's way through the wet folds that throb for him to be inside her. She kissed Robb breathless and unbuttoned his pants impatiently, reaching down, with firm grasp, she started pumping up and down while he groaned into her mouth. Jon slipped inside her _easily,_ taking her without warning.

 " _Annnhhh fuck."_ She gasped. 

  Jon buried himself fully inside her before moving. He bit down on her shoulder and winced.

 "She's so fucking _tight_ Robb..and _fuuuck.."_ He groaned. "..she's _soaking wet."_ His deep, hoarsely voiced words in her ear set her on _fire._

Jon finally started moving, fucking her slow..and _deep,_ sending her opened mouth bumping into Robb's, as they breathed hotly, and broken against each other's lips. Robb's cock twitched in her grip, while she rubbed her body against his chest. His fingers traced down, spreading her slit with two fingers to start lazily circling her nub, while she moved her hand furiously up and down.

 " _Yes..fuck yes. Jon..Robb..oh god, don't STOP."_

Every _part_ of her was hot, her body trembling with ache. She tried to concentrate on her hand work with Robb, but she was coming undone _everywhere._

_"She's coming brother..ahhh Sansa, look at you..so fucking beautiful when you're being fucked and about to come."_

_"Fuck!"_ Jon hissed. 

  Sansa felt Jon's urgent pace pick up, spurred on by Robb's dirty talk as well. He clamped down on her hips, plunged into her, slapping bodies together loudly as Robb's circles got slicker and faster. She pressed her forehead against her chest, biting her lip, pushing back into Jon's thrusts, until she cried out.

 " _That's it..fuck I love feeling that around my cock Sansa."_ Jon growled. 

  She broke into spasms against Robb, unable to move her hands or do anything at this point but to see a bright flash, as pleasure engulfed her body. Robb's finger rubbed slowly, whispering her name, when she leaned up to kiss him. Still whimpering through release, Jon pumped several times more, before smacking into her with a loud grunt.

  She reached behind her, finding the nape of his neck beneath his thick, damp curls, and pulled him forward, turning her head to find his lips. His plump mouth met hers as breath came out hard through his nose against her cheek. He convulsed against her back, his hardened stomach muscles tightening as he pulsed inside her. They both breathed heavily when Robb leaned down to kiss her nipple. 

 " _Robb."_ She moaned. 

  Humming around her nipple, he worked his tongue up to her stretched neck and bit down.

 " _My turn."_ His voice rumbled.

  Pulling her forward, and _out_ of Jon, he stepped out of his pants and lifted her off the ground. 

 "Wait-what-"

 "I'm breaking in my _big ass bed..come watch!"_

Robb whisked her through his open door, throwing her on the bed and mounting her quickly. Her arms went around his neck as he came down for a deep kiss. Unable to wait another second, he slid inside her, Jon's cum still seeping out, down her ass, and her brother using it to fuck her senseless. Her nails scathed down his back, as she opened her eyes to see Jon watching them from the side of the bed.

  Robb, in the middle of pleasured grunts and thrusts, looked over his shoulder and grinned. 

 "There's..somethingin my drawer if you want to _join._ She couldn't help but moan under him. His voice..his suggestion..his movements inside her, and Jon watching..it was so _fucking hot._

 _"In a minute."_ He said, continuing to watch.

  Sansa's head sunk heavily back into the pillow. Robb turned his head back, holding on to her shoulders tightly, as he took deep long strokes inside her. She felt his beard on her neck, and his sweet smelling breath, coming out hot in her ear.

 "To think..I was the _watcher_ in the beginning." Robb teased.

  _In..and out._

 _"Yes brother..but I was the first."_ She whispered. 

  Robb pulled back and tilted his head over her face. 

 "That's _right.._ she watched me jerk off in the shower. Touched herself while peeking in on her _cousin."_

Sansa smiled at the memory of what started this _all._

_Slam._

_"Oh fuck..ahh Robb!"_ She cried.

 "You _filthy girl."_ Robb slyly said. "I had my fingers in your _dripping cunt_ later that night."

  Sansa moaned and writhed beneath him. " _Yes."_

Robb flipped her onto her stomach grasped the front of her hips until she was on her knees in front of him, ass in the air, and slipped back inside. He spanked her bottom and plunged into her as she gasped with every thrust.

  Jon appeared at the side of her eye, opening the drawer and pulling out the bottle. He readied himself as he was fully erect again, and she felt Robb's hand reach out. Jon dabbled a few drops onto Robb's fingertips. Robb circled them together.

  His middle finger entered her ass slowly. He continued fucking her at a steady pace as he pumped his finger inside her other hole, withdrawing it before sliding two back in. She gripped the sheets underneath her and moaned. Robb was being gentle, _painfully gentle,_ and she wanted Jon's cock in her ass _now._

 _"You must be ready love."_ Jon was snaking in bed from the other side, grinning at reading her mind, as she was grinding around her brother's fingers. 

 " _Already?"_ Robb asked.

 "Yes.. _look at her..mewling, grinding against you, biting her lips to keep from drooling."_

 _"God Jon..please."_ She pleaded.

 " _Fuck Sansa..that begging!"_ Robb groaned as he pounded inside her. 

 "Roll her to her side Robb." Jon commanded. 

  Robb pulled out of Sansa, let her fall to her side and lay down in front of her. Pulling her close by her shoulders, he entered her, as Jon spooned himself behind her. She draped her leg over Robb's thigh while Jon's slick fingers felt for her opening, sliding two inside, he spread them and replaced them with the head of his cock. Inching his way slowly inside her ass, Sansa's short gasps started to become higher pitched when Robb grabbed her ass, sheathing himself inside her cunt. 

  They were both now _fully inside,_ moving so slow she nearly stopped breathing. 

 " _Fuck."_ She whined. " _Please..please fuck me Jon..Robb..I'm so close."_

Their groans echoed in her ears as they both began moving. Robb's tongue explored her mouth while hands moved all over her body. Robb's hand held her thigh, while thrusting in and out of her, and Jon's hand kneading her breasts while his slow rythym sent heat racing to her core. 

 " _Sansa."_ Robb breathed. " _I'm coming sweet sister."_

She reached below, cupping his tightened balls, as he tried not to move her too much. His eyes rolled back, a growl building in his throat. 

 " _Harder..oh god Robb..faster!"_ She screamed.

  Jon also started to move quickly, grunting at the nape of her neck, swearing through his teeth and holding onto her hips. 

 " _Jon..ahhh Jon..fuck!"_

Robb's shaft grazed her clit, sending her over the edge. She pounded further down Jon's cock, and dug her nails into Robb's ass to pull him once more inside. Her vision blurred when the wave of climax ached through her cunt, shuddering between the men fucking her. She panted loudly as they both sped to their own climax. The idea of them coming inside her _together,_ sent a second wave of pleasure through her release. 

  As intense as hers was, Jon's and Robb's moans as they came, could be felt more than _heard._

 _"I love you two coming inside me at the same time."_ She purred. 

 " _God damn Sansa."_ Robb responded with shaky bated breath.

  Jon came so hard, all she heard and _felt_ were his hard breaths on her shoulder. 

 "Are you _well_ husband?" 

 "Fuck _yes_ Sweetling..I'm _perfect."_ He panted.

  He peppered kisses across her back and pulled slowly out of her, draping on arm around her waist. Robb followed suit and held her head close to his chest, where she heard his heart beating rapidly. They stayed in each other's arms until he got up from bed. 

 "Are you two staying in my bed tonight?" 

  Sansa and Jon lifted their heads. 

 "Yes..why _not?"_ Jon shrugged. "You have plenty of _room."_

 _"No no..it's fine."_ Robb swallowed. "That..that's what I _wanted."_

Sansa sat up and crossed her legs Indian-style. "Can we eat pizza in here?"

  Robb laughed. "In my brand new _bed?"_

She nodded. "I'm _starving."_

Robb grinned back at her. "I thought you were _stuffed_ sweetheart." 

  She gasped and threw his pillow at him. 

 "Go get her some food..I'll make sure she doesn't make a _mess_ on your new bed." Jon said, pulling her back down into his arms. "Our sweet girl is _hungry,_ and we should get use to fetching her random _cravings_." 

 "She'll have whatever she _wants."_ Robb nodded. 

 "Well.." She cooed. "After cold pizza.. _I may just want some more of you two."_

 "For fuck sake Robb.. _get the woman some pizza!"_

  Robb was already out the door. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make this a solid 50 chapters..so 3 more of these and..it'll be over guys. My heart is already breaking thinking of this fic not being in my life anymore, seriously. It's been so amazing to write this. It's been my baby. Thank you so much for still reading! Hope the tricycles are still hot lol


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first half Jonsa. Second half..not Jonsa lol.

 

 

 

 "We haven't been here a month and you're _leaving_ me." She whined, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

  Jon sat at the edge of the bed putting his socks on and turned his head.

 "It's only for three days love, and you _know_ he's been dying for you to sleep with him."

  She arched her brow. "We've _slept_ together." She pulled at him until he was on top of her. 

 "Not..in his bed..not _alone."_

 _"Oh."_ She bit her lip. "Yeah..so is.. _that okay?_ When you go on these trips..I can-"

 " _Yes Sansa.._ you _can._ Do you think I.. _we_ would have done _any_ of this, if I didn't know how much he _loved you?_ And I _know_ you love _him.."_

_"I love you too Jon."_

He smiled over her face, and nodded. "I know _that too.._ I can't live without it. Without _you,_ without _him,_ without our _boy.._ we just need to be careful." He leaned down to kiss her, and tipped up her chin with his knuckle. "Remember to set the alarm before he wakes up..like we've been doing.. _okay?"_

She nodded, and pulled him down for another kiss. She moved her body under him and deepened the kiss, with a small moan.

  He groaned in protest. "Sansa, dammit..your dad will be here _any minute now."_

 _"_ It shouldn't take too long.. _please."_

  She was already fumbling with his pants that weren't buttoned yet, so she simply reached in and grabbed him. He was hard for all his _protesting_ and she grinned by his ear.

 "You know better than to _resist_ me Jon." 

 "Fucking _hell."_

The weight of him was on her as she spread her legs and pulled him in with her heels. He shoved quickly inside, easing into her with one thrust and grabbed the bar over her head. 

 "Oh _yes..fuck!"_ She gasped. 

 "Look at _you..already drenched._ Thinking about being _alone_ got you _hot_ Sansa?" 

  She whined and reached over her head with both arms, grabbing the bars tightly as Jon fucked her and used _that voice_ to talk dirty to her. 

 "I won't be _alone."_ She teased back. 

  He grunted and started pounding harder.

 "Oh I _know..he'll be inside you, over..and over..anhhh fuck Sansa."_

His body smacked hard against her. She started digging her ass into the mattress to rub her clit against his cock, needing that last bit of stimulation before she came. He realized quickly what she needed, grazing it slowly as he went back down. She broke her grip on the bars and clamped down on Jon's back. 

 "Easy now..this is a white shirt Sansa.. _hands back on the bars love._ " 

  She whined, wanting to claw him anyway. 

 "I said _no."_

_God that was fucking hot. He never said no to her but when he did.._

She grabbed the bars over her head and writhed beneath him once again, until the rythym of his cock brought her to the edge. Her knuckles burned white as she gripped tightly, and bucked her hips, shuddering through the ache that pulsed through her body. Breathing and whimpering loud against his chest, his body worked quicker until he thrust hard into her with a grunt. Her legs tightened around him, fighting the pained muscles that convulsed against him.

 " _Ungh! Fuck..Sansa."_ His ached voice muffled into her shoulder.

  Two quick knocks at the door, followed by Robb's voice as it opened, startled Jon while he still shuttered over her. Her head popped up and looked over his shoulder.

 "You two..seriously, need to learn to lock your door." 

  Jon grunted, sinking his head back into her shoulder, shaking his head. 

 "You're one to talk about locking _doors."_ He growled.

 "Dad's waiting out front."

  Sansa groaned. "Alright, get out of here Robb. He'll be down in a minute."

 "How about you? I'm leaving to drop Ned off in fifteen-"

 "I'll be _ready_ Robb!"

  He turned to leave, mumbling words she couldn't hear over Jon's swearing.

 "Hey." She tipped his chin up. "I love you."

  He smiled and held her face. "I love you too Sansa." 

 

  It never stopped being entertaining to watch Sansa sitting beside him during a conference call with her husband. Taking shots at Jon was too easy, as he stared at her in her white dress and jacket, messy bun twisted in the back, her sexy glasses, and red lips she kept pressing together. Aware that his father was part of the call, it took all the strength he had, to stay _professional._ Sansa now looked at him directly. He scanned the rest of the table who were awaiting his response, then back at the screen.

 "I'm sorry, repeat that Jon?" 

  _Jesus man, get it together._

 _"Construction._ Starts on the seventh..are the numbers in front of you?"

  He cleared his throat and flipped to the page. "Yes. Yeah we're good. It's good."

 "Glad to hear it Robb, but are we fully _staffed_ to start, or do we need to hire outside of sector?"

  He flipped through the pages, forgetting everything he went in fully prepared for. 

 "It's fully staffed to start. We'll start with what we have and hire outside if it looks like we can't meet the deadline, which we should know by December." Sansa took over, grabbing Robb's hand under the table. 

 "Thank you Sansa." Jon replied. 

  He tried to appear focused, his cockiness suddenly turning into shame. As they wrapped up the call, Sansa met his eyes and squeezed his hand. He looked to her for assurance and felt comforted by her patience with him. Jon mumbled something to the staff as they got up to leave, when his face suddenly enveloped the screen.

 "Is everyone _gone?"_ He asked through closed teeth.

  Robb looked up at the door. As the last person left, he nodded, unable to face the tongue lashing he knew was coming. 

 "What the _hell_ Robb?" 

  He finally looked up. "I know, I'm sorry man." He realized how adolescent he sounded. 

 "I understand that you..look.." He breathed. " _I get it,_ but this is _work."_ Jon urged.

 "I _got_ it Jon."

 "It'll be fine." Sansa interjected. "I wanted to save this until you got back, but I've been doing some thinking."

  Robb's attention was now on Sansa, as well as Jon's.

 "I..I think I'll be resigning." 

 "Sansa-"

 "Jon, it's not about _this._ This was suppose to be temporary. I want to get back to designing, someplace small in town..maybe my own shop."

  He looked at her, as she fidgeted her fingers in her lap. 

 "How long have you been thinking about this?" Jon asked. 

 "A while..since the..the house." She said softly. 

  Robb's heart went out to her. He knew her heart wasn't in this. He'd known it wasn't what she was designed for. He remembered the way her face lit up as she talked about her job in California. It's what kept her going. It's what got her _through.._ got her through the loneliness, the heartbreak, the loss of the two of them. It was more than that though, she was _proud_ of it. It _belonged_ to her and no one else. How could anyone ever want to take that away from her. He was suddenly excited for her, anxious to see her in her element. He smiled approvingly and looked to Jon.

  He smiled back and nodded. "Alright my love, we can discuss it together when I get back, but your position will be hard to fill. I don't know who will keep Robb here in _check."_

 _"_ I'll oversee the new hire..and make sure they are properly trained." She grinned.

 "Make sure it's a dude so your father doesn't have a heart attack by the end of meetings." 

 "Fuck you Jon." Robb shot back.

  Jon laughed. "Alright I'm going to try and find Ned, you two _behave.._ love you Sweetling." His face turned serious as he looked at Robb. "Don't forget, she needs to be in our bed before-"

 "I _got_ it Jon..and lock the _door,_ thanks." 

  Sansa rolled her eyes before he stood up, leaned over the table and winked before pressing the kill button to end their call.

 "Robb I didn't get to say _goodbye!"_

He leaned in, inches from her mouth. "You said goodbye this _morning."_

 

They finally pulled up to the house just before 8. He drove straight home. They received a text from their mother earlier, that she'd keep Ned overnight, as it was close to his bedtime. He couldn't help but to be relieved. He'd have an entire night _alone_ with her. She could sleep in his bed. She could wake up in his arms. He felt a pang of guilt. It wasn't that he had a problem with their _relationship._ Jon was as much a part of his life as _hers._ He loved Jon. He owed him so much, it was difficult to tally. He respected Jon as her _husband,_ but _mostly,_ respected him for _allowing_ his indulgence in the first place. 

  Honestly, any other man on Earth, in _this_ predicament...forget it. It would have never gone past the text he sent him, requesting to watch them fuck..and Jesus, that was _ages_ ago _._ All that's happened _since..hard to wrap your head around it._ If you ever stop to think about it for too long, a normal person would likely commit themselves to the nearest mental institution..indefinitely. 

  He glanced at her calves as she stepped through the door and lost his train of thought. 

 "I'm taking a bath. Want to fix me a drink and meet me upstairs?" 

  His breath caught in his throat. "Y-yes." 

  His eyes remained glued to her until she was upstairs. She looked down at him and smiled as she headed to the left, instead of the right. As soon as she was out of sight, he ran into the kitchen and nervously scoured the cabinets for a wine glass..and a bottle for that matter. He silently cursed himself for not knowing the kitchen as well as Jon did. He could practically _hear_ his smug voice behind him, and pictured him with his arms crossed, while he decided whether she wanted red or white. What about something to eat? Should he put a plate of bread and cheese together. Why was he so fucking _nervous?_

_She's got to be hungry. She drinks red with dinner and white with a snack. I'll make a snack tray. All she wanted was a damn drink, and now I'm stressing over a fucking cheese tray and wine?_

He broke off fresh bread, rinsed a small bunch of grapes, and cut two different cheeses to make a little snack plate for her. Pouring an already opened bottle of white, he popped the cork from his bottle of whisky and made himself a drink. Placing everything on a tray, he carried it upstairs and walked into his room. He could already smell her. The scent of his shampoo and soap lingered in the air. He set the tray on the nightstand and started to undress. The sight of her lying back in his tub with her eyes closed took his breath away. 

  She opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her brow lifted at the sight of his erection. 

 "You're _joining_ me aren't you?"

  He was already walking toward her. He stopped at the edge of the tub and took her _in._

 _"What?"_ She asked looking concerned. 

  He bit his lip and shook his head. 

 "Robb.. _what?"_

 _"_ I..can't believe how beautiful you are." He breathed.

  She smiled sweetly. "Get _in_ here." 

  He stepped into the tub and sat across from her. Wasting no time, he slid closer, reached around her waist, pulling her against his body. Her legs wrapped around him, as her fingers went through his hair, pulling him, until her lips collided with his. His fingers traced up her wet spine to the nape of her neck. She trembled against him, and felt her tongue move more frantically inside his mouth. She lifted her hips over his thighs and pushed back. 

 " _Sansa."_ He groaned as she firmly gripped his cock. 

 "I have you the entire _night_ Robb." 

  She placed him between her legs, and sunk down on him in one stroke. Her moan echoed loudly in his ears, as he swore against her breast. His opened mouth, suckled around her nipple while she slowly moved up and down, setting her own pace. He leaned his head back, cradling his neck over the smooth edge of the tub, and grasped her hips. Water sloshed in waves around them, spilling over the edge and splashing on the floor. Robb opened his eyes, and focused on her face contorted in the aching pleasure of riding him.

 "Sansa, _open your eyes."_

As soon as they opened, his hands reached for her face, pulling her close. He brought his forehead to hers and shut his eyes.  The ache that burned inside him combined with the love he felt for her, nearly tore him to shreds. In this moment, she belonged to _him_ and no one else, and damn the _entire world._

 _"Robb."_ She whimpered. 

  She slid slowly up and down, nothing between their bodies but skin and an overwhelming, raw emotion that rumbled inside his chest. 

 " _I wish you were mine Sansa..damn it, I wish you belonged to me and no one else. I..I hate him sometimes."_

He swore he could feel her flinch. His arms tightened around her back, and he stretched his neck up until his mouth touched her ear. 

 "I _know. I'm not suppose to say it..it's suppose to be the three of us living happily together and I get you when..when I can, but right here, right NOW, I'm telling you..I want you for myself. I want it to be my bed you wake up in. I..I want it to be my baby you have."_

She pulled away, when his eyes snapped open. Her movement came to a halt, and her eyes bore into his. He held his determined gaze, until seconds seemed like _hours._ He finally gripped the sides of her hips and forced her to move, while they kept their stares. She started to resist, but felt her body work with his own movement. 

 " _That's my girl..and fuck, you're even more wet now. Perfect."_

 _"_ Is that why you _said what you did?_ To get me more wet?" She started to move faster.

 "No Sansa, _I meant every word of it."_ He growled and moved deeper inside her. "And I think you're more wet because _deep inside you..you've known it already."_ He thrust up inside her with a grunt. She cried out loudly. "A _part_ of you wants the _same_ Sansa..I _know it._ I can _feel_ it."

 " _Robb...stop."_  She panted.

 " _No._ Sansa _please.._ you belong to Jon for the rest of your _life._ I'll only have shared or _stolen_ moments with you, for the rest of _mine._ You have _two men who love you._ You can never choose me over him, but I..I _need to know."_

He wanted to be angry with her. Fuck her angrily and be done with it. It's how they started after all. He hated being jealous of someone he loved. He hated himself for admitting his feelings while he was vulnerable. He would continue to love only her, regardless of what she said and he already knew it. Why had he said anything at _all._

Her fingers dug into the top of his shoulders, moving faster and harder. He could feel her thighs tremble around him. The only sounds were their fast heavy breaths.

 " _Sometimes. Yes."_ She suddenly sobbed in his chest. 

  She was tightening around his cock, whining into his chest and shuddering against his body. He held her tightly against him and bucked his hips, pulsing warm cum deep inside her while she moaned his name. His mouth kissed every inch of her skin until they reached her mouth. 

 " _Thank you Sansa."_ His voice cracked. 

 "A part of me will _always_ belong to you Robb. You _alone."_

 _"_ You are mine _now."_

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I am yours _forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters two go guys. Hope you enjoyed this. And don't even think about giving me crap for Robb's admission. Y'all shoulda known this already. Thanks for reading!!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happens y'all.

 

 

 

  She lay in his arms, cradled beneath his chin listening to his slow breaths as he slept.

  She couldn't think of a more perfect evening to spend with him. A hot, steamy bath, followed by him personally drying her off, then brushing her hair. He carried her to his bed and lay her naked over the covers, then lay by her side and kissed her for what seemed like forever. They kissed so soft and slowly, she felt more love than arousal. She opened her eyes whenever he pulled back to breathe, comforted by his smile that said everything he felt, _she felt._

_I love you. I'm so happy with you. I am yours._

They went on kissing until she felt a throaty groan inside her mouth, and him growing hard against her thigh. She moaned in return, and the kissing suddenly took a turn from slow and soft to hard and urgent. He made love to her. They did everything to each other, without holding back. She moaned as loud as her lungs would allow, cried his name as he made her come and held him tight until his trembling and breathing slowed. He stayed inside her until she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. She stirred awake, wondering how long she slept. His fingers still worked slowly through her hair.

 "How long was I out?" She lazily asked.

 "Just a few minutes." 

  She looked up to see him smiling sweetly at her. 

 "I'm hungry." 

  His chest moved under her cheek as he chuckled. "The bread is probably stale, and the cheeses..well." He scrunched his face. "What do you want my love?" 

  She hummed. "Ummm, is there _pizza?"_

Robb laughed. "You and your pizza."

 "What?" She lifted her head. "I love pizza."

 "Especially _after."_ He teased. 

 "Yes..post coital pizza. Much better than cigarettes." She laughed at herself.

 "I think we have frozen pizza." 

 "Ohhh." She perked.

  He kissed her quickly and bounced off the bed. "I'll be right back..and make sure to tip your pizza boy _generously_ when he delivers." 

 " _Oh I will."_

He was back after 20 minutes, during which time, she used the bathroom, cleaned up, and turned on the TV. Pulling up her favorite show on the guide, she went to her favorite episode and pressed play. When he walked in and heard the sound, he turned his head and looked back at her, rolling his eyes. 

 "Not _this_ again. How many times are you going to _watch_ this episode Sansa?"

  She waved her hand. "I can't help it..I _need_ these two to get _together,_ I mean their chemistry is _amazing_ and I ship them so hard."

  Robb threw his head back in laughter, and came to sit in bed beside her with the pizza and her soda on the tray. 

 "Don't tell me you're one of _those."_ He said as he sat the tray next to her. 

 "Only for these two." She said still watching the screen. She blindly reached for a slice and took a big bite. "They finally reunited and there's been this like loving _sexual_ energy between them ever since." She talked with her mouth full.

  She saw him shaking her head from the side of her eye and turned to look at him. 

 "You couldn't be any more perfect than you are at this very moment Sansa." He said softly. 

  He _drank_ her in with his eyes. Breathed her. It stirred a warmth inside her, reminding her how much love she felt from him every time he looked at her. She couldn't live without this. She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her eyes welling with tears. 

 "Don't cry sweet girl." He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers while massaging them in his warm hands. "I just meant-"

 "I know what you mean Robb." She whispered. "You say it _well. Everything._ I _see_ everything you _feel.._ it's all over your face."

  He sighed. "I'm pretty obvious aren't I?"

  She nodded. "Am I _not?"_

He stared at her intensely. "It..would please me _immensely_ if you were more.."

  Her hands reached for his face and pulled him to her lips. "Do you..want me to say it Robb?" She asked between kisses.

 " _Yes."_ He pleaded.

  She held his face tight in her hands, kissing him until her lips reached his ear. Her heart beat faster with the words in her head, threatening to come out. She took a deep, pained breath.

 "You..you make me forget everything. I am _lost_ in you. You have a way of making me forget everything..and it is _terrifying_ Robb. I want to be with you for things that I _can't_ be there for. I want to be your son's _Mom._  I want a baby with auburn curls and blue eyes. I've dreamed of being your wife. I love you every time I look at you, even when you're not there." 

  The words were hardly broken. Barely emphasized. They flowed out of her mouth like they'd been trapped in a cage for years, and maybe they had. How long had she felt this way for him. How long had kept pushing it so deep, it became almost _irretrievable._ Who was she keeping it from _more?_ Didn't Jon's actions to date, prove that he knew _exactly_ how she felt? Could she not admit these things to him as well as Robb? No. Most everything she said _felt_ like a secret. A secret from Jon? No. Truth that belonged to Robb. Her mind raced at the rationalization.

 "Some things Robb.. _some things belong to us._ It always has, and it always _will."_ She started to kiss him around his ear, his hair, his cheek. "You know what it _can_ be..what it _can't_ be..and now you know what it _IS."_

He groaned against her lips, sucking on them with need. "I know _now_ Sansa." 

  He moved the tray way over to the other side of his bed, and returned to her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, twining her fingers through his thick curls. 

  Every touch, from every part of their bodies, felt stronger, more united than she'd ever felt. This was the closest she would ever be to him. They would never have this night again. She felt the loss as strongly as she felt it when he admitted that he was in love with her. When they left her hotel room. When he sighed after being called Mr. and Mrs. Stark. When he broke the news of Talisa's pregnancy. When, in her jealous rage, she tried to end everything with him, and again, when she convinced him to earn Talisa _back._ When she saw him with their son after she passed, and every single time he struggled since coming back. She had seen his heart broken in front of her face more than anyone else. He had gone through his own hell, many times, and still yearned for something as simple as _this._ No. It was not too much to ask, and she would assure him if and when he needed it.

  She continued to listen to the sound of his breaths as a tear rolled down her cheek. His arms tightened around her and he sleepily mumbled that he loved her.

  "I love you Robb." She sobbed silently.

  She had one more night with him before Jon came back Friday, but it wouldn't be like _tonight._ She decided to take the next day off as she let her mind wander until 3 a.m. Her heart still ached at the thought of him. _Everything._

  She finally closed her eyes, falling asleep to the soft rythym of Robb's heart. 

 

  It came to _this._ Plus or minus. How many women's lives hung in the balance in the exact same circumstance? 

  _Millions._

As her heart pulsed in her head, she wondered if it was possible to die from thinking _too much._  So many thoughts raced through her head, she was incapable of focusing on a single one longer than a split second before another replaced it. 

  She took her last pill a week before Jon's trip. Her gynecologist told her it could take _months_ before getting pregnant. It had only been a _month! One month!_ She didn't tell him. Neither of them knew. She was going to have that discussion when he got back but instead they focused on her leaving the company, and _now,_ that discussion seemed like a cakewalk compared to _this!_ It had to be that she went off the pill and her body was adjusting. Her gynecologist warned her of that too. Hormones..or whatever. Fuck! Why didn't she pay more attention? 

  _It's going to be negative. My body is just adjusting to being off the pill. Holy shit..what if it's not. I slept with them BOTH. No. No. No. How could I be so stupid. I'm stupid. I'm an idiot. Just be negative and I swear I'll..follow the rules. Wait..what are the rules? What am I thinking?! How could I do this? Jon's going to kill me. How do I explain this. It's going to be a problem. How do I explain this? What am I going to say. There's no excuse for not telling him. What if Robb...no..oh no..no no no no no. Oh but how sweet would it be...no! Oh god Jon..please be negative. Please be negative..please please please please please._

  **_+_**

Her mouth dropped. She blinked her eyes and shook the stick as though it would erase the result. She looked again. 

 "Fuck." 

  She sat on the toilet and leaned her forehead into both palms. Her first instinct was to cry, but she didn't. She felt more like she was in trouble than sad. She couldn't be sad about her baby. 

  _Holy shit I'm going to have a baby._

She laughed nervously, realizing the pickle she was in. It wasn't just her pickle. It was.. _their pickle._ One big fucked up pickle. A husband, and her lover brother.

 "Oh my _god."_ She laughed. 

 "Sansa? You alright?" Jon's voice came from the other side of the door.

 "Yep!" She answered loudly. 

  There was a pause, while her heart beat a hundred times.

 "Oookay..well we're about to leave Sweetling." 

 "Be right _out!"_ She yelled again. 

  Another pause, and she finally heard him walk away. She finally exhaled and threw the stick in the trash. Getting up to splash water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. Making her decision, she dabbed her face with a towel, and opened the door.

  She was relieved to see little Ned watching cartoons in the living room while Robb and Jon were still in the kitchen. She slowly walked in, sat on the stool in front of the counter and folded her arms. They both turned to face her at the same time, and she took a shaky breath in and smiled nervously.

 "I'm pregnant."

  Time stood still. The only sound at all, came from the cartoon Ned watched in the other room. Sansa's eyes went from Jon to Robb, and back to Jon. They were both in complete _shock._

_Welcome to the club fellas._

_"_ So, I took my last pill a month ago. I was going to talk about it when you got back, but the whole leaving the company discussion." She looked down. "It's my fault. My gynecologist said it could take _months.._ I mean it usually _does_ for most women." She sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's done. I'm pregnant." 

  She looked back up to see Jon and Robb still frozen in place. 

 "Someone other than me say something please." She pleaded.

  Jon finally blinked his eyes, Robb's chest finally moved, but neither of them seemed capable of speaking words.

  She suddenly felt reality hit that they'd both hate her for being so careless. An irresponsible child who'd just complicated their already complicated lives. She blinked tears and sunk her head into her arms, weeping uncontrollably. 

 " _Sansa."_ Jon's soothing voice neared. 

  She shook her head in her arms. "No, _don't."_ She sobbed.

 "Sansa, _look at me."_ Jon demanded.

  She slowly lifted her head. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs until he smiled ear to ear.

 "Sansa." He said, cupping her cheeks. "You're _pregnant."_ He turned to look at Robb. "We're going to have a baby Robb." 

  Robb crossed his arms, nodded his head and finally managed a smile. "Congratulations guys."

  Jon wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, grateful for the embrace, then opened them to see Robb staring at his feet. Jon pulled back and squeezed the top of her shoulders. She bit her lip, afraid to address the _obvious._

"Jon, a month ago..we were.." Her words trailed off as she briefly glanced at Robb. 

  She saw his chest heave and body tense, and looked back to Jon. She saw the realization sink in. 

 " _Oh."_ He arched his brow and turned to Robb again. "That's _right."_

Sansa prepared for the worst. When she saw Robb, he _clearly_ expected the same. Time moved in slow motion when Jon turned back to face her. He took a deep breath and smiled in the most sincere way.

 " _We_ are having a baby. Aren't we a family? You think I'll love him or her any less if they have auburn hair and blue eyes? Hell, _Ned_ looks more like my son than _Robb's."_

Robb let out the faintest scoff. They both turned and Sansa relaxed at the first genuine smile he's shown since hearing the news. 

 "First of many love." He said, kissing her on the top of her head. 

 "First of _many?"_ Her face scrunched. "I don't think so Jon. Two. You get two. That's it."

  He chuckled and came in to kiss her. His kiss was long and sweet. "I should call us in today." 

 "No no. I need a day to take this all in. Make a call to my gynecologist and set things in motion. And don't tell Dad yet, I want to wait until I know everything is _okay."_

 _"_ Daddy." Ned called from the living room. "Can you tie my _shoes?"_

 _"_ I got that." Jon said eagerly. 

  He almost skipped from the kitchen and Sansa sighed at the sight of him so giddy. Robb walked around the counter and surprised her with a strong heartfelt embrace. 

 "God Sansa."

 "I know." She choked.

 "What if-"

 "Don't Robb. Don't start. There a thousand what ifs and right now, all I want is for this baby to be _alright."_ She pulled him closer and buried her face in his chest. 

  He breathed heavy and lifted her face by her chin. "It _will,_ do you hear me? This baby will be just _fine."_

She nearly leaned in to kiss him when she remembered her surroundings. She pleaded with him through her eyes and he understood. 

 "I love you too." He mouthed and kissed her cheek. 

 

 "How many times is that?" Robb asked him.

 "I think that's the 5th time today." He answered sullenly.

 "I'm worried Jon. She's barely able to keep down water for Christ sake."

 "I _know._ Maybe _you_ should talk her into going to the hospital. She keeps saying it's just morning sickness, but..I don't know man."

  Robb paced until they heard the bathroom door open. Sansa was pale, sweaty, and an overall miserable _mess._

They both rushed to her side instantly, before she waved them off. 

 "I'm _fine,_ and if anyone touches me I'm going to throw up again so just..let me just lay down for a minute."

  She started to walk towards Robb's room. She slept in his bed alone for the past two months. 

 "And don't call the fucking Doctor Robb. I've gained weight and they'll just tell you this is normal. My next appointment is Friday if you need to hear it for yourself." She disappeared into his room and shut the door. 

  Robb looked at him. His hands were on his hips and he shook his head. 

 "Told ya." 

 

  She finally felt good enough to face the outside world. Ned had begged her to take him to the park once it was warm enough and she feared the morning sickness would keep her from it. She hadn't gotten sick in a week. A whole _week._ It was glorious. Two and a half months of your head in the toilet half a dozen times a day was enough to break _anyone._ The faintest, slightest smell would turn her stomach and she practically shut Robb and Jon out of her life. Now, she was putting on makeup and real clothes for an actual _outing._ She desperately needed it. She needed her men too. They had gotten so use to walking on eggshells or being rejected all together, but remained persistent throughout. It was both annoying and endearing, depending on how she felt..which was all over the place as of late.

 "You ready love?" Jon asked from the door. 

  She smiled. "Yes. Let's go."

  She hopped out of her chair and walked quickly to him, surprising him with a kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she laughed at his expression. 

 "I know..it's been a _while."_

 _"_ It has. I miss those lips." He grinned.

 "Not for long love..I fully plan on getting properly _fucked_ tonight." She bounced past him and hummed as he stood shocked at the door. 

 

  Her morning sickness was officially over, and apparently replaced with an unquenchsble thirst for sex. Robb walked toward her room to check on her when through the cracked door, he saw her fingering herself. He went hard immediately. He hadn't been inside her for fours months, and he felt like a ticking time bomb. Thinking with his dick he pushed the door open.

 "Need help?" 

  Her head popped up. She was panting hard, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

 " _Yes."_ She pulled her fingers out and reached for him. "Fuck me Robb, _now."_

He pulled himself out of his pants and gently pulled her legs until her ass edged the foot of the bed. He spread her legs and took the sight of her wet, swollen cunt in, before placing his cock through her folds. She pulled him down by his shirt until she was biting his ear.

 "I said _fuck me_ Robb..I need to come so bad, _please."_

He thrust forward, filling her up completely in one stroke. She dug her nails into his ass and begged him to move. He grunted like an animal..so did _she_ for that matter, until her grunts turned into high pitched wails. It took all of 5 minutes of rough animalistic sex with his pregnant sister, before they both came. 

  Jon walked in as soon as Robb pulsed the last of everything pent up inside him, carrying a grocery bag filled with her latest request of cravings.

 "You still want butter pecan..or have you satisfied your craving Sweetling?"

 "Hell yes I want my ice cream..after you get in here and give me _more."_

He did a double take at Sansa. "What the hell Sansa? I just-"

 "I know..I just want some _more."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter, actually made me cry when I wrote it. It's the last time Robb and Sansa will be alone like THIS in this fic, and it kind of broke my heart. One more chapter guys. I've decided to finish this before updating any of my other fics, so to those of you reading the other ones..sorry..just be patient. I'm off Tuesday..I assure you: the 50 th chapter will be complete by Tuesday night and this..fic..will be complete. *sniffle* I'm not crying..you're crying.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Some smut. Some angst. Some tears. And a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting just for the heck of it 

 

 

 

  She was almost 20 weeks pregnant. Both him and Robb were initially relieved that the morning sickness stage was over, and being told by her obstetrician that it was the sign of a healthy pregnancy helped, but made it no easier to get through. The last ten days had been, quite possibly, the longest of their lives. Jon sat with her during the discussion of being "distantly related" at her last checkup. Sansa knew and _wanted_ an amnio, and knew this information being divulged, would _do it._

Robb desperately wanted to be there for it. He wanted to be there for _every_ moment, and Jon understood why. The three of them used Neddie as an outlet for distraction while they waited for the results. Jon and Robb _urged_ her not to let it stress her out while they waited to hear, but as the days slowly passed by, he had to admit, it was extremely difficult _not_ to stress. This was their child's health, and it did not escape him that it could be Robb's, making it all the more worrisome over the possibility that the baby would be-

  No. No. He couldn't think about it again. He already had. He already knew. He didn't stop being happy since she told them about being pregnant, but the reality of it sank in. He was honest when he told her it didn't matter. It didn't. He'd invited Robb into their lives a long time ago, and knew what it meant. It meant Robb would be loved as much as he was. It meant accepting that Robb loved Sansa as much as he did, and always would. It meant that once she made the decision to have a baby, _this_ might happen, and it did. It also meant that even if it _were_ Robb's, he'd never be able to claim the child as his own.

  Robb would forever have to stand by his and Sansa's side as an Uncle to their child..even if it _was_ his. His heart broke at the thought. He loved his wife so much, wanted nothing but to see her happy throughout her entire life, and the days to hold her feelings back for Robb were over. He would be happy with them both. He was capable of loving them both. Robb would always  be a part of them at home and in their hearts, but once he stepped outside, he would never be her _husband._ Never be the father of her _child._ He supposed it was a good thing that they lived in such a huge house, because they really didn't get out much. 

  _Okay, enough random thinking. I need to do something._

Sansa napped in their room, while Robb took Ned to the store, and right now he wishes he would have gone with them. He went into the kitchen to pace around and find something to do. Eat? Clean? Make Sansa a snack for when she woke? No, Robb was bringing back pizza. Just then the phone on the wall started ringing. He leapt forward to answer it. It stopped ringing two seconds before he yanked it off the hook, and heard Sansa's voice immediately. 

 "Yes?"

 "Youre tests all came back normal dear." He recognized her doctors voice.

 "Thank you." Sansa choked. 

  Relief flooded through his entire body and he nearly dropped the phone and sobbed.

  He softly clicked the phone back in place and ran upstairs. 

 "Okay, I'll see you next Wednesday then. Thank you Dr. Campbell."

  He stood at the door and beamed. 

 "You heard?" She smiled, tears in her eyes. "The baby-"

 "I _know."_ He breathed.

  He walked in and crawled on the bed, laying his head on her tiny swollen belly. 

 "You're going to be just _fine."_ He said to their baby inside her.

  He lifted her shirt and kissed her bare tummy. She combed her fingers through his hair.

 "Jon I'm so _relieved."_ She sighed.

 "So am I Sweetling." He continued kissing her stomach. 

 "Jon.. _ohhh,_ if you keep doing that.." 

  She twined her fingers faster through his hair, and he swore he felt some pressure applied.

 " _Mmmm."_

He knew what it meant, every time she hummed that way. He was happy to oblige. He slowly moved his kisses down her torso, rimming the elastic of her shorts with his fingertips, and tugged lightly until her long legs moved out of them. Her legs fell open in front of him, he wrapped his arms beneath them, and coiled his hands around her thighs before kissing her clit. The tip of his tongue dipped down, darted into her hole and lapped back up. Her fingers were back in his hair, this time taking generous handfuls as she moved around his tongue.

 "Jon _yes..yes."_ She whimpered. 

  He sepereated her lips as he slid back through her swollen folds and fucked her with his tongue. Her bottom lifted off the bed and she gave his head a quick jerk up before lifting him by his hair back to her clit. He lapped at it thickly and felt her feet rubbing against his thighs. 

 " _Yes! Fuck! Fuck Jon..I'm coming..ahhhhh yes oh god!"_

Jon lapped harder, until her body seized, and she cried out. He went down once more, licking deep inside to taste all he could. She was sweet, and convulsed around his tongue. Her panted breath quickly turned into an achy giggle and Jon raised his head. 

 "What?"

 "Your beard..it..it was tickling my butt." 

  He laughed, making her sink back onto the pillow and laugh into the air. 

 "You are a _lot_ more sensitive now." He chuckled. 

  She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up on her elbows. "I know. I've heard it's normal, and also explain why I've been so _horny_ lately." 

  Jon's raised a brow. "That's perfectly _fine_ with _me."_

They heard the door open downstairs followed by Ned's tiny footsteps tapping through the foyer. Jon jumped up, wiped his chin, and handed Sansa her shorts. Both her legs raised through the air as she pulled them on and bounced off the bed with her butt. She smiled at Jon and held his hands.

 "Let's go give him the good news." She said eagerly.

  He returned the smile and nodded. 

 

  Robb didn't feel like the best Dad for the past week. He was there for Ned, fed him, bathed him, picked him up from school, watched his favorite program with him and practiced reading every night, but his heart and mind were someplace else, and he felt guilty for it.

  Being concerned for the health of Sansa's (and _possibly his)_ child, grabbed hold of him from the moment she told them. His heart sank for several reasons, but the health of the baby was what instantly flashed through his mind. Even if it were _Jon's.._ what were they _thinking?_ It would _kill_ her if their child had a genetic disorder. It would kill _him_ regardless of who the father was.

  And what if it was _his?_ He'd never be able to claim it as his own. Never be able to tell his own son or daughter to call him _Daddy._ He wouldn't even be the first one who gets to _hold_ the child. Would he even be allowed in the delivery room with them? First days of school? Birthdays, holidays, graduation, wedding? That would all have to be done as _Uncle Robb._ He couldn't make everything about _him,_ once he saw the look on Sansa's face. She was struggling with her _own_ concerns, and he braced himself the second Sansa's eyes flashed to his. He held his breath and watched Jon, as it sank in. Robb should have _known,_ that Jon would be happy regardless. 

  How could he doubt him? How many years would it take for him to accept that they were a _family?_ Jon was a good man, his brother, his best friend, who time after time, gave him the gift of being with the woman he loved, and let his own wife love him back. It made him feel selfish, ungrateful, and guilty for admitting his dark rooted secret to have Sansa for himself behind his back. Why would he create doubt? He'd never want Sansa to lose him. _Never._ Jon was the better man. Every time. Robb hoped Jon was the father. He deserved to be the father. He was a great father to his own son, and there was no doubt he'd be as loving and patient with his _own_ child. 

  Sansa developed morning sickness practically overnight. Before they were even able to process everything, or make arrangements, choosing an obstetrician, making appointments, the blood testing, lab work, etc., she was stricken and barely able to do _anything._ Jon asked for his help in finding the best doctor. He simply asked his mother to check around for them, and she recommended Dr. Campbell. He had to help Jon _get_ her there as well. Cat took Neddie that day, while Robb sat in the back seat with Sansa, with her weakened, pale head in his lap, while he kept a cold, damp towel pressed over her forehead and eyes. Everything bothered her. Sunlight, the movement of the car, any random smell that happened to flow up her nostrils. He had a small plastic wastebasket lined with a grocery bag just in case she got sick on the way there..or back. 

  He sat in the waiting room that afternoon. Jon went in with her and he waited nervously. She came out looking worse off than when she went in, but managed to smile.

 "Nice strong heartbeat. I'm 8 weeks along, and they took enough blood from me to feed a pack of vampires. Please take me home so I can throw up more air." 

  Him and Jon had become closer in those two months. Sansa took to sleeping in his room because his bedroom had a colder darker bathroom with a chaise in it. Sometimes Robb and Jon would carry her limp body from the chaise to his bed and gave up trying to cover her with anything at all. She kicked off blankets, cursed them both and yell at them to shut the door and leave her alone. The only person she let go near her was Ned..and Ghost of course, who never left her side. Ned got to crawl into bed with her a few times to took a nap. They swapped making dinner, kept in touch about shopping, and sat on either side of Ned every night they put him to bed. They were like a couple. Robb confided in Jon that Talisa had a trouble free pregnancy, so he didn't quite know how to deal with _this._

Jon told him he thought he'd be running around buying ice cream and nachos and felt stupid for not knowing it could get this bad. Days stretched into weeks, and they had to rely on each other more. Sansa was miserable all the time and they both felt beyond helpless. They took her crackers, she kept the box by the bed. Juice, toast, anything she thought she could hold down, they made it and brought it to her. They both missed her, missed her touch, missed her smile, Jon missed her so much he made the mistake of thinking he could crawl into Robb's bed with her one night.

 "I mean, the mattress is like 12 feet across. What are the odds she'll even notice I'm in the damn bed?"

 "I don't know man. She yelled at me when the smell of my shaving cream hit her one day. She's got the wolf sense going on. If she can smell you a mile away, how do you think she'll react to you getting in the same bed with her..all that shit you put in your hair."

 "I don't put shit in my hair. This is all _me."_ He combed his fingers through it to make his point. 

 "You can _try.._ but I got a hundred that says she'll have you up and running out of that bed within 2 minutes."

  Jon narrowed his eyes. "You're _on."_

  He walked downstairs 2 minutes later and plopped down to the seat that barely had enough time to lose its warmth.

 "Well?" Robb asked smugly.

  Jon crossed his arms and sighed. "I got one fucking hand on the matress like 10 feet away from her, and she..she ran to the bathroom to throw up."

  Robb shook his head and grinned.

 "Don't fucking say it Robb..just shut the hell up."

 "I wasn't going to say anything man." He chuckled. 

  The first time Sansa finally walked downstairs without being forced to, shocked the hell out of both of them. She made no sound, just appeared in the living room like an apparition. Ned noticed her first and bounced off the couch to run to her. Robb was startled, and Jon was on his feet, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

 "Do you feel better now?" Ned asked.

  She kneeled down to hug him. "I _do_ Neddie, I really _do!"_ She said, sounding like herself again. "And I'm actually _hungry."_

Robb's eyes darted to Jon's as he arched his brow. He begged him with his eyes, not to seem over eager, in fear that she'd change her mind. 

 "Daddy bought pizza at the store. You want pizza?" Ned asked her.

  _From the mouths of babes._

  She snuggled close to his face and sighed. "Not just _yet_ sweetie, but maybe a grilled cheese?"

  She looked at the two of them and laughed. The two gawking idiots in her life. 

 "Let's see, who makes the better grilled cheese..Daddy or Jon?" 

  He whispered in her ear, his black curls bouncing around his neck. She nodded and looked over his shoulder, straight to Robb. 

 "Looks like you win best grilled cheese maker Robb." 

  He smiled at both of them then looked back to Jon and shrugged. While he walked toward the kitchen, he stopped to scoop up his son, and helped her to her feet. He kissed her on the cheek.

 "Glad to see you feeling better Sis." He whispered. 

  Two weeks went by, and Sansa's mood drastically improved. Her appetite came back, she was more active inside and outside the house, she even developed an insatiable thirst for sex that kept both him and Jon busy..and they were _eager_ to please, after a two month drought. The night before her appointment, she crept into his bed and simply sunk into his arms. She didn't say a word. He could feel the anxiety racing through her and soothingly rubbed her back until he heard her breathing slow. He woke the next morning to find Jon sleeping on the other side of her. He sighed at the sight of him with his hand on her hip. More and more, he was getting use to the idea of him in his bed, with her in between them. Perhaps that's the reason he bought it in the first place, so he would always have plenty of room for his _entire family,_ and it wasn't complete without _Jon._

He knew waiting for the results would be the hardest part. He'd been there already. Slews of tests, lab visits, MRI's..they all added up to weeks upon weeks of _waiting._ He never thought he would be capable of going through it again. Staying strong for Talisa took _everything he had._ He felt he wasted away _with_ her, but he wasn't _alone._ He had to be strong for her, and their son. 

  He couldn't help thinking of Talisa. The days passed by slowly and brought back the dreaded memories of her last year. Sansa succumbed to staying in his bed by herself. She came down when they came home, but after dinner, she walked back upstairs and lay down in front of the TV. Jon and Robb went back to relying on each other. 

 "I never, umm.." He cleared his throat. "..I never thanked you..when you visited us in Dallas..when she was sick."

  He could see Jon turn to him from the corner of his eye, as his eyes remained on his lap.

 "Robb, you don't have to thank me for that. I wish..I wish I could have been there _more."_

  He twisted his fingers together. "No Jon, you _were._ Do you...remember what you told me?" 

  Jon's gaze remained, and Robb finally met it. "You said, 'Everytime you don't feel strong enough, put your arms around her, and hold her tight. Hold her like it will be the last time you ever get to hold her.'"

  Jon swallowed.

 "I did that Jon..I did _exactly that,_ until it _was_ the last time..and it got me through Jon. It got _her_ through." His voice cracked. " _Thank you."_

  Jon nodded. "You're welcome brother." 

  The next morning, he decided Ned deserved an outing. Just the two of them. He'd take him to the park to play and do all the shopping. Ned was growing restless, mirroring the mood in the house. After an entire morning of playing and shopping, Robb felt grateful for the day's distractions and was almost reluctant to go home. When they pulled up, Ned raced out of the car and into the house first, to show Sansa his new toy, while he grabbed everything he could carry, into the house. He already heard Ned's excited voice in the foyer, and Sansa's reaction to it. When he walked in and saw them at the bottom of the stairs, and nearly dropped everything he carried. 

  Sansa and Jon's expressions said _everything._ Jon rushed over as he set everything down on the floor. Their arms clapped around each others back in a celebratory embrace. Robb closed his eyes and felt his throat tighten.

 "It's going to be okay Robb..the baby.." Jon choked.

  He opened his eyes and saw Sansa about to pick up Ned.

 "Hey, no no no no no Sansa." Robb rushed to her side. "No lifting anything heavy anymore." 

  He picked Ned up on his own, using his other arm to pull her close. He kissed her on top of her head and breathed in her hair.  

 "Okay?" He rubbed her back.

 "Yes, _okay."_ She agreed.

 

 "Would you like to know the sex?"

  Sansa knew it was coming. She talked it over with Jon and Robb and decided to make that decision when the moment came. Now, here it was. She looked to Jon.

 "Hey, _your decision_ remember?" He mocked.

 "Ummm..I'm..not sure." She bit her lip. "You _know?_ You're _seeing_ it right _now?"_

 _"_ I am." Dr. Campbell smiled.

  Sansa smiled. "Okay tell me." 

 "Its a girl." 

 "Oh my god Jon, we're having a girl!" Tears welled up.

  He held her hand and laughed. "Sansa, a little _girl."_

She couldn't contain her excitement. She _wanted_ a girl. She mouthed the words to Jon to text Robb. Jon nodded, pulled out his phone and typed quickly. His smile widened and she just stared. He was so completely beautiful smiling this way. His happiness warmed her through and she reached out for his hand. 

 "I love you." She swallowed. 

 "I love you _too."_ He set the phone on his lap and used both hands to bring hers to his lips and kissed her fingers. 

  His phone vibrated and she looked at his screen. 

  **_A GIRL!!!_**

They didn't need more than that to know, he was dying to see them, to celebrate.

  

  She was kicking now. Little bumps and movements fluttered more often inside her belly, and mostly at night. Her sleeping patterns changed. She was up later and later, sleeping more during the day while Jon and Robb worked. She was feeling more sensitive, and in more ways than one. Along with an unstoppable desire to have sex, she was crying over every little _thing._ Jon and Robb kept going out of their way to fulfill her every need, but she saw the confusion written all over their faces when she burst into tears over things that didn't even make sense. 

  Her mother assured her it was completely normal, and would pass. Sansa dare not ask her about the _other thing._

 

  He wondered how long it would last. He knew sex wasn't hurting the baby, but he wondered if the research provided, counted when you had _two_ partners.

 She wanted it all the time. Wanted to be touched, fucked, fingered, licked, and wanted to cum over and over. So far tonight, she had him twice, and that was right after she begged him to lick her ass and finger her. That second time wore him out. He passed out immediately after. Later, he woke to find her side of the bed empty, and knew before opening Robb's door, what he'd see.

  Robb's ass tightening as he slammed into his wife with her legs and arms wrapped around his back. Robb's back scarred with as many scratches as his own, fresh ones being made as he watched. He continued watching through the crack, and listened as she tried to keep her moans down. Robb's head was buried in the pillow beside her face, grunting every time he thrust and smacked back into her. He was flush with warmth, and pushed the door open. Robb lifted his head when he heard him walk in, and turned around. He didn't stop fucking her however, and from the sound of things, she was about to finish. 

 " _Oh fuck..yes..Ungh! Ahhh!"_

Jon felt himself throbbing, watching Sansa's body clamp around Robb. From her nails sunken into his back, to the heels she dug into his ass, his wife, _his pregnant wife,_ was absolutely gorgeous when she came. Robb grinned and slowed his pumps into her. 

 "We have a _visitor."_ Robb said hovered over her face.

 "Huh?" She panted, and looked over his shoulder. " _Jon."_ She reached out her hand. 

  He took slow steps toward them, getting a better look at Robb's cock disappearing inside her. Her swollen lips glistened and moved around Robb as he slowly pulled out of her. He pulled his shorts off and stepped out of them while Robb lifted her and carefully turned her around. 

 "Look at him Sansa. Rock hard and throbbing from watching us." His thick voice sounding very _familiar. "_ I'm going to finish _inside_ your wet cunt, so where do you want him? In your mouth? Or you want him to watch?"

 " _Robb."_ He warned. 

  Robb's eyes flashed. "It's up to _her_ Jon..but this is _my_ room."

  Jon swallowed. Robb was really good at the _talking._

 _"_ In..in my mouth." She breathed. 

 "Good girl. You're going to swallow him whole while I fuck you from behind." 

  _Jesus Robb._

  Sansa nodded and moaned in front of him. Robb pulled her back slowly by her hips. Jon heard the sounds his fingers made as he readied himself to slide back inside her. Jon grabbed a pillow and placed it under her stomach. She leaned forward, wrapped her fingers around the base and felt himself sink into the warmth of her mouth. Her body bumped forward as Robb entered her at the same time. She hummed around his cock, feeling the back of her throat open more. 

 "Fuck Sansa." He groaned.

  His fingers went through her hair as he nearly teetered. Her tongue slid further down, and she kept him deep inside her throat. 

  _How is she doing that? Fuck!_

He opened his eyes, and saw Robb taking his time with his thrusts, slowly sliding out, then looking down as he sank back in. He smoothed through Sansa hair, as she eased back, twirling and teasing the head of his cock with her tongue, before tightening her lips around him once more and going back down. Watching her get slowly fucked from behind, listening to the slick sounds of sex from her mouth and cunt, and the begging whimpers that vibrated from her throat, sent waves of ache straight to his balls. His eyes rolled back and he groaned.

 "I think he's about to cum in your mouth sweet girl." Robb growled. "Let's do this together." 

  He reached under her stomach, slid his hand down and started rolling his fingertips around Sansa's clit. All Jon could see was the top of Robb's mop of damp auburn curls, over Sansa's long arched back, her own wild hair flayed across it, and draped around her shoulders. He grasped onto what was in his own fingers, while she moved faster up and down. He felt the rise heated through his stomach, and both hands held her down as his whole body stilled. He groaned when he felt the warmth pulse out of him, her fingers wrapped around the base tightly, squeezed up with her mouth and took it all. She let him stay in her mouth through his release, until his grip eased in her hair. 

  Robbs fingers moved quickly, his pumps still slow and deep, she popped off his dick with a loud gasp. 

 " _Ahhhh ahhh yes!"_

Her fingers dug into his thighs, and buried her head in the mattress while he watched her back muscles contract. Robb's short grunts ended with a final deep thrust, as he seized over her back. 

 " _Fuck!"_

Jon watched the two of them shudder, similar in so many ways, as they clung together. Robb slowly pulled out of her, held her around her stomach and gently rolled her to his side. Lying back, still panting, she patted the space next to her side. He grazed her naked hip, and lay next to her, cradling his head between her breasts. 

 "I think..I've finally..had enough." She breathed heavily.

  Jon laughed against her skin. "Oh yeah?" He kissed up to her neck.

 "You've had one hell of an appetite sweetheart. If you keep at it, you're going to wear your poor husband out." 

  Jon scoffed at Robb. 

 "I'm enjoying it _now,_ but soon I'll be too big to carry on like this..I'll be huge, and you two won't want me." She baited.

 "Ha!" Jon's face hovered over hers. "That's not possible Sweetling."

  She giggled, as Robb's hand stroked her belly. "Holy shit!" He jumped. 

 "Yeah, she's awake now." Sansa looked down and smiled. 

  Jon chuckled at Robb's reaction. "This is her playtime." 

 "This explains your weird hours." Robb sighed. "Is she hungry?" 

  Sansa nodded. "Mhmm, _starving."_

Robb moved out of bed quickly and pulled on his boxers. "What am I getting my sweet girls, and don't say pizza. You need to eat healthier now."

  Sansa pouted. 

 "Sansa don't _pout_ dammit. Jon, come with me. Let's make her a snack."

  He groaned, and mumbled about it not being a two man job while he reluctantly left the warmth of her arms to get out of bed. 

 "She's going to put that damn show on..that same episode again." Robb reminded him. 

  Jon's expression came from under his brows. "Yes, I _know."_

Robb shrugged his shoulders and opened the door where Ghost was waiting. He moved past Robb, hopped on the bed, and lay down next to Sansa. 

 "Good boy." She cooed. 

  Jon and Robb stared at the intruder. Jon looked back at Robb, who's eyes bore into him.

 "I'll kick him out when we get back." He grinned. 

  Robb shook his head. "Good luck with that." 

  They came back with a small tray and set it down next to the bed. Sansa scanned the items and lit up when she saw what Jon had decided to let her indulge in. 

 "Pizza rolls! I thought it was all healthy stuff."

  Robb crossed his arms. "It _was."_ He said through gritted teeth. 

 "Hey, if you'd have brought her fruit and carrots, she wouldn't have been as happy."

 "Aww, I would have been happy, but _now-"_ She popped a roll into her mouth and grabbed a carrot stick. "I'm even more happy." She mumbled with her mouth full.

  Ghost moved to the foot of Robb's bed and plopped down as they joined her. 

 "Is she still kicking?"

  Sansa nodded, engrossed in her episode on TV.

  Jon understood, she had certain favorite moments and her couple was on the screen. Robb smoothed his hand over her belly, feeling the movement once more, while Sansa ate, he smiled.

 "Our little Lyanna, so happy." He whispered. 

  Jon and Sansa's head both turned at the same time. 

 "I-I'm sorry..I just assumed..you know..your _mom."_ Robb stuttered.

 "No no." Jon quickly reacted. "No..it's.. _perfect."_ He said quietly.

 "I'm sorry..I thought it-"

 "No Robb." Sansa patted his hand. "We hadn't discussed a name yet, but..that _is_ perfect. Lyanna." She sighed. 

  Jon nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 "Lyanna." He smiled, as his hand felt his daughter kick.

 

 "Fuck Robb, be _careful!"_ He yelled as his body leaned over Sansa's in the backseat.

 "I'm _trying! These assholes won't let me through!_ Oh god, is she going to _make it?"_

 _"_ Just focus on the _road_ dammit..oh Sansa, I..are you okay?"

 " _Yes..no..I think she's coming Jon. Oh god ahhhhh!"_

 _"_ I can _see her..Robb,_ pull over! She's not going to make it to the hospital, she's _crowning."_

_"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"_

_"Robb!"_

_"Sorry.._ yes I'm going to need an ambulance at umm 5th near Pelham..my wife is in labor, we can't make it to the hospital..the baby's coming _now._ Yes..okay..yes hold on.. _Jon.."_

He turned in his seat, holding the phone, when he saw it was too late for the operator to even talk him through it. The baby's head was out, soon the shoulders, then the rest of her in one quick motion, until Jon was suddenly holding their daughter. Robb couldn't believe what he was seeing. He held his breath until he heard a choked cry coming from the baby's fresh lungs. He dropped the phone and jumped over the back seat. Jon breathed out a heavy, shaky sigh, mixed with nervous laughter and held Lyanna up before Sansa. Her arms reached out, bringing her to rest on top of her chest as Robb removed his jacket quickly and covered the child. Her cries filled the car and was the most beautiful thing Robb had ever heard. Sansa laughed with them when he was unaware he was even laughing. 

 "Look at her." She smiled, while tears flowed. 

  Robb saw. Even through the mess that covered her, he saw. A curly auburn head of hair lay on Sansa's chest. 

  Jon was in awe of her. "She's beautiful Sansa." He gaped. 

  He wanted to hug everyone. Their daughter was here, a healthy, beautiful little girl. Jon embraced Robb tightly and laughed again. "Our _girl_ Robb." 

  He nodded into his shoulder and cried happily.

 "Our _girl."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. 
> 
> I started this fic after I went through the worst damn week of my life at work. I was angry. I came home and wanted to add a chapter to one of my Jonsa fics, but wasn't in the mood for something sweet. I wanted anger, and wrongness..and I picked up a little thing for Robsa along the way so I figured I'd take a shot at writing a triangle between both pairings. I knew it was sick, and trust me, I had full intentions on just keeping it at a strictly sexual relationship between Robb and Sansa..and then..I started falling in love with them being together. I got so much shit from Jonsa fans in earlier chapters that I actually thought about killing Robb off. The off the road fight? He was going to cross the street and be hit by a car after she broke things off. My fingers hovered over the keys, and I could have ended right then and there..but I shook my head and said "hell no. He's going to fuck her instead. In the car. On her wedding night. Take THAT fuckers." And I freakin love that chapter lol
> 
>  
> 
> There probably won't be an epilogue, but I have been talked into writing some one shots based on Robb's POV, like the Tyrell bonfire night, the moment Robb's figures out he's in love with Sansa and maybe the ring designing perspective. Now that this is complete..I'll be able to focus on updating the other fics.
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND STUCK WITH IT!!! I love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love kudos and comments, they are ALL appreciated. stay sweet please..I'm a full time Chef and write this at night after coming home and cooking dinner. It's my escape. I don't need any negativity in my life lol. Follow me on tumblr: jboobies (and for you Robsa fans: robbxsansafanfic)


End file.
